Bring on the Rain
by Kit3
Summary: I'm not any good at summeries, gomen nasai. This is a Veggie/Usagi fic, please check it out! *Completed!*
1. Prologue: The Enemy

Ok ok! *dodges rotten fruit and tomatoes* For those of you reading this on Cosmos's page, I know I said I wouldn't start anything else until I finished on of my other fics, but I couldn't resist. I really like this one! And just so you know, the voting is still going on, this is NOT the fic I'm using the voting for. Everyone knows Mirai Trunks is gonna win the voting, and this is a Vegeta fic. Sorry, but there's just something about him..  
  
Anyway, for those of you reading this on ff.net, sorry for confusing you. I'm not a new author, but this is my first time submitting here. If you want to know where my other fics are, then let me know. BTW, the prologue of this fic is song, ("Bring on the Rain" is sung by Jo Dee Messina) but not the rest of it. Enjoy.  
  
Timeline-Well, for the DBZ dimension it pretty much starts just a little before CN stopped showing the Majin Buu saga. Gomen nasai, I couldn't help it!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but a sword and my honor!  
  
(Tee hee hee, thanks Ni!)  
  
  
  
Bring on the Rain  
  
Prologue  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Another day has almost come and gone  
  
Can't imagine what else could  
  
Go wrong  
  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away  
  
Somewhere and lock the door  
  
A single battle lost, but not the war  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi attempted, and failed, to stop the yawn encroaching on her. It seemed, however, that no matter how hard she tried the yawn wouldn't go away. Finally, she just gave up and let it overtake her.  
  
Her landlady shot her an evil look.  
  
"Am I boring you, Ms. Tsukino?"  
  
Yes. Usagi thought rebelliously, while at eh same time answering to the negative. "No ma'am! Now, what was it you were saying?"  
  
"I was saying," She huffed angrily, "that I run a respectable business here. That's why the collage recommends its students to us. I own this building and I won't tolerate your disrespect much longer!"  
  
"Disrespect, Ms. Guchi?" Usagi asked innocently.  
  
"Yes! Disrespect!" Ms. Guchi was an old maid who took out her loneliness on anyone and everyone she could. At one time she had actually been a great beauty, but the man she loved had been killed long ago. Scowling at the young, beautiful collage senior in front of her. She unconsciously reached up and patted the rollers in her rapidly graying hair.  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Usagi insisted.  
  
"Don't give me that! You're late on your rent every month!" Ms. Guchi complained, tightening the bathrobe she'd been wearing all day around herself.  
  
"Ms. Guchi, you know my dad takes care of the rent, and because he gets his paycheck two days *after* rent is due, you said it would be ok. Remember?" Usagi stifled another yawn. She'd been out every night for the past three weeks fighting a new kind of youma that was harder than anything they'd ever faced. Usually, when she got home from her classes at the collage she'd just collapse into bed and sleep until it was time to fight again.  
  
The landlady was cutting into some serious naptime.  
  
"Well, what about your leaving the apartments every night?" Ms. Guchi demanded. "Are you a street walker? I won't tolerate no prostitute living in my building!"  
  
Well, out senshi outfits sorta look like...  
  
"No ma'am! I would never do something like that!" Usagi insisted, telling her thoughts to shut the heck up before they got her into trouble.  
  
"Oh? Well, I can't excuse you for that awful disturbance last week."  
  
"Awful...?"  
  
"That young man that came over. Don't deny it. The whole building heard you two fighting!"  
  
Pain crossed Usagi's face and Ms. Guchi guiltily wondered if she had gone too far.  
  
"Mamoru...won't be coming over again." Usagi said with difficulty, forcing a smile. "Anything else, Ms. Guchi?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi stepped desolately into her apartment and locked the door after herself before sliding down it to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest, and burying her face in her hands.  
  
She cried until she fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
It was the incessant beeping of her communicator, some hours later, that woke her.  
  
She stood, neck cramping along with every other muscle in her body, and fumbled around in her darkened apartment until she found the annoying communicator.  
  
"Nani?" She asked groggily with a hint of impatience.  
  
"Sleeping Usa-chan?" Minako teased.  
  
Usagi gave her a dirty look. "What was your first clue?" she asked dryly.  
  
A laugh was her response. "Well, I bet you can tell why I'm calling, can't you?"  
  
"Let me guess. Another one of those weird youma?"  
  
"Right on."  
  
Usagi sighed. "Where?"  
  
"The movie theater. Sure feel bad for the late crowd, don't you?" Minako laughed again, not sounding the least bit worried about the threat. But then, she was like that.  
  
"Should I go eternal?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"All right, be there in a minute." She sighed again. She really didn't feel like going, but with the new youma, the senshi needed all the help they could get. Usagi sent out a thread with her mind, only to find that Ms. Guchi was asleep.  
  
Did that woman have cameras in the hallways?  
  
Baka. Usagi thought angrily at herself. How in the world had she not thought about that until just that moment? Had she ever transformed int he hallway?No time to worry about it. She reminded herself. Quickly she transformed to super and slipped out the window and into the night.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Not youma! Kedamono!" Sabine insisted with a scowl at the annoying, fuku- clad senshi in front of her. She tossed her waist length, midnight black hair over her shoulder. Her yellow, snake-like eyes narrowed in annoyance and her serpent's tail flicked irritably. She kept careful watch on her handmade beast, watching for any mistakes just as her own creator had had her.  
  
"Calm yourself, Sabine." Mal muttered coldly. His disturbingly green, cat- slit eyes remained emotionless although his ears were laid back aggressively.  
  
"Silence. To the both of you." Zeke, their master and the one who had made them what they were, ordered. A light breeze picked up his long, pale blonde hair and the moonlight only served to make the elf's skin look even more pale.  
  
Both Sabine and Mal immediately shut their mouths in obedience and waited for a signal from their master.  
  
"One of them...is not like the others." Zeke said finally.  
  
The two first ranking kedamono waited for him to continue.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"These things just keep getting weirder and weirder!" Makoto mumbled, looking at the youma before them. It looked like one of those mythological centaurs with the body of a sleek, black horse and the torso of a human female.  
  
Up a little ways off was a woman whose bottom half was a snake tail instead of legs, and a man who had the ears and tail of a cat. Next to them was another man, this one very tall and very pale. His long, white-blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail at the base of his slender neck, showing off the pair of extra long, pointy ears.  
  
"Ok, I get cat-man, and snake-lady, but who the heck is that gut supposed to be?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"All right, youma!" Rei shouted brazenly. "You've met your match!"  
  
"Not youma!" Snake lady shouted back. "Kedamono!"  
  
The senshi all gave each other confused looks.  
  
"Beasts?" Ami asked. "Should we be fighting them then?"  
  
"They're here, they're dangerous, they're going down!" Rei insisted. "Ok, this is what we're gonna do. Everyone attack at once. Usagi, when the energy from out attacks goes away, disintegrate that whatever-it-is!"  
  
"Wow, you've been thinking about this a long time, haven't you?" Minako asked, peering at her friend.  
  
Mamoru snorted and drew a rose. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He said with hurried determination. Usagi alone knew the reason for his rush. He'd probably left his new girlfriend asleep in his apartment and didn't want to have to explain to her where he'd been.  
  
Each of the senshi shot an attack, but it didn't seem to affect the Kedamono.  
  
"Nande kuso...?" Usagi mumbled quietly enough to not be overheard. She fumbled with her top-heavy scepter. When she finally had it in position for an attack she looked up just in time to see a blast headed strait for her. It sent her flying back several feet and her scepter disappeared as it fell from her hand.  
  
Usagi passed out, then awoke, then passed out again. As she faded back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness she felt a pair of arms grab her up and opened her eyes to look into the pale, frighteningly beautiful face of the Elven master.  
  
Then all went black once again.  
  
(If anyone's wondering, I got the description of the elf from the excellent book The Elvenbane written by Mercedes Lackey and Andre Norton.)  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Cause tomorrow's another day  
  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
  
So bring on the rain  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi was jarred awake by the feel of cold metal clamping around her wrists; chains. She opened her heavy eyelids to find herself in some kind of strange room. The walls were made of stone and cluttered around the room were several odd items that didn't look very nice. Usagi didn't want to know what they were used for.  
  
"Master, she's awake." Hissed a female voice.  
  
Usagi forced herself to look around, despite the fact it hurt her head. The snake-woman, cat-man, and elf were all in the room. The elf, smiling with a cold anticipation, stepped up to her.  
  
"Ah, you're a pretty one, aren't you?" he asked in a deadly, silky voice. "I can do great things with you..."  
  
"Who are you people?" Usagi choked out, mouth gone dry.  
  
"Ah, of course introductions would be best, ne? I am called Zeke. The other two are my creations and top ranking kedamono; Sabine and Mal. And you, my tenshi, will one day number among them." He chuckled at some secret joke.  
  
Usagi began to cough, glaring at her captor. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means, you soon shall be mine. Completely. Not yet, of course. I want to break your spirit first. Yes, yes. Maybe you'll give us the names of your friends, but if you don't it's no matter." He laughed again and turned to a nearby table, picking up a whip. "Ah, but that can wait until later..."  
  
Usagi barely managed to hold her breath and flinch before he struck her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"What do we do?" Minako asked, wringing her hands in worry. "They have Usagi..."  
  
"I've managed to track her position.." Ami said quietly, fighting back tears as she typed on her mini computer.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Makoto demanded.  
  
Minako looked questioningly at Rei. "Do we go in?"  
  
Rei momentarily lowered her eyes. They turned guilty, then hardened with determination as she looked back up at her fellow senshi. "No." She said with forced firmness. "We...we can't risk it. Tokyo needs us to protect it. Usagi's gonna have to be on her own." It was called sacrificing one for the greater good. It was the hardest decision she'd ever made.  
  
Mamoru nodded, trying to act like the whole thing didn't bother him. "I told her I wouldn't ever save her again, and I meant it." He didn't sound like he meant it. "The world is depending on us, and we can't die trying to save someone who's...already lost to us."  
  
One by one the senshi reluctantly agreed.  
  
Ami closed her computer.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
It's almost like the hard times  
  
Circle round  
  
A couple drops and they all start  
  
Coming down  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The sound of footsteps alerted Usagi to Zeke's daily visit. Somehow her growing stubbornness abled her to raise her head and lean less on the chains that held her up. She wouldn't let him know how bad off she really was.  
  
How long had she been there? More than a month, at the very least. Still, no matter how much she hurt, she wouldn't let herself die yet. Through the constant beatings she stubbornly held on to her pride.  
  
The pride that hadn't been enough to let her stand up for herself when her friends teased her was now the only thing keeping her alive.  
  
She'd finally grown a backbone.  
  
But at what expense?  
  
Standing in front of her, Zeke crossed his arms and began to chuckle. "Ah yes. I do admire you tenshi. You know that, do you not? Yes, you've survived everything so far. That means you're worthy.."  
  
Usagi couldn't keep her surprise from showing.  
  
Zeke reached out and cupped her chin, admiring her beauty. Through all the beatings, he hadn't allowed anyone to harm her face. "Yes...you're worthy." A shock of magic burst from his finger tips strait into Usagi. Her screams of pain echoed through the fortress. "It will be painful, my tenshi, and take a very long time, but after it is all over you will truly be perfection." He whispered in her ear when her screaming had momentarily stopped. He laughed and redoubled his magical efforts.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, I might feel defeated  
  
I might hang my head  
  
I might be barely breathing  
  
But I'm not dead  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
She could hear their voiced, but she refused to acknowledge them. Let them think she was still asleep.  
  
Too weak to be able to escape anyway, they'd finally, after what Usagi considered to be half a year, unchained her and given her a dungeon cell. Not that it made matters any better. Because of the added "comfort" she was now beat harder and more often.  
  
And that didn't count Zeke's daily infusing her with some strange, dark magic.  
  
"Time to wake up, sunshine!" Mal laughed, yanking her to her feet by her dirty, tangled hair.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Tomorrow's another day  
  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
  
So bring on the rain  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Deep in the dark the solitude got to Usagi the worst. Her senshi still hadn't come for her after what had to have been at least a year. Her hope was gone. Her happiness, gone.  
  
But she still had her pride.  
  
She was the only living Lunarian left. Her mother had died to let her be reborn.  
  
And she was going to live-at least until she was free.  
  
Besides her pride, she also had the secret power she could sense growing within her. Someday soon, when she was more sure of herself, she would use it.  
  
She would get away, and die free.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm not gonna let it get me down  
  
I'm not gonna cry  
  
And I'm not gonna loose any sleep  
  
Tonight  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you know how long you've been here, my tenshi?" Zeke asked from the doorway to her cell. Usagi slowly, painfully, stood and raised her chin, refusing to answer. She never talked at all anymore. "You've been here for five years." He answered, despite her silence. "Five years, and for most of that time I've been setting just the right spells to change you, tenshi. So tell me why you are still the same!" His voice grew angry and dangerous. He grabbed Usagi's shoulders and shook her. "Why haven't my spells worked on you?"  
  
They have, Usagi thought, brazenly smirking at him, Only I've been able to control them. When her silence continued, Zeke slapped her with as much force as he could.  
  
"What good are you?" He demanded. "If my power won't work on you, then what good are you? If I can't break you *this* way, my tenshi, then your usefulness to me is gone. Prove to me that I shouldn't kill you."  
  
He lowered his head. Just as his lips brushed hers Usagi gathered energy in her hands and blasted him across the room.  
  
"My body may be weak. I may be in pain." She spat, "But my powers are enough to get me out of here!" When first captured, her body had automatically absorbed the silver crystal to protect it. Now concentrating on it, Usagi made her wish.  
  
"Take me away." She whispered.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Tomorrow's another day  
  
And I am not afraid  
  
So bring on the rain  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued  
  
What do you think? Five reviews or I don't continue this. I'm holding it hostage! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

_______  
  
*sigh* Because I will be having jaw surgery on the twelfth, I had to go and give a unit of blood today. Unfortunately, I got very upset, had a panic attack, got dizzy, and threw up...twice. (Like ya'll wanted to know that) Anyway, while this was happening, my blood decided to stop coming when the bag was 3/4 full. So they had to throw out the entire thing, meaning either I have to go back, or one of my parents has to give for me, which means we'll all have to go and find out what are "types" are.  
  
Anyway, I thought I'd try to relax and type some of this up. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I need to check them again, but FF.net is too busy right now and won't come up. *growls angrily, the yawns like a sleepy kitten.* I better get some of this done before I fall asleep.  
  
I do not own anything, but if Vegeta ever goes up for sale, then I am so there, baby! He'd make the perfect addition to my harem...  
  
Bring on the Rain  
  
Chapter One  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A light shot across the sky, crossing over the Black Forrest, passing Capsule Corporation, and zipping past Satan City. The light began to slow, and landed with a bright flash inside a section of wooded area far away from any form of civilization.  
  
Usagi began to laugh, rolling onto her back in the warm grass and finally feeling the sun once more on her face. She took a deep breath of fresh, pure air and listened to the sounds of birds chirping with joy.  
  
Free.  
  
She was free again.  
  
Yes, she'd used a lot of power. And the will to survive, to not let her enemies have the satisfaction of killing her, was forgotten. Her wounds were...horrible, and many had reopened. She would probably die in a day or two.  
  
But she was free.  
  
Usagi giggled to herself and picked a flower that was near her. She held it up to her nose a moment, then weakly dropped her hand.  
  
She would gladly let herself die now, free.  
  
At least then she could get some rest.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Though he should have been concentrating solely on Babidi and the growing threat of Majin Buu, Shin's mind was on something else: The last time he had battled with a Buu.  
  
It had been exceedingly difficult to defeat Bibidy and his creation, and it had cost the lives of Shin's fellow Kais and dearest friends...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Shin, youngest of the four Supreme Kais by a few hundred years, watched the power levels apprehensively; worried that he'd miss his chance to stop Bibidy.  
  
A large hand clapped his shoulder, startling him.  
  
Shin spun around to see the laughing, carefree Koun. Koun was a native from the planet Scia; some thirteen light years away from Shin's own home planet. Koun was a very large man, even for his race. He had light blue skin, large ears, and ocean colored eyes. As did all the people from Scia, he had four eyebrows. Set between them int he middle of his forehead was a sparkling jewel, and over the eyebrows was a set of long antennae. He also had a pair of large gray wings and a fluffy tail.  
  
:Why so worried, kid?: His voice asked in Shin's head. Having no mouth, Sciatons had developed a strong telepathy so that they could communicate. Shin noticed that the hood of the traditional Sciaton cape was down, revealing the older kai's wavy green hair. Koun smiled down at his young friend with his very expressive eyes.  
  
:You aren't worried about the Buus, are you?: He asked teasingly.  
  
Someone grabbed Shin from behind and pounded a noogie into his head. "Ah Shin, you'll see, that ole Bibidy will be nothin in no time!" A hearty female voice said.  
  
The voice belonged to Mayoke, a girl from the game-and-war planet Olypamazion. Coming from a race that cared more for sports and for perfecting the art of war than anything else, she was almost as tall as Koun, and had twice the muscles. Her one eye was a gorgeous purple that made her ebony skin glow. Waves of midnight colored hair cascaded down her back to pool on the floor.  
  
Shin laughed a little, lightening up. But being the youngest, and the shortest, of the group never failed to make him more apprehensive.  
  
The last member of the group, Tentai, chuckled a little from his position sitting in one of the windows of the Kai palace.  
  
Tentai was from a small moon orbiting the still-infant planet named Earth. (You knew it was comin, didn't you?) He had pale, star-colored skin, unbelievable crystal-blue eyes, and hair like pure spun gold. On his forehead glittered a small crescent, the symbol of his home.  
  
He was perhaps the kindest and most pure hearted of the four supreme Kais, and also the only one to have a family. A Kai wasn't immortal, but extremely long-lived. It just wasn't worth it to marry someone you'd have to watch age and die within only a couple years.  
  
Of course, Tentai had married a Megami, so he didn't really have to worry about watching his loved ones leave him until they'd had a very long time together.  
  
"wee friends, when do we plan to move?" He asked in his deep yet gentle, music-like voice. "Bibidy isn't going to wait long between planets."  
  
"You want to go now?" Mayoke asked in shock. Tentai was a known pacifist. His home planet hadn't been to war in a millennia.  
  
"Yes." He answered, voice hard. "I can never forgive that monster for the lives he's destroyed." His eyes darkened. "Besides, Earth is his next target, and that's a little too close to my home, where I left my wife...she's pregnant you know. Anyway, Earth isn't a part of the silver alliance, but I still feel obligated to protect it. Maybe one day it will be useful to us."  
  
"Right on!" Mayoke agreed, grinning ferally.  
  
Koun's silent laughter echoed in all their heads.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Shin closed his eyes in silent pain. His three friends, once so happy and full of life, gone. Kibito was gone now, too. So many wonderful people had been destroyed.  
  
"You all right, supreme Kai?" Gohan asked, giving him a glance as he flew beside him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Shin opened his eyes and smiled at the young hybrid beside him. Gohan was yet another kind, innocent person pulled into this ancient fight. Shin vowed silently that Babidi would *not* have this world.  
  
"How long do you think it will be before we reach Buu's ball?"  
  
"Soon. We're close to the final level now."  
  
Gohan frowned. "I hope my dad's ok." He mumbled. "Vegeta's got a lot of pent up anger, and he's held every one of his defeats against dad." A sudden smile broke out onto his face. "I guess it's good that he's already dead!" He said cheerfully.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open and she awoke from the longest sleep she'd had in years. Ok, so it was half sleep, half unconsciousness, but rest was rest! Usagi frowned to herself, wondering what had wakened her up, but then she sensed it again.  
  
Power.  
  
A lot of power, and all of it spread out in different places. That meant, of course, fighting. She was about to ignore it and go back to "sleep" when she realized that a lot of the power was pure evil. There were two packets of less threatening evil, and a third that was just enormous.  
  
There was a fourth power that she found disturbing, but this one wasn't evil, just filled with rage.  
  
This one appeared to be fighting with someone who had unbelievably pure energy. Then suddenly, the pure energy level dropped significantly, and the angry one began to move away.  
  
Now giving the fact that she'd been tortured for five excruciating years, Usagi was not in the mood to just ignore evil like she was feeling at his moment.  
  
She painfully sat up.  
  
"I'm not dead yet." She observed quietly, surprising herself. Her voice, so long out of use, sounded strange in her years. She looked down at her arms and legs, lacerated with scars that would never go away. " But I won't need to look good in a bathing suit when I'm dead, anyway." She told herself, giving a laugh of tired amusement. " I think that pure power needs my help...and someone just died..."  
  
Usagi suddenly felt something rise up within her.  
  
Her power. The power Zeke had unintentionally given her.  
  
Would it be all right for her to use it? Or would it turn her into a monster like Sabine and Mal had been? There was only one way to find out.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, searching inside her. The power didn't appear to be dark, and it even seemed that she would be able to control it. It also looked like, once she called on the power, she wouldn't be able to stop it until she was completely overtaken by it. Only after whatever transformation would come was completely finished would she be able to power down.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Usagi reached down to the power and yanked it up to her.  
  
For a moment nothing seemed to have happened. Suddenly Usagi began to scream as a pain worse than any she had ever faced began to come from her back as her skin literally ripped apart. Her eyes flashed, becoming a glowing, pupiless silver. In one fluid motion her hair went to silver and her scarred skin became perfectly soft and the color of starlight. She felt a familiar burning sensation as her crescent mark appeared on her forehead, blazing gold, and on either side of it formed a tiny silver star.  
  
As the pain in her back began to cede, Usagi looked down at herself. She was wearing a white, bathingsuit-type bodysuit with a Chinese style collar and silver trim. The sleeves of the body suit went all the way down her arm and then attached, through a loop in the fabric, around one of her fingers.  
  
On her feet were a pair or comfortable, white slipper-shoes, with silver lacings that tied all the way up to her thigh.  
  
Then she noticed the most crucial part, and the reason for her pain during the transformation.  
  
Wings.  
  
She had a pair of honest-to-goodness, fluffy white wings. These weren't like the little dinky things she had while in her eternal form, these were real, working wings.  
  
Usagi quickly scanned her mind to see if the transformation had tainted her mind. She found nothing about that, although she did realize that she knew every technique and attack, every ability this transformation had to offer. She experimentally opened her wings and, on the first try, took off into the air. She was soon flying toward the area where she'd sensed the pure power level fall. It took her a moment when she landed, but she finally spotted a tall, dark haired man in orange training gis sprawled across the ground.  
  
There was a gold ring over his head, which meant that he was from Otherworld. What he was doing on Earth was a mystery, but Usagi knew that there had to be some explanation.  
  
She kneeled near him and carefully turned him onto his back. A wry grin spread across her face.  
  
"You look worse than I probably do!" She mumbled in only half amusement. "That must have been some fight for you to be this bad off! Well, I can't heal you, because you're already dead. Hope you don't mind." She gave half a laugh and stood back up. "I'll be dead soon, too. Maybe we can hang out in Otherworld."  
  
She turned and walked away a little before spreading her wings and taking off into the sky, flying towards the other scorces of power. Whoever that evil was, they sure were going to be sorry they were the badguys today!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Pain.  
  
Lots and lots of pain.  
  
But it sure had been a good fight.  
  
Goku knew he was unconscious, sorta. He kept drifting back and forth between awake and complete darkness. Nevertheless, he would have smiled, if he'd had the strength.  
  
Got me good this time, Vegeta. Goku thought to himself with a bit of humor. He wasn't all that angry over being tricked, not yet anyway. The thrill of the fight kept that from happening. He hadn't had such a good fight in so long!  
  
Aw man...he thought in disappointment as he felt himself begin to black out again. Although he was too tired to so much as open his eyes, he was brought back to consciousness when he felt himself being gently turned onto his back.  
  
"You look worse than I probably do!" A soft, quiet feminine voice muttered with a bitter laugh. "That must have been some fight for you to be this bad off. Well, I can't heal you, because you're already dead. Hope you don't mind." Another small laugh. "I'll be dead soon, too. Maybe we can hang out in Otherworld."  
  
Goku wanted to tell her that that would be great, but he couldn't get the words to form. Somehow though, he did manage to open his eyes a little, although all he saw was a flash of silver and what he could swear were wings. Oddly enough, he could sense no ki.  
  
As he drifted back to unconsciousness, Goku dismissed it all as a dream or a hallucination.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the disgusting blob in front of him. Off to the side the Supreme Kai was facedown in the dirt, unconscious or dead. His back was probably broken, at the least.  
  
For a moment Vegeta felt something tugging on his mind, trying to get him to stop the attack he was about to launch on Majin Buu. He ignored Babidi's pitiful attempts, having long since broken his control.  
  
Had Babidi known the real reason Vegeta had allowed him into his mind, he probably would have done better at keeping the saiyan prince under his thumb. Unfortunately for him, the real reason was buried deep inside said prince's furious heart.  
  
The cause for Vegeta's rage was not his numerous defeats at the hands of Goku. It wasn't his stubborn pride seeking to avenge itself for its many years under Frieza, either.  
  
The real reason was much more simple.  
  
And surprising.  
  
About two years after Trunks was born, Bulma broke off her relationship with Vegeta. Although some humans mated for life, the numbers that didn't were growing fast and thus the blue haired genius hadn't thought much about it.  
  
What Bulma hadn't known was that Saiyans, the great warrior race of the galaxy, did mate for life, no exceptions. Once a warrior pledged himself to his female, even if he never said anything at all about love, they were pledged for life. Saiyans had no need to say "I love you," they knew that if they were even together int he first place that is was love.  
  
After the breakup the only thing that had kelp Vegeta from destroying the world was that it would kill his son.  
  
Saiyans were also fanatically protective of their offspring, although none would easily admit it. Truthfully, Vegeta had even demonstrated this in his treatment of Mirai Trunks. What everyone else had seen as spite and disrespect, as actually Vegeta treating his son the way he would any other saiyan.  
  
And everyone had seen Vegeta's reaction when Mirai Trunks had been killed by Cell.  
  
So Vegeta didn't destroy the planet, although he planned to once Chibi Trunks was old enough to take care of himself in a space ship. The main reason he stuck around CC, however, was because he thought that Bulma would eventually come back to him. Sometimes humans could be like Saiyans, why not this time?  
  
For the rest of the seven years after Cell's defeat Vegeta had trained, and waited for his mate to come back to him.  
  
Until one day she announced that she was engaged to Yamcha.  
  
Once again Chibi Trunks was the only thing that kept Vegeta from destoying the world. That, and the promise of the World Martial Arts Tournament, where he could work out all his anger in a match against Goku.  
  
Well, obviously that hadn't worked out as well as planned. He'd still had his fight with Goku, but a part of him was ashamed that it wasn't all his power he'd used to defeat him. He was also pretty upset that he'd had to resort to trickery to win.  
  
And now that is was all over, now that he'd finally won, he felt disappointed. Now what was there for him to live for? He had no mate, his brat was stronger than Goku's, and he'd finally defeated the low-class fool who had tormented him for so long.  
  
Buu would pay for all that.  
  
The end of his dreams, what little dreams they were.  
  
And then Vegeta would let himself die. There was just something disgraceful about a saiyan who couldn't keep his mate. A feral growl came from Vegeta's throat as he prepared to launch another attack on Buu. It was his turn to do something heroic, dammit.  
  
"You picked the wrong day to be evil, buddy." A soft, female voice filled with hate said. Vegeta sent out his senses, but couldn't detect any ki. At first he thought that she was talking to him. He had, in a sense, picked this day to be evil again.  
  
But when he finally spotted the source of the voice he found that she wasn't looking at him, but at Majin Buu and Babidi. With a flap of powerful looking wings she came down from the sky and landed off to the side of the battle.  
  
The strange girl had porcelain smooth, milky white skin and wore a white bodysuit with a Chinese style collar and long sleeves. Long, silver hair cascaded down her back nearly to her feet and glowing, pupiless silver eyes set off her heart-shaped face. A golden crescent, a star on either side, blazed from her forehead.  
  
A sneer found its way onto her perfect, rose-colored lips.  
  
"Well, do you want to say anything, or should we just get on with this now?" She asked without raising her voice. It was almost hard to hear her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued  
  
Well, what do you think? Should I continue this? Let me know!  
  
(BTW, Usagi talks softly because she isn't used to talking.) 


	3. Chapter 2: The Healing

| |  
  
*Blinks in confusion* Wow, are all those reviews for me? I'm so honored, thanks so much! Just for that I'm attempting to get this next part out quickly. I'm so happy! Anyway...I guess I'll just start this now. A shout out to my bff, Larky-chan, I promised I'd mention her in my author's notes and she's violent when angered and she knows where I like so I better keep my promise. You wanna talk to someone totally mindless? That's her. (Hee hee)  
  
Um, because CN decided to be so utterly uncool and stop the Buu series before it was completely over, I'm not sure whether Gohan was really killed by Buu or not. But for sake of the story, lets just say he was. (He'll be back, I promise! You'll see.)  
  
I own nothing but my sword, my honor...and this little Veggie-chan action figure my brother bought me! (Hugs Vegeta doll close)  
  
Bring on the Rain  
  
Chapter two  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Whoa! Who's that? Goten! Goten! Who's that?" Trunks asked, shaking his best friend's arm. "Who's that girl down there?"  
  
"Gee, I dunno Trunks. Do you think she's on our side?"  
  
"She looks like a tenshi..." The purple haired boy mumbled.  
  
Piccolo frowned. "She has no ki." He observed coldly in his usual, gravilly voice.  
  
"None?" Krillin squeaked. "You mean like 18 has none?"  
  
Piccolo nodded in response, scowling. "She might be another android...Kuso! She's talking so quietly I can't hear what she's saying!" (And Piccolo has really BIG ears...*Squeaks and dodges Pic's glare-o-death*)  
  
"S...sh...should we get closer?" Krillin stammered. The new girl seemed kinda powerful, and though Krillin loved his wife dearly, androids were still frightening. But...That had been seven years ago. How could it be possible for them to have missed one of Gero's awful creations...?  
  
As Piccolo nodded, Chibi Trunks continued to stare at the girl. Every night since he was old enough to remember, he'd wished on the first star of the night for a tenshi to come so that his dad wouldn't be lonely anymore. Could this be her?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Babidi scoffed, getting over his initial surprise at the girl's beauty. Nevertheless, he didn't want to be responsible for harming such a unique treasure.  
  
"Go away little girl, you don't have what it takes to defeat Buu and I!"  
  
"Maybe not. But for today I'm strong enough." She sneered. She reached out and with each hand she pulled some feathers from her wings. New feathers grew back within moments, and the ones she had picked turned instantly into beautiful yet sharp-looking glass.  
  
She held them between her fingers like a ninja's throwing stars and a slow smile curved it's way onto her face. Then with a speed that Vegeta secretly wondered if even he could dodge, she threw the feathers at Babidi, pinning him to a nearby rock wall.  
  
"Since you seem to be the one in charge, I'll save you for last." She decided softly. Her head snapped to Majin Buu. "And you...I can feel everyone you've destroyed, and not once have you regretted it! For that, I can never forgive you."  
  
"Me gonna eat you!" Buu exclaimed.  
  
A small smile again curved onto her lips. "Not today, dough-boy." Standing perfectly strait, she made an intricate gesture with her hands, an expression of intense concentration crossing her face.  
  
Suddenly Buu was suspended high up in the air. The girl furrowed her perfect eyebrows as she strenuously brought down one of her hands. Swirling, white hot fire began to lick at her fingertips. Once again, she began to smile.  
  
"This is what happens when someone makes the Tsuki no Hime angry." She told him, voice filled with a deadly cold. "You badguyes would do well to remember it."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"W...what's she doing?" Krillin stammered as they snuck their way closer to the fight, keeping their kis as low as possible. (Sorry Krillin fans, for making him such a chicken, but he's always seemed cowardly to me, and I'm trying to keep everyone in character)  
  
"Why's the Buu monster flying in the air?" Goten mumbled. "He's just sittin there."  
  
"He isn't flying!" Piccolo suddenly realized. "That girl is holding him there!" His eyes were wide as he stared at the scene before him, actually worried that he'd end up having to face the strange girl.  
  
"Something's in her hand!" Trunks exclaimed excitedly. He could barely keep himself from jumping up and down with glee. "It looks like fire! How cool! Do ya see it, Goten?"  
  
Goten shot his lavender haired friend a look, but didn't answer.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
With a flick of her wrist the strange girl, whom Vegeta had noticed with interest had called herself a princess, sent her attack flying at Majin Buu. There was a huge burst of light, worse than the solar flare technique, that caused everyone to close their eyes.  
  
When the light cleared, Buu was nowhere to be seen, although there was a small pile of ashes in the spot where he had been.  
  
Needless to say, Babidi began to freak out.  
  
"Please! Please miss, don't kill me! I Promise to leave Earth and never bother it again! I'll do community service! Read to the blind! Anything!"  
  
"You liar." She spat. "If I were to let you go, you might go away, yes, but you'd be back. I know people like you, and my days of mercy are over."  
  
"Please miss! Take pity!"  
  
"Don't worry, it's painless. You'll be in Otherworld before you even know what hit you. I'm not the type to maliciously keep someone in pain for as long as I can." Her glowing eyes flashed. "I never was before, but now that it's happened to me I find it even more revolting."  
  
She held up both of her hands in front of her and a small silver ball of energy formed. With a frown of concentration, she reared back and threw it with excellent aim.  
  
It disintegrated both Babidi and the mountain he was pinned to.  
  
The girl turned to the Supreme Kai.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, Piccolo jerked back in surprise.  
  
"She...she just destroyed both of them!" Krillin needlessly exclaimed, voicing the Namekian's own thoughts. The small man looked around nervously, wishing his wife were there to protect him.  
  
"Shouldn't we be happy then?" Goten asked innocently. "That means she's on our side, right? She looks like a nice lady."  
  
"Sometimes it's not as east as that, kid." Krillin laughed.  
  
"No!" Piccolo went slightly pale. "She's headed toward the Supreme Kai!" He clenched his fists in helpless fury. "She's stronger than all of us!"  
  
"Vegeta's down there Piccolo, don't you think he..."  
  
Piccolo glared at Krillin. "There's no chance. We have to get down there now. We have to try our hardest, even if our best isn't good enough." Krillin hesitated, then nodded his agreement. Goten did the same, the exact look on his seven year old face that had been seen countless times on his father Goku's: determination.  
  
"But..." Trunks protested weakly as the three took off. "She's a tenshi..." he frowned and took off after them, swearing to himself that he would protect the girl.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Shin couldn't remember ever being in so much pain in all of his very long life.(You'd hurt too if Buu sat on you!) It was excruciating, especially since his mind kept chastising him for letting the Earth down.  
  
He could no longer make out what everyone was saying, but the sounds of the battle rolled like thunder in his ears.  
  
Then, quite unexpectedly, all noise stopped.  
  
Is this the end? Shin thought, angry at himself. A shock ran through his body as a soft, gentle hand touched his cheek, and fingers felt for a pulse.  
  
"Ah, alive." A soft, feminine voice said, pleased. "Barely, but little is better than none." There was a light wisp of a laugh, and then those wonderfully gently hands turned him onto his back.  
  
A strange warmth began to flow through his body when the hands came to rest on his shoulders, and suddenly the pain he was feeling began to dissipate.  
  
And then it was completely gone.  
  
The warmth left him, and after a few moments the hands did, too. Shin opened his eyes to find himself looking into a kind, gentle face with porcelin-like skin and large, glowing, silver eyes. Silver hair pooled around the strange girl and a pair of perfect, white wings were folded around her like some majestic cape.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked weakly.  
  
She smiled, making her seem even more unreal in her beauty. Shin noted with some surprise the golden crescent on her forehead, just like Tentai's but for the small stars on either side.  
  
"Doesn't matter." She answered quietly. "I'll be dead soon anyway. I'm glad you're all right though." She stood, barely making a sound, and held out her hand. After helping Shin to his feet she looked over to Vegeta. "I still have energy to spare." She murmured, sounding surprised. "I might as well just finish this whole thing."  
  
Vegeta inwardly began to panic as she made her way toward him, although neither his face nor his posture betrayed his feelings.  
  
He weighed his options in his head.  
  
He could drop into a fighting stance, even though he knew he couldn't defeat her. However, doing that wouldn't be a very smart move, because it would show that he felt threatened by her.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and tried to stare down the girl who was, thankfully, shorter than him. His glare didn't even make her blink, though, and she continued toward him unflinchingly. She finally stopped right in front of him and looked up into his eyes with an infuriatingly kind expression on her face. Gently, the strange girl put a hand on either side of his face and went up on tiptoe to his ear.  
  
"Why are you so angry?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
Her breath against his skin caused an involuntary shiver to run down his back and he found himself inhaling deeply, to find that she smelt like roses.  
  
Vegeta stared into the strange girl's glowing eyes in shock as she began to drain Babidi's power from him. Slowly, ever so slowly, the Saiyan prince felt himself reduced to the power level he'd been at before. He almost reached his hand up to his forehead, but stopped himself. Nevertheless, the girl saw his almost gesture and smiled.  
  
"It's gone." She promised. Then so gently he at first didn't realize it, she brought his head down and lightly kissed his forehead. Vegeta was stunned into silence. Just as she released him, four familiar people landed nearby.  
  
Krillin rushed over to Shin. "Are you ok, Supreme Kai?"  
  
"Yes!" He laughed, staring down at his hands. "This amazing girl healed me!"  
  
She smiled a little.  
  
Piccolo, however, frowned suspiciously. "This girl has come out of nowhere, destroyed our enemies, and then healed you." He observed in a tone that said lets-not-trust-her.  
  
This did not pass the girl.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me." She told the green man quietly, facing him with a small smile. "I'll be dead soon anyway, and then you all can return to your normal lives."  
  
"No!"  
  
Everyone stared in shock at the cause of the outburst. Chibi Trunks had grabbed up one of the strange girl's hands and was staring into her face.  
  
"You can't die!" The eight year old insisted.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened slightly. His son wasn't usually the affectionate type; not to his family, not to his friends, and especially not to strangers.  
  
The girl smiled down at him. "I don't think I can help it."  
  
"Please try! You just got here!"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Well, Trunks, I...I'll try not to die yet, ok? You're asking a big thing, but I'll try."  
  
"Trunks, are you feeling ok?" Goten asked as he noticed the tears in his usually rock steady friend's eyes. He's never seen him like this before.  
  
The girl looked away from the eight year old desperately clutching her hand to the rest of the group. "There are tow others who I believe belong to you all. One has been dead for quite some time, but the other has just lost his life in this battle. I believe we should get them." With that she took off into the air, Trunks following.  
  
Everyone else took off after them.  
  
"Do you mind my asking a question of your origin?" Shin asked, looking over at the strange girl.  
  
"Go ahead." She answered with a smile.  
  
"Are you Lunarian?"  
  
Her eyes widened. She took a new thermal and soared up to fly next to the Supreme Kai. "How did you know? I'm the only one left, all the others died a thousand years ago when the kingdom was destroyed." Her voice was even quieter than usual. Everyone could still hear her, however. They all had good ears. Nevertheless they flew in closer. The news of the stranger being an alien wasn't surprising, just odd.  
  
"I used to be friends with one." Shin answered evasively. "Besides, Lunarians don't ever show their ki. I thought the fact that I couldn't sense any from you might mean that you were one."  
  
"So, she's not an android?" Krillin asked.  
  
Shin laughed. "Definitely not."  
  
"Down there." The girl suddenly said, swooping down into a wooded area, a frown on her face. Within a few moments they had all landed beside her as she stared with a regretful expression at a boy lying battered int he soft grass, blood trailing form his mouth.  
  
"Gohan!" Goten exclaimed, rushing forward to his brother.  
  
The girl put out a hand to stop him. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "It's too late." Goten burst into tears. She picked him up and he buried his head in her shoulder. "He related?" she asked, making a gesture toward Gohan with her chin as she stroked Goten's hair.  
  
"His brother." Piccolo answered.  
  
Her eyes darkened and she nodded. "Can you get him please...sorry, I don't know your name."  
  
"Piccolo. That child is Goten. He..." he looked down at Gohan. "This one was Gohan, my student. That's Krillin there, and the Supreme Kai Shin, and Vegeta." Piccolo volunteered the names without a second thought. His suspicion of the girl had disappeared when he saw the expression on her face when she had looked at his dead student. "And you are...?"  
  
"You can call me Usagi." She answered after a brief hesitation. She opened her wings. "Come, the other one..." Her wings hardly made a sound as she took off, still carrying the sobbing Goten. Trunks flew as close to her as he could and Shin flew up beside her, a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Usagi is not a Lunarian name."  
  
Usagi shook her head and pursed her lips. "On the day the moon kingdom was destroyed, everybody was killed. Even me. But we were sent by the queen to be reborn one thousand years in the future."  
  
"You're mother." Vegeta said suddenly, unexpectedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The queen was your mother. I heard you say that you were a princess."  
  
Usagi nodded very slowly, the expression on her face keeping nay more questions from being asked. She flew on in silence until they reached the canyon where Goku and Vegeta had fought.  
  
"Daddy!" Goten wailed, burying his face deeper into Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"W...What happened to Goku?" Krillin had gone pale.  
  
Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms. "Feh, Kakarott only learned what happens when one goes against the prince of all Saiyans."  
  
Usagi slowly looked at him. "So. You did this." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "I was wondering who. Well then, you'll have to carry him." She decided, already turning away.  
  
Vegeta made an interesting noise of disbelief.  
  
"What? Me? Carry Kakarott?"  
  
"Yes." She faced him, expression hard. "You will." She said in a voice that would not be argued with as Goten continued to cry.  
  
Goku stirred a little. "S'all right....Goten" he slurred, trying very hard to sit up.  
  
"You see? Kakarott is awake, he can take himself."  
  
"No, he can't" She snapped, authority suddenly in her no longer quiet voice. "After what you did, you deserve worse."  
  
"And why do you care?" He challenged.  
  
Unexpectedly, she began to laugh bitterly. "I'll show you, Vegeta! You'll see!"  
  
Scowling, Vegeta none too gently threw his rival over his shoulder and launched into the sky. Without anyone saying it, the entire z-group knew they were going back to the site of the world martial arts tournament; it was their best chance of finding everyone at once.  
  
"Vegeta," Shin began as quietly as he could, although he knew everyone would hear him. "I'm glad you did as she asked of you. I don't think you should cross Usagi."  
  
"And why's that?" Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"I think I've realized who her parents are...were. Tentai, one of the four original Supreme Kais..." Usagi nodded. "And Selene...the magami." Another nod. "Which would mean Usagi is really..."  
  
"Serenity." She answered, frowning a little. "And if you say anything about Cosmos, I swear I'll hit you. I will not be Cosmos. I swear it."  
  
Her angered, hurt tone of voice made everyone stare.  
  
"Wow, so you're...the daughter of a Kai and a...Megami? Goku asked weakly. He'd regained enough strength to be conscious. "That's great. Hey Goten...don't cry. The dragon balls...he hasn't died before...It'll be ok."  
  
"Hey! That's right!" Krillin exclaimed. "Well, I sure wish we could bring him back before Chi-Chi realizes he's dead though..."  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Hey! Mom and Yamcha went and got a bunch of dragon balls last year!" Trunks suddenly realized. "So all we need is someone to go to my home and get them!"  
  
"Wait until we're at the tournament grounds." Piccolo decided. "We're almost there."  
  
The group flew on in silence.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued  
  
Well? How's it going? Let me know. And if you have any questions, comments, or whatever that you don't feel comfortable putting in a review, feel free to write or IM me. Laterz! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Tenshi

*Leaps in joy* WOW! I can't believe all the response I've gotten to this! I'm so glad you all like this so far! Thanks so much everyone who reviewed! And those who didn't...well, thanks for reading anyway. (Me too happy) Ok, as ya'll probably know, I'm trying to keep the DBZ peeps as in character as is possible under the circumstances. When I write them, I try to keep an image in my mind of their facial expressions, and their voices. (Aren't their voice actors awesome?) Anyway, so if anyone says something you don't think they would, just try to do that and it might help.  
  
Oh, and Larky-chan...? How are you doing after your battle with Earth's gravitational forces? You should really know better than to go against the big wigs like that...  
  
Disclaimer: *Places tape over mouth and shakes head. Points to a sword- remake of one of the swords from the Hilander-and nods. Holds up and big sign that says HONOR, and nods. Holds up Vegeta doll, and nods. Points to rights to DBZ and SM and regretfully shakes head.*  
  
Bring on the Rain  
  
Chapter 3  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Hercule Satan spun around just in time to catch his daughter, Videl, in his arms. He'd been worried for her ever since she'd run off with "that skinny kid."  
  
"Dad, we have to do something! Get the army or something!" Videl exclaimed before Hercule could begin yelling at her for her supposed relationship with the strange boy.  
  
"What do you mean?" The tournament announcer asked, coming up to them after seeing Videl land next to her father in the middle of the fighting ring. Despite the fact that the tournament was over, crowds were still mulling around. Hercule had come out to try to get more praise form his adoring fans, but he was pretty much being ignored.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud commotion as a small group forced its way past the security guards and onto the ring.  
  
"Videl!" A smallish woman with black hair up in a bun rushed forward and grabbed Videl's shoulders. "Where's Gohan? Is he ok? What's going on?" She demanded franticly, face pale.  
  
"Maybe I can help." Hercule said in a fake deep and heroic voice. "What seems to be the trouble?"  
  
Chi-Chi ignored Hercule and turned to the announcer. "My name is Son Chi- Chi. I'm Goku's wife. He and my boys were in the tournament...ah, Gohan was the one Videl flew off with a while ago, and Goten was half of Mighty Mask." (Hee hee)  
  
"Ah! I thought that young boy was Goku's!" The announcer exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
A blue haired woman stepped forward, taking control of the insane situation. "I'm Bulma Briefs, head of capsule corporation. My son, Trunks, was the ah...other half of Mighty Mask." She and Chi-Chi exchanged glances, conveying that both were still a little upset over that whole fiasco.  
  
"Are you wondering where everyone went?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yes!" Both women exclaimed in unison.  
  
"I don't really know all the facts, but they went off to fight something called a Majin Buu. When I told Goten and Trunks, they followed. I'm really worried about Gohan..."  
  
Chi-Chi nodded, eyes filling with tears. "Me too. Especially after Vegeta..." Her voice trailed of and she cast a look at Bulma. Neither really wanted to mention the Saiyan prince's slaughter of half the crowd that day.  
  
"I was just trying to get dad to call the army..."  
  
Chi-Chi shook her head. "I don't know who this Majin Buu is, but if my Goku's fighting him, then he's not something the army could handle."  
  
"How about Hercule, then?" The announcer suggested. "The army couldn't handle Cell, and this big lug took care of him."  
  
Yamcha began to laugh and joined the small mini-group. "Hey! I was at that fight, and that's not what happened at all. Gohan took care of Cell. I don't know what's going on, but we have Super Saiyans on our side. I'm sure it will all be fine!"  
  
"I keep hearing that phrase," Videl mumbled. "What is a super Saiyan? Every time anyone mentioned even the word "Saiyan" Gohan would start freaking out and jump all over them."  
  
"Well, if he doesn't want you to know, then I guess I shouldn't say anything. Gohan is one, and you don't want one of them mad at you." He laughed nervously.  
  
"Buffoon." Android 18 mumbled, coming over tot he group with her arms crossed. "If it was no big deal, then why was the Supreme Kai here?" She asked, going back to the subject of Buu. Marron stood at her side, looking back and forth while Oolong was sprawled across the ground, exhausted after trying to keep her entertained.  
  
Meanwhile, Hercule was searching for an escape route. 18 made him nervous, and would until he paid her the prize money.  
  
Suddenly Master Roshi, who had been staring lecherously at Videl, unexpectedly gasped and looked up at the sky. "Some of them are comin back!" He murmured. "I sense Piccolo, and Krillin...Trunks and Goten...Goku...and Vegeta." (He didn't mention Shin b/c he doesn't know his ki, and he didn't mention Usagi b/c she has no sensable ki.)  
  
Bulma shivered and hugged herself. "But, something was wrong with Vegeta. He destroyed part of the stadium and killed all those people."  
  
"But...where's Gohan?" Chi-Chi demanded, grabbing Roshi by the collar.  
  
Videl grew very pale as Master Roshi shook his head. "I can't sense Gohan at all. But I'm old, could be he's just too far away."  
  
"Hey! I can't sense him either!" Yamcha realized.  
  
Chi-Chi smacked him upside his head. "Who cares?! You don't fight anymore, you're senses are out of practice! Gohan's fine! I know he is!" She clenched her fists, tying to get her bottom lip to stop trembling.  
  
Yamcha looked over at Bulma. "Should I go get the dragon balls?"  
  
"Gohan's fine!!!" Chi-Chi insisted.  
  
Android 18 calmly shook her head. "I lost his ki some time ago." She said emotionlessly. "And besides that, even if he isn't dead, you people will want to wish back everyone Vegeta killed, will you not? That's the way you humans work. Predictable."  
  
"Mommy, what's 'predictable'?" Marron asked, pulling on her mother's sleeve.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Tears sprung to Chi-Chi's eyes. "You're an android! What do androids know about ki? Gohan will be just...just..." A sob caught in her throat and she fell against Bulma, crying.  
  
"They're almost here, Chi-Chi." Yamcha said in his best talking-to-insane- crying-woman-voice. "I'm sure everything's all right." He lifted off into the air and gladly went to get the dragon balls.  
  
A few moments later someone landed, although it wasn't exactly who they'd expected: a strange girl wearing only white and silver, with glowing silver eyes and hair. The moment she touched down on the ground, her wings crossed around her like a cape. In her arms she held the sobbing Goten.  
  
The girl smiled at eh group.  
  
"Yours?" She asked in a soft, quiet voice. Chi-Chi could only nod in response. The girl handed Goten over to his mother, then looked up into the sky expectantly. A few moments later Trunks landed beside her. After casting a glance at his mother, he reached up and took hold of the new girl's hand. She cast her smile on him.  
  
After a while the others landed, too. Piccolo was carrying Gohan in much the same way her had when he had kidnapped the boy, all those years ago- when the greatest threat to the Earth was Goku's brother and his two accomplices. Gohan looked to be unconscious, as did Goku, who was slung carelessly over Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
Chi-Chi's bottom lip trembled with even more violence then it had been, but she stopped any crying she might have done in favor of trying to clam Goten.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed. She glared at Piccolo. "What did you do to him?"  
  
The green man grumbled something.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"I said I didn't do anything!" He yelled, obviously angry and upset. "Majin Buu did it. That monster killed him!"  
  
Everyone who had not already known this little fact froze.  
  
"M...my Gohan is...dead? Chi-Chi squeaked out, face extremely pale. Her hands began to shake, and she unconsciously clutched Goten, the one surviving member of the family she had formed, closer to her.  
  
"You two can set them down." Usagi said, glancing at Vegeta and Piccolo- anything not to have to look at the struggling Chi-Chi. (my guess is that Usagi is sorta an empath, although that really doesn't play much of a role here.)  
  
Piccolo set Gohan down carefully, but Vegeta literally dropped Goku on the ground as if he were a sack of potatoes.  
  
Usagi frowned and glared at him.  
  
"You can get those dragon ball things I've been hearing so much about." She told him matter-of-factly, letting her irritation seep into her voice. Vegeta scowled and proudly crossed his arms.  
  
"Quit ordering me around, onna."  
  
Usagi's lip twitched. "You want to challenge me?"  
  
"I am the prince of all Saiyans, and-"  
  
Usagi stuck a finger in his face, going up on tiptoe to meet his eye. "Don't you dare try to pull rank with me, mister. Trust me, Vegetable, if it came down to that. I would blow you out of the water! Now don't argue with me and GO!"  
  
Her voice, before so soft and kind, was no filled with so much authority that Vegeta was stunned to silence. She never had been one to stand by and accept an injustice...unless it was directed at her.  
  
"Um, I think you better go, Vegeta." Krillin suggested in a small voice.  
  
Vegeta scowled at him and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Um...Yamcha already left for the dragon balls." Bulma managed to say, her eyes glued on Gohan as memories of him as a child drifted through her head, She almost felt as if it had been her own child who had been killed. She cast a glance at Trunks, thankful he was fine.  
  
Usagi glanced at her, then nodded.  
  
The announcer and Hercule both had their eyes glued to the beautiful tenshi before them, neither had ever seen such a vision. Finally the announcer took a timid step forward.  
  
"M...Miss? May I ask you your name?"  
  
"You can call me Usagi." She answered with a dazzling smile, her anger evaporating. Besides, she wasn't the type to be mad at everyone when one person upset her.  
  
Videl fell to her knees beside Gohan and took his hand in her own. The expression on her face was so heartbroken that not even Hercule could tell her to "Get away from that skinny kid."  
  
"Everybody cheer up!" Krillin forced a laugh. "With one wish we can bring back Gohan, and with the other, we can wish back all the people Vegeta ah...killed."  
  
Usagi cast Vegeta another glare before stepping forward. "If you word the wish right, you can bring everyone back with only one." She suggested with a wry grin. "Just leave it to me."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"I wish everyone who was killed at a result of Babidi coming to Earth would be brought back." Chi-Chi, the one selected to talk to the dragon this time, said loudly.  
  
The great dragon's eyes flashed. "Granted." He rumbled.  
  
All around the destroyed end of the stadium people began standing and dazedly walking away. All eyes (in the z-group) watched anxiously as Gohan slowly sat up and looked around the group in surprise. Immediately both Chi- Chi and Videl literally attacked the fallen warrior with hugs. Goku, who had recovered a little more int he time it took for Yamcha to get back with the dragon balls and was feeling a lot better watched smiling, Goten now sitting in his lap.  
  
"Second wish?" The dragon demanded.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. No one had any idea what to wish for.  
  
"I wish my dad was alive again!" Goten piped up without hesitation, not noticing the looks of pity his friends and family cast him.  
  
"Goten, I've all ready been wished back once." Goku explained regretfully. "It can't happen again unless we get the Namekian dragon, and I don't want anyone to go to that much trouble."  
  
"Had I the Tsuki no Hime's silver crystal, I could have enough power to grant a wish any number of times I saw fit." The dragon rumbled, sticking his face up close to Usagi's. "You're majesty?" Shock registered on faces all around. No one had ever heard the dragon so respectful.  
  
Usagi gave a small laugh and a tiny, perfectly round crystal appeared in her hand. "Gladly! This thing is a curse to someone like me-it won't let me die!" She placed it delicately in the dragon's large palm, and stepped away from him. He needed a tic-tac. Too bad she was all out.  
  
"Granted!"  
  
There was a flash of light, and the dragon was gone. Goku reached up and felt around his head, only to find that his halo was completely gone. He then patted himself; all his wounds were healed.  
  
"All right!" He rejoiced, jumping up and grabbing his entire family. "I'm back for good!" He hadn't let anyone know, but he had actually really wanted to come back really, really bad. He'd missed his loved ones, and having to leave them again would have been excruciating.  
  
Usagi smiled and turned away, decided to die far away from the happy occasion. Her work was done; this place was safe, and all it's fighters were once again alive and well.  
  
Vegeta harshly caught her arm.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" He demanded in a growl.  
  
"To die." She answered with the best smile she could conjure up, trying to ignore Trunks' look of shock and horror. She knew perfectly well that she was breaking a promise.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, once, violently. "If you'll remember, onna," He growled. "You have something to show me. You have to explain why it would matter to you who I hurt. It's all the same to me you know. I'm positive a person like you just can't leave knowing that you didn't try to...reform me." He laughed mockingly.  
  
She sighed. "All right." She mumbled, gently taking his hand off her arm. Without the power she was now using, she was fairly sure that she wouldn't survive much longer. she closed her eyes and, after a few moments, opened them again. Instead of two glowing, pupiless orbs of silver, her eyes were a pin filled, yet amazing shade of crystal blue.  
  
Vegeta was about to tell her that changing her eye color wasn't very impressive when she suddenly gasped and doubled over. Slowly, obviously painfully, her wings began to retract into her back and she screamed in agony.  
  
All eyes were suddenly on her.  
  
In one fluid motion her hair went from its silver to would have been a glistening gold had it been clean. Her starlight colored skin darkened slightly to the remains of a very old tan, and scars began to form everywhere on her body except for her face. Recent wounds also began to form, most of them still bleeding. Her white and silver outfit was replaced by a tattered, blood stained school fuku; collage level. As her wings disappeared she slowly righted herself and the twin stars on her forehead flickered and disappeared.  
  
The last trace of her transformation to vanish was the crescent on her forehead.  
  
She proudly raised her chin, although it was obvious by her trembling that that simple act was hard. "This...is why I..." Her voice trailed off and she fell forward. Vegeta only just managed to catch her.  
  
"No!" Trunks screamed. "She can't die!"  
  
"She isn't dead, son." Vegeta answered, a bewildered look on his face as he stared down at her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well? What do you think? Questions? Comments? You know where they go. Oh, I couldn't remember if 18 could sense ki or not. If she can't, well, who cares? This is fanfiction after all.  
  
=) 


	5. Chapter 4: The Awakening

*Sniffles* Oh! All the nice reviews! Just what I've been longing for! You all are so good to me! Well, my surgery is over. Now I can't eat, or talk, and it sucks. But, what can I say? Can't change that now. Oh, I keep forgetting to warn you all, this is going to be a very, extremely long fic. I mean, I have about...12 chapters written up in a notebook under my bed. Each one is about ten pages long. I'm not even half way done with this fic. So anyway add that, to the time it takes me to type up a chap and...needless to say, you'll be reading on this one for a while. But that's a good thing, ne? And the chapters to this fic are so much longer when compared to any of my others. =)  
  
Anyway, enough rambling...  
  
Disclaimer: *Kit walks out onto a giant stage and mumbles something. Because her mouth is wired shut, no one can understand her. Sighing, she pulls out a giant sign and writes on it* I own nothing but a sword and my honor....and a couple bottles of juice that will be all that will keep me from starving for the next three or four weeks...  
  
(Jeez, I sure am laying on the pity party, ne? LOL)  
  
  
  
Bring on the Rain  
  
Chapter four  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"It looks like someone's been purposefully torturing her for years!" Bulma murmured as she came down the stairs after seeing to the small, strange girl's wounds.  
  
"Years?" Vegeta scoffed, haughtily crossing his arms.  
  
"And she survived..." Goku mumbled in awe. "I'm impressed! Especially for someone as small as her!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
Vegeta grunted something rude.  
  
"Can I go see her, Mom?" Chibi Trunks asked anxiously. Bulma frowned as she looked down at her eight-year-old son.  
  
"Why do you care, Trunks?"  
  
"Why...? Mom! She's a tenshi!"  
  
"Not a real one, Trunks. She may not be exactly human, but she's not a tenshi." The blue haired woman answered firmly, a little jealous that her son was so worried over the strange newcomer. "I swear, I don't understand how you-"  
  
"Don't you feel that there's something about her?" Shin asked, his quiet voice interrupting her not-so-quiet one. "I think everyone's a little worried about her." He continued. "Her mother was a...very powerful, very beautiful megami. All her subjects loved her. I never met Usagi before now, but I've heard plenty about her. It was expected that she would be an even greater queen than her mother.  
  
"But the destruction of her kingdom came first. I don't think she's aware of it, but the few people who survived that battle took their own lives when they heard that she had died. She's just the kind of person that everyone comes to love. Some even wanted her to become the ruler and guardian of the entire Cosmos, but obviously she's rejected that idea."  
  
Bulma tossed Usagi's fuku into a garbage bag, scrunching up her face.  
  
"Well, princess or no, that girl certainly needs new clothes! Sorry Vegeta, but I had to lend her some of yours. None of my shirts would fit."  
  
"That's because you dress like a common prostitute." The Saiyan prince mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Vegeta grunted and began to walk away. "I'm going to train." He declared.  
  
He was stopped by a small hand grasping his own.  
  
"Can you take me to see her, dad?" Trunks pleaded uncharacteristically. Slowly, reluctantly, Vegeta nodded. He'd never seen his son act like this before, and didn't know how else to handle it.  
  
They went up the stairs to one of Capsule Corp's many guest bedrooms. The window in the room was open wide, letting in sunshine and a soft breeze. As Vegeta had secretly suspected, Usagi's hair-now clean and flowing all around her on the bed-was like pure spun gold. She looked tiny in the large bed, and even tinier in Vegeta's pink badman shirt,  
  
He snorted when he saw that. Of course Bulma would have given the girl his favorite shirt.  
  
"Don't be long, Trunks." He ordered, although his voice didn't sound as harsh as it usually did.  
  
"You understand, don't you dad?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer, just pushed his son forward. "Hurry." He growled.  
  
Chibi Trunks carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, trying not to disturb Usagi. "I know she's not a real tenshi, dad, but still..." his voice trailed off. Vegeta actually thought he did understand. The girl was...magnetic.  
  
His eyes trailed over her sleeping form, taking in her numerous scars. As a warrior, he actually thought of her scars as attractive. They attested to great endurance and strength. His gaze fell on her face and stayed there, admiring how a stray strand of golden hair fell forward onto her cheek. He wanted to brush it away. His fingers itched to, but he wouldn't let them move.  
  
In the form in which he had first seen her in she had been, he had to admit, stunningly beautiful. However, now the Saiyan prince found her absolutely gorgeous. It was easy to believe that she was half megami.  
  
Vegeta froze his train of thought and reprimanded himself. He hadn't let himself feel attracted to anyone since Bulma. Could a Saiyan move on after his mate betrayed him? Was such a thing even possible?  
  
Baka. Vegeta thought. It's never happened before. A Saiyan would never betray his mate! The only time a mated couple would separate would be when one died. And then...sometimes the surviving Saiyan would find a new mate; one he loved more deeply than the old. That had been the only form of destiny the Saiyan race had believed in.  
  
Only the hand of fate could cause a Saiyan to love another.  
  
Vegeta shook his head to clear it. Sheer lunacy. he thought in disgust as he walked out the door, deciding to wait for his son in the hallway. Once outside the room, the Saiyan prince felt chilly; as if he had just left a great source of warmth.  
  
Lunacy. he repeated in his head, swearing to himself that hew would not go back in there.  
  
Trunks waited until his father was out of the room before he reached over and took one of Usagi's hands in his own. "I knew you'd come." He whispered. "Every night I'd wish that a tenshi would come. I know you're not a real one, but I think you're better than a real one anyway. Real tenshi..they don't feel like other people do, do they?"  
  
Full Saiyan hearing is better than half Saiyan hearing. Vegeta unconsciously moved closer to the door.  
  
"My Mom and dad, well, they're not together you know. Mom wants to marry Yamcha. I can see though, how much she hurt dad by that. It was like his heart crumpled when she told him. He didn't even flinch when he heard, but I knew. I think it's because I'm half Saiyan. Anyway, " he put her limp hand against his cheek. "I've been wishing for you since before that. I don't want my dad to be lonely anymore. He already likes you. Do you see why I don't want you to die?"  
  
His pleading, childlike yet heartfelt, surprised Vegeta more than he'd thought possible. Of course with his Saiyan blood the eight-year-old probably could sense the importance of a lifelong mate. Without even realizing it, Vegeta decided not to let his son know he'd heard anything.  
  
"Anyway," Trunks sighed, "I better go. I have to go train. I'll visit you tomorrow though, I promise." Trunks dropped Usagi's hand and kissed her cheek before jumping off the bed and bounding into the hallway.  
  
Vegeta pretended he hadn't heard a thing.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"She's not unconscious, just asleep." Bulma insisted over dinner that night. Yamcha shook his head, disagreeing.  
  
"She's gotta be unconscious, Bulma. You should set up a monitor to make sure she doesn't die or fall into a coma or something." He insisted without thinking. The moment it was out of his mouth he cast a guilty look at Trunks. The eight-year-old had grown very pale.  
  
"She's asleep." He said quietly, then began to yell. Yamcha wasn't exactly his favorite person int he world anyway. "You baka! Kusoyaro! You don't know! You don't know!" He knocked over his chair as he stood and drew back his arm to punch the man.  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma snapped, stopping him mid-punch. "That's enough! Go to your room!"  
  
Grumbling, the half Saiyan child walked away.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
Bulma glared at him. "Of course you would think that's funny. I swear, sometimes he's just like you. It's infuriating!"  
  
Vegeta stood proudly, pushing away his plates. "The boy has Saiyan blood running through his veins, onna. It is to be expected that he would act like one. You think Kakarott is the perfect example of a true Saiyan? You think that's how we all acted? No. I am a true Saiyan, and so is my son." He began to walk away, proud of his little speech.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"To train."  
  
Vegeta knew that no on would check the gravity room for him this late at night. Instead of going t train, he went up to the guest bedroom Usagi was in. Not surprisingly, Trunks was already there.  
  
"Please wake up." The boy begged. "I know I'm right about you. Please!" he held her hand up against his cheek.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
The lavender haired boy looked up. "You know, dad, right?"  
  
Vegeta allowed a small nod. "If your mother catches you up here you won't be training for weeks." He said, as if that were all he was concerned about.  
  
Trunks nodded and slipped past his father. "I just wanted to see if maybe I could get her to wake up. I bet she's real nice. Don't tell Mom I was here." With a burst of super Saiyan speed he was down the hall and in his room.  
  
Vegeta was now completely alone in the hallway. Not quite knowing what he was doing, he walked into the room.  
  
For a moment, Vegeta stared down at the girl. Usagi. he reminded himself with amusement. It really was a strange name for such a girl. She would have made a wonderful Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta was surprised when he caught himself memorizing her sweet, delicate features. He couldn't remember ever meeting someone who looked so perfect.  
  
He had to admit that he admired her.  
  
Without hesitation she had stood up to him, even presumed to order him around. He had, to his surprise, liked it.  
  
Usagi stirred slightly, thrashed a little, and a frown creased her face. Without taking time to think, Vegeta reached out and touched her cheek. The frown instantly disappeared and she calmed. Vegeta smirked to himself and left the room.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
For the first time in a long time, Usagi felt warm. And relaxed. She stretched out under thick blankets, smiling to herself. It was only after she was almost completely back to sleep that she realized two things.  
  
One was that she wasn't dead.  
  
The other was that she was really hungry.  
  
Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and surveyed the room she was in. Those people must have brought me here. She thought to herself. I wonder where I am? This place looks a lot like Earth, but no one back home could just fly like those people did. And I don't think we have anything like Dragon Balls. Hmm, maybe this is an alternate dimension...  
  
She halted her thoughts as the door began to squeak open. Usagi sat up just as a young eight-year-old boy with lavender hair slipped into the room followed by a seven-year-old with spiky black hair. Both froze when they saw her.  
  
"You're awake!" Trunks exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. He jumped up onto he foot of the bed.  
  
Usagi laughed a little. "So I am." She answered quietly. "Can you tell me how long I've been asleep?" She patted a spot near her, motioning for Goten to join them.  
  
"A whole week's what Bulma said." Goten volunteered, climbing up beside her and his best friend. "You musta been really tired."  
  
"Oh, I was."  
  
"That's ok, cause it means you're still alive." Trunks said.  
  
A look crossed Goten's face. "If you were asleep for a week, then you must be really hungry now, huh? You don't eat kids, do you?"  
  
Trunks hit him. "Baka! Of course she doesn't!" He went pale and looked at Usagi. "Right?" he asked fearfully in a small voice.  
  
"Right." She laughed. The boys joined her in relief.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta stormed into Bulma's office, taking pleasure in the fact that he had interrupted a make-out session between his former mate and Yamcha. "The gravity is out in the gravity room again!"  
  
"Well, if you would quit breaking it, then it would quit going out!"  
  
"I didn't break it!"  
  
Bulma's eye twitched as she tried to control her temper. "You aren't even supposed to be using it today, you're supposed to be watching the boys spar!"  
  
"So now I'm Kakarott's baby-sitter?!?"  
  
"Where are the boys, anyway?" Yamcha suddenly asked. "They usually make more noise when they spar."  
  
Bulma's eyes flashed and she stood. "Those boys! They probably think it's cool to bother someone who's in a coma!" She put her hands on her hips and angrily began making her way toward the stairs.  
  
"Woman! Worry about them later! You must fix the gravity room!"  
  
She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Not now, Vegeta." She shouted, taking the stairs two at a time to Usagi's room. Yamcha and Vegeta followed. They weren't surprised to find the boys int he room, but they were surprised to find them standing on either side of Usagi, helping her as she tried to keep from falling over.  
  
Her shining, golden hair was free from all restraints and cascaded all around her, almost to the floor. Her crystal blue eyes were filled with laughter as she tried to stay standing. She was wearing a pair of Bulma's old blue jeans with holes int he knees, and Vegeta's pink badman shirt.  
  
All in all, she was adorable.  
  
"Look Mom, she woke up!" Trunks exclaimed when he noticed everyone standing there. He had been laughing, too. Otherwise, he would have been fearing his mother's wrath. Thankfully, she was too shocked that the girl was standing to yell.  
  
"We have to hurry and get her to the kitchen!" Goten said, eyes as wide a saucers. "Because she hasn't eaten in a long time!"  
  
"Goten no baka!" Trunks shot back. "She said she doesn't eat kids!"  
  
"But when I get hungry, anything looks like food!" The youngest Son child exclaimed, waving his hands in the air for emphasis.  
  
A loud grumbling was heard and Usagi blushed and looked down. "The boys are right, I am hungry." She mumbled in her usual, quiet voice. She began to wobble a little, and fell strait into Vegeta's arms. (Lucky her...)  
  
His growled protest was cut short by the feel of her so close, and being able to see her scars. She still smelled like roses, and her skin, despite the scars, was the softest thing imaginable.  
  
Vegeta came to his senses before anyone noticed the momentarily soft look in his eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, onna?" He demanded.  
  
"Gomen nasai." She said, smiling up at him. "I'm still a little weak I guess. It'll take a while before I'm completely steady again."  
  
He snorted. "You seemed strong enough when you destroyed Majin Buu."  
  
"Yeah well, that transformation is painful, if you didn't notice." She spat, smile gone. "Forgive me, but I think I've been through enough of that kind of stuff." She tried to push out of his arms but Vegeta discreetly refused to let her go.  
  
"Vegeta, if you agree to be Usagi's elevator, and carry her up and down the stairs whenever she needs it, I'll always keep the gravity room in perfect order." Bulma bribed, seeing the opportunity of getting someone else to do work for a change.  
  
What could he do?  
  
Vegeta agreed.  
  
It wouldn't be very bad, anyway. The small, beautiful girl purely fascinated Vegeta. And he loved it when she got angry. Something about a girl her size challenging him was just amusing.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued  
  
Well? How was this chap? More soon, I promise. I tried not to leave a bad cliffie. Just remember, the more reviews I get, the more disposed I am to writing more.  
  
=)  
  
-Kit 


	6. Chater 5: The Date

Well, it's time. Yup, it's finally time to get to the mushy parts. Just remember that I try obsessively hard to keep Vegeta in character and, lucky for him, Usagi happens to be a VERY understanding person. He's just kinda possessive. Not my fault, the characters always kinda do their own things. Oh yeah, I gotta warn you, like I said, from here it gets mushy, and I'm not good at mushy. (Probably b/c I can't draw from experience.) So if this starts going downhill, don't abandon this fic, just give me some suggestions. I need them anyway, cause I'm gonna be a novelist when I "grow up."  
  
Disclaimer: I am a 16 year old girl living in the South and looking forward to getting a cowboy hat for Christmas. Now tell me, does that sound like the creator of either SM or DBZ? I didn't think so.  
  
  
  
Bring on the Rain  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"That's what I thought..." Usagi muttered under her breath as Vegeta carried her downstairs.  
  
"What's that, onna?" The Saiyan prince growled.  
  
Usagi was obviously surprised that he had overheard her, even though she was very close to his ear. She hesitated, then decided to clarify for him. "Well, you try to act all tough, but you're actually a good person on the inside." She explained.  
  
He snorted. "I am not. I just want the damned gravity room fixed so I can get stronger and beat Kakarott's ass into the ground." Wasn't it obvious?  
  
Usagi put her arms around his neck- it was very distracting.  
  
"Oh? So you're saying you're evil then?" She asked in a conversational tone.  
  
"Exactly, onna." Finally the baka was getting it! "Do you have any idea how many people I've killed? How many planets and civilizations I've destroyed?"  
  
"I've seen evil, Vegeta, and you aren't it."  
  
He grunted.  
  
When they got to the kitchen Vegeta dropped Usagi into a chair, although the "drop" was actually much more gentle than what he normally would have done. Then, to Vegeta's utter shock, Usagi actually thanked him. He grunted rudely and sat down across from her, crossing his arms and trying to look as antisocial as possible. Within moments Bulma's mother, who was always happiest when doing something domestic, began serving both of them food. She was used to having Saiyans at the house, so there was a lot to eat.  
  
Lucky thing, too, because Usagi stopped eating only twenty plates before Vegeta did.  
  
"I feel much better." Usagi sighed happily, pushing away her plate. She glanced over out the window. "Vegeta, when you're done, will you take me outside?"  
  
"No." He grunted, still shoveling in food.  
  
"Why not?" She asked, looking back at him.  
  
"I said I would take you up and down the stairs. I never agreed to take you everywhere your heart desired." He spat harshly, glaring at the quiet blonde.  
  
She nodded, glancing again out the window. "I just wanted to feel the sunshine again. Well, I don't need you if you're going to be like that." She decided, slowly standing to her feet.  
  
Vegeta snorted.  
  
"What are you doing?" He demanded, half amused.  
  
"Going outside." She responded with a small, concentrated frown.  
  
"You can barely stand. How do you expect to get outside?" He demanded despite the surprising fact he was worried that she'd hurt herself.  
  
She effectively ignored him and, grasping the counter for support, began making her way to the door. All the color slowly drained from her cheeks, but still she continued. Vegeta recognized the stubborn, determined look on her face-it was the same look he'd gotten while training to become a super Saiyan.  
  
Usagi's head was pounding, and her knees felt like jelly, but she refused to go back to her seat.  
  
She wouldn't let herself.  
  
Gritting her teeth in determination, she continued on her way despite the fact she'd rather just lay back down. Suddenly, two wonderfully strong arms wrapped around her, holding her up.  
  
She looked up, and was immediately lost in a magnificent pair of ebony eyes. For a moment she forgot where she was. She forgot her pain, her weakness, even her own name. (Who wouldn't?)  
  
"Vegeta...?"  
  
He looked away. "I grow tired of watching so much weakness." He growled as he lifted her completely into his arms. Usagi didn't comment, she was too distracted. She realized suddenly that she'd never met anyone so strong, so pridefull. He seemed like such a harsh, hardened warrior, and yet, as he began carrying her outside, he was so unbelievably gentle and careful with her. As if he were afraid of breaking her.  
  
Which he definitely could.  
  
"Thank you." She managed to say, finding her voice.  
  
"Where do you want me to put you?" He asked in his usual growl, although his voice had lost some of it's arrogant inflections.  
  
Usagi had unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder when he had picked her up, and Vegeta couldn't believe how much that little act made him want to embrace her. To kiss her. A fierce protectiveness had welled up inside him when she had done that. He didn't want anyone else even looking at her. She was his.  
  
His?  
  
He smirked a little, not pushing the idea away immediately. For a moment he contemplated it, turned it over in his head.  
  
"Over there in the grass." Usagi said suddenly, her voice breaking him out of his thoughts. Vegeta set her down as carefully as he could, ignoring the overwhelming urge to claim her lips as his at that very moment. He stood and glared down at her.  
  
"If that baka onna thinks I abandoned you out here, I'll never get that room fixed." He complained.  
  
Usagi laid back and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her face. "Just give me an hour, and then you cane take me back in. I'm really sorry to bother you with this, I'll try to get better as soon as I can."  
  
Vegeta grunted and left, picking a spot not too far away to train. He wasn't able to concentrate very well however, and found himself overly relieved when the hour was up. He went quickly back to the spot where he'd left Usagi, only to find her asleep. Carefully, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to her room. She didn't even stir when he laid her back on the bed and covered her with a blanket.  
  
She really was perfection.  
  
Of course, so am I. Vegeta thought with only a hint of arrogance. Perfection deserves only perfection. Without realizing what he was doing, Vegeta brushed stray strands of hair out of Usagi's face and brushed his lips across hers.  
  
When he realized exactly what he'd done, he jerked away, angry. What was she doing to him?  
  
Nande kuso?! The Prince of all Saiyans does NOT act like this. The Prince of all Saiyans doesn't feel these things! He stormed out of the room, barely managing not to slam the door on his way out.  
  
In her sleep Usagi smiled to herself.  
  
Even asleep, she knew that for the first time in five years she was completely safe, warm, and loved.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi gained strength steadily, and within a surprisingly short amount of time, she was completely healed. When Bulma was sure the small girl would feel up to it, she invited everyone they knew to dinner at a very expensive restraunt. Everyone had several questions they were dying to ask Usagi.  
  
Of course, that wasn't the reason for going to dinner.  
  
Really.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
"Usagi, are you ready yet?" Bulma called up the stairs. "Everyone will be here really soon! Trunks, quit that. Leave that shirt tucked in!"  
  
"But Mom!" Trunks complained.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! We're going to a nice restraunt as soon as the Sons get here and we're going to look nice. Vegeta, couldn't you have done something with your hair? Look how nice Yamcha looks!"  
  
Vegeta scowled at her. Even when they had been together Bulma had always complained about his hair and tried to get him to cut it in the latest style. The woman couldn't seem to understand that a pure Saiyan's hair could never change.  
  
"Usagi!" Bulma called again, impatiently.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Bulma-san." Usagi apologized, suddenly coming into view as she quickly rushed down the stairs.  
  
Vegeta's breath caught in his throat.  
  
Usagi was wearing a scarlet dress with a floor-sweeping skirt. The top half was made to resemble an old-fashioned bodice and was decorated with beaded phoenix's and dragons. Her golden hair was tied up into a complicated array of braids and curls.  
  
"Are you sure I couldn't wear something else?" She asked hopefully as she stepped off the foot of the stairs. The dress was cut so that it left her arms, and half of her back bare, which made her self-conscious.  
  
"Now Usagi, the scars aren't that noticeable, dear. That salve we got from Dende really lightened them up." Bulma told her for the hundredth time. "Quit worrying, you look beautiful. Doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes!" Chibi Trunks piped in happily, reaching up and taking Usagi's hand. Yamcha nodded in agreement, trying to keep from drooling over the blonde int he presence of his fiancee. "Don't you think she looks pretty, dad?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegeta grunted and forced himself to look away. "When is that baka Kakarott getting here?" He demanded instead of answering his son. "This is such a waste of my time!" Because he was no longer looking, Vegeta completely missed the hurt look that crossed Usagi's face for a moment.  
  
She turned to Bulma. "This must be a pretty fancy place, Bulma-san. Are you sure I should come? I'm not family, and you know how much I eat..."  
  
"I'm one of the richest people on Earth, Usagi. Do you think I care? Besides, Vegeta's coming, and he isn't really family, and you know how much he eats!"  
  
Another knife in the Saiyan prince's heart.  
  
"Vegeta is Trunks' dad, Bulma. That counts as family." Usagi said, perhaps sensing that the comment had hurt Vegeta. "Besides, you've known everyone who's coming forever and I-"  
  
"Nonsense! You are completely welcome. That Supreme Kai guy and his friend Kibito are coming, too, and I've never really talked to either of them. And Gohan's bringing his little girlfriend and her father. Now I don't want to hear any more excuses."  
  
Usagi sighed, but didn't say anything else.  
  
The all jumped a little when the doorbell rang.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Bulma had conveniatly remembered, after the entire group was in one of Capsuel Corp's planes, and once the plane was off the ground, that all the adults needed escorts. Not too much was wrong with that. Bulma had Yamcha, Goku had Chi-Chi, Gohan had Videl. Both Trunks and Goten were too young to care either way. Neither Shin nor Kibito wanted a date, because they were only on Earth to hear Usagi's story and then they would be leaving again. Piccolo was asexual.  
  
This left Usagi, Hercule, and Vegeta.  
  
"Well, that doesn't work out as well as I'd thought it would!" Bulma laughed nervously under Vegeta's death glare. "One of you will just have to go dateless."  
  
"Oh, well," Usagi stepped away. "Vegeta, Mr. Satan, have fun at dinner."  
  
Bulma fell down.  
  
"Um, that's not what I meant." The blue-haired woman mumbled, picking herself off the floor. "Usagi, one of them has to go dateless. You can't because you're the girl." Bulma mentally kicked herself for even mentioning the whole thing. Of course Vegeta didn't care if he had a date or not, he didn't care about anyone but himself.  
  
And power.  
  
Hercule cleared his throat. "Well, ah, now...Miss Usagi..."  
  
With a scowl, Vegeta grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her over next to him. "Stay away, amateur." The prince demanded with a glare.  
  
Oh well. Bulma thought, turning back to her seat. I guess Vegeta's competitive streak got the better of him. She paused as she saw Chibi Trunks watching his father and Usagi with a huge smile on his face.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yes!" Trunks cheered, "I knew dad would come through! Look, Goten, Usagi and my Dad are on a date!"  
  
"So? So'd Gohan and Videl."  
  
"Yeah, but I want Usagi to be my stepmom."  
  
Goten's face went pale. "Trunks, don't you know that stepmothers are bad? They're mean, mean ladies who make their kids do things like clean and don't ever let them have fun!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Don't be an infant, Goten."  
  
"It's true! Haven't you ever heard of Cinderella?"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"How about Snow White? OR Hansel and Gretal? I'm telling you, Trunks, Usagi might be nice now, but something happens when people become stepmoms. Something bad!"  
  
Trunks' eyes were as wide as saucers."You know all those kids, Goten?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how do you know?"  
  
"Gohan told me about them one night while he was babysitting me..."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi cast a glance at Vegeta, sitting next to her on the plane. Oh yeah, he looked good. Real good. He and Bulma had had a huge fight over what he was going wear to dinner. She had wanted him to dress up. He had wanted to wear his Saiyan armor.  
  
Finally there was a compromise.  
  
Vegeta was now wearing a pair of black, non-spandex pants, and a white dress shirt. (Mmmmm)  
  
And he looked good.  
  
Of course, Usagi reminded herself as she forced herself to look away, he always looks good. Within a few moments her mind drifted back to a few moments ago when he had saved her from being Hercule's date. For a moment the Saiyan prince had seemed so...possessive and protective. Usagi hadn't thought she was the type to go for that, but it turned out she liked it.  
  
Mamoru had only acted that way during a battle. Sometimes he'd be like that when a gut paid attention to her, but it was rare, and never as fierce as Vegeta had been.  
  
Usagi stopped her thoughts there.  
  
She knew as well as anyone else the degree to which Vegeta's competitive streak went. He would never let someone else have something and go without himself.  
  
Chill girl, you don't want to fall in love with another guy who doesn't care about you except to make sure no one else touched you. She firmly told herself. Suddenly, she saw Trunks and Goten look at her from around their seats in the front. She smiled brightly at the adorable boys, but they quickly ducked away.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued.  
  
That's it for today, more later. I was just thinking, for those of you who like spoils, if you want to know some of the plans I have for this, feel free to write me an e-mail and I'll tell you. I'm horrible about spilling things like that.  
  
=) 


	7. Chapter 6: The Story

*Stares in shock at number of reviews* Kami...I broke 200....I never thought I....THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!! Ahem...*dusts self off in an attempt to restore dignity, then grins sheepishly* ah, anyway...no, that wasn't the date last chapter, I just called the chapter that to frustrate peepz I guess, either that or I couldn't think of anything better to name it. I forgot which...rejoice, dear readers, this is it, this is at long last the anticipated hook-up chapter. Or is it? *Insane laughter* (From out of nowhere appears Larky-chan, holding a very large mallet. Kit stops laughing) Like I said before, I hope I do the mushy parts all right, and I'm trying to avoid chiche's, although there are a lot. To answer a question: Yes, Usagi IS in an alternate dimension, and she and Mamoru broke up after having a (bad) fight. He didn't go after her because the senshi couldn't afford to loose another fighter.  
  
Disclaimer: (Sweatdrops) Is this even needed anymore? I own nothing. The End.  
  
  
  
Bring on the Rain  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"So Usagi, not to bother you, but you do know why were here, right?" Chi-Chi asked tactfully, folding her napkin across her lap. "What in the world happened to you?"  
  
Usagi sighed and looked down at her plate, no longer hungry. She'd known this would come up. "Well...I guess I should begin by telling you all that this isn't my world. I'm pretty sure I'm from an alternate dimension. In my world, the only threats are...magical. Anyway, when I was fourteen I began to fight those threats, me and some friends of mine." She sighed again, trying very hard not to cry. "I'm not going to go into any detail about anything, but one day my enemies of the time captured me, and they ah..."  
  
"Tortured you?" Bulma supplied carefully.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Their leader would...send his magic into me every day. It hurt. A lot. Somehow though, I was able to control it. My body purified it, and turned it into that transformation you all saw."  
  
Vegeta kept his eyes locked on her, interested.  
  
"They had me for five years before I finally escaped." She finished. "I made a wish on that crystal I gave to the dragon and it sent me here."  
  
"Wow, five years?" Goku dropped his chopsticks. "And you're still alive and...normal?"  
  
"What's the point in escaping if I'm only going to dwell on it for the rest of my life?" She asked pointedly. Admiration almost slipped into Vegeta's expression. Usagi was a true warrior. She'd taken her enemy's worst and was still a sweet, perfect person.  
  
Amazing.  
  
Just then, twenty waiters and waitresses brought in the 2nd course of the meal. By the time they left, the conversation about Usagi's past had been, thankfully, dropped.  
  
Usagi and Vegeta both reached for the basket of rolls at the same time and Usagi's heart lurched at as his fingers accidentally brushed hers. Wordlessly, he handed her a roll, then took the rest for himself. Only Bulma noticed this curtesy, or the respect in her former lover's eyes for the small blonde. She smiled to herself and wished the girl luck. She would need it.  
  
"So, Vegeta..." Usagi began in her sweet, quiet voice.  
  
The Saiyan prince's breath momentarily caught. To cover the lapse, he shot her a glare. "Are you attempting to start a conversation, onna?" He demanded.  
  
She looked down at her plate. "I was only going to tell you that you look nice dressed up." She mumbled, then glared at him defiantly. "But forget it, I take it back. Who cares what a person is like on the outside if he doesn't even have the decency to pretend to be nice for five minutes."  
  
She was silent for most of the rest of the meal.  
  
When dessert was brought, Hercule finally got up the nerve to talk to Usagi. (She's sitting in between him and Vegeta.)  
  
"Uh now, I've been wanting to tell you all night how beautiful you look." He began, sounding confident. If anything could be said for Hercule Satan, it would be that he loved himself.  
  
Usagi blushed. "Thanks..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm the champion of the world, did you know that? I'm real strong." He leaned so far back in his chair that he fell over. Quickly, he righted himself, laughing. "I meant to do that, it's a new move I'm working on. Did you ever hear about that time that I-"  
  
Vegeta was literally using all his willpower and self control to not blast the annoying Hercule so far away no one would ever find him. It was even harder when, instead of shunning him like she should have, Usagi cheerfully began to talk with the aphro'ed man.  
  
How dare that little fool presume to talk to her? He thought angrily. Kuso! Look at her, laughing. So perfect. She's mine, dammit! I won't let that idiot have her, she's mine!  
  
Without even pausing to think about just what he was thinking, Vegeta stood, knocking over his chair. "I'm finished." He announced. "Let's go."  
  
"Sit down!" Bulma hissed as he began to draw stares. "The Earth doesn't revolve around you, Vegeta! You can just wait patiently for everyone else. Don't you dare cause a scene in this nice restraunt!"  
  
Scowling, Vegeta grabbed Usagi's arm and yanked her to her feet. "Let's go, onna." He growled.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma snapped.  
  
Usagi slowly looked over the group. Finally, she smiled. "It's ok, I was getting tired anyway." She said softly, trying to prevent the oncoming argument. It was hard to do that while being distracted by Vegeta's hand on her arm, but she managed anyway.  
  
Vegeta smirked, seeing that he'd won, and began making his way to the door, pulling Usagi with him. He considered taking the airplane with him, to leave everyone else stranded at the restraunt, but the truth was that now that he had Usagi he didn't really care about pulling any mean tricks.  
  
Effortlessly, he scooped Usagi up into his arms and took off flying, smirking when he heard her gasp of surprise. He was still angry, however, about her talking to Hercule.  
  
"You have horrible taste." He said to her bitingly, at the same time enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He'd missed that since she'd become able to take herself up and down the stairs, no longer needing an "elevator."  
  
"What's that mean?" She asked in annoyance.  
  
"That fool Hercule. Flirting and carrying on with him."  
  
"I wasn't flirting!" She protested, becoming angry. "He may be an ugly glory monger, but he's also a very nice man. It's none of your business who I make friends with, anyway."  
  
"Feh, is that what you call it?" They were back at Capsuel Corp. Vegeta dropped Usagi on the ground, and stalked inside. The blonde girl, now angry and not willing to let him off that easy, followed him inside.  
  
"I tried talking to you, remember? But you blew me off." She shouted as she followed him up the stairs. "What, you think that just because you're a prince and you look good that everyone's just gonna let you treat them however you want?" She continued to follow him as he went into his room, ignoring her. Usagi slammed the door after herself.  
  
"What are you doing, onna?" Vegeta demanded, now amused.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you apologize to me."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Well, I guess you won't be leaving then."  
  
"What's your problem?" She screamed.  
  
Vegeta's smirk grew and he began to laugh as he grabbed her shoulders. "My problem? You're my problem, onna." He growled as eh possessively claimed her lips with his own.  
  
The moment their lips touched, Vegeta forgot that he was angry and only trying to scare her into leaving him alone. The moment she began to respond to his kiss he forgot that he'd ever been with a different mate. Usagi became his light, his entire world.  
  
He let go of her shoulders to cup her face with his hands and both of her arms immediately went around him. With a sigh against his lips, Usagi pressed in closer to the embrace.  
  
Before Vegeta knew it, she was in his arms, and he was carrying her to the bed as her graceful fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Some time later, Usagi found herself about to fall asleep in Vegeta's arms. She was utterly exhausted. With a small smile, she stretched a little, then let her fingers fondly trace over the muscles in Vegeta's abs.  
  
It was funny. Back in her old life, before she had been captured by Zeke, whenever Mamoru had tried to get her to do what she had just done with Vegeta she would flat out refuse. Not even consider it. The thought had actually disgusted her. With Vegeta, however, she hadn't even hesitated, hadn't had a moment's second thought. It had just felt right.  
  
She felt connected to the Saiyan prince now, as if they shared a soul.  
  
She knew it wouldn't have been like that with Mamoru. It was so strange, on the outside Mamoru acted like the perfect boyfriend, but when no on was around to see him he was...well, he had scared her on more than one occasion.  
  
Vegeta was just the opposite.  
  
In public, when he knew others would see him, he was so mean, so hostile, Usagi had actually wondered a few times if she had been wrong and he was really evil. But when it had just been the two of them he had been...kind. He'd been so careful, too. Like Usagi was made of glass.  
  
She lifted her head and glanced at Vegeta.  
  
The Saiyan prince's eyes were closed and his expression was peaceful, although she knew he wasn't asleep because he kept running his hands through her hair.  
  
Perhaps sensing that she was watching him, he opened his beautiful, coal black eyes.  
  
"What is it, onna?" He growled softly, a smile tugging on his mouth.  
  
Usagi grinned and brushed her lips across his. "Nothing." She answered, laying her head back down on his chest. His arms tightened around her reflexively. "Good night, Vegeta."  
  
He grunted in response.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta awoke quickly, like he always did, just a few moments before dawn. Right when he was about to get up, however, he noted that something was very different that usual.  
  
He glanced down at the small blonde girl in his arms. Usagi slept with a small smile on her face, her head on his shoulder and chest, and one of her hands resting on his ab muscles. One of her legs was entwined with his. A rare, real smile crossed his face as he watched her sleep.  
  
He was such a fool.  
  
He'd gone and mated with yet another Earth woman. Another girl who would stay with him for a short while and then leave him heartbroken. How many old lovers did this one have that could steal her back? If he killed them all, would there be a better chance of her staying with him forever?  
  
Probably not.  
  
The thought of another man with Usagi-his beautiful, perfect Usagi- made his blood boil. No one else deserved to lay hands on her.  
  
She was his.  
  
"Wake up, onna." He ordered, failing to get his voice as gruff as he would have preferred. Nevertheless, it still succeeded in waking her up. She sat up a little, and gave him a sleepy smile.  
  
"Good morning." She mumbled happily, kissing him.  
  
For a moment, he let her. Then he pushed her away, his thoughts distracting him from the attention she deserved. He had to ask. He wouldn't want his attention diverted from his new mate. But...what would it mean?  
  
"Vegeta?" She questioned, looking at him quizzically.  
  
"I have to ask you something."  
  
"Ok." She said brightly.  
  
"How many others have you been with?"  
  
Usagi stared at him for a moment, there was something like betrayal in her expression. Slowly her eyes hardened. "So. That's it." She said, voice extremely cold. "I guess now I see what you really think of me." Somehow she managed to push her way out of his arms. "How dare you ask that?" She demanded, hastily throwing on clothes. "What happened-it was nothing to you, was it?"  
  
Before the dazed Saiyan could answer she had stormed out of the room.  
  
Vegeta sat unmoving for an hour afterwards, utterly and completely shocked by her outburst. What had he done wrong?  
  
For once the intelligent prince had no idea.  
  
He actually felt like crying. He'd lost two mates now-what did that say about him?  
  
Pathetic. he thought in disgust.  
  
Finally, Vegeta forced himself to get up. Unless Usagi had already blabbed it everywhere, as women were prone to do, no one knew what they had done, and no one knew that she had rejected him. He shouldn't let it bother him, he'd already let it happen once before with Bulma. He should just forget about Usagi.  
  
Unfortunately for him, he couldn't.  
  
How could one forget perfection?  
  
Vegeta quickly dressed in his Saiyan armor and went down to breakfast. Hopefully no one would notice that he hadn't trained that morning.  
  
Just about everyone currently living at Capsuel Corp. was already at the table, but Vegeta's semi-late arrival wasn't commented on. Before he could stop himself, Vegeta's eyes sought Usagi's.  
  
Her plate was piled as highly as usual, except this time she was merely picking at it, a thoughtful look on her face. Throughout the meal, she didn't speak one word, and she didn't look up at all although Vegeta found himself desperately wanting her to. Finally, she pushed away her plate-the same one she'd had when breakfast had started-and left.  
  
Vegeta didn't see her again for the rest of the day.  
  
He tried to look for her, just to see her, but he couldn't find her. Finally he locked himself in the gravity room, set it on the highest level he's ever had it on, and began to train with more single-mindedness than he'd ever had when trying to become a Super Saiyan.  
  
He didn't stop until he heard the door open and felt a familiar ki walk into the room.  
  
Panting, Vegeta turned to face his son.  
  
"What, boy?" He snarled.  
  
The brave eight-year-old didn't flinch. "Mom sent me to tell you that dinner's ready." He answered, purposefully walking to the controls and turning off the gravity. "And she said that you have to come because you never ate any lunch."  
  
Vaguely he remembered someone trying to get him to come out and eat earlier in the day, but he had been so caught up in his haze of training that he hadn't even paused. But to think that it was already time for dinner...  
  
Vegeta lifted his chin and proudly stalked out of the room, despite the fact that he could already feel he had pushed himself too hard.  
  
Dinner wasn't much different than breakfast had been. Because of his training, Vegeta ate ravenously, despite the fact that Usagi wasn't there. He wasn't the only one to notice her absence.  
  
"Where's your blonde friend?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she set down another tray of food. "I made that dessert she liked so much."  
  
Chibi Trunks shook his head. "I tried to find her, but I couldn't because she doesn't have any ki."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Who cares?"  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." Bulma snapped. "I swear, you Saiyans have no manners!" She had always been put off by Vegeta's table manners, which was why he refused to correct them. When he was finished Vegeta left the table without a word to any of them. He went up the stairs slowly, visions of Usagi and the night before haunting him. It would have been so wonderful if it had lasted longer.  
  
Instead of going strait to his room, Vegeta took a side trip to the shower. Going to his room, filled with memories as he was, would prove to painful at the moment.  
  
He turned on the water as hot as it would go, and let it pound on his already aching muscles.  
  
Kami, he already missed Usagi. Her smile, her kiss. Had he truly deserved her? Probably not. Definitely not. But he had loved her. Already he knew he loved her. Bulma was nothing. A fling. A mistake.  
  
Usagi was the world.  
  
Disgusted with his own thoughts, Vegeta got out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist. (drool)  
  
His room was dark, as it should have been at this hour-with him not in it. However, the moment Vegeta stepped into it and closed the door he knew something wasn't right.  
  
Quickly he switched on the light.  
  
Usagi stood slowly from where she sat on the bed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued  
  
Ahh! Done with this chap. Finally!  
  
If you're happy and you know it then review. If you're happy and you know it, then review. If you're happy and you know it, then you know how to show it, if you're happy and you know it then review.  
  
If you're angry and you know it then review. If you're angry and you know it, then review. If you're angry and you know it then you know how to show it, if you're angry and you know it then review... 


	8. Chapter 7: The Apology

Erg! I am so sorry I haven't gotten more of this out sooner, I hate waiting   
so long between chaps b/c I look forward to reviews SO much! Oh, speaking of   
reviews, Suki-sama, I tried writing you, but the SN didn't work, I got a   
mailer demon back, but e-mail me and we'll talk, k? Anyway, once again minna,   
forgive me for taking so long for this after that evil cliffhanger *Winces* I   
know it was awful of me to leave off there, I honestly didn't plan it. As for   
making the chaps longer, well, I already have them marked off in my notebook   
and they're each about ten pages written, give or take a page. It takes me   
over two hours to type each one up. Longer? I don't think I can, but I'll   
take it into consideration when I mark off the next chaps.  
Disclaimer: *Dons a samurai costume*I don't own anything except my sword and   
my honor...*Giggles*  
  
  
Bring on the Rain  
Chapter 7  
  
" You've been here all day?" Vegeta demanded, beginning to smirk.  
" Get over yourself," her voice was soft, amused, not angry, " I've only been waiting for you an hour. Earlier I was on the roof, thinking."  
" How did you get on the roof?"  
She shrugged, " I want to talk to you. I think... I think I misunderstood you earlier. I would like you to explain why you asked me that. I...I'd like to stay here again...if you want me to..." For a moment Vegeta was shocked. She wanted to stay?  
" I'm sorry, Vegeta," she continued quietly, taking his silence the wrong way. Meekly she began to walk to the door. Vegeta stood in the way. He smirked.  
" You're not going to like it," he promised. When he'd tried to explain it to Bulma, she'd actually accused him of trying to trap her.   
Usagi sighed, " Just tell me Vegeta." His smirk almost turned into a smile, he loved the way she said his name.  
" Saiyans mate for life, baka onna. What we did, it would be considered a binding, lawful marriage." He smirked again when her eyes widened in surprise. " Saiyans do not typically have more than one mate in their lives but..."  
" Bulma left you," Usagi answered, voice even quieter than usual. Vegeta nodded.  
" And...asked me that...because you thought I'd leave you too?" He nodded again. " Do you consider us to be married?" she asked in a whisper, eyes even wider than before. Vegeta couldn't help but to smirk more. Another nod was his answer.  
" Oh Vegeta...I'm so sorry," she whispered, rushing to him and throwing her arms around him. " I didn't know, Vegeta! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad."  
The Saiyan prince's arms tightened around her. He couldn't believe his ears. She was apologizing? To him?  
" Stop it," he ordered quietly, " I don't...deserve...an apology from someone like you." She snuggled against his bare shoulder for a moment before suddenly looking up.   
" Vegeta...does...does this mean that you love me?" she asked in a dazed voice.  
" I'm here aren't I?" he questioned back, brushing his lips across her neck. The fact that they were together said it, even if he couldn't. He moved his kiss to her lips, hoping to convey his love for her with that.   
She probably understood, considering that within moments he found himself lowering her to the floor.  
  
Before he was even awake Vegeta was instinctively reaching for Usagi. He jerked completely awake when he couldn't find her.  
" I'm right here, Vegeta," a quiet, amused voice said. His head jerked to it to find his lover standing by the bed in what most human females considered a workout outfit: a small, midriff showing white tee-shirt and blue shorts. In her hands she held a pair of tennis shoes, and her hair was pulled into a long ponytail.  
" What are you doing?" he demanded with a chuckle, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down on top of him.  
" I promised Bulma I'd go walking with her this morning, for exercise," she answered, kissing him softly.  
" Onnas," he growled, " You all think there's something wrong so you decide to walk. What does walking do?" he wrapped his arms around her, " Absolutely nothing. You should train." She laughed.  
" But if we trained, then we wouldn't need you men to protect us," she teased.  
" You like to be protected?" he was surprised.  
" Of course, as long as it doesn't interfere with a personal fight. You know? Will you protect me?"  
" You don't need it."  
" So?"   
He gave half a laugh, " All right, onna," he agreed, secretly pleased. " I'll protect you. On one condition,"  
" What's that?"  
" You give me my shirt back."  
" You mean the pink one?"  
He nodded. Usagi began to laugh, " But I like that shirt! Please Vegeta? How about if we share it?" he grunted in response. " Well," she laughed, " let me up and I'll think about it."  
" No, I don't want you leaving this room today."  
" Why not?"  
" Why not? Because you're mine."  
" Hmm...if you let me keep the shirt, then I won't leave the room today," she fluttered her eyelashes.  
" It probably smells like you anyway," he grumbled in consent, letting go of her and standing up. " You stay here," he commanded as he pulled on some clothes, " I'll be back in a while. Tomorrow you need to move your things into this room." Usagi laughed and stretched out.  
" Ok Vegeta."  
  
He smirked to himself as he went down the stairs. Unlike Bulma, Usagi didn't mind his ordering her. She understood that that was the way he was and didn't try to force him to change.  
Ignoring the stares and greetings from Capsule Corp's occupants, he began to pile up food to take back to the room. He was completely serious about not letting Usagi out of the room. It was a Saiyan tradition dating back, who knows how long. I was meant to symbolize that he would take care of her.  
" Hey Vegeta, you didn't pass Usagi in the hall, did you?" Bulma asked, she was dressed in a ridiculously loud workout outfit.  
" No," he growled.  
" She's supposed to go walking with me!" the blue haired woman complained, " What's she doing?" Vegeta began to smirk.  
" Maybe the question isn't what, onna, but who."  
" Huh?" everyone asked.  
Vegeta cast a glance at his son and decided not to elaborate. The boy had the habit of picking things up that he shouldn't and the Saiyan prince had already taught the eight year old many things he shouldn't know on accident.  
" None of you will lay eyes on Usagi today," he clarified, turning to leave.   
" Oh no...Vegeta you didn't...kill her?" Bulma asked in horror, a hand flying t her throat, " How could you..."  
" Baka!" he snapped, " Why would I kill my own mate?" Trunks dropped his fork and went very pale.  
" Mate?" Bulma asked, eyes wide.  
" D...Does this mean Usagi is my stepmom?" Trunks asked, voice barely hiding his fear. His hand began to shake and he stuffed it under the table.  
" No of course not," Bulma answered quickly, " In order for that to happen they'd have to be..."   
" She is," Vegeta answered, interrupting.  
" No she's not, you two aren't married."  
" It's a Saiyan marriage, baka!" He snapped.  
" Oh Kami, not this again!"  
" She agreed to it," the prince said evenly, glaring and standing as proudly as ever, " That's what matters. Besides, how do you think we could manage a human style marriage when I don't even have a last name, let alone any records of my birth?" with that he left.  
The dazed Yamcha looked over at Bulma, " Vegeta doesn't have a last name?"  
  
Trunks snuck down the hallway as quietly as he could. His dad was in the gravity room, like usual, and his mom had taken Yamcha to some big scientist convention Mr. Briefs was having. Mrs. Briefs had gone shopping and Oolong was at Kame house. Pu'ar had, of course, gone with Yamcha. Trunks was left alone in the house with Usagi, his stepmother.  
Heart pounding, he inched open the door to his father's bedroom and peeked carefully inside to see the monstrosity that was a stepmom. He was surprised.  
Usagi hadn't grown any horns or fangs, her skin had become leathery or her eyes red. She looked the same way she always had. A small, stunningly beautiful woman (even at his age Trunks can tell she's pretty) with shining, endless blue eyes and cascading blonde hair which was currently tied back into a solid braid of pure gold. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and his father's pink badman shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, revealing the scars on her arms. Although Trunks couldn't see them, he know there were more, worse scars on her body, especially her back.  
His Saiyan blood kept him from being revolted by them, as did the fact that they did nothing to hinder her beauty. Trunks had always thought that his mother was very pretty, but not even she could compare.  
He thought, clenching his fists. He observed her as, humming happily to herself; she put the many clothes she had accumulated on shopping trips with Bulma into the drawers and closet in Vegeta's room. She really was moving in. Trunks shifted and accidentally mad the floor creak under him. Usagi looked up. The lavender haired boy cringed, waiting for the worst.  
" Hey Trunks!" she greeted cheerfully, shocking him, " I haven't heard a word out of you all day! I thought you went with your mom." He wordlessly shook his head, Bulma hadn't let him come with her ever since he's accidentally lighted the toupee of a very influential scientist on fire. It really had been an accident, really.  
" Not training today?" He shook his head again, he'd decided that spying out Usagi was more important. If stepmothers were as bad as Goten had said they were, then he knew he'd have to destroy her and save the world. Even if she was the tenshi he's wished for.   
She smiled warmly at him, " You want to help me put some of these things away?" she asked.  
" No," he answered quickly and coldly. Usagi didn't seem to notice.  
" Ok, well why don't you come have a seat then? I'd love some company." Trunks blinked. She hadn't turned into a monster and tried to eat him. She hadn't yelled and forced a mop into his hand. She hadn't even kicked him out of the house with only a piece of bread to make a trail with! Numbly, he walked over and sat down on the bed.  
" What are you singing?" he asked after a couple minutes, deciding to test his luck.  
" Just a song from my world." Silence, but for her soft humming, filled the room. Finally, after awhile, Usagi was done putting her things away. She faced Trunks with a smile, " Want some hot chocolate?" she offered, holding out her hand. Trunks hesitated for a moment, then took it.  
They walked down stairs in silence when they got the kitchen Trunks dropped Usagi's hand in relief and sat quickly in one of the chairs. Without a word Usagi made the hot chocolate.  
" You want marshmallows in yours?" she finally asked.  
Trunks hesitated, " S...sure. If you have some...and let me put them in!" he agreed, keeping a careful eye on her.  
"Ok," she laughed, bringing the two mugs and a bag of marshmallows to the table. She set one down in front of Trunks and then sat across from him. Trunks opened the bag of marshmallows and put two in each mug, watching Usagi's face. She didn't flinch. But did look kinda eager. She thanked him and them picked up her mug to drink.  
" Wait!" Trunks said quickly.  
Usagi froze, " What?"  
" I want that one, switch with me!"  
She laughed, " Ok Trunks." She switched the mugs, "Though I promise I put the same amount of chocolate in each of them." The minute Trunks had swallowed his first sip of hot chocolate he froze. If Usagi had poisoned it then she very well could have put the poison in her own mug, knowing that he'd switch them! (Paranoid, ain't he?)  
Usagi noticed that Trunks had gone very pale, " Trunks?" she asked with concern, " Are you all right?"  
" Fine," he choked out, a hand going to his throat.  
" Are you sure? If something's the matter you know you can tell me. We're friends, aren't we?" she smiled although her eyes showed she was worried.  
" Ah...it's a little too hot. Taste it."  
Usagi shrugged and took a sip of her hot chocolate, " It's a little hot, Trunks, but I didn't think it was too bad. Did you burn your tongue?"  
He shook his head, " Taste mine." With another shrug she reached across the table took his mug and sipped from it.  
" It seems fine," she told him, putting it back down. She smiled. " Trunks if you don't like my hot chocolate just tell me, I won't make you drink it."  
He relaxed a little, " No, its fine."  
" Trunks are you sure you're ok? You've been acting kind of funny today."  
" Are you my stepmom now?"   
Usagi looked surprised, " Well I...guess I am...according to Sayajin standards anyway. Why do you ask?"  
His face fell with disappointment, " If you're my stepmom then that means you have to be mean to me now," he said with a little sadness, " I didn't know that when I wished for you."  
" Trunks, who says I have to be mean to you?"  
" All stepmothers are mean. Goten told me so. He knows these kids named Cinderella, Hansel and Gretle, and Snow White and their stepmoms did all kinds of mean things like make them clean, and try to poison them, and kick them out of the house!"  
" Goten...knows them?"  
" Well no, but Gohan does. He told Goten about them and Goten told me."  
" Trunks, those are fairy tales. They never really happened, they're just stories. Haven't you ever heard fairy tales before?"  
He shook his head.  
Usagi reached across the table and took his small hand, " I promise you , those storied aren't real. Almost every kid in the world has heard them over and over again. I grew up on them myself."  
" So, you know the stories then? Can you tell them to me?"  
Usagi turned out to be a very entertaining storyteller. Not once while she was reciting every fairy tale she could think of did Trunks' attention waver. It was the ringing of the phone that finally brought the two back.  
With a smile, Usagi stood and answered it on the cordless, " Hello? Oh hi, Goku-san...mm, he's out training, is it important?" she suddenly laughed.  
" What?" Trunks asked.  
Usagi covered the receiver with her hand, " He wasn't sure if it was important of not, so he went to asked Chichi," she giggled, then went back to the phone, " Oh it is?...Of course I don't mind getting him, hold on," she turned to leave the kitchen.  
" Wait!" Trunks jumped in her way, " Do you have any idea how cranky my dad gets when something interrupts his training? You better let me get him."  
" Nonsense," Usagi laughed, breezing past him to the gravity room.  
Trunks followed, determined to protect Usagi. His instincts told him that the fact his dad was with the small blonde meant that he loved her, but Trunks knew from experience that when Vegeta was in a training haze he didn't think clearly. And Vegeta would hate himself forever if he accidentally hurt Usagi. He'd also hate Trunks for letting him hurt her.  
" Let me turn off the..." Trunks began, but it was too late, Usagi had already opened the door to the gravity and stepped inside. While it was set on 450g's.  
Trunks turned super and rushed in, prepared to save her from being crushed by the extreme weight of the gravity.  
As it turned out she didn't even seem to notice it.  
Vegeta didn't look up at their entrance, he merely continued in his strenuous training, struggling to keep his mind focused. The reason for the struggle was that he'd rather go inside and be with his mate than train. He'd had the feeling once or twice before when he was with Bulma, but this was worse than it'd ever been then!  
Suddenly someone touched his arm.  
Vegeta whirled to face the object of his thoughts. Without his consent, his face softened. Then he realized something.  
" Onna, it's four hundred and fifty times earth's gravity in here," he growled, " you shouldn't be here."  
" I didn't notice. Hm, I guess it doesn't affect me."  
Vegeta smirked and reached out to wrap his arm around her waist. At just that moment he spotted Trunks standing behind her and snatched back his hand.  
" Go turn off the gravity, boy," he ordered.  
Smiling a little, Trunks did as he'd been told.  
Vegeta looked back at Usagi. Kami, she looked good. " What are you doing here?" he asked, voice loosing some of its harshness. Usagi began to smile. Vegeta leaned down to kiss her but before he could she held up the phone between them.  
Usagi burst into laughter at the expression on his face. " Telephone," she said sweetly.  
Scowling, Vegeta took it. " Hello?" he asked, his scowl grew, " Kakarrot!" he seethed, " You planned this, didn't you? Just to interrupt my training...what?" he was silent for a long moment, face steadily getting angry. He cast a glance at Trunks, who was now standing beside Usagi, holding her hand. " All right," he finally growled dangerously, " I'll be there in a moment."   
He impatiently handed the phone back to Usagi and she clicked it off as he glared at Trunks.  
The eight-year old shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of his father, a man who had destroyed countless civilizations without a second thought. Unconsciously, he squeezed Usagi's hand.  
" What did Goku want?" Usagi asked, her sweet, soft voice forcing Vegeta to break his concentrated glare.  
" I have to go over there," he grumbled, " Don't know when I'll get back."  
" I'll make sure Bulma saves some food for you."  
Vegeta came as close to smiling as he ever had. He reached out and cupped Usagi's cheek before lowering his head and brushing his lips across hers. He pulled away after a few moments, letting the kiss go on for too long would not only be bad for Trunks to see, but would also without a doubt stall his departure.  
Roughly he grabbed his son's arm and pulled him away from her side. " The boy's coming with me," he declared.  
Usagi smiled, " Bye Trunks. Bye Vegeta." She stepped away from the door in order to let them pass unhindered.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. Chapter 8: The Job

Big thanks to Larky-chan for typing the last chap up for me-you ROCK! Um, anyway...to answer some questions, no this isn't my first fic, Stavesacre, I have many, many others, they just aren't on ff.net. (I thought I said that when I started this? Oh well.) Celeste Tsuki-Koi (and anyone else who asked about the outers) I love the outers, they'll probably be in this eventually, just not for a LONG time. Eternal Moon Princess, I thought about that before I wrote that part and decided that since the only other person HE'S been with is Bulma (she definitely wasn't one) he wouldn't be able to tell whether or not Usagi was a virgin. Um, that's all of the questions I can remember right now (that I can answer without ruining the surprises), so on to the fic!  
  
  
  
Bring on the Rain  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks cast a look at his scowling father as the two flew the familiar way to the Son house. Vegeta was never happy when he had to visit "the residence of that worthless Kakarott," but he seemed even more agitated than usual this time.  
  
"Why are we goin' to Goku's, Dad? Could he not figure out how to put in a lightbulb or somethin'?"  
  
"This is all you're fault, brat." Vegeta spat distastefully. "If it wasn't for you, I would not be wasting my day on the likes of that low- class baka." He glared menacingly at his lavender haired son, anger burning in his ebony eyes.  
  
Dread began to fill the young half Saiyan. "My fault? What did I do?"  
  
"Well apparently, son, you've been teaching Kakarott's youngest brat curse words." He answered coldly, putting emphasis on the word "son."  
  
Trunks gulped. "Oh..."  
  
"How many times have I told you that if you're going to curse then you need to do it in Saiyago!" The irate prince roared, his anger exploding. "Not only is there a bigger choice of words, but also since no one knows what you're saying I don't get called down to that fool's house! What's wrong with you?"  
  
The young boy hung his head. His father had taught him the Saiyan language, Saiyago, when he had first begun training and they spoke it to each other when they were alone, like now. "Sorry Dad..." He muttered miserably.  
  
"Mark my words, boy, you are going to pay for this! Because of you're foolishness, my valuable time is being wasted. How do you expect me to defeat Kakarott if I am going to his home to discuss your spreading your inferior knowledge of curses to his brat instead of training? I could be in the gravity room getting stronger. I could be forming a new technique. I could be with my mate right now, dammit!"  
  
Trunks mumbled an apology, cheeks going red, as his father began some of the more colorful curses *he* hadn't even attempted yet.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Goku, though sometimes appearing simpleminded, was actually a pretty intelligent person. Not only that, but his standards of what was right and wrong were very high. Similarly, when he felt that something was wrong, such as teaching the seven-year-old Goten naughty words, he was very good at showing it. He used his "responsible" tone of voice and within moments had Trunks feeling remorseful.  
  
At the same time his wife Chi-Chi, who could succeed in being even more scary than Bulma at times, was very accomplished in the art of yelling. She showed this art unselfishly, and used it to beret both Trunks and his father.  
  
Consequently, the fly home-many hours later-was filled with an icy silence as Vegeta pointedly ignored his son, and flew at his top speed back to capsule corp. Trunks, though strong for his age, wore himself out just trying to keep up.  
  
And he still hadn't faced his mother yet.  
  
Working his face into it's tried and true, many times proven don't- yell-at-me-I-didn't-mean-to look; Trunks followed Vegeta into the house. He'd have to use his best manipulation skills to get out of a punishment this time. He couldn't help but wince as he awaited the news to be coarsely announced; knowing the disapproving looks he'd get from his Mom and, worse, his Stepmom.  
  
It never came. Vegeta strode purposefully into the kitchen, where everyone was just finishing dinner, and pulled Usagi from the sink where she was doing dishes with Bulma. Without so much as a glance at anyone else, he slung her over his shoulder and made to leave.  
  
"Hey! She was helping me!" Bulma protested. "Do you expect me to clean this mess all by myself?"  
  
"Hn. Trunks will clean it. All of it." Vegeta volunteered coldly, before disappearing out the door with Usagi. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief and set to help his mother without complaint. He was getting off easy…  
  
(Eh…later)  
  
"Usagi stretched happily, giving a small smile. "Well, that was certainly a surprise." She laughed. "Are you going to do that every time you decide to come in for the day?"  
  
Vegeta smirked and pulled his mate closer to him. "Sure." He muttered, kissing her forehead. Suddenly, a loud grumbling noise was heard.  
  
Usagi began to laugh. "Aw, poor Vegeta! You didn't get any dinner, did you?"  
  
"It can wait." He answered gruffly, burying his nose in her hair. "I'm not getting up."  
  
"Well, no one should be hungry. I'll go get something for you, then." She offered softly, moving to get up. She was stopped before moving even an inch as Vegeta's arm tightened around her in his usual possessive manner.  
  
"You're not getting up, either." He growled.  
  
"What? You want to order in? You want someone to bring something up here? Sorry, but I don't want anyone coming in here when neither of us is wearing anything but this sheet." She gave a little, cheerful laugh. "Come on and get up. I'll go with you." Vegeta grunted and reluctantly let her go. They pulled on enough clothing so as not to cause any nosebleeds should they encounter anyone in the halls, and made their way to the kitchen.  
  
Usagi sat down and observed her…mate…closely for the millionth time since they'd gotten together. (FYI, since Usagi isn't a Saiyan, she isn't exactly used to thinking of him at her "mate" and thus doesn't know exactly what to call him in her mind.)  
  
His strong face, angular and princely, did nothing to reveal his thoughts as he began to pile food onto his plate. Usagi freely stared at him, knowing his attention was diverted with the meal. He was, after all, a Saiyan. He was definitely the best looking man she'd ever seen, which was saying something considering that many of her former enemies-not to mention Mamoru and Seyia-were all very handsome. There was just…something about Vegeta, all of him-even his attitude, that made him irresistible.  
  
Usagi let her eyes trail from his face.  
  
He was wearing only a pair of baggy, white training pants, no shirt. She appreciatively observed the very impressive muscles of his arms, chest, and abdomen. A few large scars across his chest attested to his many battles, adding character. (Ooh La La. Have ya'll ever seen the-very few- episodes in which he doesn't have a shirt on? Those scars are just sexy!) As far as appearances went, Vegeta was perfect.  
  
Especially to Usagi. Lunarians, perhaps because of their natural pale, frail looks, were attracted to strong, dark people. Which was the exact reason Selene had chosen Endymion to marry her daughter so long ago. Usagi mentally sighed. Mamoru may have had a slightly washboard stomach, but Vegeta makes him look like the biggest wimp on Earth. She thought rebelliously. (No offense Ni and other Mamo fans, but it is true.)Her eyes wen back to his stern face. She had already memorized every single feature, but she knew she could stare at him for eternity and not get bored.  
  
"Like what you see, onna?" Vegeta asked with a smirk, amusement in his voice as he caught her staring.  
  
She began to blush a little. Kami, she was falling for this man hard and fast.  
  
Still smirking, he sat across from her and began to dig into his food. After a few moments Usagi decided to bring up the topic that had been on her mind all day. "Vegeta…did you have trouble concentrating today?" She asked carefully.  
  
His head shot out. Thankfully, he remembered to swallow his food before he said anything to her. "How did you know that?" he demanded, making an effort not to sound as harsh as he usually did.  
  
"I could…I dunno, sense it. I think I need to get a job." She paused, waiting for his reaction. None came. "Everyone here is usually doing something during the day." She went on. "A job would keep me from getting bored, not to mention it would probably help you to concentrate while you train if I wasn't in the same house."  
  
"Do whatever you want, onna." He growled.  
  
He saw the sense in her idea, and understood that she didn't have anything to do during the day anyway. But to have her gone…away from him…where other men could see and talk to her…Vegeta pushed away his protective instinct. She wouldn't appreciate it if he said he wanted her to stay home because he was jealous of some imaginary threat.  
  
"What are you going to do?" He asked instead.  
  
She smiled brightly, relieved that he hadn't objected. "Bulma and I talked about it earlier and we decided that I could be a teacher's assistant. Orange Star Highschool isn't far away, and Gohan could give me a lift if I needed it. And…I know it's wrong, but since I'm from another dimension and technically don't exist here, she's going to hack into the files and made some records for me, then get me hired at the school. She probably already started."  
  
Vegeta smirked, she had it all planned out. "Fine." He finally said, a hint of affection creeping into his voice. "When are you going to start?"  
  
"Today's Saturday, right?"  
  
He nodded. Once.  
  
"Monday."  
  
Vegeta's smirk grew. She really was an amazing person. She smiled back and the Saiyan prince went back to eating.  
  
"I have something else to ask you, Vegeta." Usagi began again after a few moments. "You might think it's silly, but I just really need to ask." She hesitated a moment, then decided to go ahead. "Will you tell me about Vegetasei?"  
  
He was stunned. Bulma had never wanted to hear anything about his home planet, now Usagi was actually asking about it? He really had to stop comparing them; Usagi far outshone her predecessor. "What do you want to know?" He growled.  
  
"Everything. Your customs, your legends, your myths. Even the Saiyan language if it isn't like against some law to teach an outsider like me. I mean Everything, Vegeta."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…it's where you're from, and it's important to you. If something means a lot to you, then I want to know about it.  
  
Vegeta's smirk almost became a smile.  
  
Sometimes, Usagi was so much like a Saiyan he was amazed. Slowly he nodded his assent.  
  
Then he went back to eating.  
  
"Good morning, Gohan." Erasa greeted flirtatiously as the tall Saiyan hybrid took his place at his desk. She'd always flirted with him, but ever since the tournament-where she and a few other classmates had discovered that he was both the Great Saiyaman and Gold Fighter-it seemed suspiciously that her efforts had doubled. (FYI, for my own purposes, Erasa, Sharpner and that geeky dude didn't tell anyone about Gohan. How no one else noticed is…convenient, k?)  
  
Gohan cast a glance at Videl, sitting in her usual spot on the other side of Erasa. Since the tournament, they had been unofficially dating- although no one knew about it. She gave him a small smile, signifying that she wouldn't accuse him of flirting with Erasa.  
  
Today.  
  
Sharpner eagerly leaned over both Videl and Erasa. "Hey Gohan, don't you think you were cutting it kinda' close?" He taunted. "You were almost late. The bell is going to ring soon."  
  
"Just lucky, I guess." He laughed, a bit nervously.  
  
"Did you fly to school today?"  
  
"Y…yes."  
  
"So, no one is coming to take you home, right?" There was an eager, bloodthirsty look in the blonde boy's eyes. Gohan hesitated, then nodded. "Great! Then you won't have a problem with meeting me after school for a little sparring match."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see how I compare with a guy who looks wimpy but still manages to be tough enough to help protect the city."  
  
"I don't think that's a good-"  
  
"Oh, come on, Gohan, I want to see how good you are. Besides, I think it'd be a really good idea…if you didn't want your secret getting out. Ne, Saiyaman?"  
  
Gohan cringed and, reluctantly nodded.  
  
Just at that moment the bell rang and Sharpner, smirking, took his seat and dutifully faced the front of the classroom as the teacher walked in through the door. Following the teacher was a small, very beautiful blonde woman. Her hair was plaited into a solid gold braid down her back that almost reached the floor. Her crystalline blue eyes scanned the room nervously. She was wearing an ankle length blue dress with a small, matching jacket over it. (Her arms and legs-I.E. her scars-are hidden. She's self-conscious)  
  
"All right, attention." The teacher began, for once getting what he'd asked for. Every eye in the room was on the blonde woman. "This is Tsukino Usagi. She'll be the teacher's assistant for this class for the rest of the year."  
  
With a shy, perfect smile she clasped her hands in front of her and gave a small bow before taking a seat at the table that had been set up beside the teacher's desk.  
  
Videl leaned over in her chair to see the face of her unofficial boyfriend. "Gohan why didn't you tell me Usagi would be our new teacher's assistant?" She asked, a slightly accusing tone to her voice as she gave a half glare.  
  
"I didn't know!"  
  
"Wait." Sharpner leaned over as well. "Don't tell me Gohan knows that girl!" he exclaimed skeptically, raising an eyebrow. He was still upset that Videl had chosen to hang out with Gohan at the tournament, rather than him.  
  
"Well, she's kinda a friend of the family, I guess. I've only talked to her a few times, but she's really nice."  
  
"Stop talking back there!" The teacher snapped, angry at being interrupted during his lecture.  
  
Usagi looked up from grading papers and smiled in amusement.  
  
After what was always too long a time, the bell rang for lunch. As the students rushed to get out of the classroom and into the famously long lunch lines as quickly as possible, Usagi calmly gathered the essays the teacher had just handed her, the gradebook, a pencil, and a red pen. As she stood from her seat she noticed that a group of teenagers had gathered in front of her.  
  
"Gohan! Videl!" She greeted warmly. She hadn't said anything to them earlier for fear of embarrassing them.  
  
"Hi Usagi-san. Why didn't you tell me you'd be working here?" Gohan asked. Usagi was a very interesting person and the truth was he was glad for the chance to talk to her again.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I'll try to stay out of your way. I just had to get out of the house, I was distracting Vegeta, and neither he nor Trunks were getting any training done." She laughed a little, blushing slightly although Gohan couldn't understand why.  
  
Sharpner suddenly pushed in front of the half Saiyan and flexing his muscles, smirking at Usagi. (There's a difference between a normal smirk and a Vegeta smirk, btw) "He there." He said in his most seductive voice.  
  
"How old are you?" Usagi asked, looking thoughtful and not seeming the least bit interested in the blonde teen in any way he was obviously hoping for.  
  
He faltered a moment. "Seventeen." He finally answered.  
  
"Ah." With that she turned to leave.  
  
"Hey wait!" Sharpner whined. Usagi sighed and stopped.  
  
"What?" She asked with a hint of exasperation.  
  
"Can we eat lunch with you?"  
  
Usagi looked strait at Videl. "Is that allowed?" She asked. She was more than a little sure that her own highschool back in her home dimension had frowned upon the idea of students eating with staff. Why, she had no idea.  
  
Videl nodded. "At least it is if I'm there. We can eat on the roof. Can you fly?"  
  
"No, no one's taught me yet. Vegeta refuses to," She gave a lighthearted laugh. "And he wont let anyone else. Sorry, but we'll have to just use the stairs."  
  
"It's ok, it's just that they're at the other end of the school"  
  
"Well…Gohan's pretty strong. He could probable carry me and-" She looked at Sharpner. "What was your name?"  
  
"He's Sharpner, and I'm Erasa." Erasa volunteered, awed by the kind, beautiful woman Gohan and Videl seemed to be friends with. She suddenly had a new role model.  
  
"Well, Gohan can carry me and Sharpner. He could carry you too, Erasa, but then somebody might fall off, and that would probably not be very fun."  
  
"I can carry her." Videl insisted.  
  
"Is that ok, Gohan?" Usagi asked.  
  
He shrugged, fine with me. I won't even notice that I'm carrying anyone, truth to tell."  
  
Lunch was very nice-if one took out Sharpner's repeated attempts at flirtation and the many derogatory comments he threw at Gohan. He was a nice enough kid, he just liked to make himself seem the most important. After lunch the day passed fairly quickly, and before long everyone was standing outside the school, ready to go home.  
  
"Do you need a lift back to Capsule Corp, Usagi?" Gohan offered, "I sorta' gave Nimbus to Goten, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you used it. I'm pretty sure you'd be able to."  
  
"Or better yet, I could give her a ride home in my new car." Sharpner declared, eying Usagi.  
  
She discreetly scooted away.  
  
"Feh, that won't be necessary." An arrogant, slightly angry voice suddenly said. Sharpner somehow found himself pushed up against the wall by a pissed off looking man with extremely dark coal black eyes and wearing blue spandex.  
  
"Vegeta!" Usagi exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"You dare to talk to her?" He snarled at Sharpner, staring strait at him as he became very afraid. "I've killed boys younger than you for far lesser things."  
  
"Vegeta, stop it. He's just a kid." Usagi tugged on the Saiyan prince's arm and, reluctantly, he dropped the frightened teenager. He then grabbed Usagi tightly into his arms and glared menacingly at everyone else.  
  
Finally Gohan's heart started beating again. "Vegeta? What are you doing here?" He managed to ask.  
  
"That's none of your business, brat."  
  
"What's going on?" A very confused Erasa asked.  
  
"Sorry, this is Vegeta. He's my um…" Usagi paused, not knowing what term to use. Boyfriend made it seem like less than it was, lover didn't quite work either. Finally she decided on his term for them. "Mate."  
  
Gohan jumped back, eyes wide. "Usagi…you…and Vegeta..?"  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
Then pulled his mate up into his arms and took off into the sky. Gohan smiled slightly then, with a small sigh, turned to Sharpner. However, something seemed to have made the blonde boy forget about sparring that day.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Finally, finished! Sorry this took so long, minna. Don't forget to review! 


	10. Chapter 9: The Name

Sorry this has taken so long ya'll, but I wasn't being lazy this time-just busy! Big thanks to Comet Moon for the suggestions, those were great and I'm already plotting how to use them. There were a lot of people asking about the inners, Zeke, ect, so I guess I'll answer that. (If you don't ant to know then scroll down tot he fic, I dun think it will spoil you too badly, but you never know)  
  
Usagi *will* be going back to her old dimension eventually, but not for a long time. I have 15 chaps written up in a notebook under my bed and I still haven't gotten to this part yet. It's gonna be a long fic. The inners will be there, as well as Mamoru and Zeke. Don't know about the outers yet although, since they are my favorites, they'll probably be there as well.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything, but I am planning to kidnap Veggie-chan and put him to work in my harem...  
  
Bring on the Rain  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Usagi was oddly quiet on the fly back to Capsule Corp, and was still quiet when she sat down at the kitchen table to grade some of the papers she'd been given. Vegeta, who had expected anything but the silent treatment, didn't know what to do.  
  
"What's wrong?" He finally demanded gruffly.  
  
"Nothing." She answered cooly, not even so much as looking at him. "I'm just busy." She pointedly went back to ignoring him, much to the Saiyan prince's annoyance.  
  
"Onna!"  
  
She slapped her pen down on the table. "What did you think you were doing?" She demanded, suddenly angry. "You threatened a kid, Vegeta. A kid!"  
  
"He was hitting on my mate." He growled.  
  
She sighed. "I understand why you're so protective of me, Vegeta, I even like the fact that you are, but you just took it too far today. He isn't competition, and I'm not going to leave you like Bulma did. Ever. I love you."  
  
Vegeta froze, his indignant anger draining. "You...what?"  
  
"I...you know I love you, Vegeta." At the look on his face, the slight shake of his head, she suddenly realized that he didn't. Usagi knew it was her fault that he didn't know, she'd assumed that, him being a Saiyan and all, he would know that she loved him just because they were together. Just like she knew that he loved her. "Oh Vegeta...I'm so sorry!" She breathed, immediately standing and throwing her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She repeated. "I thought you knew."  
  
Vegeta's mind was reeling. Now he finally understood. He understood why, when he'd been with Bulma, she'd often pleaded with him to say it. Why sometimes Usagi's eyes begged him to tell her, even though she would never ask him to outloud. He hadn't even known he'd wanted to hear it from her, but now he understood why so many put so much into those three little words.  
  
And although he felt the same about her, he couldn't bring himself to repeat those words back to her.  
  
"Say it again." He asked, voice sounding strange to his own ears. He tightened his arms around her. "Tell me again." Softly she began to repeat those three little words over and over in his ear. Her fingers clutched at the fabric of his training outfit as she held on to him as if he were the only thing in the world that mattered.  
  
Vegeta did nothing more than just continue to hold her until they were interrupted some time later.  
  
"Oh my!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, trying to hide a smile. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here! I was just about to start dinner." Continuing to chat, mostly to herself, Bulma's mother turned on the stove.  
  
Vegeta caught Usagi wipe a tear from her eye.  
  
Wordlessly he left to continue training.  
  
Vegeta paused, unnoticed, in the doorway to the kitchen and simply watched Usagi, her head bowed over her work. He'd only managed to train for about an hour, but for once he didn't really care. The phone began to ring, and Vegeta quickly answered it to keep it from disturbing his mate.  
  
"What?" He growled, ready to hang up and preparing a rude comment.  
  
"Hey! Vegeta! Just the person I wanted to talk to!"  
  
"Kakarott!" He hissed. "What do you want?"  
  
Goku laughed. "Well, you see, I'm callin' because Gohan came home with the funniest story today. He said that you and Usagi are mates!" He laughed. "Isn't that hilarious?"  
  
"What's your point, baka?"  
  
"Wait...you mean you really are?"  
  
There was silence for a moment. No one knew it, but when Bulma had broken it off with Vegeta years ago, Goku had telepathically contacted him from Otherworld to thank him for not destroying the world. Even if he had forgotten his heritage, Goku was still the only one who could-due to his Saiyan blood-understand what Vegeta had been going through.  
  
"We're going to spar tomorrow, Kakarott." Vegeta declared, breaking the silence as an idea came to him. "Meet me in the desert after your brat has left for school." Before the other Saiyan could answer, Vegeta hung up the phone.  
  
"We haven't sparred since our last fight!" Goku said cheerfully the next day as he began his stretches. Vegeta didn't answer, just stood there with his arms crossed, fighting his pride.  
  
"We aren't going to spar." He said finally.  
  
Goku stared at him. "We aren't? But...isn't that why we're here?"  
  
"No, I lied." Vegeta smirk faltered a moment as he actually hesitated. "Kakarrott...how did you manage to marry your mate?"  
  
"Vegeta! You want to marry Usagi?" The tall Saiyan gawked.  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"Let me think..."  
  
"Don't think, baka! We'll be here forever!" The Saiyan prince snapped, feeling somehow like every eye on Earth was watching him.  
  
"Oh yeah, now I remember! When I was little my grandpa took me to a courthouse and got me a last name. They do that, you know, because of all the aliens and stuff that come here. So then, after you have a last name, you're in the records and can do stuff like get married. Understand?"  
  
Vegeta didn't answer as a thoughtful look crossed his face.  
  
"You're really serious about this?" Goku asked, disbelief evident in his voice. Vegeta nodded once, thoughtfully, and took off into he sky. Without hesitation, Goku followed. "What last name are you gonna get?"  
  
"Theprinceofallsaiyans."  
  
"You're not serious, are you?" Goku laughed.  
  
"What's wrong with that name?" Vegeta demanded irritably.  
  
"Well...I don't think Usagi would...appreciate that name." Goku answered carefully. He didn't want Vegeta to change his mind about getting a last name and all of that, but still..."Anyway, I thought you were the only one who ah...deserved that title."  
  
Vegeta snorted. He would actually be willing to share that name with his mate, but he knew that in some strange was Goku was right. Suddenly the perfect idea came to him and a slow smirk curved onto his face. "Badman." He said. "My last name will be Badman."  
  
"You want your last name to be Bat-man, sir?" The clerk in the courthouse asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No you moron! Not Batman! Badman! B-A-D..."  
  
"Vegeta, calm down!" Goku looked worriedly at the room filled with people staring at them. If Chi-Chi heard about this...Finally, after two more hours and a million threats, Vegeta finally had a last name.  
  
"Now what?" The Saiyan prince demanded as he and Goku stepped outside.  
  
"Well, I guess you should buy her a ring."  
  
"A ring?"  
  
"Yeah, you know."  
  
Vegeta knew of the tradition on Earth, yes, but the thought had never crossed his mind. ? Usagi didn't have any jewelry...  
  
It took fourteen towns, two continents, and seventy-five jewelry stores before Vegeta found a ring that would be "suitable" for his mate. "That one." Vegeta decided in his usual, arrogant voice as he carelessly pointed at one. Goku, who'd been slumped over the counter in exhaustion, looked up hopefully.  
  
"All right!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, at the same time wishing that he'd never agreed to help the Saiyan prince. It was just too much work! And the single-minded Vegeta hadn't even let the search pause for lunch! Needless to say, Goku was very hungry.  
  
"Hey, you, woman!" Vegeta called to the owner of the store. "I've made my decision, I want this one!"  
  
The storeowner, a stout woman in her late fifties, certainly did not like to be referred to as "woman." Nevertheless, she considered herself high class, and Vegeta's way of speech and his bearing attested to good breeding. She let his rude comment slide on both that, and the grounds that she didn't want to loose a sale.  
  
"That one?" She asked, making sure.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "None of these are worthy of my mate, but this one will do. I can't expect to ever find one that is worthy on this miserable planet."  
  
Goku's jaw dropped.  
  
The storeowner told Vegeta the price and, without so much as flinching, he paid her.  
  
"And here's you're receipt, sir." She said pleasantly, handing it to him then beginning on her paper work. After a few moments she looked up to find him still there. "Anything else you need, sir? The date the ring will be in is on the receipt."  
  
"What's stopping me from taking it now? I paid for it!"  
  
"These rings are all holograms, sir, to keep them from being stolen. I have to send away for the ring for you, it will be in on...Saturday."  
  
A large, strange looking object appeared suddenly and unexpectedly in the air. Anyone watching would have been shocked and even frightened. Luckily though, the object appeared in the desert, and nothing lives in the desert.  
  
The object landed without much sound behind an outcropping of rocks. A hatch on the object slowly began to open and out stepped a tall young man with longish lavender hair. He wore a pair of black pants with a black tanktop, and over it was a jacket wearing the logo of Capsule Corp.  
  
With a sigh of relief that his journey was finally over Mirai Trunks hit the button on his time machine that would return it to it's capsule. A grin crossed his face as he took off into the air, he felt like it had been ages since he last visited the past, although for him it had only been a few months. Since defeating the androids, the rebuilding effort on the part of humanity had been going very well.  
  
Nevertheless, it would be good to see a world that hadn't been wracked by destruction again. It would be good to see the younger versions of his friends and family.  
  
Mirai Trunks checked his watch: 3:15. Everyone should be home then.  
  
Boy, they were gonna be surprised when they saw him!  
  
After a few more moments of flying, Mirai Trunks stopped midair to look around. "Aw man!" He muttered, "I can't believe I'm lost. How in the world..."  
  
Off in the distance he caught sight of a yellow cloud moving across the sky and he sped up to catch up to it. To his surprise, a woman with long golden hair tied into a braid was sitting on it. (To my knowledge, M. Trunks has never seen Nimbus- A.N.)  
  
"H...hello." He greeted, trying not to scare the stranger.  
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice, but when she spotted him an easy smile curved onto her lips. "Hi there!" She responded cheerfully.  
  
"Um...Nice cloud."  
  
"It's not mine, a friend is letting me borrow it."  
  
"Listen, I know this sounds strange, but do you know how I can get to Capsule Corp from here? I'm..." He blushed. "Kinda lost..."  
  
"Capsule Corp? That's where I'm headed!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmmhmm, I live there, follow me."  
  
Mirai Trunks followed, at the same time thinking that her presence was strange, she hadn't been there when he had last visited.  
  
Chill Trunks, you may have been away for only a little while, but seven years have gone by here. He reminded himself. He'd purposefully set hs time machine ahead a little so that he could check on everyone. As they neared Capsule Corp, M. Trunks spotted a little boy standing outside kicking around a ball. The boy was skinny-although he did have the beginnings of muscles-and his lavender hair was slightly longish. He looked up at their approach and the minute the girl stepped off her cloud he was hugging her.  
  
"Usagi!" He exclaimed happily. "I've been waiting all day for you to come home! I've been bored, and mom wouldn't let me go to Goten's house just because I gave some scientist friend of hers a hot foot!"  
  
"Trunks, you didn't!" She laughed, while trying to look stern. "You know that's not nice!"  
  
Chibi Trunks crossed his arms and, to M. Trunk's utter shock, an expression crossed his face that was frighteningly similar to the ones his father often wore. "He was askin' for it- he called me a runt!" The eight-year old complained.  
  
Usagi shook her head, still laughing. "Well, why did you train if you were bored?"  
  
"Dad's not here, and you know mom doesn't let me use the gravity room by myself."  
  
"He's not? Where did Vegeta go?"  
  
"Off to spar with Goku. Didn't he tell you?" At Usagi's shake of the head he shrugged and grabbed her hand. "Oh well. Come on, grandma made some cookies." He began to pull her toward the door.  
  
Mirai Trunks wordlessly followed the strange blonde girl and his younger self into the house. After getting herself some cookies and milk, she sat down at the kitchen table and spread out the papers she'd been carrying.  
  
"Can I help?" Chibi Trunks asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Sure! Here's the answer key."  
  
"You're not afraid I'll mess it up?" he questioned as she handed him a red pen.  
  
"Of course not, Trunks. You're a very smart boy. I'll probably make more mistakes than you, but that's what white out is for."  
  
"My real mom never lets me help her." He mumbled. Usagi reached out and affectionately rumpled his hair.  
  
"Well, I'm not your real mom." She muttered back conspiratorially.  
  
Uncomfortably, Mirai Trunks sat down in the seat across from them. His past self, who was already proving to be shockingly different from him, clearly admired this strange girl.  
  
At just that moment, Chibi Trunks noticed his presence.  
  
"Who'd this bozo?" he asked, looking at Usagi with a raised eyebrow. "My dad's not gonna like you bringin' strange guys home. Neither do I."  
  
"I'm here to see Vegeta." Mirai Trunks said quickly.  
  
"My dad's not here right now, and even if he was, he wouldn't wanna talk to a dork like you!"  
  
"Trunks!" Usagi snapped.  
  
"Well, he wouldn't!" He insisted as he rose to answer the now ringing phone. "Hello?" His face suddenly lit up. "Hey Goten! Huh...I don't know, I'm kinda in trouble...quit laughing! It doesn't happen that often!...Hold on, let me ask..." He carefully laid the phone down on the counter and rushed out of the room at an amazing speed.  
  
"Must be Goten." Usagi laughed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Goten, his best friend,"  
  
"Wahoo!" Chibi Trunks yelled, rushing back into the room and picking up the phone. "Goten, I can! Mom forgot I was in trouble...she said it was ok as long as you meet me half way...ok! Hey, go super so we can get there quicker...bye!"  
  
"Going over to Goten's?" Usagi asked in amusement.  
  
"Yeah!" Chibi Trunks hugged her quickly, then stood back and began to power up. Mirai Trunk's jaw nearly hit the ground as the young boy quickly and easily made the transformation to super Saiyan. (M. Trunks himself didn't go super until he was like 13) Then Chibi Trunks left. Usagi didn't even look up.  
  
"H...how old is he?" Mirai Trunks asked to make sure he wasn't looking his mind.  
  
"Eight."  
  
"And already a Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Mmmhmm. Of course he is. He's Vegeta's son, after all." A slow smile curved on to her face as she continued with her work. "They usually train together every day."  
  
"Vegeta...willingly trains with his son?"  
  
Usagi looked up, eyes hardening. "You know, I don't get you people. Vegeta isn't as bad as you all seem to think. And if he seems mean sometimes, well he has his reasons, and they're perfectly good ones."  
  
Mirai Trunks stared at her in shock. She was defending his father?  
  
Before he could respond the object of their conversation walked in the kitchen door. He seemed to be angry about something, but the moment he saw Usagi, his expression actually seemed to soften. He took her arm and began to pull her to her feet in a way that looked...gentle?...and began to pull her toward the door.  
  
"I have to work, Vegeta!" She giggled, blushing a little.  
  
"Feh." He growled, not stopping. "Maybe I should destroy your work, ne? Then you wouldn't have anything to worry about." He looked toward the papers piled on the table.  
  
"No, I don't think that's necessary...just let me put it all away, ok?"  
  
Almost, it seemed, reluctantly, he released her and crossed his arms, glaring at her work. Then he smirked. "Hurry it up then, onna." Usagi cast a glance at her papers, then with a mischievous grin snapped her fingers. They all disappeared.  
  
"Sub-space pocket." She said breezily, exiting the room. Vegeta's smirk grew and he followed.  
  
Leaving Mirai Trunks alone and unnoticed. Odd, Vegeta wasn't the type to miss a detail. Especially one as unusual as the future version of his only son.  
  
Something must have been distracting him.  
  
He stood and began making his way to his mother's laboratory-where he knew without a doubt she'd be working. With a grin he snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Yamcha, I told you later!" Bulma said sternly, trying to pull his hands away. "Now, leave me alo..." At that moment she turned around and froze, shock covering her features. "Trunks!" She screamed, throwing her arms around him. "It's you! You're back! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just came for a visit." He laughed, hugging her back.  
  
Suddenly she pulled away and looked at him accusingly. "Why didn't you warn me that you were such a trouble-maker as a child?" She demanded. "I was so unprepared!"  
  
"I wasn't a trouble-maker." He answered, confused. "I had t behave so that you and the others could concentrate on helping the victims of the android attacks."  
  
"Oh. Hmm...I guess it's all Vegeta's fault then." She shrugged.  
  
"What are you talking about, anyway?"  
  
She sighed. "He...you actually...gave one of my dear friends a hot foot, poured green paint on another, and glued a third's hand to his..." she cleared her throat. (Couldn't resist!) "And at the world's Martial Arts Tournament, he wanted to fight the adults so he knocked out one of the contestants and convinced poor Goten to dress up as him with him!"  
  
M. Trunk's eyes were wide. All this just because his father was alive to help raise him?  
  
"Who exactly is this Goten person, anyway?"  
  
"Well, he'll be coming to dinner and spend the night later, no doubt, so you'll see him then. Pity, I guess he just missed being born in your time. And you two are such good friends here. Inseparable."  
  
Mirai Trunks remained silent for a moment, un-answering. "Who's that girl?" He finally asked, deciding to change the subject.  
  
"You're stepmother, of course."  
  
"Step..." He paled.  
  
Bulma didn't notice. "Well, as close to it as anyone will ever come." She laughed. "Considering the fact that Vegeta would never ask anyone to marry him. I guess you Saiyans would call her his mate, ne?"  
  
"You...aren't with father anymore?" He asked dazedly.  
  
"No, of course not! We haven't been a couple in years! Are you all right, Trunks? You couldn't honestly expect us to stay together forever, could you? Vegeta's not my type. Too stubborn."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry this took so long, I've been super busy! Poor Mirai Trunks, what's going to happen? Review and I'll try really hard to get the next chapter out in under a month this time. LOL. 


	11. Chapter 10: The Visiter

Ok, ok, go ahead and yell at me, I know this has taken a long time to get out. The good news? My awsome friend Kendra is typing these up for me now so that they get out quicker. (I have them written on notebook paper, as I've mentioned numerous times) So, big thanks go out to Kendra (Wahoo! You rock!) and of course to Ni, Larkie-chan, and everyone who reviews this.  
  
Oh, and I hope no one gets mad at me for Mirai Trunks' eh…opinions about Usagi. Hee hee, I love him to death, but I honestly think he would react this way.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ of SM, I would not be writing fics, I would be rolling in all my money.  
  
  
  
"Some whore has stolen dad away from you!" Mirai Trunks said heatedly, pacing back and forth in front of the time and space video transponder his mother had rigged up so he could communicate with her from the past.  
  
Bulma's image flickered on the screen, "Now Trunks, there never was any guarantee that your father and I would have stayed together had he not been killed." She said, voice interrupted by static, "You shouldn't call this girl a whore, she might just be a very nice person."  
  
"She's with my father, mom. She's not YOU, but she's with him!"  
  
"Why not just blame him then?"  
  
"You said yourself that he's the type a girl would have to...you know..." he began to blush and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Seduce?" Bulma supplied.  
  
"Exactly." He huffed crossing his arms. A sudden thought occurred to him, "Mom? Was I a trouble maker as a child?" he asked suddenly looking up and running a hand through his hair.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, did I ever set someone's shoe on fire, or paint them green, or glue them to themselves, or knock someone unconscious and then steal his clothes so a friend and I can dress up like him and enter a tournament?"  
  
"No, of course not. You were a very good child."  
  
"Well apparently I'm not here."  
  
She laughed a little, "Poor Trunks, the past isn't as much fun as you remembered, is it?"  
  
"No." he grumbled  
  
There was a knock on the door and Mr. Briefs stuck his head in, "Oh hello there, young man!" he greeted. "They sent me up here to tell you that its time for dinner."  
  
"Trunks, take the transponder with you." Bulma requested. "I'd like to see everyone again. I'd... I'd like to see how my life could have been."  
  
"Mother..." Mirai Trunks sighed.  
  
"Don't argue, just do it." She said, expression hardening stubbornly.  
  
Mirai Trunks knew that expression. All he could do was what she asked, it was in his best interests. He paused in the door to the kitchen, holding the transponder in a way that would allow his mother to see everything that he did.  
  
The dinner was set out on the counters so that everyone could help themselves. There was Usagi, wearing a pair of jeans with holes in them and a longsleeved red shirt, piling up her plate. Vegeta came up next to her and possessively wrapped an arm around her waist after his own plate was loaded.  
  
At just that moment the kitchen door swung open and Chibi Trunks came in followed by a young boy who looked almost exactly like Goku.  
  
"Hey you two, wipe your feet!" Bulma, the one who lived in the current time, snapped as she brought a couple of glasses to the table. She was wearing a tight green spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of very short shorts.  
  
"Hello everyone." Mirai Trunks finally greeted. Bulma gave him a smile and waved him over to the table.  
  
"Don't you think you two should was your hands?" Usagi asked Chibi Trunks and his friend as they reached for some food. They quickly rushed out of the room.  
  
"What'cha got there, Trunks?" Bulma asked, unknowingly bringing attention to him. He didn't miss his father's glare as he set the transponder on the table.  
  
"It's a transponder so I can communicate with my mother from here in the past." he answered.  
  
Bulma and Mirai Bulma stared at each other.  
  
Then both burst into relieved conversation and laughter about how great the other looked.  
  
"A little confused here." Usagi said, glancing at them from over her shoulder. Mirai Trunks refused to acknowledge the comment so instead Mirai Bulma launched into an extremely shortened version of the tale. When she finished, Usagi merely nodded and set back to work on fixing her plate.  
  
Just as she sat down, Vegeta next to her, Chibi Trunks and Goten rushed in. Chibi Trunks claimed the seat on the other side of Usagi with a triumphant smile. (notice he still doesn't know who Mirai Trunks is.) It was then that just about everyone noticed that Usagi had three plates. With a smile she gave one to Chibi Trunks and one to Mirai Trunks. Then she took a fourth plate from Vegeta (he was holding it for her) and handed it to Goten.  
  
Mirai Trunks stared in shock for a moment before reminding himself that 1.) He despised Usagi and 2.) The gesture was most likely only an attempt to get everyone to like her.  
  
Nevertheless, she had given him all of his favorite foods.  
  
"Hey Trunks," Goten whispered, leaning over to his best friend. Mirai Trunks' sensitive ears, along with Vegeta's, picked it up. "That new guy looks alot like you."  
  
"Yeah right." he snorted. "I don't look like that dork!"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"How should I know? Probably one of mom's science buddies. We'll have to do something to him later."  
  
A troubled look crossed Goten's face, "What are we gonna do? My mom says pranks aren't nice. I'm still in trouble over the mighty mask incident."  
  
"Feh." Chibi Trunks mumbled.  
  
Mirai Trunks decided to interrupt their conversation. He certainly didn't them making any plans to play a prank on him!  
  
"So Goten, you look an awful lot like San Goku. Have you ever met him?" he asked in his talking-to-dumb-children-voice.  
  
"You dummy," Chibi Trunks rolled his eyes, "That's his dad. Baka..."  
  
"That's not nice, Trunks." Usagi reprimanded gently. Chibi Trunk's shoulders slumped, he didn't like it when he did something his tenshi didn't like.  
  
With a smirk Vegeta mumbled something under his breath in Saiyago. Mirai Trunks had never learned it, but he recognized it nonetheless. His mother had one prized home video with Vegeta in it. It was taken while she was pregnant and in it they had an argument and Vegeta stomped off yelling something incoherent.  
  
Saiyago. The language of the saiyans.  
  
Whatever the comment was it made both Chibi Trunks and Usagi simultaneously burst into laughter.  
  
Mirai Trunks raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything his mother asked the question on his mind.  
  
"You know the saiyan language?" Mirai Bulma asked, shocked.  
  
"Vegeta's teaching me everything about his planet." The blonde answered, casting an impish smile on her smirking mate.  
  
Mirai Trunks was thoroughly disgusted.  
  
"Trying to make another human into a saiyan wannabe, Vegeta?" Mirai Bulma taunted, laughing. "You watch out Usagi. He tried to shove that crap on me, too."  
  
"I asked him to teach me!" Usagi said, almost sounding insulted. "And besides, I'm not exactly human anyway."  
  
"Y...you're not?" Mirai Bulma's eyes grew almost as wide as Mirai Trunk's were becoming as he dropped his fork in shock.  
  
"No, I'm hunarion. And from a different dimension. It just so happens that the saiyan culture is a lot like that of my former home, except my people were peaceful." she retorted, frowning a little.  
  
"Usagi's mom was a megami," Yamcha put in, trying to impress Mirai Bulma. "And her dad was one of the four original supreme kai's. Not to mention that she's a princess." he laughed a little.  
  
"I used to be." she corrected quietly, the shadow of sadness momentarily darkened her eyes.  
  
Vegeta, not noticing this, snorted rudely.  
  
"You can't just stop being royalty."  
  
She forced a smile as she looked over at him. "I guess a thing like that just...isn't as important to me as it is to you, Vegeta." she said quietly. He stared at her in utter shock.  
  
Once again Mirai Trunks had to remind himself that he despised his father's new mate. Besides, she was just a little too perfect. After growing up in his world, seeing death and destruction, he was positive that no one deserved to be as happy and kind and beautiful as this girl was. Obviously she was untrustworthy.  
  
______________  
  
"She seemed nice to me." Mirai Bulma said later, after dinner.  
  
"A little too nice." her lavender haired son huffed.  
  
"You made it sound like she connived to get Vegeta," she went on, "but it looked to me like he was the real initiator in it all. Did you see how he hovered around her? I'd hate to see what he'd do if she got a hangnail!"  
  
"I'd hate to see what she'd do. I bet she faints at the sight of blood. A hangnail would be too painful for someone like her."  
  
Mirai Bulma sighed, "Lets talk about something else. Can you believe Goku has another kid? That Goten looks just like his father did when I first met him. It's too bad he was never born here."  
  
Mirai Trunks shrugged, "If Goten had been born then I wouldn't have become best friends with Gohan."  
  
"Is it going to be hard for you to see him? He should be just about the age he was when he was murdered. You know you can come home if it gets too hard."  
  
"I'll manage. Well, my transponder is almost out of energy, I better let you go."  
  
"Goodbye Trunks, come home soon."  
  
"I promise not to stay too long."  
  
"And Trunks, try to be nice around Usagi. If you're gonna hate her, don't let her know it."  
  
"Yeah yeah. I don't want dad to despise me more than he already does. Goodnight, mom."  
  
_____________  
  
Mirai Trunks yawned as he slowly went down the stairs to breakfast the next morning. He wasn't surprised to find everyone already up and dressed, they were early morning people.  
  
He had to fight back a glare as he spotted Usagi, wearing a nice, long sleeved shirt in an intresting shade of purple with a pair of black pants and black boots that almost resembled combat boots. Her hair was neatly in its usual braid of silken gold, and hung over one shoulder as she neatly put papers into folders and the folders into the kind of book carrier one would wear over the shoulder and torso.  
  
Vegeta was nearby, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, eyes glued to her as if were afraid she'd disappear.  
  
With a smile Bulma handed Mirai Trunks a cold glass of orange juice.  
  
Though he took it he suspiciously kept his eyes on the past form of his mother. He knew that particular smile very well.  
  
"What are you planning on doing today?" she asked as if she were just trying to make conversation. Yeah, right. He knew her better than that. She was plotting something.  
  
"N...nothing." he replied hesitantly.  
  
"Great! Then you can go and visit at Gohan's school!"  
  
"Gohan's in school? Most schools ah...don't allow visitors, do they?"  
  
"Orange Star High does!" Usagi put in, trying to be helpful. With a bright smile she pulled her book holder over her torso and shoulder. Mirai Trunks frowned fighting back a glare.  
  
"Aren't you a little old for highschool?"  
  
She began to laugh, surprising him. "Of course I am! I'm the teachers assistant."  
  
Mirai Trunks' frown grew. "And how are we supposed to get to this school?" he asked, voice even. "I'm not carrying you."  
  
"Oh of course you aren't, Trunks! You think you were invited so I could have a ride? Goten is letting me borrow his nimbus cloud. Gohan is going to bring it by on his way to school and we're all going to fly there together."  
  
Mirai Trunks turned away from her and glared at his orange juice. Kuso.  
  
Chibi Trunks, followed by Goten, rushed into the room, they were obviously playing some form of tag which, unfortunately for them, Bulma wasn't in the mood to deal with.  
  
"Cut it out!" she yelled as they almost ran into her.  
  
Both boys stopped, looking for all the world like hurt puppies.  
  
A knock came on the door. Mirai Trunks, anxious to see the past form of his best friend, quickly opened it, only to find himself face to face with a tall man in strange clothes.  
  
The man wore black spandex and over it was something green, almost resembling a skirt, and a cape. He wore a pair of sunglasses and had a white turban-like thing on his head. A wide smile spread on his face at seeing Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" he greeted cheerfully in a voice that was vaguely familiar. "Is Usagi ready? We're supposed to meet up with Videl before school."  
  
"Gh...Gh...?"  
  
"Hi, Gohan." Usagi greeted, joining them in the doorway after giving Vegeta a kiss goodbye. "Yeah, I'm ready. Where's Videl meeting us?"  
  
"Over her house."  
  
"Ok, well we better not keep her waiting."  
  
"What are you wearing?" Mirai Trunks finally managed to ask, horrified. Chibi Trunks, passing the group with a plate piled with pancakes, looked first at Mirai Trunks, then Gohan and snickered.  
  
"Look Gohan, two dorks talking to each other."  
  
"My brothers not a dork, Trunks!" the Goku look-alike objected.  
  
Gohan smiled at his little brother. "Mom says for you to get home as soon as you're done with breakfast. I got an earful this morning for ever teaching you how to fly."  
  
"where are you wearing?" Mirai Trunks asked again as Usagi shut the door after them and climbed onto the waiting nimbus cloud. They all took into the air at the same time. Before long they spotted another figure floating in the air above a mansion, her arms crossed.  
  
"Hey Videl!" Gohan greeted.  
  
A smile spread across her face, melting her formally stern expression. "Hi Gohan, or should I say saiyaman?"  
  
He laughed a little.  
  
"Is that your dad on the roof?" Usagi asked, looking down at the mansion. Mirai Trunks recognized with some akin to disgust Mr. Satan from the cell games.  
  
"Yeah, dad can't get used to the idea of me flying, or hangin out with," and here she changed her voice to copy her father's, "that skinny kid."  
  
"Am I really that skinny?" Gohan asked blushing.  
  
"Not compared to my ex boyfriend." Usagi muttered with a snort. "Or any guy in my world for that matter. Some of the girls, however..."  
  
"Hey!" Gohan objected.  
  
Usagi laughed. "Just teasing."  
  
"He's so sensitive!" Videl mumbled. Both girls burst into laughter. Gohan mumbled something, blushing darker.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Mirai Trunks asked again, sounding dazed.  
  
Finally the four landed on the roof of the highschool. Mirai Trunks could take it no more, "What are you supposed to be?" he demanded.  
  
Gohan's sunglasses flashed and he smiled.  
  
Usagi and Videl both moaned and looked away.  
  
"I am..." Gohan began several very...interesting gestures and movements. "The...Great Saiyaman!"  
  
Mirai Trunks fell over.  
  
After a few moments of posing, Gohan righted himself and pushed a button on his watch. His ridiculous outfit disappeared leaving behind red pants, a white shirt, and a black vest. Mirai Trunks stared, he looked almost exactly like he had before he was murdered.  
  
Humming slightly Usagi pulled a name tag from out of nowhere and stuck it on Mirai Trunks' shirt, then wrote his name on it.  
  
"There. Now you're officially a visitor!" She said cheerfully.  
  
Videl peered at him a second. "Trunks, huh? Funny name. Watch out, Erasa is gonna be all over you!"  
  
"You think he's cute, Videl?" Gohan asked, sounding hurt as he followed her into the school.  
  
"Who's she?" Mirai Trunks asked, making the 'necessary evil' of talking to Usagi. He was so confused.  
  
"Gohan's girlfriend. Now look Trunks, the bell is going to ring pretty soon. You stand here outside the door until you're introduced. It's some stupid tradition they have here." she smiled at him and straightened his jacket collar. "And... you really do need to watch out for Erasa. The other girls too. Good thing for you my friends are in another dimension. They'd eat you up. Who cares that they're ten years older than you!" She laughed and went into the classroom.  
  
Leaving Trunks, stunned and wishing he didn't have to hate her.  
  
After about ten minutes the teacher called him into the room and for the first time in his life Mirai Trunks truly got the feeling that every eye in the room was watching him. After a short span of time which was long enough to make him feel like he was on the auctioneers' block, he was convinced the humiliating experience was all Usagi's fault.  
  
A blonde girl sitting on the other side of Gohan leaned over and batted her eyes. "Hey there, my name's Erasa!"  
  
Before he could respond someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and all the girls who sat behind him started sticking their phone numbers into his jacket pockets.  
  
When he finally managed to face the front again all the girls sitting in front of him tucked their phone numbers into his pockets.  
  
This was going to be a very long day.  
  
Sitting at a desk next to the teachers he caught sight of Usagi giggling.  
  
He glared at her for the rest of the day.  
  
Visiting Gohan's school was bewildering. The young half-saiyan had friends that were all different and interesting, some nice and some not so nice. Whereas in Trunks' world he had pretty much been Gohans only friend.  
  
And Gohan had a girlfriend. In Trunks' time Gohan hadn't had that opportunity, although it seemed at this school one would have no trouble getting a girlfriend.  
  
It was all so strange; Gohan looked like he did in all of Trunks' memories, but he was so different.  
  
Mirai Trunks wasn't very happy when he found out that Usagi always ate lunch with Gohan and his friends. Though she was an adult and they weren't quite yet she was easily part of the group. Videl and Erasa actually treated the small blonde as if she were an older sister.  
  
And in return she was so nice, so understanding that Trunks again wished he didn't have to despise her.  
  
But she had taken Vegeta from Bulma.  
  
Yurusai he thought with a touch of regret. (I can never forgive you)  
  
"So Usagi," Erasa stretched out and tilted her face to the sun; it was a nice day. "Did you get those essays graded for our English class?"  
  
Usagi's mouth was full so she only nodded in response.  
  
"So? How were they?"  
  
"Sorry Erasa, you know I can't tell you."  
  
Gohan suddenly sat up, as if just remembering something. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you, Usagi. Friday afternoon everyone is going to meet at the kame house. They're going to barbecue and swim in the ocean and all that stuff."  
  
"Let me guess, this was your dad's idea, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. He likes to get everyone together every so often. Anyway, he'll take every chance he can to eat. You know him."  
  
"Saiyans..." Usagi mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes.  
  
"There it is again!" Videl jumped up in annoyance.  
  
"There's what?"  
  
"That phrase! What is a saiyan?"  
  
Gohan went very pale, "Eh...um...a saiyan is...well, that is..."  
  
"It's a phrase!" Usagi said quickly, "from my old...home! To mean uh...someone who eats alot in order to...maintain proper energy for fighting!" She gave a little laugh and stood quickly, casting a glance at the confused Erasa and Sharpner, "I'm uh...gonna go back to class now."  
  
"But lunch is only half over." Sharpner protested.  
  
"Yeah well...I've got extra work to do today, Ciao!"  
  
Trunks smirked as he watched her rapidly retreating form. Serves her right  
  
To be continued  
  
Kendra typed up the next chapter already, too, but I'm not gonna post it today because I want more reviews first. Greedy? You bet! =P 


	12. Chapter 11: The Bathing suit

Isn't this nice? Me getting fics out early? Yeah….(Sigh) KENDRA ROCKS!!! A hem…on with the fic…  
  
She knew he hated her, there was no doubt in her mind that Mirai Trunks, the future version of her adored little stepson, absolutely despised her.  
  
Of course Usagi had a good idea as to why he didn't like her. She was with Vegeta after all. She knew that in his time his father had died way before he was with Bulma long enough for her to break up with him.  
  
She sighed, this very same train of thought had kept her up every night since the arrival of the lavender haired youth. Usagi had never been the type to just accept it when someone disliked her. She couldn't stand the thought that maybe she'd failed in some way, that maybe it was her fault he despised her.  
  
The worst part was, she didn't feel guilty for being with Vegeta and she never had. She loved him too much to ever consider living without him.  
  
Frustrated, she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. What could she do?  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?" Vegeta growled grumpily, tightening his hold on her and burying his head into her neck and shoulder. He could tell something had upset her and that, combined with her tossing and turning, was keeping him awake.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered, reaching up and caressing his cheek. Another thought, one that had been bothering her since before Mirai Trunks had arrived, rudely presented itself in her mind. This one, however, she could not keep locked up.  
  
"Vegeta," She began, nerving herself up to how much it would hurt her when he answered yes. "Do you want me to revert to my other form and stay that way permanently?"  
  
He snorted. "No. Of course not."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Those wings would get in the way when we mate." he said as if it were obvious.  
  
"Well...I'm sure we could find a way around that."  
  
He sat up and stared at her. "Onna, do you want to be in that other form? It seemed to me like that transformation was painful."  
  
She averted her eyes. "It was, but I'd only have to do it once. It's just that...my other form is so much more beautiful than I could ever be, and these stupid scars wouldn't be here anymore..."  
  
Vegeta grunted. "This is ridiculous, onna. I am a saiyan. Saiyans like to fight. People get scars from fighting. Saiyans like scars."  
  
"But I didn't get these from fighting, I got them while I was helpless, chained to the ceiling!"  
  
"You survived five years of torture. That makes you strong."  
  
Usagi's eyes drifted to Vegeta's chest, which had a few extremely deep battle scars marking it. She didn't find them unattractive so maybe Vegeta wasn't repulsed by hers...  
  
But no. She had to many.  
  
"Vegeta, you know I'm prettier in my other form." She said quietly.  
  
"I never said that." he growled, laying back down and gathering her into his arms. "If you must know, I prefer you this way." he snorted. "In your other form you're too... unreal for my tastes."  
  
"Unreal?"  
  
"Like a doll." How could he explain to her how much he preferred warm, fiery gold to cold, detached silver. He himself was a cold person, he needed her warmth to keep him from becoming what Frieza had almost succeeded in making him: an instrument of pure evil.  
  
How could he, Vegeta, put into words that he found Usagi to be the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on? That though her transformed form was gorgeous it didn't begin to compare with her true self.  
  
Once again he found himself wanting to say those three words, wanted to say, outloud, how he felt about her.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
"Don't change." he ordered. It was all he could do.  
  
Somehow though, Usagi understood. She always did. He felt her smile as she snuggled against him, reassured, and was asleep within moments.  
  
It was Vegeta's turn, now, to find himself unable to fall asleep.  
  
The urge to wake Usagi up and tell her that he loved her was unbelievable. He knew, by the look in her eyes whenever they were together, even if they weren't alone, that she desperatly wanted to hear him say it. However, Vegeta also knew that she would never ask him to say it. She was too sweet, knew him too well for that. Although if she asked he probably would.  
  
He'd lost Bulma and survived. Usagi was different.  
  
If he lost Usagi...  
  
He would die. Emotionally, mentally, maybe even physically.  
  
She just meant to damned much to him.  
  
He didn't know how it had happened. And the risk it brought him meant that it was probably a weakness. Never, not even in their most passionate moments had Vegeta ever loved Bulma as much as he loved Usagi when he just watched her from across the room.  
  
Careful not to wake her up, he pulled her closer to him, held her a little tighter. An amused smirk spread across his face. Imagine he thought. The prince of all saiyans tiptoeing around a female.  
  
As a child he'd scoffed at the tales of great, legendary warriors who went insane or took their own lives at the loss of a mate.  
  
But now he understood.  
  
It was dangerous. So very dangerous. And he was loving every minute.  
  
_________________  
  
"No." Vegeta said firmly, the moment he saw what Usagi was wearing. It was Friday and they were getting ready for the party at the kame house. After much pleading and many blackmail threats Usagi had gotten the saiyan prince to agree to go.  
  
The blonde looked down at herself, she was wearing a blue-green bikini.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"You're not wearing that." he growled.  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
He crossed his arms and shook his head. "I like it." he conceded. "That's the problem."  
  
"Now Vegeta, there were skimpier ones at the store. This one isn't even that bad."  
  
He grunted. "You aren't wearing that." he insisted. It was hard enough for him to let her leave the room with the things she normally wore. Now with her in that...  
  
Her eyes flashed. She was getting angry.  
  
"Then what would you prefer for me to wear?" She asked, trying to contain her annoyance.  
  
Vegeta was ready for this question, from behind his back he pulled out a wet suit like professional divers wore.  
  
"Oh? But that would be just as bad. Those things are as tight as your spandex."  
  
Wordlessly he pulled out a giant purple mumu. "This goes over it." he said emotionlessly. Without answering him Usagi grabbed her shoes and bathing suit cover up before storming out of the room.  
  
Vegeta stared at the door in shock until, half an hour later, someone knocked on it.  
  
He grunted a gruff "come in" and the door swung open, revealing Mirai Trunks. The boy cast a glance around the room, as if looking for something. Upon not finding it he smiled.  
  
"Mom sent me to tell you we're about to leave. Eh... Usagi not here?"  
  
Rage clouded Vegeta's face and with unimaginable speed he had grabbed the future version of his son by the collar of his T-shirt.  
  
"Do you think I'm too stupid to see it, brat?" he seethed, glaring with all his might. "I know you despise my mate, do you think I care if you approve or not? It's none of your damned business who I'm with. You have no right to hate her anyway!"  
  
"No right?" the lavender haired hybrid's ice blue eyes hardened. "No right? She took you from my mom!"  
  
For a moment Vegeta's angered expression became one of shock. He shoved Mirai Trunks away from him. "Is that what you think?" he chuckled, surprising them both. "Boy, you're a bigger fool than I thought. Your dear mother left me when you were two years old! She wasn't even a consideration when I met Usagi! Do you honestly think a saiyan would betray his mate like that?"  
  
"B..but..."  
  
Still chuckling Vegeta rudely brushed past him out of the room.  
  
Everyone was by the front door waiting for them.  
  
They looked odd, all wearing whatever baggy things they could find to use as bathing suit coverups. Bulma was, as usual, fashionable while Yamcha looked ridiculous in hideous patterned swim shorts and a shirt that didn't even try to match. Usagi was breath taking, as usual, in a long sleeved, button down, purple dress that reached her ankles.  
  
Chibi Trunks was next to her, holding her hand and talking excitedly about his last sparring match with Goten.  
  
Vegeta rudely cleared his throat.  
  
"Well are we leaving or are you weaklings just going to stand around here all day?"  
  
"We were waiting for you Vegeta." Bulma huffed.  
  
"Are we flying or taking an air transport, mother?" Mirai Trunks asked, trying to prevent a fight between the two. Vegeta seemed to be more confrontational than usual today.  
  
"Flying." Vegeta declared before she could answer.  
  
He purposely walked over to Usagi and grabbed her up into his arms, then took off into the air. The blonde didn't say a word, and she refused to meet his eyes.  
  
He couldn't stand that.  
  
"Usagi..." he growled lowly.  
  
She shook her head. "No. I can't talk to you right now."  
  
"I'm...sorry." He grunted  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in shock, but she didn't answer, just looked away. she did slightly lay her head on his shoulder though.  
  
"You know I love you." he heard her whisper. "but I...I'm still kinda angry."  
  
"Maybe later?" it was half question/half statement.  
  
"Yeah. We'll talk later."  
  
They reached the kame-house within a short amount of time. Everyone was already there and inside the house. There was a small girl sitting in the sand, making a sand castle. Mirai Trunks didn't recognize her, but since she was only maybe four years old, it was perfectly understandable.  
  
As the C.C. group stood together on the edge of the sand the kame house door opened and a tall slim woman, neatly dressed and with perfect blonde hair cut around her chin, walked out.  
  
Mirai Trunk's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Android!" he seethed.  
  
_____________  
  
18 cast a glance at the group and one slim eyebrow rose gracefully. "What's it to you, future boy?" she asked in her bone chillingly emotionless voice.  
  
The little girl on the beach stood up and dusted the sand from her dress.  
  
"Is it time to come in, mommy?" She asked in a squeaky voice.  
  
"No, the food isn't ready yet. But you need more sunscreen." Android 18 gracefully walked to the beach chair that was set out and sat down, pouring some sunscreen from a bottle into her hand.  
  
"When are we going to swim, mommy?" The little girl asked, coming over to the chair. 18 began applying the sunscreen to her face.  
  
"Later. Close your eyes, Marron, this will burn if it gets in them."  
  
Mirai Trunks was staring. There was one of his lifelong enemies, calmly sitting on a beach chair, putting sunscreen on a little girl who called her "mommy."  
  
"Is everyone else already here, 18?" Usagi asked warmly.  
  
She would associate with an android.  
  
"Yes. And the foods almost ready. If you see Krillin, ask him why he isn't watching Marron like I told him to." A glint of anger hit her cold blue eyes. "A bad wave could have swept her into the ocean, and she isn't a strong swimmer."  
  
"Well...there he is." Usagi pointed. Some ways down there was a small lump sticking out of the sand. The lump had a familiar noseless face and a shock of black hair.  
  
Android 18 looked up and frowned.  
  
"What are you doing, Krillin?"  
  
"Eh," he gave a small laugh. "You see, it's like this...Goten asked me to play with him and then he buried me in the sand..."  
  
"And you let that happen?"  
  
"He's just a kid."  
  
"Buffoon." She mumbled, a slight smile touching her lips.  
  
_______________  
  
Mirai Trunks cast a distrusting look at 18, now in a bathing suit and laying out on a towel getting a tan. Nearby, Krillin played with Marron in the sand.  
  
One of his friends, married to one of his enemies.  
  
It was wrong!  
  
His gaze moved to where Usagi was playing with Chibi Trunks and Goten in the ocean. Another person he hated.  
  
Wrong. It was all wrong.  
  
Vegeta was grudgingly sitting in a beach chair, his eyes locked on Usagi while meanwhile Bulma and Yamcha were...well, they had disappeared some time ago.  
  
Wrong, wrong, wrong!  
  
Now Vegeta was picking a fight with Goku. Standing quickly he slammed the taller saiyan against a wall of the kame house. Mirai Trunks was the only one close enough to hear what his father said.  
  
"Don't forget, Kakarott. Tommorow morning." he growled  
  
"We're gonna go get the ring?"  
  
The saiyan prince nodded slowly. A smile broke out onto Goku's face.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to ask her!" he said cheerfully. "Who would have thought! You, getting married to Usagi..."  
  
Mirai Trunks looked away, a bad taste farming in his mouth. It couldn't be true and yet...and yet... He looked back to the ocean and glared at the form of Usagi, laughing and appearing to have just so much fun.  
  
Too perfect.  
  
She was too perfect.  
  
As if sensing his gaze Usagi suddenly looked his way and began making her way out of the water.  
  
"Hey Trunks, why don't you come swim with us?" She invited with a huge smile. He stared at her. He'd been avoiding her since the party started, and so hadn't seen her earlier in her bathing suit.  
  
To no utter shock-her arms, legs, back-everywhere, there were long, deep scars. Deliberate scars. As if she'd been tortured.  
  
She noted his stare and she self consciously grabbed a towel in an attempt to hide the scars, that didn't succeed except for maybe her shoulders and arms.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you not to stare, brat?" Vegeta demanded, thumping him on the back of the head.  
  
Usagi lowered her eyes. "It's all right, Vegeta." She said quietly as the irritable man's arms wrapped possessively around her waste. Vegeta glared at the future version of his son, but for once Mirai Trunks didn't notice.  
  
"How...did those happen?"  
  
"How do you think they happened, fool?" Vegeta spat.  
  
"Vegeta..." Usagi reprimanded quietly. "Trunks, in my dimension..." She faltered in her explanation, groping for words. "I was captured by an enemy, and for five...five years they..."  
  
"You don't have to explain it to this weakling." Vegeta grumbled, pulling the blonde close despite the fact she was getting his armor wet. Taking her with him, he returned to his seat and they stayed there, talking quietly, until the end of the party.  
  
Chibi Trunks, who had finally found out who Mirai Trunks was, snuck up behind him, followed by Goten. They each had a sand bucket they had borrowed from Marron. Chibi Trunks' bucket was filled with salt water. Goten's was filled with sand.  
  
Although the small half saiyan knew and understood that the newcomer was him, from the future, didn't mean he liked it and he would take every opportunity he could to show that he was not like 'that dork'.  
  
Grinning ferally. Chibi Trunks jumped up and dumped the contents of his bucket over Mirai Trunks' head. Goten did the same.  
  
"Dork!" he laughed as he and his accomplice quickly flew away from their annoyed target.  
  
Mirai Trunks was just glad they hadn't put the sand down his pants this time. They'd been doing mean things to him all day. In an attempt to get them to stop Usagi had taken them to play. Now that she was sitting with Vegeta, they began their terror efforts again.  
  
It was a very long party, heightened only when Vegeta almost killed master Roshi for looking twice at Usagi.  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
More soon, ne? Review! Oh, If I didn't answer any questions this time, it was because I haven't read reviews yet (actually, I haven't even posted the last chapter yet…) I'll get to them next time! 


	13. Chapter 12: The Question

Okay! Here's the next chapter, earlier than what I would usually have it out, and all because of (guess who?) Kendra. Yay! All right, for everyone waiting anxiously for the senshi to show up, I'll repeat this again. It won't happen for a while yet. It's like in chap….I dunno, 20? Anyway, a lot of stuff has to happen first. Also, I know Veggie explained the whole Bulma breaking up with him thing to Trunks, but our poor lavender haired wonder wasn't listening very well, which is why Bulma is going to have to explain it…this chapter. Something else you've been waiting for is also here, if you can't tell by the chap name. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
When Usagi woke up the next morning she was surprised to find that she wasn't in Vegeta's arms. That was unusual. Yawning, she reached for him, only to find him not there.  
  
And that was very unusual.  
  
Vegeta was the type who always got up early, and he always, always woke her before he so much as sat up.  
  
So where was he?  
  
She looked around, but sure enough, she was alone in the room. Well...maybe he just wasn't able to get her up this time. She had been awfully sleepy. That had to be it.  
  
Smiling to herself, she got up and went to take her shower.  
  
When she got out, dressed and hair dry, she found Vegeta going through the drawers and closet. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and no shirt.  
  
"Mm. You look good in jeans, Vegeta." She greeted appreciatively.  
  
He spun to face her, then smirked very slowly.  
  
"I know. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. Of course I would look good in anything."  
  
Usagi snorted and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"That's my shirt." Vegeta said suddenly, looking down at her. She was wearing his pink Badman shirt. "I was looking for that. Give it to me."  
  
A mischievous glint caught in her eye. "You're welcome to take it from me..."  
  
Vegeta's smirk grew as he pulled her to him, hands on her waist, and covered her lips with his own. After too short of time though, he pulled away. Usagi didn't catch the regret in his expression as he turned away and pulled on a random shirt from the closet. "I have somewhere to be." He muttered, leaving.  
  
Usagi slowly sank to her knees, staring at the door.  
  
What had happened?  
  
Sure, they'd had a fight yesterday, but Vegeta had actually been the one to apologize first. Could he still be mad at her? Over a bathing suit? Last night hadn't been any less wonderful than usual. In fact, she had thought that Vegeta had been even more loving and passionate than usual, if such a thing were even possible with someone like her mate. Vegeta had always made it very clear how much he loved her when they were together.  
  
Slowly a deep sadness began to fill Usagi.  
  
Had it all been a lie? If it wasn't, then did he regret making Usagi his mate? How could this have happened? when had she become so unbearable that those she loved didn't return the sentiments?  
  
Common sense tried to tell her that she was jumping to conclusions, that she had vowed long ago not to let anyone make her feel worthless again. There had to be some reason.  
  
Vegeta loves me. She reminded herself. Her heart refused to doubt him.  
  
But her head held all the facts. He'd never told her that he loved her. He'd said, one time, that their being together meant that he did but still...he'd never...said it.  
  
______________  
  
"Go out there and see what's wrong, Trunks." Bulma requested, staring out the kitchen door through the rain where Usagi sat, drenched, under a tree.  
  
Mirai Trunks hesitated, then grabbed an umbrella.  
  
Despite his hatred for her, he still felt sorry for her. She'd come down stairs upset about something and had now been sitting out in the rain for half an hour.  
  
"Usagi?" He asked as soon as he was close enough to her.  
  
She didn't look up, just continued to stare at her hands. "You don't have to be here." She told him in a heartbroken voice he'd never heard before. "I know you don't like me, Trunks, so why don't you just go back inside."  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
"You know you have no right."  
  
"No..." Trunk's eyes hardened. "No right? How dare you say that? After everything I've been through. When you've probably had everything you wanted handed to you on a silver platter."  
  
"A platter, huh?" She asked in bitter amusement, meeting his eyes. "I was born a princess. Did you know that?" She nodded, mostly to herself. "So, in a sense, I didn't have a normal childhood, I had to concentrate on being proper so I could one day be the great queen my mother was.  
  
"When I was seventeen my mother engaged me to a prince from earth, Endymion. Before we could be married, however, my kingdom's greatest enemy attacked and everyone was killed except my mother, who died sending everyone to be reborn.  
  
"So again, 1,000 years in the future, I was born. This time as Usagi Tsukino. For fourteen years I was normal. Then, I was forced to fight against the enemy that had destroyed my home...my friends...they never thought I could do it. I was always the one to destroy the enemy, but when the battle was over I was once again baka, ondango atama screw up no one could depend on.  
  
"so anyway, when I was captured by our enemies it really wasn't a surprise when they didn't come to rescue me. Not even after five years. Five years of torture. A silver platter? Is that what you'd call it, Trunks?"  
  
"Please, come in." He insisted.  
  
Slowly she stood, "No, thanks." She responded, turning to go.  
  
Mirai Trunk's hand reached out and caught her wrist. "I don't know why you're acting like this today." He seethed. "but my mother is in there, worried sick because she doesn't know if it's possible for a lunarian to get pneumonia. I...Chibi Trunks is standing with his nose in a corner because he yelled at mom for not letting him come out to get you. And kami knows dad will hold me responsible if I let his mate sit out in the rain and get sick. Yeah, I don't like you, Usagi, but that doesn't matter because everyone else does. So you're going to come inside with me, you're going to go upstairs and get changed, then you're going to play a board game with Chibi Trunks who, by the way, adores you."  
  
Usagi let out a small laugh.  
  
"I will bodily remove you if I have to." He threatened coldly.  
  
Usagi slowly smiled and stepped under the umbrella, laying a hand on his arm. "Fine." She sighed then, grinned up at the saiyan hybrid. "Do you have any idea how much like Vegeta you are?" she asked, a trace of warmth coming into her voice again.  
  
Trunks was stunned. "I...I am?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe. Perhaps if his life had been less...tramatic. I know yours was bad, Trunks, but I can't help thinking his was worse."  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded, remembering how feminine and weird and evil Frieza had been. He'd only known him for the few moments before he had permanently killed him, yet he understood.  
  
"Anyway, if things hadn't been so hard, and if he hadn't been raised to believe he was...above everyone else, then I think he would have been more lik you."  
  
For the first time, Trunks couldn't stop himself from smiling at her. "Chibi Trunks seems to be the way he is now." He observed.  
  
She shook her head. "Vegeta's not that playful." Not usually anyway She silently corrected herself. Sometimes, very rarely, a spark would come to her mate's eye and for a very brief moment there would be something happy and childlike about him. And more often than anyone could have guessed he would do something mischievous, play some little trick.  
  
Mirai Trunks opened the front door and watched while Usagi went inside and then up the stairs to her room. Trunks went and sat with his mother on the couch even though she was working on an invention, which meant she wouldn't be much for conversation.  
  
After a while Usagi came back wearing a comfortable sweat suit and fuzzy slippers. She'd dried her hair, but left it down, cascading around her.  
  
She went to the corner, where Chibi Trunks was grumbling and cursing to himself and spoke to him for a moment in saiyago, a hand on his head. He grumbled something back.  
  
Usagi looked up at Bulma. "Can he get out now?"  
  
"Sure, sure." Bulma muttered absently.  
  
Usagi and Chibi Trunks sat on the floor in front of Bulma and Mirai Trunks, the coffee table between them. After a few moments Bulma looked up, startled to find herself surrounded by them.  
  
"Why don't you work on that later?" Usagi suggested. "Mirai Trunks had a very good idea. We should all play a game."  
  
"A game?" Chibi Trunks looked disgusted. "How babyish. I can't believe this dork is supposed to be me." He began to stand.  
  
Usagi took his arm and she sat him back down. "I think it would be fun." She cast a smile on the startled Mirai Trunks, then at Bulma. "Do you have any games around here?"  
  
The blue haired woman nodded. "A couple-from when I was younger. Before I went looking for the dragon balls." She stood. "I'll go get them."  
  
Chibi Trunks and Mirai Trunks, who had never played board games before, had to be taught the rules fortunately for Usagi the games were close enough to ones she had played back in her old dimension that she wasn't completely lost.  
  
Mrs. Briefs brought them sandwiches and hot chocolate and before long they were laughing and even Chibi Trunks had admitted to having fun. Somehow, during one game, Mirai Trunks ended up being on Usagi's team. Forgetting his distrust of her he laughingly traded places with Chibi Trunks and sat beside her. Throughout the entire game she would whisper ridiculous jokes and comments to him behind her hand which had him laughing harder than he'd thought possible.  
  
They all grew silent, however, when they heard the front door close with a slam and Vegeta stalked in, a pleased smirk on his face. His eyes locked on their little group, particularly on Usagi.  
  
He squatted down beside her and observed the little table, cluttered with their game, and snorted.  
  
"What a foolish waste of time." He growled, deliberately reaching out and knocking all of their playing pieces to the floor.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled angrily.  
  
Ignoring her, Vegeta grabbed Usagi's wrist and drew her up with him as he stood. Her eyes were downcast, but she wordlessly followed him up the stairs.  
  
"You changed clothes." Vegeta accused with amusement, once they were in their room.  
  
"I...went out into the rain."  
  
Vegeta nodded, although he didn't really care about what happened to her clothes. He pulled her close to him and couldn't help but to kiss her. On weekends the two usually didn't spend as much time apart as they had today.  
  
Usagi didn't respond and, after a few moments, pulled slihgtly away. She looked sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vegeta growled. If that brat Mirai Trunks had done something to upset her...  
  
"We need to talk." She said quietly. "About...about this morning. When you left." She paused, reluctant to go on. She had no idea how hard it had been for the saiyan prince to leave her. "Do you regret that I'm your mate?" She blurted.  
  
Vegeta began to chuckle. She'd had him worried there for a moment. "No. Do you need to know where I went?"  
  
She nodded, slowly.  
  
Vegeta took her right hand, where he'd slipped the ring while they were kissing, and showed her, still laughing as a shocked look came onto her face.  
  
"Vegeta," She breathed. "do you know what this is?"  
  
"Baka. Of course I do." He responded arrogantly.  
  
"And...you...want this?"  
  
"Feh, as far as I'm concerned we're already married. This is just so you can feel that we are. I wouldn't expect anyone other than a saiyan to understand the complexities of the tradition of mating. You-"  
  
She cut off his egotistical little speech by throwing her arms around him and kissing him with as much love as she could. Then she laid her head on his chest and his arms tightened possessively around her as they just held each other.  
  
______________  
  
"Errrg! Can you believe that man?" Bulma fumed, angrily picking up the game pieces and slamming them onto the table as Mirai Trunks carefully sorted them out. Chibi Trunks had mysteriously disappeared when his mother had grumbled something about having to clean up the mess. "I tell you, Trunks, I am glad I ended it with that man!"  
  
"You...ended it?"  
  
"He's insufferable! I don't know how Usagi puts up with him! He's been living here for years and still he behaves as if we're all his servants. Well I am getting sick of it."  
  
"Mother, you were the one to call it all off?"  
  
Bulma stopped in her ranting. "Call what off?"  
  
"The ah...relationship?"  
  
"Of course I was! You think Vegeta would? I'll tell you something, that man expects whoever he's with to love him, even though he can't return that. He made me miserable!"  
  
"He did? When...did it happen?"  
  
"Well...you were about two when I told Vegeta he could sleep in a quest bedroom so...about six years."  
  
Mirai Trunks stared down at his hands. Six years? The androids had killed Vegeta when Trunks was one year-old which meant that Bulma had never gotten the chance to break up with him.  
  
"And how soon...after...did dad and Usagi get together?"  
  
"How soon? Trunks, they've only been together for a little while. Less than half a year." A surprised look came across her face. "Did you think that Usagi stole Vegeta from me?"  
  
He nodded slowly, bewildered.  
  
She began to laugh confidently. "Trunks, there isn't a woman alive who could steal a man from me." She assured him.  
  
He smiled weakly, but all he could think of was what a sweet person Usagi was, how many kind things she'd done for him, and how hurt she must be by the way he had acted toward her.  
  
Suddenly Chibi Trunks rushed into the room. "Grandma says that dinners ready." He said loudly.  
  
It didn't take long after that and soon the table was full with Capsule Corps Occupants, eagerly awaiting food.  
  
Chibi Trunks reached for the basket of rolls at the completely opposite end of the table, almost knocking over Yamcha's glass. Bulma began to yell at her ill-mannered son until, with a false meekness, the eight- year-old asked her to pass them, please.  
  
Bulma handed the rolls to Usagi who was in turn supposed to pass them to Chibi Trunks but Bulma's eyes caught on something shiny and she dropped the whole basket.  
  
"Oh kamu, is that what I think it is?" She exclaimed, grabbing Usagi's hand and examining the gorgeous engagement ring.  
  
"Yes." Usagi said shyly, lowering her eyes.  
  
Bulma shot a look at Vegeta. "You mean the high and mighty prince of all saiyans has actually stooped to asking a mere non-saiyan to marry him?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, but continued eating. (Awww)  
  
"Usagi's gonna marry dad?" Chibi Trunks asked anxiously, then did a flip out of his chair. "Wahoo! I gotta go call Goten. Can I, mom? Can I?"  
  
Bulma nodded distractedly, still staring at the ring. It was much bigger and prettier than the one Yamcha had given her.  
  
"Usagi, please let me plan it!" She begged. "I've always wanted to plan one. I'll pay for everything! Please? We can have the wedding next week!"  
  
"I thought these things took longer than that!" Yamcha muttered, confused.  
  
"And how would you know, Mr. Lets-not-set-a-date? Please Usagi? Can I? I promise it'll be good!" Bulma employed her best getting-what-you-want look. The puppy dog face.  
  
Usagi burst into laughter. "Ok, ok!" As long as it's fine with Vegeta. He might not want a big thing."  
  
The saiyan prince snorted and crossed his arms when everyone looked at him. Deliberately, maliciously, he carefully and completely chewed the food in his mouth. Let that teach Bulma to try to make him use table manners! Finally, he swallowed the food and smirked.  
  
"Fine by me." He said gruffly. "The sooner the better."  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Review! 


	14. Chapter 13: The Announcement

(Giggles) Well folks, all your waiting has finally paid off. Here's a brand new chappie just for you! Not only that, but more will be out very soon because Kendra typed up not one, not two, but three chapters. Expect the other two in a few days. (You know greedy lil me won't post them all at once!)  
  
  
  
It took only four days. With Bulma's practically limitless supply of money and amazing number of connections a huge wedding was planned for and ready within four days. Oddly enough, Vegeta didn't grumble and complain when he had to be subjected to such things as fittings, the rehearsal dinner, or the run through. He didn't say much of anything then, actually. And-miracle of all miracles-he didn't put up a fight when told he had to wear a tux.  
  
He did get rather irate, however, when on the day of the wedding, he was told he couldn't see Usagi. After several failed attempts at getting in to see her he cursed for three hours without repeating himself once.  
  
Chibi Trunks took notes.  
  
Finally though, when it was time for it, the ceremony went without a problem. There weren't many people other than the Z gang there, and Usagi and Vegeta said their vows in Saiyago because Vegeta's pride wouldn't let anyone else know what he was saying.  
  
They'd written the vows themselves, actually. Love, honor, and obey weren't exactly Vegeta's style. And though Chibi Trunks was the only one besides the two of them who knew what was being said-he laughed the entire time, by the way-it has to be to be known that they weren't incredibly mushy or long. Neither Vegeta nor Usagi were really the type for lots of words and show.  
  
There was a reception afterwards, mainly because Bulma had been forcing Yamcha to take dancing lessons and wanted to show off in front of her non-dance-capable friends.  
  
Vegeta and Usagi, both royalty at one time or another, both danced very well, although they only did once.  
  
Mirai Trunks winced at one of the things Chi-Chi had called Goku after he stepped on her toes-again-and glanced over at where his father and Usagi sat by themselves talking. Usagi looked-not surprisingly-beautiful. Vegeta had actually gone slack-jawed when he'd first seen her. Drawing a deep breath, Mirai Trunks stood and walked over to them.  
  
"But why can't we leave yet?" Vegeta was demanding.  
  
"Because it'd be rude!" Usagi hissed back, the happy smile not leaving her face. "Bulma worked very hard to plan this for us."  
  
The saiyan prince snorted and crossed his arms. "It's stupid." He huffed. "And this garment is uncomfortable. We already took the baka pictures. I refuse to subject myself to this much longer."  
  
"Not even for your mate?" She asked as he rose to leave.  
  
Vegeta, who had been grumbling, grew silent and sat back down.  
  
No turning back, Trunks. Mirai Trunks told himself. He cleared his throat and the two looked up at him. "Eh, Usagi...you wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." She said, looking a bit confused.  
  
They danced for a few moments in silence. Mirai Trunks couldn't remember ever being so near his father's mate. Up close he could see her scars more clearly than ever. They were deep and angry, although light enough that they actually weren't all that noticeable. Usagi seemed like such a small, delicate person yet she'd been through more than he'd like to imagine.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said finally, he no longer found himself willing to hate her.  
  
She smiled brightly, understandingly.  
  
Mirai Trunks could easily see why his younger self adored her so much. He knew, in his heart, that Usagi was the one for his father.  
  
______________  
  
"Goodbye, Trunks, have a safe trip home!" Usagi said, two weeks later as she gave the lavender haired teenager a hug and fought to hold back tears. "Tell your mother hi for me, and visit again soon."  
  
"Yeah, don't wait so long next time, huh?" Gohan laughed.  
  
Everyone was gathered at Capsule Corps to say goodbye to Mirai Trunks as he once again returned to his own time.  
  
"I'll try." He promised seriously. He hugged Usagi back then hugged his mother. Finally he knelt down across from Chibi Trunks. "Well, goodbye. You won't have to worry about me ruining out reputation anymore." He laughed, ruffling the kid's hair because he knew his younger self hated it.  
  
"Feh," Chibi Trunks pulled away. "Next time you come I'm gonna do something really bad to you." He threatened grumpily. He was actually almost sad to see Mirai Trunks go.  
  
The Saiyan hybrid stood and turned to his father, who was standing in the shadows with his arms crossed, scowling.  
  
Before the prince could react Mirai Trunks hugged him, then ran at full speed to his time machine.  
  
"Nande kuso!?" Vegeta exploded. "What do you think you're doing? I am not some sympathetic fool for you to squeeze like a teddy bear, I am the prince of all Saiyans! I brought you into the world, I sure as hell can take you out of it! Are you listening to me, brat?"  
  
Mirai Trunks laughed to himself as his time machine took to the air. He cast another look at Usagi, trying to calm his father down.  
  
Since the wedding, Mirai Trunks and Usagi had become friends. Good friends. In fact, the blonde girl had confided a secret in him. She was going to reveal to everyone else that night. She promised to set up some hidden cameras so that he could see everyone else's reactions the next time he visited.  
  
_______________  
  
Usagi nervously pushed her food around her plate at dinner, her mind reeling as she debated over her announcement she planned to make. Everyone was over that night: Goku and his family, Krillin and his, Videl and her father. It seemed like the group got together more and more often these days.  
  
Maybe I should have told Vegeta first She thought guiltily, insanely wondering how her mate would react.  
  
Vegeta shot a glance at her, he knew something was wrong by the way she wasn't eating. She always played with her food when something was on her mind. By now, everyone else had noticed, too.  
  
"Usagi?" Bulma asked with concern for her small friend. "Everything all right?"  
  
"Everythings great, it's just...I have something to tell all of you..." Her voice trailed off and she began to blush under everyone's stares. 'Um...Vegeta, everyone...I...I'm going to have a baby."  
  
All was silent for a few moments as Vegeta's face slowly drained it's color while he stared at his food. His chopsticks broke in his hand as he unintentionally formed a fist. His lip twitched, trying to smile and his blank gaze continued to rest on the meal in front of him rather than his mate beside him.  
  
"That's great!" Goku suddenly said, voice full of enthusiasm. "This is so weird! We didn't wanna say anything, but Chi-Chi's gonna have one too!"  
  
"Really? That is weird!" Bulma said. "So am I!"  
  
Vegeta suddenly looked up. "What was that?" He asked, voice low and eyes dark with who-knows-what thoughts.  
  
"Usagi an' Bulma are both having babies. And so is Chi-Chi!"  
  
"What? Your mate as well?" He asked, eye twitching.  
  
"Yeah!" Goku laughed cluelessly. "Isn't that great! Now they'll all have someone to play with forever. Wow!"  
  
"You planned this, didn't you Kakarott?" Vegeta roared. "You planned his just to spite me! Whatever I achieve, you always have to be there, one step ahead, don't you? Mark my words, Kakarott, my brats will always be stronger than yours! I won't let you defeat me in that!"  
  
As he raged on Usagi's eyes were filling with tears. Quietly, she got up and left.  
  
"And furthermore-" Vegeta continued, but stopped when he noticed his mate was gone. "She left? When did she leave the table?"  
  
"About five minutes ago." Goten chirped. "I guess you were to busy yellin' to notice."  
  
Vegeta glared at the seven-year-old who so much resembled his lifetime foe. Kami, he even acted like him. There should be a law against the spreading of Kakarott's genes. He thought to himself as he went in search for his mate. He hadn't finished yelling at Goku, much less started his speech on Bulma-Ms. Sory-Vegeta-but-I-don't-want-to-have-any-more-kids- they-ruin-my-waist-line.  
  
He found Usagi sitting in their room in the dark-something she often did when upset. He flipped on the light switch and closed the door after himself.  
  
Usagi gave a small jump but didn't look up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta." She said finally, voice breaking the silence. "I had no idea you didn't want more kids so much. I don't care though, I'm not getting rid of it."  
  
He snorted and sat next to her on the bed. "What are you crying about? I don't want you to get rid of it, baka."  
  
"You...don't?"  
  
"Do I look stupid to you? Why would I ever want to do that to a brat of my mate and I?"  
  
"But...you were so angry."  
  
"I'm angry at Kakarott and that baka onna Bulma. Not at you." He huffed suddenly his voice quieted. "Never at you." He admitted. "You are my true mate, I...I can't lose you. It would kill me if I did."  
  
"Vegeta!" She'd never heard such sweet words from him before. Guys had said nice things to her, and Mamoru had always been ready with some romantic comment, but the words...coming from proud, arrogant Vegeta...they meant more to her than any love poem.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. Content for the first time-she realized-in her life. She listened to the strong, steady heartbeat of the man she loved.  
  
_________________  
  
"What should we name it?" Usagi asked later that night as she lay in Vegeta's arms. Both of them unconsciously had their hands on her still-flat stomach.  
  
"The Saiyan tradition," Vegeta said, voice low against her ear, "Is to name all sons in the royal line after Vegetasei. My father was named Vegeta as was my grandfather and on down the line for hundreds of years."  
  
"Trunks isn't named after you." Usagi pointed out.  
  
"That baka onna wouldn't let me name him after me." He replied with distaste. "She pretended she would whenever I brought it up but when the time came she had his name in the records and on the birth certificate before I ever saw the brat."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So if we're not going to name him after me, then say so now, Usagi." He ordered.  
  
"My family...we almost always have girls, Vegeta, at least the first time. There's not much chance this will be a boy."  
  
He was silent for a moment.  
  
"Are you disappointed?" Usagi asked.  
  
"How could I be disappointed in my mate? You can't help it what it is." He replied grumpily. "So if it is a girl, then what will we name it? I've never considered having a girl brat before."  
  
"Well, my people have a tradition like yours does but," She shivered. "I really don't want to name her after me."  
  
"We don't need to decide now." Vegeta said, running his thumb across her jawline before kissing her.  
  
"Aw, is the Prince of all Saiyans getting sleepy?" She teased.  
  
"Not a bit."  
  
________________  
  
For about (actually, probably less than) nine months living in either Capsule Corp or the San house was a very difficult thing to do. With thier hormones messed up Usagi, Chi-Chi, and Bulma were always yelling, crying, laughing...or eating.  
  
Usagi in particular. She regularly ate as much or more than two saiyans would-per meal. And, thought she tried not to, she was actually probably the most emotional of the three women. Vegeta, being antagonistic on his best days, spent most of his time training so as not to disturb her.  
  
Chibi Trunks lived in a state of constant terror of all three women, who he saw regularly. (He's over at Goten's a lot, and vice-versa.) One time Bulma got so angry she almost slapped Yamcha and Chi-Chi ended up breaking four magic frying pans over Goku's head a week.  
  
Usagi didn't get violent, and hardly ever angry, but seeing her cry was pure torture. However, when she was angry...the best thing for a person to do would be to run. No mistake there. No sir.  
  
Then finally the day came. Usagi was the first to need to go to the hospital. Chi-Chi was second-nearly a week later, and Bulma was two days after Chi-Chi. Vegeta was very pleased that his child would be the oldest of the three.  
  
Usagi gave Vegeta a brave smile as she began to get to the...hard part. He allowed himself a small smile in return, keeping his eyes on her. Bulma hadn't let him into the delivery room when Trunks was born so he wasn't quite sure what to expect. (He knows what happens, just not what to expect.)  
  
Usagi had gown very pale and beads of sweat were breaking out on her forehead.  
  
Was that supposed to happen?  
  
"You're doing very good, Mrs. Badman." A nurse said warmly to Usagi. "Now you go right ahead and scream if you need to."  
  
Scream?  
  
Usagi pursed her lips and shook her head.  
  
"How brave! I've had five of my own and I never got through one without screaming though."  
  
"I'm not...gonna...cry." Usagi said with effort.  
  
"Let me get you some pain medicine then..."  
  
Usagi stubbornly shook her head. "No. I don't...want any..." She flinched, clenching her eyes shut and biting her lower lip. "I can do this."  
  
The nurse pleadingly looked to Vegeta. "Sir, please tell her it would be all right."  
  
"She's...in pain?"  
  
"Of course she is! Ma'am, at least hold your husband's hand or something. It's only going to get worse than it is now. If you wait too long we won't be able to give you anything. Ma'am?" The nurse looked sickened that the small, delicate girl was still refusing medicine.  
  
"I...can do this." She repeated, reaching over and taking Vegeta's hand. She looked up at him, eyes shining. She smiled at him with effort before closing her eyes again.  
  
"You all right Vegeta?" She asked after a few moments. "I've never...seen that look on your...face...before. Isn't this...exciting?"  
  
He didn't answer, just stared at her. Her pain was more obvious now than it had been, and he was the one who had caused it. It was his fault. His mate was in pain because of him.  
  
He wanted to leave. He didn't want to watch her suffer. She was probably cursing him in her mind. She probably hated him.  
  
"I'm glad...you're here...Vegeta. I love you..."  
  
"All right Mrs. Badman, we need you to push..."  
  
Thirty minutes later a piercing cry filled the delivery room-and it didn't come from Usagi.  
  
Exhausted, the blonde girl fell back against her pillow and held Vegeta's hand against her cheek. "It's over." She sighed happily. "Vegeta? You sure you're ok? You aren't going to faint, are you?"  
  
"No." Vegeta turned and left.  
  
"Um." The nurse, holding a wrapped bundle, faced Usagi nervously. "Hey, where'd your husband go?"  
  
Usagi shrugged. "He's moody. I think this whole thing freaked him out. Poor guy." She sighed again and sat up a little. "I'm too tired to care right now. May I see my baby now?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, it's just...there's a slight problem..."  
  
Usagi bolted straight up. "Problem?" She asked. "What kind of problem?"  
  
"Well the child it...has this...appendage. We're pretty sure we'll be able to remove it surgically. Well, you can see for yourself. Here's your son." She carefully handed Usagi the bundle.  
  
"Son?" Usagi asked, voice breaking with emotion.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I love you even if there is something wrong. She told the infant mentally, carefully pulling back the blankets. The baby had stopped crying when he had finally been placed in his mother's arms and now stared at her with wide, crystal blue eyes.  
  
Smiling, Usagi brushed a strand of dark black hair out of his face and unwrapped the blanket a little more. Free from their restraint, two chubby arms waved in the air. Usagi counted the fingers on each hand.  
  
Ten fingers.  
  
He looked perfect so far.  
  
Bracing herself for the worst, she finished unwrapping the blanket. Two chubby legs kicked into the air. Ten toes on each foot. She was just about to ask what the nurse meant when a fuzzy brown tail wrapped itself around her arm.  
  
A relieved smile broke onto her face.  
  
"It's just a tail!" She sighed, cradling the baby close to her.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Would you like it removed?"  
  
"No...no. That won't be necessary." She answered, barely paying attention to the nurse anymore. "He's perfect. Look at him. He's going to be strong, I can tell." She mumbled, more to herself than to anyone else. "Your daddy's gonna be so proud!" She whispered.  
  
"What are you going to name him?"  
  
"Vegeta." She answered without hesitation. "His name will be Vegeta."  
  
To be continued  
  
What do ya think? 


	15. Chapter 14: The Problem

What's with all the new FF.net procedures? It took me forever to figure out how to post the last chap, and I couldn't even find my own fic when I looked it up BY NAME. Hmmm….Well, at least my name is on the author's lists now, it hadn't been before. The senshi should show up in chap….22. (Gomen, that's 2 more than I sai before, but I recounted.) Not too long at the rate these are going.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, where are you goin?" Goku asked, jumping up as the saiyan prince stormed into the waiting room. "It over already?"  
  
Vegeta grunted. "Yes, it's over." He said continuing toward the exit.  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Vegeta-" Goku reached out and grabbed his arm.  
  
Vegeta punched him in the jaw. Because he was unprepared the blow sent the taller saiyan sprawling. "Stay out of my way Kakarott, I'm leaving."  
  
Goku stared at him, not bothering to get off the ground. "Leaving? You can't leave at a time like this! How can you be leaving? How's Usagi? How's the baby?"  
  
"I...don't know."  
  
"You don't know!?" Bulma shrieked. "What kind of monster are you to be leaving her right now? Have you even seen your child?"  
  
"Monster. Yes, that's it. I am, aren't I? I'm the one who caused the pain she just went through. She didn't cry or complain, didn't scream once. That woman is a true warrior, true perfection, and I caused her pain." He laughed self mockingly. "Yes, that assessment is exactly correct." He stalked to the door, then stopped. "Kakarott," He said, without turning around. "Tell Usagi...I'm sorry."  
  
Everyone was staring at the door even after he was long gone. They stared until a nurse told them they could go in to see Usagi.  
  
She was sitting up comfortably, but her arms were empty. Before anyone could ask, a nurse came in carrying the baby. "Here we are, all cleaned up and dressed like the sweet gentleman he is." She said cheerfully.  
  
Usagi eagerly reached out and took the baby.  
  
"Everyone," she said with a smile, looking at the Z gang. "Meet Veggie."  
  
"Veggie?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks crawled up on the hospital bed next to Usagi. "You named him after dad?" He asked.  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
Trunks put his head on Usagi's shoulder and peered at Veggie. "So this is my half brother, huh? Is it ok if I pretend he's my real brother?"  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"Don't forget, Trunks, you'll be getting another brother soon." Bulma reminded him, patting her stomach. Usagi hadn't had an ultrasound because she had been sure she was having a girl. Bulma, however, had.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Wow, Trunks, you're a big brother now." Gohan observed. "That's a big responsibility, but you'll like it."  
  
"He's still got his tail." Yamcha suddenly realized.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to let him keep it. I think it's cute." Usagi was literally glowing, she looked ecstatic. She was going to be a great mother. "And Trunks, you can help train him, I'm sure." she looked up at the group. "Where's Vegeta?"  
  
Everyone looked nervously at each other.  
  
"He's...gone." Goku finally answered.  
  
Usagi's face lost all emotion, just went completely blank. "Gone?" She asked, voice cracking.  
  
"Yeah. He...he said he's sorry."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Usagi, I promise, as soon as Chi-Chi has her baby I'll go looking for him. I'd go now but...well, I missed Goten's birth..."  
  
"I understand." She answered quietly. "Thank you, Goku."  
  
"I'll go too." Gohan volunteered.  
  
"And me." Krillin decided. He glanced at 18. "Is that all right, dear?" 18 emotionlessly turned to Usagi.  
  
"I'll look, too."  
  
Piccolo grunted and nodded. "I will also look."  
  
Usagi tried to give them a smile, but found she couldn't. She turned her head and pressed a wet cheek against Veggie's head, holding him closely.  
  
"Everyone out." Goku suddenly ordered, his responsible frown on his face. Without questioning him the Z-group quietly filed out.  
  
"He's such a jerk sometimes." Usagi mumbled quietly. "I always fall for the jerks. Why is that? There must be some law out there that says I have to be with jerks and not sweeties. That has to be it. The universe's revenge on me for not being what they'd expected." Tears began pouring down her cheeks. "How dare he not be here!"  
  
"Don't be mad at Vegeta, Usagi. He loves you. It's just that he saw how much pain you went through in here...and he's blaming himself. He's angry at himself for causing your pain."  
  
"The last five years I spent in my dimension hurt worse, Goku. Him not being here-hurts worse."  
  
"I know, but he's not thinking about that."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
He smiled a little. "Did you know I talked to Vegeta from otherworld after Bulma broke up with him? I had to thank him for not blowing up Earth. It tore him up when she told him it was over, Usagi. Now...I think he's terrified of losing you, too. He's used to people letting him down and betraying him-"  
  
"But he's not going to lose me, Goku!"  
  
"I...know."  
  
"Why can't he see that? I won't let him lose me. I need him. Right now I don't know why, but I love him. Why can't we just live happily ever after now?"  
  
Goku didn't know how to answer that.  
  
"I'll find him." He promised.  
  
"Bring him back, Goku. I won't get mad at him, I won't ask any questions. Just bring him back. Tell him I love him." She forcefully wiped away her tears.  
  
"I will."  
  
_________________  
  
Vegeta stared at the air in front of him as he trained, trying to keep from thinking about anything. His arms and legs were a blur even to him. He'd been away from Usagi for nearly a month and a half and was surprised he hadn't lost his mind or killed himself yet. Every minute that he was not eating or sleeping he trained, although he didn't know why.  
  
He'd never be going near any of the old group ever again for fear of seeing Usagi. He wouldn't even risk it for a fight with Goku-the only one who could give him a challenge.  
  
But he continued to train anyway.  
  
He'd found a nice spot of uninhabited land-desert mostly although he still managed to keep himself fed well enough- which was saying something for a saiyan.  
  
He moved up to super with ease and continued training, focusing every ounce of his ki-making it grow.  
  
"Wow, you're getting real strong!" A cheerful voice said, breaking into Vegeta's training haze. the Saiyan prince whirled.  
  
"Kakarott!" Vegeta seethed, although his voice was more full of surprise than hatred. Had he actually been paying so little attention that he'd allowed his greatest foe to sneak up on him? He'd already prevented being found by Krillin, Gohan, 18, and Piccolo. How could he have been so careless?  
  
"Vegeta...you need to go back." Goku said simply.  
  
"Humph." Vegeta went back to his training, purposefully ignoring the taller saiyan.  
  
Goku sat down. "Don't you even want to know how she is?" He asked with his usual childlike innocence. "How everyone else is? Chi-Chi and I had a girl."  
  
Vegeta smirked, and faced him. "A girl?"  
  
"Yep! Gohan and Goten just adore her! An' Usagi's always bringing your son over to play so-"  
  
"Son?" Vegeta interrupted. "I have...another son?"  
  
"Sure do! Poor thing, he has your hair."  
  
"My mate had a male child and yours...did not?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right!"  
  
Vegeta began to laugh, feeling some small compensation in this. Some tiny victory over the man who had always defeated him. He sighed and sat down as well. "Tell me, Kakarott. How is my...family?"  
  
"S'far as I can see, Trunks just loves bein' a big brother. Usagi lets him help her whenever he asks and-"  
  
"That's all well in good, but I was not referring to my sons." Sons. Plural. "Simpleminded, low-class baka, tell me how Usagi is."  
  
"She misses you. A lot. You really need to come back."  
  
"You know very well I can't do that, Kakarott." Vegeta growled. "I can't allow what happened to occur again. I will not be the cause of my mate's pain."  
  
"Usagi's a tough girl, Vegeta. She's been through worse. If she says she can handle it, then she can. She didn't mind all that, she just wanted to have your family. Do you really think she's the first person to have ever had a baby?" He began to laugh. "You should have been there! When Bulma went into labor they gave her all the medicine they could and she still cried. She was yellin' at Yamcha, tellin' him she hated him, so loud we all could hear it from the waiting room. Even the humans! Piccolo had to leave cause she was hurtin' his ears!"  
  
Vegeta grunted. "This pathetic attempt at changing my mind isn't going to work, Kakarott. I am not now nor am I ever, going back."  
  
"Ok, Vegeta." Goku said with a frown, standing up. "It's just...I never figured you for a coward..."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Oh come on, Vegeta. You can't even face Usagi, who-kami knows why- loves you. You can't even tell her yourself why you left her alone with an infant. That sounds like a coward to me."  
  
"How dare you, Kakarott! I am the prince of all Saiyans-I am not a coward!"  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
____________________  
  
She didn't see him standing in the doorway to their room. She probably had no idea he was even there. Vegeta watched, transfixed as she paced back and forth, trying to keep the baby-who had only just recently stopped crying-from starting again.  
  
Kami, he'd forgotten how beautiful she was. It was going to kill him if he had to live in the same house as her. Just seeing her now was pure torture.  
  
Usagi gasped when she finally spotted him. "Vegeta!"  
  
Hearing his name on her lips was just to much. Vegeta reached out and, his son between them, crushed her to him. When he pulled away her eyes were shining with unshed tears.  
  
"You're back." She whispered.  
  
"Yes." He acknowledged. "For awhile anyway. I don't think I'll be staying." Expertly, he traced the line of her jaw. He wanted to stay. He wanted everything to be as it had been before.  
  
"Oh." She looked disappointed.  
  
Vegeta's gaze fell on his son, staring up at him with Usagi's wide, crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Do you want to hold him?" She offered.  
  
"I...don't know how."  
  
She laughed. "Just hold out your arms." He did and she carefully laid the baby in them. It was when she did that Vegeta noticed a long, fluffy, brown appendage most babies don't have.  
  
"You kept his tail."  
  
"You said a saiyan with a tail is always stronger than one without. I thought that with you training him, he could get past whatever weakness it would bring-like you did. And I...have the feeling that because of what I am he won't be able to transform to ozaru anyway. Besides, I think it's cute. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
He really didn't mind, in fact he immensely approved. The fact was, however, at that particular moment he wouldn't have disapproved of anything she did. Kami, he wasn't going to stay, he wasn't.  
  
But if she asked him to...all his resistance would go down the drain.  
  
"What...did you name him?" He asked finally.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
He stared. "You did?"  
  
Usagi nodded, smiling. "I always call him Veggie though." She said with a small laugh. Vegeta snorted and continued to stare at "Veggie" until the baby began to cry.  
  
Laughing at the look on her mate's face, she took Veggie and put him in his cradle. "He's a little cranky right now." She explained. "It's his nap time. Besides, he isn't used to your scowl yet."  
  
Her laughter abruptly stopped as Vegeta caught her gaze and held it. For a moment they simply stared at each other.  
  
Then Usagi flung herself into Vegeta's arms.  
  
"I can't do this!" She sobbed. "Vegeta, you can't leave again! Please!"  
  
"Fine then." He sighed. "But I...will have to find a new room." He tried to release her, but Usagi clutched at him.  
  
"No! Why would you do that!?"  
  
"Onna, do you have any idea what you're doing to me? The great prince of all Saiyans-reduced to a lovesick fool. It would be so easy for me right now to...but I won't. I won't cause you pain again."  
  
He was more than surprised when she slapped him.  
  
"Baka Kusoyaro!" She screamed. "You really do think the world revolves around you, don't you? Did it never occur to you that I wanted to have Veggie? It's what all girls dream of-becoming a mommy, having a family. Yeah, you brought me to that point but it takes two to tango." She stopped, trembling with rage. "Dammit, Vegeta, I love you and I'm expecting forever from you! You are not leaving and you are not moving into another room and that's final!"  
  
Crying.  
  
She was crying.  
  
Over him.  
  
She hadn't cried during her pain in childbirth, but now she was crying over him.  
  
Vegeta couldn't stop himself. His arms tightened around her as possessively as ever as he claimed her lips fiercely. She responded just as fiercely, and Vegeta was forced to forget about leaving. What kind of fool would he be if he did?  
  
____________________  
  
Neither of them ever brought up that incident again. It wasn't something either of them wanted to think-much less talk-about. They were just glad to be together. Neither would attempt another separation, not even the great prince of all Saiyans was strong enough to live without his mate.  
  
Usagi didn't go back to being a teacher's assistant after she had Veggie, so understandably there was a slight problem with Vegeta's concentration. Usagi took to doing Capsule Corp's grocery shopping and took long walks in the park with Veggie nearly every day.  
  
Two weeks later, she was preparing to do just that.  
  
"See ya, Bulma!" She called into the living room, pulling on a pair of sunglasses and making sure she had everything she needed packed in Veggie's stroller.  
  
Bulma looked up, bouncing her son, Trowser, in an attempt to get him to stop crying. She wasn't having much luck and, at the same time, Chibi Trunks was pulling on her sleeve, complaining about something. Goten stood behind him, also complaining. Yamcha lay sprawled on the floor, his eyes swirling around.  
  
Needless to say, things were getting pretty hectic.  
  
"Usagi, please, PLEASE take Goten and Trunks to the park with you. Please!" She begged desperately.  
  
Usagi laughed. "Sure. Come on boys." Because Goten was over to play for the day Trunks wasn't training with his father. The two half-saiyans gladly followed Usagi out the door. They were bored anyway. Bothering the sanity out of Yamcha was only interesting for so long...  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Hope no one's mad about what I did, I actually think Vegeta WOULD act that way though. Chap. 15 coming soon! =) 


	16. Chapter 15: The New

As promised, here it is! There's a BIG surprise for you all in this one, but hey, I told you I had a lot of stuff planned, now didn't I? LOL. Without further ado…(Is that how it's spelled? I dun think so but, oh well)  
  
  
  
Bardok (yes, I said Bardok. Explanations in the next few paragraphs) kept his gaze focused out the window of the spaceship he was in, watching as they drew nearer and nearer to the blue planet.  
  
"Earth." He said quietly, speaking the name aloud for the first time. It was the planet his youngest son had been sent to so many years ago. According to Nappa and Raditz, Kakarott was probably there still.  
  
It had been years since the destruction of planet Vegeta, and Bardok's own death. He remembered it all clearly. Even if he didn't still have visions-which he did-he would remember it.  
  
It was strange, to say the least, to find oneself alive when you're sure you were dead just the day before. Luckily, the Saiyan race had received an explanation from a strange woman with long green hair.  
  
Apparently, someone wished for the lives of everyone killed by Frieza to be restored. The dragon who had granted the wish had taken the word "everyone" quite literally. Then, there was a mistake in the otherworld records that said Raditz and Nappa had been killed by Frieza, so they had been brought back along with the rest of their race.  
  
Because Vegetasei had been destroyed, the dragon set the Saiyans on a similar-yet virtually uninhabited-planet. For years they'd been working to rebuild their civilization and get back into space travel as soon as possible.  
  
Finally they'd reached the technological level they needed. Deciding to play it safe, it was agreed that a small group would go out alone at first to test the efficiency of the technology. Because Nappa and Raditz had been begging to avenge their deaths on "that dust-ball, Earth" ever since being brought back they were allowed this exploration privilege.  
  
When Bardok heard they were going to Earth, he immediately signed up for the team.  
  
Raditz hadn't been very happy to have his father trailing along, but King Vegeta, seeing nothing wrong with it, had approved for his participation.  
  
The experimental scouting party consisted of Nappa, Raditz, Bardok, a navigation expert named Kyuuri, and Esparrago-the owner and captain of their spaceship.  
  
The intercom in his room began to crackle.  
  
"Bardok, report to the bridge." Esparrago ordered. "We're about to land."  
  
"Ugh, this place disgusts me." Nappa grumbled in distaste, crossing his arms and glaring at the rapidly approaching Earth. "If Kakarott is still alive he won't be for long, I'm going to make him pay for my defeat."  
  
"Not if I get to my dear brother first." Raditz muttered.  
  
Bardok wasn't sure he approved of his sons trying-and succeeding-to kill each other. He had no idea what kind of person Kakarott was, his visions hadn't shown him anything about his son's personality, but if it came down to it he would not hesitate to stop the fight.  
  
They landed on the outskirts of a large city and all five of them immediately began their search. One area of the city was strangely sectioned off, devoid of anything but grass, benches, and trees. It was surrounded by a large fence.  
  
"This place looks promising..." Kyuuri strolled inside. "It seems to be an important institution. We should investigate."  
  
"No! We're here for Kakarott!" Nappa snapped.  
  
Both looked to the captain.  
  
Esparrago looked thoughtful for a moment. "We are not here purely for your revenge." He said finally. "His highness, King Vegeta, approved this mission so we could decide if this planet would be profitable for sale. We'll investigate." They'd only been walking for a short while when they heard the cry of a baby. Esparrago held out a hand, stopping the group. Within moments the source of the noise came into view.  
  
A young woman, stunningly beautiful by anyone's standards, was pushing a stroller with one hand. Standing on either side of her was a little boy. One had longish lavender hair. The other looked strongly like Bardok. The noticeable thing about the group was that the woman was holding a baby though.  
  
A baby with a tail.  
  
"Can we get ice cream, Usagi?" The lavender haired boy was asking.  
  
The girl smiled down at him. "I don't see why not."  
  
For the first time Bardok was thankful for the shiru machine they'd had to wear on their heads while they slept so they could learn the human language.  
  
The mini-group stopped when they noticed they couldn't get past the line of Saiyans. The girl gave them a smile.  
  
"Excuse us." She said in a friendly voice, trying to get past.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, sweetheart, but isn't it true that only Saiyans have tails?" Raditz leered, looking her up and down hungrily. Despite the fact she was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen, and the fact they'd been in space for a very long time, Bardok was completely ashamed and embarrassed of his son when the girl drew back in disgust.  
  
"A...all the Saiyans were destroyed. All but two." She finally answered, her curiosity over someone knowing about the Saiyan race overcoming her instinct to get Trunks to carry her back to Capsule Corp as fast as he and Goten could fly. It was only a moment after the words left her mouth that she noticed the tails wrapped around the strange men's waists.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
She took a step back. "That's what I was beginning to guess..."  
  
Nappa peered at her. "All but two? Kakarott and Vegeta are both still alive?" He began to smile. He hadn't expected to find them both here!  
  
"Yeah they are, and if you don't leave me alone they're going to be mad." She threatened, clutching her baby close to her.  
  
"Yeah, hm. Two Saiyans against five. Doesn't sound fair to me."  
  
"I agree. You two should run while you can."  
  
All expect Bardok roared with laughter. The two little boys stepped in front of the girl, both glaring and taking defensive stances.  
  
"You quit laughing." Trunks demanded. "Goten and I will both beat you up on our own. Can't we Goten? We're both super saiyans; we'll make you sorry you ever messed with us!"  
  
More laughter. "The Super Saiyan is only a legend!" Nappa roared. "Now I know you're aquatinted with Prince Vegeta!"  
  
"It is not a legend!" Goten protested. "My dad went Super when he fought with the Freezer-man, so there!"  
  
They peered at him a moment.  
  
"You must be a brat of Kakarott's." Raditz said with unconcealed disgust in his voice. "You look just like him. Well? Are you?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Trunks elbowed him. "I think he means Goku, baka. That's the name my dad calls him."  
  
"Oh! Yeah then. My daddy's Kaka-whatever."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"Trunks...Goten...I want you to leave now." Usagi said, not taking her eyes off the Saiyans. "One of you go get Goku. The other, Gohan. Meet me at Capsule Corp."  
  
"We don't need them." Trunks huffed.  
  
"No, but these guys don't just need to be beaten, they need to be humiliated. Five Super Saiyans are more intimidating than two, anyway. Don't argue with me or I'll tell your moms."  
  
Both lifted into the air.  
  
"Dad's not gonna like me leaving you alone." Trunks said uncertainly.  
  
"No, he's not, but I'll deal with Vegeta. Just go. Hurry." She didn't watch as, going top speed, they took off in opposite directions.  
  
"That was real sweet of ya, doll, sendin' the kids off so they wouldn't get hurt." Raditz leered.  
  
"They could have taken you." She replied coldly.  
  
Nappa slapped her, restraining himself from sending her flying. "Where are Kakarott and Vegeta?" He demanded. When she didn't immediately answer, the large Saiyan raised his hand again.  
  
"Nappa, don't." Bardok snapped. "Is that really necessary?"  
  
"Don't mess her up yet," Raditz agreed. "We haven't had any fun with her yet." Smiles crossed the faces of Esparrago and Kyuuri, both of whom were staying out of the conversation.  
  
"Nimbus!" Usagi cried up into the sky. A yellow cloud flew to her side. As a present, the San family had given the cloud to her. Quickly, she jumped onto it. "I don't think my mate would appreciate your having fun with me. Better ask him yourself." With that, she flew off.  
  
The group followed without hesitation, although they almost had a problem keeping up with the cloud.  
  
They landed outside a large building and Usagi immediately went into the smaller domed building off the side. (The gravity room) When she came back out she was followed by Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was covered with sweat and wearing only spandex pants. No shirt. (drool)  
  
For a moment surprise crossed Vegeta's face over seeing the visitors. "My, my, if it isn't a group of losers who are supposed to be dead." He observed coldly, crossing his arms and glaring at them as if they were bugs.  
  
He glanced at Usagi and his eyes seemed to catch on something. Lightening quick, his hand caught her chin-gently-as he peered at the small dot of blood of her mouth and the rapidly forming bruise on her cheek.  
  
"Nande Kuso, Nappa!" He roared. "I know that was you! How dare you touch my mate!?!"  
  
"Your...mate?"  
  
Before anything else could be said, Chibi Trunks landed followed by a tall, teenaged boy with short, slightly messy black hair. Moments later Goten touched down on the ground trailing a large man in orange training gis.  
  
"Should I transform?" Usagi asked Vegeta quietly.  
  
He snorted. "Not for these pathetic weaklings. You should have let one of the boys destroy them."  
  
"Well, I think these guys need to be made to understand how weak they are." Usagi said quietly, touching the spot where Nappa had slapped her gently. "All of them...except the one that looks like Goku. He didn't do anything."  
  
"What are you talking about, Usagi?" Goku asked. "None of them look like me. Is she feeling all right, Vegeta?"  
  
"This obviously isn't one of your lucid days, is it, Kakarott?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Uh...uh huh." Goku answered, grinning hugely and looked utterly and completely confused. Raditz and Nappa both began to scowl upon seeing him. Kyuuri began to sweatdrop.  
  
"This is Kakarott?" He asked in a dry please-tell-me-it's-not-true voice. "this...low class baka is the reason you two dragged us all the way from new Vegetasei, away from out mates and out brats? So you could defeat him?"  
  
Goten looked up at his father. "Are they talkin' bad about you, dad?"  
  
"I...think so."  
  
Gohan began to growl, remembering the terror Raditz had caused- stealing his childhood.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You two want revenge? Nappa, you moron, I was the one who killed you!" He huffed in annoyance that no one was actually there to challenge him.  
  
"Yeah, but that was only after Kakarott..." Nappa's voice trailed off into what could be considered shame.  
  
"After dad kicked your sorry butt!" Gohan supplied.  
  
Goten shot him a look. "Mom doesn't like us using that word..."  
  
"Well, if it isn't my little nephew." Raditz laughed. "You're older, but you still look like a weakling. You know, maybe if you'd been a little stronger all those years ago you could have stopped your daddy from dying." He taunted.  
  
"I was four-years-old." Gohan seethed clenching his fists. "What do you expect? I'm strong enough now though, you scum. I could take you any day of the week."  
  
As tensions began to mount, Bardok found he couldn't take his eyes off his youngest son or his two grandchildren. Kami, grandchildren...he'd never expected...one looses track of time while in otherworld, he hadn't thought he was old enough but...  
  
And Kakarott! All grown up and, despite the stupid look currently on his face, it was obvious there was something almost genius turning in his mind.  
  
He was tall, even by Saiyan standards and just by looking at him Bardok could tell he was concealing great power. It was unbelievable that he was meeting him now of all times. At his death Bardok had resigned himself to never seeing his youngest son again.  
  
"Son, why don't you show these fools that they need to go back to wherever they came from." Vegeta suggested, his hand on the small of Usagi's back as he prepared to lead her into Capsul Corp.  
  
"No. No, I won't have it." Bardok interjected.  
  
He recieved glares from all around.  
  
"We weren't sent here to fight." He explained, raising himself up. He was taller than everyone except Goku and Nappa. "So we're not going to. Now there are two Saiyans stranded on this planet, it's our responsibility to both them and New Vegetasei to bring them back with us."  
  
All was quiet for a moment.  
  
Finally, Vegeta put a hand on Trunk's shoulder. "Hold back Trunks. We can destroy them after I have some answers."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Review! 


	17. Chapter 16: The Decision

Gomen, gomen. I know it's been awhile, please forgive me. The school year is winding down and everything is topsy-turvy. There's no guarantee these things will get out with any semblance of regularity. Please be patient with me.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
Everyone watched Vegeta closely for his reaction after hearing the explanation for the return of the Saiyan race. The prince's hard, coal black eyes stared without seeing at the air in front of him.  
  
"They're all back?" Goku asked, not in shock. "Wow, that's so weird! To think that by us making that wish..."  
  
"You made the wish Kakarott?" Bardok asked.  
  
"Huh? No, I was busy fighting Frieza when the wish was made. Dende did it-any wish on the Namekian dragon has to be in the Namekian language anyway." A wide smile broke out on his face. "Wow! This is really wild!"  
  
"If Vegetasei is back, then that means my father..."  
  
"Yes, my prince." Esparrago answered. "His highness, the king is alive as well. We all assumed, however, that you too had been killed while on Earth."  
  
Vegeta snorted and was about to make a rude retort when Goku decided to answer for him. "Oh, I wouldn't kill Vegeta." He said cheerfully. "We're friends!"  
  
"We are not, Kakarott!"  
  
"Wha? What do you mean? Sure we are!"  
  
"Why in hell would I choose to be friends with a no count baka like you? I am the prince of all Saiyans, I have more important things to do than make friends-" Vegeta continued ranting, although Goku appeared to no longer be listening. Usagi, sitting next to Vegeta, appeared embarrassed.  
  
Finally she put a hand on his arm. "Vegeta, that's enough. We've all been assured of your macho-ness, so cool down."  
  
Grumbling, he did as he was told. (Whipped!)  
  
Usagi diplomatically turned to the Saiyans.  
  
"What now?" She asked calmly. "If you try to destroy the Earth to sell it I will personally destroy you." She smiled sweetly. "And you can just forget about getting revenge on Goku-he's too strong. So, what now?"  
  
"We haven't been slacking off in the HFIL, I'll have you know." Raditz protested. "We've been training hard. Personally, I am a lot stronger now than I was when I died."  
  
"Uh huh, that's nice. But I'm telling you now, unless you've-by some miracle-reached the level of Super Saiyan, you don't stand a chance."  
  
The Saiyan group began to laugh. "Prince Vegeta, you really shouldn't teach your mate fairy stories." Nappa laughed idiotically.  
  
"They aren't fairy stories." Vegeta growled. "And since my planet is back, I could very well be justified for destroying you for disrespect!" He'd always been touchy when made fun of for his belief in the legendary Super Saiyan.  
  
"Why don't you give them a demonstration." Usagi suggested. "All of you, straight to your highest power. That's level two for everyone but Goten and Trunks, and they're really close." She smiled at their shocked looks.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Goku answered enthusiastically.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta sighed, smirking.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks all began to power up. The visiting Saiyans continued to laugh until, with simultaneous screams, each of the earth-bound Saiyans were engulfed by a yellow aura. Their hair stuck farther up than in most cases it already was and went blonde. Their eyes went to a startling blue-green.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan each continued to be surrounded by the aura even after the burst of power. (SSJ2)  
  
There was no more laughter.  
  
_______  
  
Raditz slowly began to grin and carelessly slapped the slack jawed Nappa on the shoulder.  
  
"It's a trick." He laughed, inclining his head toward Goku. "Nice try, little brother, but I wasn't brought back from the dead yesterday. Surprisingly clever of you to bring that gorgeous she-wolf into this, you almost had me fooled."  
  
It was Vegeta's turn to look shocked. "You honestly think that fool Kakarott would have enough presence of mind to think up an elaborate prank purely for your benefit?"  
  
"So you thought up the trick, Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"It isn't a trick!" Vegeta roared. When Usagi shot him a "please chill" look he calmed himself and powered down.  
  
"If it isn't a trick, then why did you change back? Wouldn't you want the extra power to fight us with?" Esparrago asked pointedly, crossing his arms and trying to take control of the situation.  
  
"We wouldn't need it for you weaklings." Chibi Trunks mumbled.  
  
Vegeta crossed his own arms. "I feel no need to prove my power, or the power of my son, to a group of disrespectful, cowardly, low-class assholes."  
  
Usagi cleared her throat.  
  
Vegeta actually gave a slight jump and looked at her guiltily. He cleared his throat as well. "A group of disrespectful, cowardly, low- class...idiots." He amended.  
  
Usagi began to smile. Trunks discreetly made the sound of a whip under his breath and Goten began to giggle.  
  
Esparrago saw his duty as commander of the mission to restore the peace. Besides that, he knew Vegeta had been agitated enough and, though he had no idea what the prince's power was really like, he didn't want to spur him to an act of violence.  
  
"Enough." He decided. "This...planet's gravity is too...uh...low for anyone to want to buy it."  
  
"What in the worlds are you talking about?" Nappa asked.  
  
"There's no point in exterminating the life on this dust-ball. It wouldn't be profitable to New Vegetasei nor wise for us if this place is indeed under the protection of our prince, his majesty Vegeta."  
  
"Quit trying to kiss up to me, you pathetic loser." Vegeta seethed. "And yes, this pitiful planet is under my protection." He cast a glance at Usagi.  
  
"It is?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "What kind of Saiyan would refuse to defend the home of his mate?"  
  
A stupid grin spread across Goku's face, but he didn't comment. Meanwhile, a very surprised Usagi was almost glowing with pleasure, her shining eyes locked on her mate as she held their son close.  
  
"Why don't we all go somewhere to talk?" She finally suggested in her quiet voice. The group filed into Capsule Corp.  
  
_______________  
  
As soon as everyone was awkwardly settled in the living room, Bulma pulled Vegeta and Usagi aside, a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"Is something wrong, Bulma-san?" Usagi asked, concerned for her friend.  
  
Bulma bit her lip. "Not exactly wrong." She said, finally. "More like...well, I've been thinking and-"  
  
Vegeta snorted. "You? Thinking? Something is wrong."  
  
"Shut up you arrogant baboon and let me speak. I'm about to tell you something that's going to help you, you should at least pretend to be interested. As I was about to say, I was thinking and I suddenly remembered all those stupid rules of mating you were always sprouting off, Vegeta, and it occurred to me that the Saiyans probably won't understand that you've had two mates-both of whom are alive and well."  
  
"So maybe I should destroy you."  
  
"Vegeta!" Usagi snapped.  
  
"That isn't what I was saying." Bulma clenched her fists in agitation. "Can I please continue?" When there was no answer she went on. "It's already been established to them that Trunk's has Saiyan blood, even if they don't believe he went Super."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Usagi asked slowly.  
  
"Also, because you kept his tail, it's very clear that Veggie has Saiyan blood as well. They already know that Veggie is your son, Usagi, and that you're Vegeta's made. So...in order to not raise any questions...I want you to pretend that Trunks is your son, too."  
  
Vegeta shrugged dismissivly. "Fine." He declared, leaving.  
  
Bulma looked to Usagi only to find that she had grown very, very pale and was staring at her with an unbelievable expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Usagi guiltily snapped her gaze away. "Bulma, you know I love Trunks to death-as much as I love my own son but...I've never tried to replace you and it just seems like..."  
  
"I'm the one who thought of it, not you. It's not like you're trying to replace me-no one will think that. You'll do this, won't you Usagi? The Saiyans won't understand that Vegeta has had two mates. Trunks won't mind, we both know he adores you. Besides, lots of kids call their stepmothers "mom." Please say you agree. Usagi?"  
  
Usagi looked down, her hair falling like a veil across her face. After a few moments of silence she looked up, eyes set stubbornly, and pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"I won't lie, Bulma. We can let them think he's mine, but if anyone ever directly asks...I won't lie."  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less from an amazing person like you." Bulma smiled. "You won't need to lie. He can still call you "mom" though, right? That isn't a lie."  
  
Usagi nodded, then walked away.  
  
One by one everyone was told that way no one would show shock when Trunks began pretending Usagi was his mother. Trunks himself was very happy to play along.  
  
There was an awkward silence when everyone was in the same room at last, a silence which all felt.  
  
"Now what, captain?" Kyuuri asked finally, looking toward Esparrago.  
  
Esparrago closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to remember what he'd been taught during the leadership training when he was younger. When finding comrades stranded on a distant planet...  
  
"Prince Vegeta and Kakarott shall return to Vegetasei with us." He said slowly, opening his eyes. "That is, of course, with Prince Vegeta's consent...?"  
  
There was silence again.  
  
"I go nowhere without my mate." The Saiyan prince said finally, startling everyone. "Or my brats."  
  
"Of course, you can bring anyone you want, your majesty."  
  
"So can Goku." Usagi spoke up. Everyone stared at her. "It's only fair that he take his family, too. He's been separated from them too often. I mean, he was dead for a whole year when Gohan was four, didn't meet Goten until the boy was seven, and now he has an infant daughter, Goshin. He doesn't need to be separated from his family right now."  
  
Esparrago rolled his eyes. "Kakarott should be glad he gets to go at all and shouldn't even ask-"  
  
"He should be glad for the privilege to go to a planet he doesn't remember, meanwhile leaving his family once again?"  
  
"Humans have no business on Vegetasei."  
  
"His mate's a human, yeah, but his children are all half Saiyan. He's spent the last seven years in otherworld, he deserves to be with his family."  
  
"You may be the prince's mate, but I won't stand to be spoken to in that way, even by you."  
  
"It isn't fair. I refuse to go to Vegetasei unless San Goku is permitted to bring his family." She said evenly. Vegeta began to smirk. He couldn't care less whether or not his all time rival could take his family, but Usagi was always amazing at standing up for what she believed was right.  
  
Esparrago would not win the argument.  
  
Usagi cast a glance at Vegeta and, seeing his smirk, knew he would support her.  
  
"I've been defending justice all my life," She continued. "And I won't stop now. You don't frighten me, and you aren't all that impressive. Tell me what I want to hear or you'll be returning to Vegetasei on your own." It wasn't until a few moments later that it was realized she'd spoken in Saiyago.  
  
______________  
  
"How did she do it?" Bardok muttered under his breath in wonder as he watched the spaceship's many, many passengers load. Prince Vegeta, his mate, both his sons, Kakarott, his mate, all three of his children, his oldest son's girlfriend, her father, a Namekian, a short human man with black hair, his wife-an elegant blonde woman, and their daughter were all accompanying the original Saiyan party.  
  
Bardok was just thankful the annoying blue-haired woman and her not- so-smart boyfriend weren't coming as well.  
  
He still wasn't sure whether Kakar-Goku knew Bardok was his father yet. He probably didn't, he wasn't the most...perceptive person, although he was impressive with his standard and the implied power he seemed to hold- though there was no proof of that yet.  
  
"Everyone....everyone take a seat!" Esparrago ordered, uneasy with the fact that he was no longer the commander of his ship-Prince Vegeta was. Not only was he uneasy, but he was taking pains to impress the prince with his diplomacy, intelligence, and leadership skills. Perhaps the prince would recommend him for a higher position and social status.  
  
Kyuuri was already in his place at the navigations desk, visibly trembling. He was the youngest of the original party and thus not as experienced. He was especially scared of making a stupid mistake while the now legendary Prince Vegeta was on board.  
  
Nappa and Raditz didn't seem to take the prince very seriously, perhaps because they had all grown up together on Frieza's ship. They weren't quite disrespectful enough to bring on the Prince's wrath, but they were casual enough around him to thoroughly annoy him. And Esparrago had, on more than one occasion, caught them saying things about Vegeta's mate that would anger anyone.  
  
When they got caught, no one would feel sorry for them.  
  
After the ship was in space, Kyuuri set the coordinates straight for Vegetasei and everyone retreated to the cabins-the residentiary floor of the ship. Luckily the ship was large enough that everyone who wanted their own room could have one, of course, the mated couples chose to stay together. The adults decided to put all the children in one room, although Trunks and Goten didn't appear to appreciate that.  
  
When he was sure-due to camera surveillance-that everyone was in their rooms and on their beds, Esparrago set the sleeping gas. He set his own to wait five minutes, giving him time to get to his own bed. They would all awaken a week before reaching Vegetasei.  
  
Esparrago was glad to be going back home, he had a mate waiting for him. As he fell asleep his eye fell across the monitors. The last thing he saw before succumbing to sleep was both Kakarott and Prince Vegeta, asleep with their mates in their arms.  
  
Yes, it would be good to be getting home.  
  
________________  
  
Usagi woke slowly, giving herself time to remember just where she was and where she was going. With a small smile she snuggled closer into Vegeta's embrace and began to drift back to sleep. A couple more minutes wouldn't hurt, and the intercom would go off if her son or stepson needed her.  
  
She was awakened again when Vegeta suddenly jerked. She looked up at him to find him wide eyed, staring around their room. He'd forgotten where they were.  
  
"It's ok, Vegeta." She said softly, sitting up enough to look at him. She lovingly traced the strong line of his jaw, watching as his endless, coal black eyes calmed. "We're going to New Vegetasei." She told him, making her voice as soothing as possible.  
  
He frowned darkly. "I knew that." He growled.  
  
Usagi smiled, she was used to him being a little grumpy when he woke up and thought nothing of it. Vegeta wasn't dangerous, he was a teddy bear.  
  
The intercom in their room clicked on.  
  
"Prince Vegeta? You two awake in there?" Esparrago asked cautiously, fearful of angering the severely intimidating prince.  
  
"Why are you even asking? I know very well that you have monitors in your room so you can watch everybody!" Vegeta grumbled, getting up. He was wearing only a pair of black spandex shorts. (sigh, I could get used to this...) "Turn them off." He ordered sharply.  
  
The blinking red light in the camera on the ceiling immediately went black. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Just to inform you, your highness, a meal will be served on the second level in ten minutes." Esparrago said quickly. Then the intercom shut off.  
  
"I think you scared him." Usagi accused with a small laugh as she unself-consciously changed from the spaghetti strap tank top and baggy silk pants she'd worn to sleep in into a pair of jeans and an oversized sweatshirt.  
  
"Hm. Who cares?" Vegeta forced himself to look away from his mate and pulled on his Saiyan armor. The sudden thought struck him that Usagi would look very good in Saiyan armor...he'd have to demand some for her when they reached New Vegetasei, there was no way he'd pass up that delightful opportunity.  
  
Instead of heading straight to the dropshafts that would take them to the level food was on, Usagi turned in the opposite direction. At first Vegeta thought she was confused, but he understood when she stopped and knocked on the door to the boy's room.  
  
Trunks answered it and immediately threw his arms around his stepmother. She gave a laugh and reached out to hug Goten-standing shyly off to the side-as well.  
  
"You boys sleep ok?" She asked finally, letting them go and walking into the room. They both immediately launched into long explanations of everything they'd dreamed. As a smile touched onto his mouth Vegeta looked away from the two brats and his mate.  
  
His eye fell on the cradle where his youngest son had slept. The boy was sitting up, looking around with his wide blue eyes-so much like Usagi's. Before he knew what he was doing he had walked to the cradle and was staring at the boy.  
  
Chibi Veggie blinked up at his father, then giggled and reached for him, pudgy hands grasping, begging to be picked up. Seeing that that wasn't likely to happen, Veggie's bottom lip began to tremble. (Manipulative, at his age!)  
  
Vegeta looked desperately to his mate, still distracted by the two young half Saiyans. The Saiyan prince's eyes roamed around the room searching for help.  
  
He didn't want the brat to cry!  
  
Kakarott's youngest brat, Goshin, was now watching him and it was obvious that if Veggie started to cry, so would she.  
  
"Curse you, Kakarott!" He growled under his breath, desperately searching for a way to keep the two children from crying.  
  
Usagi looked up from Trunks and Goten, to see Vegeta standing awkwardly by the cradles, Goshin and Veggie held in each arm. Veggie's tail was wrapped around his father's wrist, and both children were tugging on the Saiyan Prince's hair. The expression on Vegeta's face was priceless.  
  
"Don't just stand there, Onna!" He roared when he spotted her watching him. "Do something!"  
  
"You can handle it." She teased. "You're Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans! You're the best there ever was or will be. Are you telling me you can't hold two babies? Not even when one is your own son and the other is the daughter of your best friend?"  
  
"Kakarott is not my friend!" He roared.  
  
Both babies began to cry and a panicked look crossed Vegeta's face. With a laugh Usagi took Goshin from him, calmed her down quickly, and put her back in her cradle.  
  
She then put her hands on her hips and faced Vegeta. "That there in your arms is our son." She informed him matter-of-factly. "And he already looks like you. You two should get along. I leave it to you to get him to stop crying."  
  
Trunks stared at her, was she trying to get his hald brother killed. "Usa-I mean, momma," He whispered. "I don't think you should-"  
  
"Hush now, Trunks. Come on Vegeta, it isn't hard. I'll instruct you. He likes to be cuddled so-"  
  
"Cuddled?" He demanded, horrified.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know how to do that, because I know you do. Hold him close to your body, real tight, but not too tight. You know how to do that. And quit scowling. That's better."  
  
Slowly the crying abated. Vegeta's face took on a look of shock as Chibi-Veggie began to laugh and gurgle, trying to speak.  
  
"He...he quit."  
  
"Good job, Vegeta." Usagi said with a loving smile.  
  
Suddenly Goten looked very scared. "Oh no! We've taken too long! My dad and my brother are going to eat all the food! I've been asleep for too long to miss breakfast-I'm gonna starve!"  
  
"Calm down, Goten." Trunks rolled his eyes. "I swear, you're such a baby sometimes."  
  
"I am not a baby! Have you ever seen my dad eat?"  
  
Usagi laughed. "All right, you two run and get the drop shaft ready."  
  
Goten hesitated. "What about my sister?"  
  
"I'll get Goshin, and Vegeta will take Veggie." Usagi frowned as she lifted the black haired baby back into her arms. "They better have high chairs down there." She grumbled as the boys left hurriedly. She looked up and caught Vegeta staring at her. "What? Don't tell me you're embarrassed to carry him."  
  
"My son? Never." He growled, continuing to stare.  
  
She smiled brightly and left, him following. She could never guess how much he wanted to tell her he loved her at that moment.  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
I'll try to get 17 out soon. Bear with me, I promise I intend to finish this. 


	18. Chapter 17: The Peas

Ok, this is the last chapter I'm having Kendra type this year since it'll be summer soon. I hope I'll be able to get them out quickly, but if not, please forgive me. Um…that's all I can think of to say so…enjoy.  
  
  
  
If anyone showed surprise at Vegeta carrying his youngest son down to breakfast, they quickly bit back their snickers and smart remarks under his glare.  
  
"Hey Goshin!" Goku greeted his youngest daughter enthusiastically. The girl began to laugh and reach for her father. She was definitely a daddy's girl. (Sorry but Gohan was a momma's boy for a long time.)  
  
"I was just about to go up and get her." Goku explained as Usagi handed Goshin to him.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to leave her all alone, now did I?" She asked to the little girl in baby talk. More seriously, she addressed Goku. "I was kind of surprised Chi-Chi didn't come to get her. Is everything all right?"  
  
"Oh fine! Eh...Chi-Chi doesn't really start to function normally until after her morning cup of coffee."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"What?" Came an enraged scream from Chi-Chi, standing near the kitchen with a frightened-looking Kyuuri. "What do you mean you don't have any coffee? What kind of race are you Saiyans? Quit lying to me and get me some coffee!"  
  
"I'll handle it." Gohan offered, blushing at the fact Videl was watching the scene his mother was making. He jumped up and rushed to the argument, almost going Super on the way.  
  
Usagi turned to the closest Saiyan, the tall man named Bardok who looked suspiciously like Goku although she couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Excuse me," She said politely. "Where do you keep the high chairs?"  
  
"Highchairs?" He asked, looking at her as if she were insane. "I'm sure we don't have anything like that..." He shrank back a little unintentionally as Vegeta began to glare at him.  
  
"Chairs for brats to sit in, you idiot!" He roared. "They're over there in the corner, I saw you load them onto this damned ship yourself! Kakarott, I swear you get your stupidity from your father!"  
  
He shrugged carelessly. "I wouldn't know, Vegeta. I never met the guy." He looked down at Goshin and began to coo to her in baby talk. "Come on sweetie, let's go make sure mommy doesn't hurt anyone..."  
  
Usagi gave Vegeta a sly glance. "You want me to take Veggie for awhile?"  
  
"What, do you think my arms are getting tired, onna? I am not so weak that I get tired holding my own son. I could hold him for the rest of my life and not once would my arms even begin to feel tired!"  
  
A slow smile spread onto her face. "He's sweet, isn't he?"  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
Bardok stared at the two, his heart shrinking in his chest. Goku and even Vegeta-the most confrontational person he'd ever met-were better fathers to their children than Bardok had ever been to Raditz.  
  
Or to Kakarott.  
  
He hadn't held Kakarott once before his youngest son was sent to Earth. He hadn't done much more for Raditz-which probably attested to his horrendously coarse, ugly attitude.  
  
So many mistakes in his life, and apparently he was still paying for them.  
  
Prince Vegeta's mate offered him a smile right in the middle of his pity party-effectively ruining it-while Vegeta went off to get the thing reffered to by humans as a high chair.  
  
"So...you're acting pretty good for a human." Bardok observed, wanting to postpone feeling sorry for himself at least a little longer. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What I mean is, you're taking your first time in space well. Others aren't managing..." He motioned to the window where Hercule sat, staring out in complete horror.  
  
"Oh. It's not my first time off planet."  
  
"It's not? But human technology isn't nearly advanced enough..."  
  
"Who said anything about technology?" She gave a laugh at his confused look. "Well, it doesn't matter if I have or haven't been off Earth. The last time I visited another planet was a long time ago. I used to vacation on Neptune all the time though, they have nice beaches and some of my closest friends were usually there."  
  
A relieved grin, much resembling Goku's I'm-too-stupid-to-understand grin, spread onto Bardok's face. "I get it now, your kidding. Neptune? The planet in Earth's system? Nothing lives there."  
  
"Not anymore." She murmured, more to herself than to him, with a dismissive snort as she went to help Vegeta buckle Chibi Veggie into his high chair.  
  
Bardok was left bewildered, still not sure whether she had been serious or not. Was the prince's mate insane? But she was such a nice person...  
  
"Something sure smells good!" Krillin said, stepping out of the dropshaft, followed by Android 18. Their daughter, Marron, was holding his hand.  
  
"How would you know, Krillin?" 18 asked in her chillingly cold, disinterested voice. With a graceful gesture she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You don't have a nose." She reminded him.  
  
"Shh! I don't think anyone noticed, babe!" He hissed. "Just play it cool-don't bring attention to it!"  
  
She rolled her cold blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Goku," Krillin called across the room, "What do Saiyans eat, anyway?"  
  
The tall, orange-clad man shrugged, "I dunno, but this stuff looks ok." He pointed down at something on the buffet that had been set up. "The little green things are covered in pink slime are pretty good, they taste just like chicken."  
  
Krillin seemed to turn a little green, but only nodded.  
  
Piccolo took one glance at the Saiyan meal and jerked quickly away, thankful he had no need to eat. He quickly walked over to the liquid dispensers thing marked water, and filled up a glass. not for the first time, he was incredulously grateful he was a Namekian.  
  
Trunks and Goten came back from getting their food, and Trunks handed Usagi one of his plates. He blushed a little at her questioning look.  
  
"You're always gettin' me stuff Usa...er, momma." He corrected himself quickly. "So I decided to get your food for you today." The eight- year-old lavender haired boy was obviously proud of himself.  
  
Usagi thanked him and looked down at her plate.  
  
Quite suddenly she lost her appetite.  
  
Trunks looked up from digging into his food to find his stepmother staring at her plate. "Aren't you gonna' eat? It's really good."  
  
"Um...I'm going to wait until Vegeta has his plate." She told him, while at the same time thinking This looks worse than what I cook!  
  
Vegeta shrugged and got up to get a plate. He was secretly pleased his mate was waiting for him before she ate, but he didn't want to keep her from a meal. Besides, she just might give him the chance to help feed Veggie, which could be interesting. He suddenly had a new interest in taking care of both his sons. It wasn't a weakness to care about his flesh and blood.  
  
When he had been under Frieza's command, so long ago, it had constantly been said to him that whatever family he might one day have existed purely for his benefit. Why that had stayed with him for so long, he had no idea. It had been, however, slightly diminishing because of Trunks and now Usagi had just about destroyed the idea all together.  
  
He wanted to take care of his mate and offspring.  
  
How hard could it be if Kakarott managed to do it?  
  
He returned with his food and noticed his mate staring at him strangely. Maybe she was surprised at his actions-he'd better start watching out or people would think he was softening.  
  
Which definitely wasn't happening.  
  
Really.  
  
Without another thought, Vegeta began to dig in to the delicious Saiyan food he hadn't realized the extent to which he'd missed. By now everyone was at the tables, although the only ones who were eating were Saiyan or at least half Saiyan. Usagi wasted time searching for baby food in her subspace packet.  
  
Chibi Trunks noticed when he looked up. "Why aren't you eating? It's really good Usa...momma. Veggie isn't crying, your food will be ruined if you feed him first."  
  
All eyes of the non-Saiyans watched her for what she would do.  
  
Frantically, she looked around the room. She didn't want to hurt her adored little stepson's feelings by not eating when he'd gone to the trouble of getting it for her. The past few months suddenly came to her mind and she remembered Vegeta, holding her tightly as he told her about the Saiyan race.  
  
Steeling her nerves, she picked up what passed for a fork and scooped up some of the food. She offered Trunks a smile-if only he knew what she was doing for him!-and took a bite.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"Hey! This is really good!" She exclaimed and began to happily dig in. The slimy green stuff did kinda taste like chicken...  
  
That broke the ice. The other members of the party from Earth began to eat as well, and were soon having a good time. Usagi had to fight to keep herself from loosing her manners-she was very hungry-and was only thankful nothing tasted too strange compared to what she was used to.  
  
Still, she'd rather not know just what it was she was eating. Later, as she began to feel full, she opened up the bottle of babyfood she'd gotten out for Veggie and began to feed him.  
  
"Ugh, what are you giving him?" Kyuuri, passing by on his way for a 207th helping, asked in disgust.  
  
"Peas."  
  
"You humans eat weird things." He mumbled, shaking his head as he walked away.  
  
"Let me try that." A voice suddenly ordered.  
  
Usagi stared at Vegeta a moment before slowly smiling and handing the baby spoon. "You have to really careful..." She cautioned, but then saw there was no need. A look of intense concentration on his face, the proud, ruthless, Saiyan prince dipped the tiny spoon into the baby food and carefully fed it to his youngest son.  
  
He began to smirk. "That wasn't so hard!"  
  
Chibi Veggie grinned and, with a giggle, spit the baby food into Vegeta's face. The child then erupted into delightful laughter, kicking and throwing his chubby little arms into the air.  
  
Usagi couldn't stop herself from laughing. "You have to pretend the spoon is an airplane or he won't swallow the food." She explained, wiping off her mate's face with a napekin. She kissed his cheek then tried to take the spoon from him.  
  
He refused to let her. "I can do this." He declared. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I can do anything." He got some more peas onto the spoon, then glared at Veggie. "Now brat, listen close. It's an airplane, all right? Now eat it." He fed the peas to Veggie.  
  
And Veggie spit them into his eye.  
  
Vegeta put some more onto the spoon, now trembling with anger. "It's an airplane, dammit!" He waved the spoon into the air. "An airplane! An airplane!"  
  
Veggie giggled and reached for his ranting father. "Da!" He said, laughing. "Da...ddy!"  
  
Vegeta froze. Slowly his customary smirk returned to his face. For the third tim he fed the peas to Veggie-this time they stayed in his mouth and out of the Saiyan Prince's hair. Vegeta handed the spoon to Usagi hen leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.  
  
He was very pleased with himself.  
  
"I can never trust Goku to feed Goshin." He heard Chi-Chi whisper to an amused Usagi. "He always looses control and eats the babyfood himself. He did it with Gohan, too, but it was so long ago I'd forgotten. We went through seven hundred and sixty seven cases of baby food before I figured out what was going on. Whatever made Vegeta volunteer to feed Veggie?"  
  
"I don't know, but I hope he's still in this mood when it's time to change diapers."  
  
Both women laughed, Chi-Chi had finally gotten a much better mood than she had been in earlier. Much to everyone's relief.  
  
What was on almost everyone's mind-yet remained unspoken, was that Vegeta had certainly changed from the the way he was then they first met him, long ago.  
  
"You have pea in your eye." Android 18 coldly informed him, effectively wiping the smug look off of Vegeta's face. Before the Saiyan prince could fly into a fit of rage, Usagi kissed his cheek and handed him a napkin. Then she whispered something in his ear.  
  
Whatever it was, it must have been pretty ah...interesting, because his eyebrows shot up in surprise and any trace of anger or even annoyance vanished from his countenance.  
  
Piccolo, who had-unfortunately-overheard the whisper, began to cough, choking on the water he had just swallowed. A hint of red brushed the tips of his ears-attesting to embarrassment-and he abruptly, almost clumsily, left the table muttering incoherent things in Namekian.  
  
________________  
  
Usagi gave a small contented yawn and stretched luxuriously under the silk-like sheets of Saiyan origin. She smiled to herself and snuggled into her pillow, halfway noting that it was a pillow and not Vegeta-whom she usually slept on instead.  
  
Sometimes it was hard for her to believe the turn her life had taken. She had gone from an innocent, bubbly ex-princess fighting for love and justice to a tortured, half-dead mess in the malicious hands of her enemies. Now, amazingly, she was living in another dimension, married to an incredibly sexy alien prince and had both an infant son and an adorable little stepson. Now, to top everything off, she was in a spaceship headed for the reconstructed civilization of her mate.  
  
Life had never been so good.  
  
She reached for Vegeta, wanting to feel his arms around her-to prove it was all real. Instead of smooth, muscled flesh, her hand found only mattress.  
  
"Here, onna." Vegeta's familiar voice growled. Usagi turned to see him standing not too far from the bed, wearing his complete Saiyan armor. In one hand he held a small box with strange writing on it. Usagi smiled brightly at him and sat up.  
  
"You woke up without me." She accused with a fake pout. Kami, she loved this man so much!  
  
His battle hardened face momentarily softened and he smirked adoringly at her. One day, Kami help her, she was going to get him to smile. "Today we will be landing on New Vegetasei." He informed her in a slightly quiet voice.  
  
Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I hadn't realized-"  
  
He waved her apology away in a princely manner and sat down beside her on the bed, shoving the box into her lap. "I decided my mate should dress as a Saiyan." He declared arrogantly. "So I had that inferior, low- class Bardok find this in storage. The fool decided the others needed Saiyan armor as well but..."  
  
"Vegeta! That was so considerate of you!" She laughed, surprised by his actions, as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Just don't let any of those idiots know it was my suggestion." He grumbled, nuzzling her hair. "I don't want that fool Kakarott to think I've changed or that we're friends-because I haven't and we're not."  
  
"He already thinks you're friends."  
  
Vegeta began to growl, deep in his throat.  
  
"Now stop that, Vegeta. You could do much worse than have a friend like Goku. I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to help you if you were in trouble."  
  
He stared at her, surprised by the mention of her time of captivity before they'd ever met. She hardly ever said anything even remotely connected to that and when she did he'd never hesitated to inform her that if he ever met the "friends" that abandoned her he would wipe them out of existence.  
  
"Besides," She continued, "Who cares that he's always beaten you, your motives haven't always been the best-as I've heard. I have no doubt there will come a day when you're glad that he's there and never held anything against you."  
  
"Never."  
  
All grew silent for a moment. Usagi had to accept for now the fact that Vegeta wasn't open to a conversation about relinquishing his hatred for San Goku. Well, maybe next time.  
  
"Please leave the room."  
  
Vegeta pulled out of their embrace, eyes wide. Usagi couldn't help but laugh-he thought she'd asked him to leave because she was angry at him.  
  
She held up the box containing the Saiyan armor and gave him a wink. "I'm going to put this on, and I don't want you to see."  
  
A skeptical look crossed Vegeta's face and he pointedly looked down at her where the sheets had fallen away when she'd sat up-leaving her exposed.  
  
"It's too late for foolishness like modesty, onna."  
  
She gave another small laugh and swatted at his arm, having long since become comfortable with her mate seeing her. "That's not what I was talking about-quit looking there-what I meant was, I don't want you to see me until I have the whole thing on. It'll be a surprise. Please, Vegeta?"  
  
Someone knocked on the door to their room. Vegeta sighed, as if he were making some great sacrifice. "Fine. I might as well keep those imbeciles from barging in here anyway."  
  
To be continued. More (hopefully) soon. Review! 


	19. Chapter 18: The Reunion

Sorry for the confusion, I said that chap. 17 was the last chapter that Kendra was going to type up for the year. I didn't say that I wasn't going to try to type a couple, although you know how long it takes with me doing it! Anyway, I'm feeling a little less stressed than I have been lately, even though I have two monologues to memorize by tomorrow for Drama…*cough cough the teacher is a fruit cough cough* Anyway, it won't be too long now before the senshi enter this fic once more. Um…three chaps? Four? I dunno, I lost count.  
  
Special thanks go out to all you loyal reviewers, I wouldn't have kept this up if not for your support. It means a lot to me, and I just want you know it.  
  
Bring on the Rain  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
Vegeta quickly closed the door after himself and glared all around. The entire z-gang was gathered in the hallway wearing Saiyan armor-even Veggie and Goshin, both of whom Goku was holding. When Veggie saw his father he began to giggle and reach for the irritable man.  
  
"Get your hands the hell off my brat, Kakarott!" Vegeta snapped, taking the child with a practiced expertise he'd gained within the last few days.  
  
Saiyan armor was usually black or blue for men, but the styles for females came in a vast array of rich, dark colors. Chi-Chi was wearing dark orange, Videl deep green, And Android 18 in blood red. Goshin's miniature armor matched that of her mother. Besides color, the style of everyone's armor differed greatly; some had long pants, some to the knees, and some-like 18- had something more similar to a bathing suit bottom. The particular fall of the armor differed as well.  
  
Vegeta was secretly glad-it had annoyed him to no end when, during the cell games, everyone had been going around dressed like him.  
  
"We're going to land soon." Goku said cheerfully, not seeming to notice he was in spandex unlike Videl's father, Hercule, who kept alternating between embarrassment and strutting. "D'ja wanna' come watch in a big window with us?"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon dad!" Trunks said excitedly. He and Veggie were wearing armor identical to Vegeta's. "This is my first time landing on another planet. I've just gotta' see!"  
  
Before the Saiyan prince could utter even the shortest rude comment the door behind him opened, Usagi stepped out in her full armor, and his breath caught. Her armor was a royal purple in the same type of design as his. The long sleeves and leggings hid her scars, as she preferred, although Vegeta personally liked them-as would any self-respecting Saiyan. Her hair, usually tied into a braid, was left down to trail around her and pool on the floor. The armor itself showed off and emphasized her body.  
  
Vegeta immediately wished there was some way to have kept the others from seeing her. He didn't want anyone else's eyes on his mate.  
  
But it was a little too late for that.  
  
"Hey everyone." She greeted, sounding surprised to see the group from Earth in the hallway. "What's going on?"  
  
"Usa-momma, do you wanna come watch the ship land with us? Come on, we have to hurry or it'll be too late and we'll miss it!" Trunks practically danced with impatience. A thoughtful look crossed Usagi's face as she took little Veggie out of his father's arms.  
  
"Sure Trunks…I hope no one gets landing sick though."  
  
"Landing sick?" Hercule asked, sounding slightly worried.  
  
Usagi nodded distractedly. "It used to be a real problem, but maybe technology has advanced since my day." Although it had been a problem, that wasn't really what she was worried about. Now that they were finally to Vegetasei, she was wondering what effect being with the long gone Saiyan race would have on Vegeta.  
  
"Saiyan technology is far above such things." A voice said. Bardok walked up from behind the group. "I assure you, ma'am." He surveyed the group for a moment, looking the longest at the Son family. "Where were you planning to watch from?"  
  
Everyone collectively shrugged-they hadn't thought that far ahead.  
  
Bardok smiled. "There's a very large window on the second deck, if you want to use it. Just push the blue button on the silver panel to open the covering."  
  
"Blue button, silver panel…or was it the green button on the gold panel…?" Goku mumbled to himself as they went to the second deck, having already forgotten.  
  
"Idiot." Vegeta seethed. Gohan rushed to the blue button and pushed it before his father had the chance to do anything. There were several other buttons and panels around…Vegeta stared, transfixed, at the planet looming before them. Though his face was impassive, his eyes held something strange. Usagi linked the arm not employed in holding Veggie through one of Vegeta's arms and stepped close to him. Her hand slipped down to his and she entertwined their fingers together and lay her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you thinking?" She asked him quietly. "Are you nervous? I can't begin to imagine what this must be like for you. Does it look much like the original Vegetasei?"  
  
"An exact replica."  
  
"It's a beautiful planet."  
  
Vegeta was no longer looking at the planet, he was staring at his and Usagi's reflection in the space-safe glass. It amazed him how much his mate cared for him. With her beside him holding their son, and his other son standing on his other side, he had never felt so strongly that he belonged to a family.  
  
Looking at new Vegetasei brought back memories of his childhood. His father, while alive, had only taken a passive role in the Saiyan prince's life. Of course, he had been busy running an entire planet, but the only attention he had given his love-starved son had been to beat him to within an inch of his life in order to increase his powers, or-on the very rare occasion- to inform Vegeta of the ways a proper Saiyan prince was to act.  
  
All of that was paradise compared to being raised by Frieza.  
  
Growing up, Vegeta had thought that ruthlessness was the only path to strength. As much as he hated to admit it, Goku had proven that thought wrong, as had Usagi.  
  
Vegeta reached out and put a hand on Trunk's head, meanwhile giving Usagi's hand a squeeze.  
  
Neither of his sons would suffer the way he had.  
  
He'd make sure of it.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks asked, confused. Vegeta wasn't one for random displays of affection, or any displays, for that matter. No answer came from his stone- faced father. Through the window Trunks caught sight of both his stepmother's smile, and the troubled look in his father's eyes.  
  
"Wow! So this is where I'm from!" Goku said cheerfully. "How wild! Man, it doesn't look anything like Earth. Hey Goten, see that there? I think that's an ocean. Man! This is incredible!"  
  
Bardok, who had followed the group to make sure the wrong button wasn't pushed, raised an eyebrow at the man who was his youngest son yet still didn't realize it. "Don't you remember anything, Kakarott?"  
  
"Nope! When I was little, I fell down a cliff and hit my head!" He answered, still using his cheerful baka voice. "I always just thought I was human until Raditz came and said I wasn't, but then I didn't wanna' believe him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well…he's not a very nice guy. And he kidnapped Gohan and threatened to kill him."  
  
Bardok cast a glance at the tall teenager grinning at the window and not noticing the fact that his girlfriend was fighting a desperate battle for composure. Gohan wasn't very big was far as muscles went, but still looked as if he could hold his own in a fight. "Couldn't he have taken care of himself?"  
  
"Nah. Gohan was only four, and he couldn't fight anyway cause' Chi-Chi wouldn't let me train em'. She's always wanted him to be smart cause' I never got any education growing up in the woods with grandpa."  
  
Bardok blinked a couple times. "One day, Kakarott, you'll have to give me the complete story of your life."  
  
"Sure! I dun know why you'd wanna hear it though, it's prolly real boring. Hey, can you call me Goku instead of Kakarott?"  
  
"But…that's your name."  
  
"Nah, I'm Son Goku."  
  
"Prince Vegeta always calls you Kakarott and you don't ask him to stop." Bardok pointed out, thinking he'd won.  
  
"Ah, that's different." He lowered his voice, so as not to be overheard. "Me and Vegeta don't always get along, but him calling me that means he thinks of me as an equal…or at least another Saiyan." He grinned.  
  
Bardok stared. He'd been beginning to think his youngest was simpleminded, but what he'd just said proved that theory wrong.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at the controls with your other monkey buddies?" Android 18 suddenly asked in her emotionless voice. "Unless, of course, you just dragged us all here in order to crash us into the planet?"  
  
"Eh…right…"  
  
King Vegeta crossed his arms as the space ship of Esparrago came into view, preparing to land. He usually wouldn't trouble himself waiting for ships to land, but this was the first mission to go out since the birth of New Vegetasei, and so he was obligated to meet it.  
  
He let out a huff of annoyance at the supreme waste of time as the hatch to the ship finally opened and the crew began making their way to the makeshift thrown that had been erected for the Sayian king.  
  
Esparrago bowed low and, half a second later, the rest of the crew bowed as well.  
  
"You may rise." King Vegeta finally told them, after having them stay bowed just long enough to make their muscles begin to twitch. "Report." He ordered a touch too sharply. He enjoyed watching them squirm. "How was the mission to this "Earth" place?"  
  
"Completely successful, my king. We even succeeded in finding Bardok's brat Kakarrot and Prince Vegeta.  
  
"W…what? My son is alive?" He'd never truly believed…  
  
"Yes, your majesty. We have brought both his highness and Kakarrot back with us to Vegetasei, along with-ahem-a few others that they insisted must come along." A nervous look crossed the crew's face, but with a glare from their equally nervous captain, they hid it. "We ah…would not have brought anyone other than the two, my King," Esparrago hurried to explain. "But they were rather…insistent."  
  
"How many people did you bring with you from Earth?"  
  
"Ah, ten adults and…five children. Two full Saiyans, five half Saiyans, five humans, and three of questionable origin. One is an android, one Namekian, and one claims to be something called Lunarian…fifteen in all, my King."  
  
"What a diverse group." The king murmured in a sarcastic half-interest. All he really cared about was that his heir was alive and he wouldn't have to risk going to his mate for a new one. He hadn't gone anywhere near her since their son was born. The emotions that having a mate brought on complicated and weakened his decision-making skills as a leader. It had been an alliance of mating for convenience, but the two had been secretly soul-bonded to ensure a lasting allegiance; tying their hearts, minds, and very spirits together for all eternity.  
  
Which would why he never simply arranged an accident for her-it would have killed, or at least injured him, as well.  
  
"What are you fools standing around here for?" He roared. "Bring them all out of the ship! Imbeciles!"  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Esparrago made a quick motion with his hand and Kyuuri- looking insulted that he had to play messenger boy-went back to the ship. Within moments he returned with a very large group of people. Leading the group was a man in blue armor that plainly showed an impressive play of muscles. He was short for a Saiyan, and his hair was a wide sweep of dark spikes similar to King Vegeta's own. There was no doubt that this was his son, although the king was shocked that so many years had passed since his death. The brat was an adult!  
  
"Vegeta?" The Saiyan king finally asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
The man stopped and crossed his arms, smirking arrogantly. His cold black eyes surveyed the king with a surprising amount of coldness.  
  
"Father." He acknowledged.  
  
There were murmurs throughout the crown that had gathered, but it wasn't about the reunited King and prince but rather about something else completely. Standing next to Prince Vegeta was a tenshi.  
  
She was a small woman, incredibly delicate-looking and undoubtedly fragile, with long waves of pure golden hair spilling all around her to pool on the ground. Her eyes were large and pure, a strange crystal blue, and her Saiyan-style armor accented a perfect body.  
  
Everyone there was staring at her.  
  
It was only after a few moments that King Vegeta realized that the tenshi was holding the hand of a small boy with longish lavender hair, and in her other arm she held a baby with a dramatic sweep of black hair all in spikes but for a few small bangs. The baby had a long, furry brown tail.  
  
At that moment Vegeta noticed just where everyone was looking.  
  
A low growl sounded in the back of his throat and he glared dangerously all around him, hastily pulling not only the tenshi, but the two children, also, closely to his side. Anyone with at least half a brain was careful to look away.  
  
"Tis is my mate and my brats." He declared loudly. The people with less than half a brain finally looked away, but they continued to steal looks.  
  
"Mate, Vegeta?" King Vegeta asked, honestly surprised. "It really has been a long time. The last time I saw you, you were only eight."  
  
The same age as Trunks, Vegeta realized. That had never occurred to him before. "Yes." He agreed. "But, despite my age, you still had no qualms over handing me over to Frieza, now did you, father?"  
  
"I had no choice."  
  
"And yet Vegetasei was still destroyed."  
  
All grew silent. Vegeta continued to smirk, while Kind Vegeta began to slowly become angrier and angrier. How dare his brat accuse him, and at this moment, too!  
  
"Well, I think I've finished what I needed to say." The Saiyan prince said arrogantly, glaring dangerously. He began to walk away, head held high.  
  
"Vegeta, stop."  
  
He paused, somehow making it seem that he was gracing the king with his presence.  
  
"Frieza. Are you still working for him?"  
  
Vegeta began to laugh, causing everyone who didn't know him to leap in fear. Was he mad?  
  
"You give me over to that monster while I am nothing but a child, allowing that freak to raise me when it should have been you, and now, years later, all you can ask me is whether I am still under that ass hole's thumb. As if I, the Prince of all Saiyans, would ever allow that to happen. I never took you for a fool before now, father."  
  
"W…what?"  
  
"That low class baka Kakarrot killed Frieza years ago. I would have been the one to do it, but I was dead at the time and they stupidly had that moron dragon send me to Earth almost immediately after I was revived because they wanted Kakarrot to have all the glory."  
  
The tenshi let loose a small laugh and buried her face in the baby's hair, in an attempt to hide her amusement. The other members of the group from Earth also looked amused by the Saiyan prince's version of the story.  
  
King Vegeta could only try desperately to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground.  
  
Frieza? Dead?  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, father," there was a slightly mocking tone to the Prince's voice. Mingled in, of course, with the arrogance. "My brats and my mate have never traveled as we just have and need rest. No, forgive me, I've just lied. No brat or mate of mine would be that weak. I just don't want to spend another moment of my valuable time in your presence."  
  
To be continued!  
  
Phew! So glad that's done! Harsh, ne? Looks like Vegeta had some pent up anger or something. (Big surprise!) I'll try to get more out soon. Ciao! 


	20. Chapter 19: The Plot

Minna-san, I'M BACK!!! Forgive me for taking so long, and thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for this long. I can't make any promises, but I'll try to be more responsible about updating. Oh, by the way, I'm going to post a strait DBZ fic about the real history of Trunks. It probably won't be more than one chapter long, and it will have an, I hope, unexpected twist, so if anyone's interested, be sure to look out for "Cold Day in July."  
  
Usagi smiled down at the sleeping form of her son, dreaming peacefully in the "royal bassinet" of the Saiyan royal family. Her mind was at rest as she was finally sure that being on his home world once again wouldn't change Vegeta. He was the same as always, and she'd sent him about an hour ago to apologize to his father about the way he had acted upon their first arrival on the planet. She hoped it was going well, if Vegeta's father was anything like he was, then they could possibly have quite a problem on their hands.  
Veggie stirred slightly, yawning hugely and stretching out. Usagi smiled and gently rocked the small bed until the boy stilled, curled onto his side, and stuck his brown, fuzzy tail into his mouth. Usagi heard the automatic door to her and Vegeta's quarters open and close with a soft whooshing sound.  
"How did it go?"  
"You wouldn't have liked it." By Vegeta's tone of voice he was obviously smirking. "We.argued."  
"Big surprise there."  
"I went Super Saiyan." He said smugly, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Father didn't believe I could do it, and so I did. I would have killed him, but that fool Kakarrott stopped me. We're sparring after the midday meal. A little. demonstration to those idiotic fools who can't see past their own noses to see the great power of the legendary Super Saiyan."  
"So, it's gonna' be a slugfest, huh?"  
".Yes."  
"I think I'll find somewhere else to be then, if you don't mind." She turned in his arms and smiled up at him, taking his face in her hands. "Vegeta.listen to me, okay?"  
"I don't like that tone of voice, onna."  
"Okay?" She insisted.  
He grunted.  
"You aren't going to like what I'm going to say but I want you to do it anyway."  
"No."  
"You haven't even heard what I was going to say yet!"  
"All right onna, what?"  
"I want you to make things up with your father." He snorted and tried to turn away, but she wouldn't let him. "Listen! I know you already tried to apologize, I don't mean that. I want you to behave yourself around him, that's all. How would you feel if, in a few years, Veggie or Trunks hated you because of something you did when they were children? There's no way your father could have foreseen the hardships you went through as a child.just try to be civil, okay? That's all I'm asking."  
"What will you give me if I do?"  
"Vegeta!" She laughed.  
"Well, mate? I will need suitable compensation for retaining my temper, don't you think?" He lifted her up into his arms so quickly she squealed with surprise, making him smirk. "Here, mate, let's see if we can think up a few things right now."  
  
Tatterbayne, prized assassin of the Saiyan race, checked her appearance once more in the mirror before leaving her quarters and walking down the long, richly decorated hallway to the throne room. She had been trained ever since she was a small child in the art of assassinry, and had made herself one of the king's most valuable assets, so valuable that he would never have considered giving her over to work for Frieza and thus forcing her to leave her family to fend for themselves. Her family was the lowest of the low class, none of them warriors. They had given her to the assassin's guild only because they had not been able to feed her, but she had made use of it. Yes, she had made use of it. And the extra years of training in the HFIL without worry of aging hadn't hurt matters, either.  
"You called for me, your majesty?" She asked, bowing low before the throne of her king.  
"Ah, Tatterbayne, I have a job for you of the utmost importance." The king smiled darkly and spoke slowly. "We must preserve the pure royal bloodline at all costs and it is now your duty to protect it." He announced in a reasonable tone of voice, steepling his fingers in front of his face. "We must start with the source of the threat, of course.are you aware that my son has returned?"  
"The Prince has returned?" She asked with more excitement than was necessary. Growing up, the marvelously proud and utterly Saiyan little prince had wanted nothing to do with her. She was poor, and she was older than he was. However, she had always treasured the thought that one day, after she had proven herself to her king, her gift would be the privilege to mate with the prince, and one day take her place as queen of all Saiyans. A foolish dream, but one she couldn't let go of.  
"Yes, the brat has been brought back, along with several of his own brats and a woman he claims is his mate. This woman, Tatterbayne, is not Saiyan."  
As she listened, Tatterbayne felt hatred growing for the woman who threatened, as she saw it, the future of the entire Saiyan race. The witch who had ensnared their prince's heart.  
  
King Vegeta watched his prized assassin slip out of the palace grounds from the vantage of a high throne room window. With any luck, by afternoon his brat would be freed from the hold the aliens had on him and would be once more safely under his own expert guidance to be led and manipulated until the day he took the throne.  
The half Saiyan abominations couldn't be as easily disposed of as the woman, after all, they did contain the blood of the Saiyan race, even if it was impure. But they couldn't be permitted to take the throne. They could be sent, however, to scout new planets for sale, a job which could be particularly hazerdous and keep them out of the king's hair while he arranged a proper mating for his brat. And if they happened to be strong enough to survive their new job, it would only mean more prestige for him.  
There it was, all wrapped up in a nice, neat package.  
He couldn't believe his brat's impudence, showing such disrespect for him in public, in the eyes of his subjects. Surely it was a result of the alien's influence, particularly that of that.that woman!  
Yes, certain actions would have to be taken, but soon, very soon, the Saiyan race would find the power and influence it had once held. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
"This is amazing, Bardok!" Usagi said happily, trying to take in all the sights and sounds of the Saiyan market at once. Over one arm was slung a basket filled with little trinkets she couldn't help but to buy. She and the other women had persuaded Bardok to take them into the city after the midday meal so they wouldn't have to put up with Vegeta and Goku sparring again. They'd be lucky if their "boys" didn't demolish the palace.  
Bardok had wanted to watch the fight, but one cross look from 18, accompanied by a not-so-subtle demonstration of her strength, had changed his mind, and given him a headache. The children had all been left at the palace in the care of the experienced royal nannies, and the women were enjoying their first day of fun that didn't involve diapers in a long time.  
"What's this, Bardok?" Videl asked, holding up a strange shaped pink object.  
"It's a kind of fruit. You put it in pies."  
"So, you Saiyans hold market every day, or is it just on certain occasions?"  
"No, every day. With our appetites, we couldn't survive if we had to wait a week for market." He laughed.  
18 frowned, cocking her head as if she was listening to something. The look in her eyes made Bardok take a step back in fear. He took another step when she began to growl softly under her breath.  
"18?" Chi-Chi asked cautiously, putting her hand on the android's shoulder. Is something wrong?"  
"Get down!" She suddenly commanded, throwing up an energy shield around all of them. A small ki blast bounced harmlessly off of it.18 let the shield drop, shooting her own energy blast in the direction the first had come from as a volley of blasts began to come from all around them. People in the crowd screamed and tried to get away. Once it was obvious who the target was, 18 threw Usagi to the ground out of the way and put up a second shield around the blonde, Chi-Chi, and Videl.  
"That will stay with you a while, get back to the palace." She ordered. A blast hit her head on, but didn't even singe her. She looked to Bardok. "You comin'?"  
He nodded and the two took off in the direction of the attackers.  
  
To be continued Okay, that's all for now, kind of short, I know, but I lost all of this that I already had written and now I'm going it from memory and so it takes even longer. Anyway, I'll try to do more sometime soon. 


	21. Chapter 20: The Betrayal

If you like my writing style, then please check out my newest fic, "Cold Day in July." It's only a one shot, it wouldn't take too long, and it's about everyone's favorite lavender haired wonder. Besides, it's in desperate need of reviews. You can find it in the DBZ section, or just go to my profile. Thanks. I own nothing.  
  
"Where is she? Get out of my way! Where is she?" Vegeta pushed through the guards, physicians, and servants crowding the room, not caring that his jostling was rather rough and painful. He stopped when he saw her, worry seeping out of him. He felt cold, and shaken. "Usagi."  
She looked up, and her smile was relieved. "Vegeta." She sighed.  
"You're injured."  
"Not badly."  
He went over every inch of her with his eyes, breathe coming a little easier when he realized that she was right, she wasn't hurt very badly. "Out, everyone out!" He ordered, glaring at everyone else in the room. Most were only too happy to agree, but the head physician hesitated a moment.  
"Forgive me, your majesty, but your mate has been through a lot today. I don't recommend she undergo any kind of strenuous physical activity. You understand? She needs rest."  
"What kind of monster do you think I am?" He growled dangerously, turning the full force of his glare on the man. "Of course my mate needs to rest, you fool! I don't want you out because I want to mate, I want you gone because you annoy me! OUT!!!"  
The physician took the none-too-subtle hint and hurried away. Vegeta slammed the door after him, setting the locks, and sat on the bed next to Usagi, putting his arm around her carefully, afraid of hurting her despite the apparent lack of serious injury. He still felt the icy grip of fear that had stabbed his heart when he first heard that his mate had been attacked. The possibility of losing her had never before felt so real.  
"I'm all right." She assured him quietly, laying her head against his chest. "Bardok and 18 protected me." She took a shaky breath. "The whole time, I just kept thinking about you and the boys.I didn't even have time to transform."  
"This can't happen again. You are not to go anywhere without me by your side."  
"Don't be silly." She laughed tiredly.  
She was right. As prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta had many duties and responsibilities he had to see to, and having his mate with him at all times would only complicate things, however much he wanted her near him. "I'll speak to my father, then. We'll get bodyguards to go with you wherever you go."  
"Vegeta.oh, all right." She sighed, snuggling closer. "If it will make you happy. I know it's pointless to argue with someone so stubborn, anyway."  
"Me? Stubborn? You must be mistaken." He snorted, carefully repositioning his arms to hold her tighter.  
"Are the boys okay?"  
"The brats are fine, don't worry about them, just rest."  
"I will, and then.then I think I'll want to indulge in some.how did he put it? Strenuous physical activity?" She laughed as she looked up to see his surprised expression, then yawned. "Stay here with me while I sleep. Please?"  
"Hn." He agreed. Anything for her.  
"Your majesty? The Prince is here to see you."  
"Hn, very well, send him in." King Vegeta dismissed the messenger he had been speaking with and turned toward the door just as his only son entered in full formal regalia, proud and determined, crimson cape swirling dramatically behind him. He had never looked so Saiyan. The king smirked proudly. "So, you have finally come to your senses, brat." He greeted, carefully refolding the note the messenger had given him.  
"Feh, don't be an idiot, father. My opinion of you hasn't wavered, but I made a vow to my mate to be civil to you, and I do not lie to her."  
"Yes.and how is your lovely mate? I heard she ran into a bit of trouble in the market today."  
"She's fine." Vegeta answered tightly. "She's the reason I am here. I need something from you." He clearly didn't like asking, and his mouth twisted downward in an expression of dislike.  
The king liked seeing his son in such a position. "Yes?"  
"I want a full regiment of bodyguards for my mate. What happened today is not to happen again. I will not lose her."  
"Well, I suppose." It was more perfect than he could imagine. He could order one or two of the guards to take care of the woman and everything would be perfect. He smirked. "Yes, I believe that would be best, son."  
Vegeta's eyes glinted. "Bardok will chose the guards himself, and be their leader."  
"Bardok is a very busy man. Besides, he's only a low class warrior; he doesn't deserve the prestige of guarding the mate of the Prince of all Saiyans." King Vegeta countered quickly.  
The prince frowned, suddenly suspicious. "I trust him. He saved her life today, and besides, his brat if my fr.my frie.damn it, I can say it! Kakarrott is my fr.ien.d." Vegeta panted from the effort of saying the words, glaring at his father as if daring him to make a comment.  
"You're becoming a conspiracy theorist. Such extreme measures are not needed."  
"Perhaps, however, I think they would be best. After all, it would prevent someone who holds a prejudice against non-Saiyans from slipping a knife into my mate's ribs, don't you think?" He asked coldly.  
They glared at each other for a long moment, waiting to see who would back down first. Finally the king let loose a loud curse, slamming his fist into a wall.  
"Only pure Saiyans can hold the throne of Vegetasei, that.that woman cannot be permitted to become queen, and those abominations you call your children must not be allowed to become heirs!" He roared.  
"I KNEW IT! IT WAS YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHI-"  
"Don't be an idiot, brat! Do you care more for your mate then for your planet?"  
"You won't kill her. I will not allow it."  
"You cannot be around her all the time, Vegeta. One day, when you least expect it, someone will take care of her. Accept the inevitable, brat. I am trying to protect the purity of our proud race."  
Vegeta stormed out of the throne room, cape flying dramatically behind him.  
  
"Onna, get up, we have to go."  
"Mmmm.Vegeta? What time is it?"  
"Around midnight." He scooped her into his arms, blankets and all, and began walking toward the door. Usagi yawned, putting her arms around his neck and had almost drifted back to sleep when she realized that something was wrong. She sat up and began to struggle to be let down.  
"Vegeta! It's the middle of the night. I'm in my nightgown! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"  
"Quiet, onna, anyone could hear you." He hissed coldly, tightening his hold on her. "They're just waiting for their chance."  
"What are you talking about?" She asked quietly, frightened by his tone of voice. Something had upset him, he was angry, and maybe a little frightened as well. "Vegeta? What's going on?"  
"I have to ask you to do something for me, mate." His dark eyes scanned the corridor carefully before he took off at a fast walk to the right. "It will be painful, but it must be done. You must understand, I would not ask it of you under any other circumstance, but I have no choice. Will you do it?" His tone begged for her to understand and forgive him, but she didn't understand what for.  
She didn't even hesitate. "Yes, of course, if you want me to. I trust you. But Vegeta, what is it?"  
He scowled, but before he could answer, three guards stepped into their way, stances ready for a fight, countenances hard and determined. A low growl rose up in Vegeta's throat and he tightened his grip on Usagi.  
"A little late to be taking a romantic stroll." The guard who appeared to be the leader said coldly.  
Vegeta drew himself up proudly. "You dare to question your Prince?"  
"Not you, my Prince. Just the space trash you brought with you. We're on strict orders from the king, now, you can either make this easy or you can make it extremely difficult, but we can't let you continue on your way with that.non-Saiyan filth."  
The growl grew louder and with a burst of power, flames of golden energy sprang to life around Vegeta as he took the form of the legendary Super Saiyan.  
"You dare to challenge me? I'll grind you to dust!"  
They shifted, prepared for battle.  
"Vegeta!" Usagi clutched desperately at him, he couldn't fight while he was holding her, not without putting her in danger, no matter how powerful he was. "Please, don't kill them!" She suddenly understood. The king had sent these men to get rid of her. Her own father-in-law.  
"They want to kill you, fool."  
"I don't care, they're under orders. Do you really think they have a choice?"  
"Some fools will do anything for money and power." He snarled. "No one who threatens my mate deserves to live."  
"So you'd kill your own father?"  
"If I must."  
"You can't. I won't let you do that to yourself. Even though you hate him, you would never be able to forgive yourself. People don't have the right to decide who lives and dies.please, Vegeta. Let's just go." She begged. If he was to kill them, he would return to what he once was, a man living on rage alone. She couldn't allow that to happen, she had to stop it, at any cost. "Please!"  
He glared at the guards a moment more before, with a snarl and a burst of speed, he took off in the opposite direction, moving so fast none of the would-be assassins lying in wait would even see them, or, if they did, all they would see was a golden blur. Usagi held on tightly to the man she loved, thanking him through her relieved tears. Finally he stopped expression grim, in front of a door decorated with strange symbols.  
  
Gerpepa muttered quietly to himself as he poured over the holy scrolls, searching for the answers he sought, the secret of life and happiness, the key to true power, and any other revelation that would prove the old holy man wasn't getting too old for his job. He had been born with an abnormality that made his bones weak and brittle, easily broken and less easily healed. The physicians had known right away that he would never be a fighter and his parents, disappointed and disgusted, had given him over to the holy men.  
He had studied hard, desperate to make himself useful, and had been taken in as the royal holy man at the age of twenty-four after the king had the old one executed for telling him his dream meant he would die. The king had died a week later, and the current king had taken the throne at the age of twelve. King Vegeta had no interest in matters of the soul, only matters of the body, of physical strength and power. Gerpepa was ignored by everyone except the high ladies who came begging him to give them charms for love or fertility or any number of other foolish things, and young warriors would sometimes come to ask him to pray that they become strong.  
When Gerpepa was forty-six, the king's mate gave birth to the Prince, and Gerpepa's life changed. The king didn't know how to love a small child, he only knew about fighting. Often the king's methods of training the boy left him beaten and broken and near death, and that's when Gerpepa began to hide the child, taking care of him until his wounds were healed and trying to save whatever soul the son of the ruthless king might possess.  
He was an arrogant, spoiled brat, but Gerpepa had been fond of him, even going so far as to try to stop the king from sending him to Frieza, knowing of the man's cruelty and fondness for young boys. But the king had only ever seen the possible power Frieza's training could bring the boy, not the harm.  
He nearly jumped out of his skin, ashamed for being caught daydreaming, when the door banged open and a man strolled in. He was glowing with golden power, the most beautiful woman Gerpepa had ever seen held in his arms.  
Gerpepa immediately fell to his knees. "Messengers of The One!" He breathed in awe.  
"Get off the floor, old man." An arrogant voice spat. Gerpepa looked up as the visitor set his woman down. The golden aura fell away, and the man suddenly had black hair instead of golden, glittering obsidian eyes in place of the former cold aqua. The woman didn't change.  
Gerpepa obediently scrambled to his feet. There was something familiar about the man, but he couldn't place quite what it was.  
"I need you to perform a ceremony for us, and I won't take no for an answer."  
"Ah, yes.who are you?"  
A very cross look crossed the man's face at not being recognized. "Fool! Bow before the almighty Prince of all Saiyans!"  
"Prince Vegeta? No.no, you couldn't be him. I heard he was back, but surely the boy I knew was only a little thing, and I know he would have had the courtesy to visit me before now." Growling, the Prince grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the floor. For some reason, Gerpepa became very, very nervous at this. "Ah.I think I recognize you now, my Prince. What.what can I do for you?"  
Vegeta released him with a sneer and a shove, causing him to fall to the floor, then glanced at the woman with him. For a wonder, his expression softened.  
"We need a Soul-Binding Ceremony." He announced reluctantly.  
Gerpepa felt dread fill his entire being. "No, my Prince!" He gasped. "You can't mean."  
Vegeta took a deep breath and nodded, eyes on the girl.  
  
To Be Continued 


	22. Chapter 21: The Ceremony

Okay! So here's the next exciting installment.er.yeah. I'm so thankful for all the response I've gotten from this fic - you guys rock! Anyway, once I wrap things up on Planet Vegetasei, then they're going to be taking another little trip.somewhere else. Somewhere you all want them to go. Wow, everyone really wanted Usagi to transform. The truth is, that option didn't really present itself to me before, and it really isn't fair to beat up people who are weaker than you just because they're being poo-monkeys, so.well, I hope what happens is good enough.  
  
If you like my writing style, then please check out my newest fic, "Cold Day in July." It's only a one shot, it wouldn't take too long, and it's about everyone's favorite lavender haired wonder. Besides, it's in desperate need of reviews. You can find it in the DBZ section, or just go to my profile. Thanks.  
  
I own nothing.  
  
"Please, my prince! You must reconsider!" Gerpepa begged desperately. "The soul binding ceremony hasn't been used in years, and it's incredibly painful, even dangerous."  
The Prince's mate glanced at him, noting the stubborn look on her face, and took his hand, smiling at the holy man. "I trust Vegeta's judgement, if he says it's important, then I'll do anything for him." The Prince gave a startled jerk, looking down at the beautiful woman in surprise. She smiled adoringly up at him, and Gerpepa felt a sense of awe, as if he were seeing something rare and beautiful.  
"If you're sure." He agreed reluctantly.  
The soul binding ceremony had originated in the early days of Vegetasei, when Saiyans still lived in warring clans. Sometimes a warrior would steal a mate from a rival clan, and soul bind himself to her to prevent her being taken back. After the Saiyans had been united under their chosen king, the first King Vegeta, the strongest warrior of the time, the number of ceremonies performed slacked off, and finally ended. Very rarely the ceremony was performed in the case of an arranged mating, such as that of Vegeta's parents. The concept of a pair actually wanting to go through the ceremony, volunteering for it, was alien to Gerpepa.  
Vegeta nodded, satisfied. "No one would kill her if it meant taking me with her."  
"Fine. You always were too stubborn for words." He grunted. "But, for the girl's benefit, I'll explain what's to be done. You will each drink from the sacred vial, which will weaken your spirits against attack for a short while. While they are weakened, I will cut out a piece from each of your souls and replace it with a piece from your mates. When the ceremony is over, you will have some sharing of thought and feeling. With practice, you will be able to control this sharing, some even manage it to a very fine degree, but you must remember that, without some control, what one experiences the other does. If one feels pain, it is mirrored in the other. If one dies, so too, does his mate. You would not be able to wage the battles you are no doubt used to, once this is done, Vegeta. Not without having this girl feel every blow. Would you give that up?"  
He nodded grimly, giving his mate's hand a slight squeeze. "Even if I never learned to shield her from the pain, it would be worth it, to have her live."  
"Vegeta.are you sure?" She whispered.  
Gerpepa smiled gently. "I am required to ask that, child. Usually it only takes a day or so for couples who are truly in love, such as yourselves, to fine tune their control. He'll probably be able to shield you from any pain he experiences, and take away any pain you yourself might feel. I only had to let him know that there was a chance he wouldn't be able to."  
She took a deep breath, obviously troubled, but didn't make further comment.  
"During the ceremony, you cannot see each other. Each must go through the trial alone, without taking strength from the other." Gerpepa continued. "This will be the hardest thing either of you has ever done, and whatever hurt you are imagining you will take doesn't begin to compare with what you will actually experience. Be brave, and remember you are hurting for the one you love. Let us begin."  
  
The room Gerpepa had directed her to was small and bare, but for a small cot in the corner. Usagi shivered, cold in nothing but a thin cotton nightdress, as she heard the door close and lock behind her. The aftertaste of the liquid the holy man had forced her to drink was still bitter in her mouth, and didn't help the feeling of sick fear in her stomach. She didn't know what to expect. She trusted Vegeta with all her heart, but she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he was overreacting a little bit.  
She sat on the cot, rubbing her hands against her arms in an effort to relieve goosebumps, wondering what Vegeta was doing. She knew he was in the next room, but it offered little comfort. She always felt safer in his presence, despite the power she knew she had.  
Gerpepa had warned them against any type of transformation during their ceremony. They had to be in the bodies they were born with, at low power, or else it would destroy them both. They were, she realized, extremely vulnerable to attack right now.  
She felt a slight pressure building behind her eyes, a slight sting in her heart like heartburn, but she brushed them away.  
She hoped Veggie and Trunks were safe. If anything happened to them because she wasn't there to watch them, she would never forgive herself. What if someone went after them because they couldn't find her? Trunks could probably take care of himself, but Veggie was just a baby. Vegeta had wanted to start him on his training, but he wasn't old enough yet.  
Usagi fell off the cot screaming as sudden pain ripped through her body.  
  
Vegeta paced back and forth in the small room he remembered hiding in as a child, casting glares at the wall he knew he shared with Usagi and occasionally stopping to listen. No sound came from her room that he could hear. He hoped the ceremony wasn't as bad as Gerpepa claimed. Not for his sake, but for that of his mate.  
He knew how strong Usagi was, how much pain she had gone through in her life. She certainly didn't deserve more.maybe it would be within the range that she could handle. After all, she had given birth to Veggie without crying and she had survived five years of torture without loosing her sanity. Surely this would be nothing for her.  
And him? He was a warrior; he could take it without flinching.  
He stopped pacing, taking inventory of himself as he felt a slight pressure building in his head. So far, it was nothing. He snorted, all the rumors must have just been the rantings of weaklings, of the holy men trying to scare people off from it. He gave a quiet laugh as the pressure began to build, a burning sensation to grow. This was nothing. This was.  
He heard a scream coming from the room next to him only moments before he began his own screaming.  
  
The pain washed over her in waves without ceasing, without lessening, and she screamed and writhed until her voice left her, and it was all she could go to twist painfully on the floor, sobbing and gasping for breath, praying for death to come and relieve her. Pain was her entire universe; she had no sons, no husband, and no friends. She had no past or future, just the now and the hurting, the continuous hurting, forever and ever in darkness with no relief and no respite.  
She didn't even realize it was over until she'd been laying there sobbing for several moments, trembling violently. She pulled herself into a fetal position, hugging her knees to her chest and crying, just crying.  
There was a warmth in her mind, a strange presence that hadn't been there before. She fled to it, hoping to find escape.  
  
Gasping or breath, Vegeta raised his head from the floor after several minutes went by without pain. He was shaking, throat raw from screaming. With a weak, shaking hand, he wiped wetness from his cheeks, then buried his face in the carpet, wetting it with more tears like a small, weak child.  
He didn't care. He wasn't thinking about his pride, why should he? There was no one around. Nothing he had experienced in his life could have prepared him for that hellish experience. He wasn't ashamed of his tears, just thankful that it was all over. The room next to his was quiet, but he had momentarily forgotten his mate.  
Without realizing it, he drifted toward a warm, bright light in his mind, sighing in pleasure as it embraced him and erased the pain.  
  
She saw through the eyes of a small boy, naive and innocent in a world where innocence was crushed. She watched through every beating the boy's father had put him through, beatings the boy, in his search for parental love, couldn't understand. The innocence drained away, leaving an arrogant, cruel-hearted prince who didn't even cry when his home was destroyed in its place.  
Through Vegeta's memories, she saw his life growing up on Frieza's ship, heart wrenching at every hurt, every humiliating and degrading experience. His pride was all he had. He was the last of his race, he had to be strong, he had to be ruthless!  
He locked away his guilt after every killing, after every planet he'd destroyed, until he felt regret for nothing. He came to Earth, and felt fury at the Saiyan who had kept his innocence, who had maintained his conscience. Without really understanding it, he felt envy for a man who had everything he himself had always wanted, envy to the point of hatred. She felt his desperation to prove himself worthy of his birthright, his shame at always falling short.  
She was there when, in his loneliness, he permitted himself to mate with Bulma, to feel things for her. Things he didn't understand, but needed so desperately. She felt his pride at the birth of his son, and the stab of agony at Bulma's betrayal. The hope that she would come back to him if he could only show himself worthy, and the tide of fury, depression, and self- loathing that accompanied the announcement of her engagement.  
For the first time, Usagi understood the rage she had sensed from Vegeta in the beginning, and sympathized. He'd had every right to those feelings, and for anyone to fault him for it, was just cruel.  
And suddenly, there she was, in his memories. Vegeta had never said the "L" word to her before, and though she had had no complaints, she had sometimes longed to hear it from him.  
When she felt the waves of love, pride, and adoration he felt for her, she began to cry, for the first time realizing the depth of his feelings.  
She was his world  
  
He didn't deserve it.  
Vegeta had watched Usagi's life through her eyes, watching the experiences that had shaped the person he had mated. There were countless instances of pain and heartache, but she had remained strong through them all, as he had never been able to to. His pride and admiration in her had only increased.  
Then he had reached her memories of him.  
He had never in his life believed that another person could truly love him, not until her, but he'd had no idea just how mush she loved him. He didn't deserve such strong feelings, not from someone like her. Not after all he'd done. He had to see her. Had she seen his past, as he had seen hers? Surely she would no longer love him once she saw what a horrible person he was. He had changed, but he was still tainted.  
The room seemed to close in around him, and his breathing became labored. He picked himself up from the floor, and turned toward the door. He had to see her. He couldn't wait another moment. He had to get OUT of that room.  
  
"You can't go in there yet! You can't see her until she comes out!"  
"I'll kill you if you try to stand in my way, old fool! YOU WON"T KEEP ME FROM MY MATE!!!"  
Sniffling, Usagi raised her head from the carpet and looked to the door, just as it was swung violently open. It seemed Vegeta stood there forever, eyes running over her as if to assure him she was there, as if he was afraid she would disappear. She tried to get up, but in an instant he was there, crushing her tightly to his chest, nose buried in her hair. The part of her mind she knew contained his thoughts radiated relief and even more love. She clutched desperately at him.  
"Let's get out of here." She sobbed. "Please. Let's just get out of here."  
  
To Be Continued 


	23. Chapter 22: The Dream

Yay! Thank you all so much for all of the positive response! I can't believe this has broken 1000, it's a dream come true! To answer the most prevalent question (again) the senshi, both inners and outers, will be making an eventual appearance. Just be patient, it's sooner than you think.  
  
Please check out my newest fic, "Cold Day in July." It's only a one shot, it wouldn't take too long, and it's about everyone's favorite lavender haired wonder. Besides, it's in desperate need of reviews. You can find it in the DBZ section, or just go to my profile. Thanks.  
  
I own nothing.  
  
The king jerked awake at the sound of his bedroom door being violently slammed open, and sat up to stare at the dark, shadowed figure outlined in the doorway, the light at his back. It was impossible to make out any distinguishable features, but the aura of sheer malevolence emitting from the figure was nearly palpable.  
He didn't wonder at where his guards were. He had them, of course, but his line wasn't the ruling family of Vegetasei for no reason. He almost pitied whoever this fool was who would dare to attack the king in his own bedchambers.  
He began to rise, but froze as a dark voice spoke.  
"Don't move."  
"Vegeta? What is the meaning of this, brat?"  
"I have come to inform you, father, that you need to call off your assassins." He stated coldly. It was almost an order. "My mate and I have just returned from the rooms of the royal holy man where we have gone through the ancient ritual of soul binding."  
The king was momentarily stunned. "You lie."  
"I do not." Yellow light and power flared around the Prince, illuminating his face, twisted into a vicious scowl. He and his friends from earth claimed the yellow power was proof of the transformation to the legendary level of the Super Saiyan, but the king doubted it. Just because their scouters exploded every time they tried to measure their power in that form didn't mean they were Super Saiyans.  
Still, the Prince's power had far surpassed the King's own.  
"You dare to confront me in my own chambers, brat?" The king roared angrily, attempting to distract himself from the danger he knew he was in. "I am the King of all Saiyans, you have no right to question me!"  
Prince Vegeta smirked suddenly, and it was a fearful sight. "Kill her if you want, and see what happens. You will have killed the non-Saiyan threat, and the Prince of all Saiyans. We are bound, whether you like it or not. Whatever harms her will harm me as well. Are you willing to take that kind of risk?" As several moments went by without comment from his father, Vegeta's smirk became triumphant. He turned to leave, then paused. "Oh. And I noticed you refrained from attempting to harm my brats. That was wise of you, for surely you know I would tear out your liver for such an offense. I assume your reasoning was that you could not murder one with royal Saiyan blood.just keep in mind that my mate now hold part of my spirit, and thus part of our proud, ancient race. We'll be leaving this planet as soon as possible."  
And then he was gone. The king realized he was trembling quite violently, heart filled with a dread he couldn't name.  
  
She knew she was dreaming from the very beginning, but that didn't lessen her fear. Dreams could be dangerous, and she had enough experience with them to recognize this one as a True Dream, such as the kinds she had experienced during some of the most difficult times she had experienced while acting as protector of the Earth.  
She was in a dark stone corridor, dank and dim and musty. There was something frighteningly familiar about it, although she couldn't bring herself to say what it was. The darkness, the stench.it was all known to her.  
She realized as her wings brushed the wall that she was in her other form, the one that she had acquired as, as she saw it, reward for her years of pain. Looking down at her arms, she found them milky white and without scar and without checking, she knew she was dressed in all white, her hair completely silver. She folded her wings around herself like a regal cape and began to walk down the corridor, high-heeled boots making no sound. She heard voices from somewhere ahead of her, and somewhere behind there was screaming. She would have turned, but something prevented her, and the screaming stopped abruptly, sickeningly.  
She reached an iron doorway, locked tightly and securely. The voices came from the other side, although she knew that, had she been awake, she wouldn't be able to hear them through the thick door.  
She touched it lightly with two slim fingers, and was wondering how she could get inside when the world around her.shifted.and she was on the other side of the door.  
She knew the room she stood in. It was a small cell, cold and dark and dirty; a place where things worse than the darkest nightmares took place. She had spent many years in that room. She half expected to look and se a ragged, bleeding blonde huddled in a corner, but when she looked, that wasn't what she saw at all.  
There were three girls, crouched together for warmth or protection or both, their ragged, dirty clothing in muted shades of blue, orange, and green. Clothing she recognized, clothing she knew well.  
"She's been gone longer than usual this time." The one in orange shuddered, voice on the edge of breaking.  
"Don't talk like that, Mina-chan." The one in green snapped.  
The one in blue merely looked at them both, half-heartedly nursing a wound on her arm. Her eyes once sparked with life and intelligence, but now they were dull, lifeless, and defeated.  
"Minna." Usagi whispered. They showed no reaction. She raised her voice. "Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Mina-chan. It's me. It's Usagi." It was no use, they couldn't see her, couldn't hear her. She was nothing more than a phantom, a voiceless illusion in her own dream. Powerless. Helpless. She slowly sat down, back against the door, watching them carefully for any sign that they might suddenly become aware of her presence. "What happened to you, minna? How could you let him take you, too? How long have you been here?"  
There was no answer.  
There never would be.  
Usagi sighed, making herself memorize their injuries. "I forgave you long ago, but it still hurts that you never came for me. I understood your reasons, but still felt abandoned. Unloved, uncared for. Useless. I'm happy now. Would it mean anything to you if you knew that?"  
Minako took a trembling breath and reached for the dirty rag Ami held to her arm. "Let me take a look at that, Ami-chan."  
The blue haired girl wrenched away like a frightened animal, curling in on herself.  
"What's the use? We're all doomed, anyway." Makoto, fearless, undefeatable Makoto, sighed. "Why not just give up now? It's what we deserve."  
"Don't talk that way!" Usagi snapped.  
"Don't talk that way!" Minako snapped. Usagi stared gratefully as her friend forced a brave smile. "We'll get out of here somehow. We have to. We can't let him win, we have to.to."  
"Shut up." Ami sighed.  
Minako fell silent, but there was a spark of life in her eyes. Of strength and hope and stubborn determination. Usagi leapt to her feet. "Yes! That's it, Minako, fight it! You can win as long as you reuse to give up!"  
There was the sound of keys in a lock, and Usagi turned as the door opened. The man who stood there was spotless and dignified and beautiful, especially when compared to his surroundings. A growl rose in Usagi's throat as fury rose in her heart.  
"Zeke." She lunged for his throat, razor sharp feathers in each hand like ninja stars - and flew right through him. She wasn't real, it was a dream, but she couldn't cool the murderous rage filling her.  
"Take that one." Zeke motioned. "The blonde." One of his servants stepped loyally passed him and, with very little struggle, grabbed Minako and dragged her from the room. She fought, but she was weak from her time in captivity, and it was no use.  
"Don't give up, minna!" She shouted as the door slammed shut after them.  
Usagi passed through the door, following them back into the corridor as Minako kicked and screamed and demanded to know where she was being taken, exhibiting more life than she had before, in the cell. Zeke smirked and began down the hall, motioning for his servants to follow. Minako grew very still and quiet as a kedamono wheeled a large wheelbarrow past her. She began to scream.  
Everything froze.  
Usagi moved past the unmoving forms, looking down into the wheelbarrow. Looking down into what remained of a dark haired girl in a red fuku.  
  
Vegeta shook his sleeping mate a roughly as he dared, not wanting to hurt her, but desperate to wake her.  
"Usagi! It's only a dream! Usagi?" He saw it all in his head, felt her horror and disgust and hurt. He despised her old friends for abandoning her, but even he was disturbed by what was in her mind. "Wake up, woman!"  
Her eyes fluttered open and she stared a moment before flinging herself against him, clutching desperately and heaving great sobs.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Um, I'm going to go ahead and explain this now. Ah, okay, that was just a dream of what could happen. It hasn't happened yet, understand? The binding ceremony woke up a part of Usagi that can glimpse into the future, a talent that probably never would have come into existence, otherwise. Review! 


	24. Chapter 23: The Rescue

Okay, I hope this fixes the spacing problem. If not, there's nothing more I can do. We all know ff.net screws up quite frequently, so..IT'S NOT MY FAULT. Tee Hee Hee.  
  
Please check out my newest fic, "Cold Day in July." It's only a one shot, it wouldn't take too long, and it's about everyone's favorite lavender haired wonder. Besides, it's in desperate need of reviews. You can find it in the DBZ section, or just go to my profile. Thanks.  
  
I own nothing.  
  
"Are you sure you cannot stay just a little longer?"  
  
Usagi smiled at Gerpepa; she had grown very fond of the old holy man in the short amount of time that she had known him, mostly out of thankfulness for how he had helped Vegeta as a boy. She shifted Veggie on her hip and carefully detached her hair from his chubby baby fingers. "After we're back on Earth, we're going strait to my dimension to take care of a little unfinished business of mine." She answered with false cheerfulness. "We really can't afford to waste any time."  
  
"I suppose I understand, however vague you insist on being." He smiled, patting Veggie's head. The boy scowled at him and buried his head in his mother's neck. "Just try to bring the little ones to visit me sometime, the Prince to. If you'll excuse me, I must go see to the departure ceremonies."  
  
She glanced over at where Vegeta stood with Trunks, having what appeared to be a heated discussion with the King. The emotions radiating from her mate ranged from annoyance to anger to rage, without much variation. After some discussion, and a long talk with Trunks, Usagi and Vegeta had decided that, despite the fact Trunks was the older of the two, Veggie would one day take the throne of Vegetasei when the King died. Vegeta himself would never sit on the throne, unless Veggie was too young to rule when the king passed. Trunks thought it was a good idea, he had no desire to be a king, and had picked up on his father's hatred for the man.  
  
They appeared to be finalizing the plans at that very moment.  
  
The captain of the ship they were taking back to Earth, a man named Letyce, announced that the spaceship was finally ready to board and Usagi moved to join her friends. Vegeta joined her a few moments later, scowling darkly. Trunks looked annoyed too.  
  
"What's the matter, didn't he agree to the plan?" Usagi asked in concern, touching Vegeta's arm lightly.  
  
"No. He agreed. He had no choice, we only had to agree not to cut off the brat's tail." Vegeta answered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"He still won't believe we're all really Super Saiyans!" Trunks exploded, face red with anger. Usagi understood immediately. They're attempt at showcasing their powers hadn't gone as well as planned. None of the Saiyans could sense power levels, and the scouters exploded whenever they tried to measure their power. They moved to fast for anyone to see when they sparred with each other, and displays of chi were useless since any warrior of any level was at least strong enough to blow up a planet, so what was there for them to blow up? And they couldn't demonstrate on a regular fighter, because even a mild blow would shatter bone. They admitted that Vegeta, Goku, and the others were above average in level of strength, but not that they were Super Saiyans. "I wish you woulda' beat him up, Usa-momma." The lavender haired boy grumbled sullenly.  
  
She laughed. "You want me to go through the pain of sprouting wings from my back just so I can beat up someone far weaker than me? It would be like your father picking on an infant. I don't work that way."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He sighed.  
  
"Thank Dende we're finally leaving this accursed planet." Piccolo growled quietly as he passed by them, boarding the ship.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside." Usagi laughed lightly.  
  
Goku ran up the boarding ramp like a small, excited child, but at the entrance he stopped and turned around, waving enthusiastically to Bardok. "Bye, dad! Visit Earth sometime!"  
  
"You mean you know?" Krillin asked, astonished.  
  
"Yeah, a'course I know!" He laughed. "I'm not stupid. He looks just like Gohan!"  
  
"Uh..don't you mean Goten? Or you?"  
  
Goku tilted his head to the side, looking back and forth between his son and his father. "Nope, I don't see the resemblance."  
  
"Damn it! Our powers are useless against these locks!" Makoto cursed, turning away from the door to their cell. She'd been trying to get it opened for two hours, ever since they had been captured and thrown into it, to get it open.  
  
"Do not worry, Makoto." Ami said breezily, typing away on her mini- computer. "It is only a small matter of time before I manage to find a weakness in their barricade and then we will be free to make a most advantageous escape."  
  
".Yeah. I'll try again later then."  
  
"Oh ye of little faith." The blue haired genius laughed, not looking away from her computer screen.  
  
"I wonder if he kept Usagi in this room?" Minako asked with a sigh, touching one of the damp walls. Everyone glared at her. "What?" She asked, blinking innocently. "It's been almost eight years, shouldn't we, you know, put what's past in a direction facing the way we aren't going?"  
  
"Ami, translation please." Rei blinked.  
  
"I believe what Minako meant to say was the expression 'put the past behind us.'"  
  
"Ohhh." Rei and Makoto chorused.  
  
"What? That's what I said. What's the difference?" There was no answer. "What? Guys, tell me!" They ignored the whine, not really in the mood to humor the blonde.  
  
They heard the lock on the door jiggle, and froze; every eye fixed on their cell's entrance. Light pierced the metal around the lock, formed into the shape of a square. The lock fell into the cell and the door swung open. They all stared at the small silver haired girl who stood there, immaculate in pristine white, almost glowing, wings folded around her shoulders like a majestic cape. She stared back, looking over them with glowing, pupiless silver eyes. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Good. I'm not too late." Her voice was quiet and sweet, like an angel's voice. "Well, what are you standing there gaping for? I'm here to help you escape."  
  
"Are you really?" Rei challenged, gathering energy for an attack. "Or are you just here so we'll lower our guards so you can kill us?"  
  
"Distrust me if you wish, you'll be the first they'll kill though." She stated calmly, almost as if telling her she ate a salad for lunch. "Trust me, if Zeke wanted to kill you all at once, he would have already. My guess is, he wishes to perform some magical experiments, and then get rid of you one by one. He likes to break people." Her eyes flashed and her voice hardened. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
The girl's exchanged looks.  
  
"We need a moment to discuss it." Minako announced, taking her role as leader of the senshi and daring the strange girl to challenge her.  
  
"You do not have much time. This place sings to me.he comes."  
  
"What do you think?" Minako hissed, huddling up with her friends. "She seems okay, just a little uptight. Shouldn't we take whatever chance we get to escape? The world needs us, we can't die here."  
  
"We can get out on our own." Makoto insisted, determined.  
  
"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I have found no data as of yet to allow us to reach that conclusion. My initial scan of the girl shows she is extremely powerful. Definitely not human. I don't know what she is."  
  
"Could we take her?" Rei asked, glancing at the stranger.  
  
"Negative. She would annihilate us within mere seconds."  
  
They looked to Minako. "Let's do it." She grinned. They broke apart, turning to the strange, angelic figure. "All right," Minako agreed, "We'll go with you. Just.one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who are you?" She smiled, as if at some inside joke.  
  
"Call me..Tenshi."  
  
TBC 


	25. Chapter 24: The Encounter

Ok, I've had some reports that there's a problem with spacing. Um, I put spaces in it when I write it, so the problem is with ff.net, not me. I'm using Microsoft word. Sorry, I don't know what the problem is and, by the way, I'm really pissed off right now. I am sick and tired of people who think they can flame my hard work when they haven't even read it. They skim through, or merely glance at it, and then have the nerve to criticize me for what I've done wrong, telling me my attitude toward DBZ is unrealistic because SM fans are stupid and don't listen to reason. I'll say it here and now. I am not a SM fan. I was once, when I was younger, but I'm not anymore, I only like to use the characters, and the power readings I have put forth in the last chapter, hey, I was talking about the Super Saiyans blowing up planets, ya dumbass, not Usagi. But if this person had actually read the fic, he/she would know that Usagi isn't Sailor Moon anymore and has completely different powers. Regular SM could never in a million years beat a Saiyan, to my opinion, and I never said she uses Chi, I said the Saiyans did.  
  
I'm sorry if that's all a little rude, but I don't care. Everyone has a right to form his or her own opinions, but you should at least know all the facts before you go and make a complete fool out of yourself.  
  
For everyone else, I'm sorry. I'm trying the best I can.  
  
Please check out my newest fic, "Cold Day in July." It's only a one shot, it wouldn't take too long, and it's about everyone's favorite lavender haired wonder. Besides, it's in desperate need of reviews. You can find it in the DBZ section, or just go to my profile. Thanks.  
  
I own nothing.  
  
Usagi glanced at the girls following her silently down the dank hallways of Zeke's palace, without really looking like she was examining them. They were grouped together as if in fear, although they tried to look brave when they caught her watching. They had changed over the time she had been gone, but of course, that was to be expected. They were older, more mature - although that really wasn't saying too much - and each girl's hair was a little different than what she remembered. Longer or shorter or styled differently, in some cases a shade lighter or darker.  
She could hardly believe they didn't recognize her. Her Tenshi form was a far cry from what she had once fought in, and much more beautiful than her true form, but the thought that the girls she had once been so close to didn't know her was just so strange.  
She slid against a wall, peeking around a dark corner to find a connecting hallway empty. This was almost too easy; didn't Zeke have any security?  
"Hurry." She hissed when the senshi hesitated, looking down a different hallway as if wanting to go that way instead. She was getting very impatient with them, she didn't have much time. Vegeta had only given her two hours to rescue them before he came after her himself, and she definitely didn't want that to happen.  
The voyage to Earth from Vegetasei had been uneventful, and from there she had gone strait to her old dimension, taking her husband and sons with her. It was dangerous for them, but she wanted to show them off. Let everyone see how happy she was, no thanks to them. She had to remind herself that she had decided to forgive her friends. Vegeta despised them worse than ever since the soul-binding, after he had seen firsthand what they had meant to her. She had to remember to forgive them, otherwise they weren't likely to live past meeting her mate.  
"Is there anyone else being held here, or just you four?" She couldn't help but to ask as quietly as possible as they slipped down the corridors.  
"Just us." Makoto answered.  
"What about Tuxedo Kamen?"  
"H.he managed to get away. How do you know about-"  
"And the Outers?" She snapped, impatient with stupid questions. She didn't know why she didn't want them to know who she was yet, why she had hesitated. Perhaps it was her own small revenge. Perhaps a part of her thought that they didn't deserve to know. Telling them the name Trunks used to call her when she had first met him was the first thing that had come to her mind.  
"They weren't at the fight." Minako answered hesitantly. "They.they haven't spoken to any of us in almost eight years."  
"Oh?"  
"They won't forgive us. We.we did something horrible. We left-"  
"Shut up, Minako!" Rei snapped.  
"Oh, that. I know all about how you abandoned your leader to die." Usagi said as flippantly as she could manage. "I've often wondered if you felt any remorse at all. Wasn't she your friend? Wouldn't she have done anything for you? And you wouldn't take the risk of rescuing her. I guess that's one way to get rid of a less than competent leader. Lucky for you they took the stupid one. Hurry now, through this door. We're almost out."  
She hurried through the door and turned back to them, jerking with surprise as Ami slapped her.  
"How dare you say that!" The blue haired woman snapped, eyes wet with guilty tears. "We loved Usagi. She was the best of any of us."  
"You sure do have a strange was of showing it."  
"We.we had no choice. We couldn't.the world needed us." She didn't sound like she quite believed herself. "You weren't there, you can't know what we went through!"  
"How do you know all this?" Minako whispered.  
Usagi thought quickly. She didn't want to tell them who she was, but she didn't want to lie, either. "I have some psychic ability." She stated coldly. Well, it was true. The soul binding ceremony had opened her to the power of foresight, after all. "Now, do you want to be rescued, or don't you? There are plenty of things I would rather be doing here than taking care of you four, but you're top priority. I'll have to kill Zeke another day."  
"You plan on.?"  
"Be quiet. We're almost free."  
  
"What took so long? I was about to come after you."  
Usagi kissed her annoyed husband, slid past him into the apartment they were renting, and plopped down in an armchair in exhaustion. "I was only gone an hour and a half." She sighed fondly.  
"What happened?" He demanded, standing in front of her with his fists planted on his hips.  
"I got in, I got out. There wasn't even a struggle."  
"That's disappointing. So.?"  
"So? They didn't recognize me. I think they regret leaving me, but they've moved on. They're fine on their own. I don't even want to see them now. I just want to destroy Zeke and go home." She reached out and grabbed one of his hands in both of hers, kissing his knuckles. "Being back here really makes me appreciate everything I have now. I'm so lucky to have you. And the boys."  
He smirked as a huge yawn prevented her from saying more, leaning down to lift her into his arms. "Come, you should go to bed." He ordered, voice softening as it only did when they were alone.  
"The boys."  
"Asleep. As you should be. I feel your exhaustion, you can take the time to appreciate life some other time. Like perhaps when you can keep your eyes open."  
"But."  
"Baka." He said affectionately, nudging open the door to their room with his foot.  
  
"I'm going to go buy groceries, anybody wanna' come with?" Usagi called, pulling her long, thick hair up into a high ponytail. Trunks hopped out of the room he shared with his little brother, tugging on a boot. Veggie followed, fingers in his mouth.  
"Dad's taking us up to the roof to train. He says Veggie's old enough to start learning to be a warrior now, and he's not gonna put it off just because we're in another dimension.  
"That sounds like him." She laughed. "I'll bring you a prize."  
"Something good." "Yes, yes, something good. Of course."  
A large hand found her waist from behind. "And will you bring me a prize as well, woman?"  
She grinned, turning to kiss him. "Of course. Don't work my boys too hard, now, or you might be in trouble later." She pulled away, not failing to notice Trunks' happy smile as he watched them, and grabbed up her purse and car keys. It hadn't been too difficult to rent a car and an apartment, despite the fact they didn't have much money. She felt a little guilty for using mind control to get them, but it had been an emergency. Anyway, she could use her old bank account for her groceries.  
Tokyo itself had changed since she had been gone, however she had no trouble finding the store she wanted. She tried to find a shopping cart that wheeled properly, and set to finding the objects she needed. Vegeta had scribbled something illegible on her shopping list, right between the milk and the bread, and she was squinting at it, trying to decide what it said, when she turned a corner and her grocery cart collided with someone else's.  
"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry!"  
"No, it was my fault." Usagi countered quickly, with a smile, blushing as she realized what it was her mate hate written and stuffing the note in her pocket. She looked up at the person she had run into and froze. "Minako!" She blurted without thinking.  
The blonde tilted her head to the side, observing her while trying to calm the squalling three-year-old who had been sitting in the cart and had been frightened by the collision. "Do I know you?"  
"It.it's me." Usagi said faintly, deciding she might as well tell her. "I.I'm."  
Minako's blue eyes widened slowly. "Usagi?" She shrieked. "USAGI?!?!"  
".Yeah."  
  
"Wethoughtyouweredead.Whathappened?Wherehaveyoubeen?Areyouokay?OhGod,Usagi,I 'msosorrywenevermeanttohurtyoubutwehadnochoiceandwe'rereallyreallysorryandwe thoughtaboutyouallthetimeandn whatareyoudoinghereandhwerehaveyoubeen?"  
"Whoa, whoa. Slow down a little, I'm not used to your chatter anymore."  
"Wow, your voice is different. Why're you so quiet?" Minako shook her head. "Nevermind, that's not important. What's important is that you're here. You're really here!"  
"Yes, I am. It's good to see you again."  
"It's way better than good to see you again. Where have you been?"  
"It's a long story." She smiled.  
The child began to cry again and Minako picked her up. She calmed, looking at Usagi through large wine red eyes, strands of lightly curling pink hair falling into her face. "Usagi-chan," Minako smiled proudly. "This is my daughter."  
"Daughter? Oh! You're married?"  
Her eyes darkened. "Widowed. He dies before she was born, he was a police man."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"I.I'm okay."  
"So, what's her name?"  
She grinned. "Usagi. I named her after you."  
Sudden realization dawned on her. "She.she's Chibi-Usa?"  
"I think so, yes. It kind of makes since, you know? I pretended to be you when they took you, and became the leader like I'd been trained to. So."  
"Yeah, I get it. I'm glad, that had worried me a little. I was worried I had killed her by not marrying Mamoru." Usagi scribbled on an empty spot on her shopping list and tore it off, handing it to her old friend. "This is where I'm staying. Why don't you all come to dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
To Be Continued 


	26. Chapter 25: The Dinner

All right, so I went back and RE-spaced "The Rescue" and submitted "The Encounter" but at the time I'm writing this, they aren't up yet, so I have to wait and see if I'm going to have to fix "The Encounter" as well. I've calmed down a lot and I'm sorry if I offended anyone in my anger, but I did have a right to be angry, and the spacing problem didn't help me any. Anyway, I apologize, and I'm not going to let one imbecile who makes himself/herself feel better my putting down other people's hard work stop me from writing. I do this to improve my skill and, now, for the people who are so kind to read what I've written. Personally, I don't think I would have gotten so angry if people bothered to even read it before flaming, you know? At least then you can give an educated critique instead of sounding like a moron. I know I have some errors, but that's because I'm not good at typing. Believe it or not, I'm in an AP English class, have been for going on four years. I am on staff for my school's award winning literary arts magazine, and I've won so many awards for writing that I can't keep up with them, so it really makes me angry when people try to put me down, because I know I'm pretty good, and I've spent this whole summer trying to make myself feel more confidence in myself, you know?  
  
Anyway, that's about all I have to say. Gee, that was long. I'm writing this in standard novel format, if it doesn't post right, I'll go back and fix it. Once again, I'm sorry for my temper tantrum, please don't let it affect your reading.  
  
With one last glance in the mirror to ensure she looked all right, Usagi forced a big, cheerful smile onto her face and swung open the door to her apartment. "Konbanwa, Minna-chan!" She greeted cheerfully.  
There then passed a few moments of flurried hugs and hellos and how have you been's. For a short moment Usagi felt as if she would be okay seeing them again. She felt no more pain; her annoyance with them when she had been Tenshi was just a distant memory. These were her friends, the girls she had laughed and cried and grown up with. For a moment, the old familiarity was back, and she couldn't be happier.  
Then she spotted the tall, dark figure who stood outside their warm group. As the girl's chatter died down and they moved away from the cluster they had formed around Usagi, Mamoru stepped forward, a Cheshire cat smile on his face.  
"Hello, Usako." He greeted smoothly, reaching to hug her.  
Warmth gone, Usagi avoided the touch. "Hello, Mamo-baka." She answered emotionlessly.  
For a moment the tall, handsome man who was used to getting whatever he wanted looked surprised. After all, they had had their fights while they were together, but Usagi had never before used that tone of voice with anyone, much less him.  
"We brought some food." Minako said with forced cheerfulness, breaking the tense moment. Each of the girl's help up plates of food, and Usagi's annoyance grew.  
"You brought too much. I cooked for us, didn't you know?"  
"We knew."Rei muttered quietly.  
Usagi clenched her teeth into a smile and stepped away from the door. "Come on in, this is my apartment. The kitchen is this way, and." She stopped when she realized they weren't following. They were bunched in the doorway, staring in fear at something on the couch.  
Usagi looked, but all she saw was Vegeta.  
"Minna?" What could have them so frightened? The couch was a little ugly, but it was nothing to be rude about. So why.? It took her a few seconds, but realization dawned on her. She had grown used to, and even fond of, her mate's usual scowl and/or death glare. But the girls and Mamoru weren't used to it, and he really despised them. Usagi thought she could have felt his hatred even if she hadn't been connected to him in the way that she was. "Oh, Minna-chan, this is my husband, Vegeta."  
Their heads swiveled in her direction and they stared at her as if she had grown horns and announced she was planning on dancing naked with Beryl in a field of molten lava.  
"Husband?" Makoto ventured. "That?"  
A low, dangerous growl began to emit from Vegeta's throat. Usagi hadn't realized how scary he could be when he wanted to.  
"Yes," Usagi held up her left hand to display the proof of her ties to the man who had her old friends terrified. "I have been for quite a while. Vegeta, you know the girls, right? Do I need to introduce them?"  
"I know them." He growled. "And that.that thing that calls himself a man."  
"Good. Okay, follow me, the kitchen is right over here." They were only too happy but to follow, moving as if they expected Vegeta to jump up and tear them all to pieces, which Usagi wasn't completely sure he wouldn't do. Mamoru, who felt he had to prove himself as a man, took a careful seat on the edge of one of the armchairs and watched the Saiyan prince warily.  
When they were in the kitchen and Vegeta went back to ignoring them, the girls relaxed.  
Rei held a hand to her heart and gave a laugh that sounded more like a relieved sigh. "Sweet Kami, I don't think I've ever been so frightened in all my life." She breathed. "Usagi, what were you thinking, marrying something like that? The man's a complete beast."  
"You're right. He is a beast. A big old cuddly Teddy Bear." She smiled, cracking open the oven to check the meal cooking there.  
"What? You're crazy."  
"He was kind of cute though." Makoto muttered under her breath. She received funny looks from everyone but Usagi. "What? Didn't you see that body? What is he, a body builder? And I don't even like the muscle-bound type. Yummy."  
"Yes. He is." Usagi agreed, trying to think of a good way to tell the girl's everything she wanted to tell them.  
The room was filled with an awkward silence.  
The girls stared as a small lavender haired boy strolled right past them into the kitchen, paying them no more attention than if they were furniture. "It smells good in here, Usa-momma." He said with an adoring smile up Usagi. "When can we eat?"  
"Soon, why don't you go change out of those smelly training clothes and wash up?" She suggested, glad for the break from the girls she didn't really know anymore. She could feel their stares on her as she handed Trunks a roll and shooed him out of the room.  
"Who was that little cutie?" Minako asked. "He's going to be a heartbreaker one day, I tell you what. You babysitting or something?"  
"No, that was my stepson, Trunks."  
"Stepson?!?"  
"Hai." She cracked open the oven again, and, satisfied, put oven mitts on her hands and took out the chicken. "I brought all of my new family so my parents could meet them." She informed the girls, pouring white parmesan sauce over the chicken. "You all should tell me the excuse you told them when I was captured so that I can be prepared for any questions they might ask." When the girl's didn't answer, she turned to face them, heart sinking. "Dear Dende, you didn't make them forget me, did you?"  
"No, we decided that would be unwise." Ami answered reluctantly. "We told them.we told them you quit school and went to America to become a movie star and they think you're a waitress at some pancake joint in Hollywood."  
"You WHAT?"  
"Well, they wouldn't have believed us if we told them you were transferred to Harvard, you know. And we couldn't just tell them the truth so."  
"Enough! I can't listen to this anymore. You all really never had any respect for me, did you?"  
"Usagi, that's not."  
"Nevermind. That's not important, let's just eat so you can leave. You can eat whatever garbage you brought if you want to, but my family will chose to eat what I made because, believe it or not, I learned how to cook. Amazing as that might sound, it is possible that some things might have changed since I've been gone. But hey, what do I know, I'm just a baka ondango atama, right? Che, I should have known this would happen."  
"Usagi.we're sorry."  
She didn't answer for a long time. Finally she took a deep breath and forced a smile. "This is supposed to be a fun day. You guys go ahead and start getting your plates, I'll call everyone else." She informed Mamoru and Vegeta that is was time to eat, then went down the hallway to tell Trunks and Veggie. She took the time with her precious boys to regain her composure and by the time she returned, Veggie on her hip, she felt much better.  
"Minna, this is my son, Veggie." She announced, walking into the kitchen. "And, I believe you've already met my stepson, Trunks."  
"Can I eat in my room, Usa-momma?" Trunks whispered. "I don't like these people."  
She nodded and went to set Veggie in his chair. She could feel Mamoru's eyes on her, burning holes in the back of her head.  
"You have a son?" He asked quietly when she deemed to glance at him.  
"That's right. You shouldn't be surprised though, we did break up before I left all of you, remember? What, did you think I'd spend the rest of my night mooning over you?"  
"I.that is.."  
"Hn. Fool." Vegeta snorted, regally taking a seat next to Veggie.  
Mamoru swallowed, looking around for any way to save face, and suddenly his eye fell on Veggie and he smirked. It wasn't as attractive on him as it was on Vegeta.  
"While I'm glad you have found a new life for yourself, Usako, dear, I'm afraid to tell you your kid's deformed."  
"He is not!" She glared.  
"He has a tail."  
Usagi glared. "He's half Saiyan you dimwit." She snapped. "Vegeta used to have a tail, too. It's genetics."  
"Saiyan?" The girl's gasped, horrified.  
Usagi realized she should have mentioned that more tactfully. The Saiyan race existed in this dimension too, of course. During the Silver Millennium they had threatened the entire Silver Alliance, and because it was difficult for magic to fight physical strength, and physical strength to fight magic, there had been on ongoing feud between the people of the alliance and the Saiyans until Queen Selenity declared a policy of isolationism and sealed off their corner of the galaxy. Children of the millennium had grown up hearing horror stories about the horrible, rabid Saiyans.  
Usagi only wished she had remembered that little tidbit sooner.  
  
To be Continued 


	27. Chapter 26: The Return

Thanks for the tip, Talysmin, I'll start doing that. And Clytia? You didn't offend me. (Grins) Well, I wasn't going to start this until later, but I figure I might as well. Um, just to warn you, don't get too used to these frequent updates, because I'm not sure how long they'll last once real life kicks in again. I updated so much yesterday for two reasons. 1. I wanted to write the part where she was having dinner with the senshi and 2. I literally didn't have anything better to do. My parents are out of town, so I'm not allowed to drive my car, and my best friend's at some summer college program. Anyway, thanks as always for all the support.  
  
Usagi flinched under the glares of her former friends, and took a deep, steadying breath. "All right, maybe we should start all over again." She decided, rubbing her temples in attempt to ease an oncoming headache.  
  
"His name is Vegeta!" Ami suddenly realized. "Does that mean he's the." She gulped, obviously trying to keep calm under the dual glare and smirk of Vegeta. "The Saiyan king?"  
  
"Prince, actually." Usagi corrected. Oh yes, she was most definitely getting a headache. "Look, it's not what you think. Well, it's only kind of what you think." She sighed under doubtful glances. She moved to sit on Vegeta's other side, comforted by the presence of the man she loved, of his steadying presence both beside her and in her mind. Strangely enough, the whole thing amused him.  
  
It figured.  
  
"Okay. Okay," Usagi decided, steeling herself for a torrent of questions. "When I escaped Zeke-"  
  
"Wait! Go back. How'd you escape?" Makoto demanded, half rising from her seat at the table. "We couldn't escape by ourselves as hard as we tried, how'd you manage it?"  
  
"Um..um.well.luck." It wasn't quite a lie. Not really. "Zeke was careless." Well he had been, sort of. For him to not realize that the silver crystal was inside her body purifying his magic was an oversight she would make sure he came to forget. "Anyway, I used the crystal to send myself to another dimension to recuperate. It was far enough away that none of us existed. Vegeta and another Saiyan were living on Earth, and that's where I met them, and they're really both very sweet guys. The end." She flinched as she felt a torrent of indignation flowing from Vegeta at being called sweet, and promised herself she'd make it up to him later.  
  
They were all silent. Usagi laughed nervously.  
  
"Well," Rei decided finally, smiling in rue acceptance. "Looks like the little ondango's luck paid off once again. Usagi's so lucky nothing bad ever happens to her, ne?" She laughed. The others joined her. Usagi and Vegeta didn't find it so amusing. "She leads a regular charmed life!"  
  
The laughter soon became yet another awkward silence.  
  
"Anyone want another role?" Usagi offered. Vegeta had noticed she was only picking at her food, one of her habits when something was troubling her. She prayed he didn't decide to make an issue out of it.  
  
"Usa-momma, I was watching TV, and there's this really weird thing on the news." Trunks informed her, coming back into the kitchen with his three empty plates.  
  
Usagi and her former friends grew very still. "What kind of news?"  
  
"Oh, some big monster destroying this museum." He shrugged, rinsing off his dishes. "It'd be kind of cool, except it looked so stupid. Can I go beat it up?"  
  
"No, darling, you better not. Those things feed off energy." Usagi bit her thumbnail, looking to the senshi and ignoring Mamoru. "I guess you all better go, ne?" She said finally.  
  
"Us? You too. Come on, transform." Makoto decided.  
  
"Yeah!" Minako grinned, rising. "It'd be great to have our real leader back."  
  
"I'm sorry, you'll have to go without me." She informed them, deciding not to tell them the truth yet. She set her shoulders stubbornly, prepared to be yelled at. "I'm afraid I'd really be quite useless."  
  
"But, Usa-momma.!"  
  
"Hush, Trunks, dear."  
  
"To tell you the truth," Rei laughed, "You were always kind of useless. What would make this time any different? Come on."  
  
"I am unable to become Sailor Moon any more." She informed them calmly, telling herself she didn't care about how much they would yell. They weren't the same people she had once loved. She didn't care what they thought anymore. "I don't have the crystal anymore."  
  
The senshi went pale.  
  
"What happened to it?" Mamoru demanded, eyes wide and frightened.  
  
"I gave it away." She replied flippantly.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?"  
  
"I gave it to Shenlong, Earth's dragon. He needed it to bring a friend of mine back to life, and all it was doing was keeping me alive anyway, so I decided it was a good cause. I would much rather allow a little boy to have a relationship with the father he had never known than live forever, watching everyone I loved die." Waves of pride and love emitted from Vegeta, and he found his hand under the table.  
  
"How could you be so stupid?!?!" Rei shrieked.  
  
"I believe you have a youma to fight, Rei-chan." Usagi smiled.  
  
So the days passed with Usagi formulating a plan to get her revenge on Zeke. Without revealing her identity, she managed to rescue the senshi from kedamono too powerful for them to ever defeat on more than one occasion. She visited her parents, brought her family with her. After trying to glare each other down for five full minutes, her dad and Vegeta actually got along. At least, her dad didn't pull out his old trusty shotgun on her beloved mate.  
  
The boys were enjoying their "vacation." Veggie was too young to realize what was really going on, and Trunks was secretly pretending that Usagi was his real mother, and they had all lived in that little apartment together for all his life.  
  
Usagi was becoming rather obsessed with her revenge. It was almost all she thought about, beyond keeping her boys happy and clean and fed. In a strange way, she knew she owed her happiness to him, and the senshi, too, for leaving her. If not for them, she would have never met Vegeta.  
  
But she was still going to kill Zeke.  
  
Usagi and Vegeta fine-tuned their bond, learning how to block each other, how to take pain from each other, shelter each other from things. Vegeta didn't have to give up fighting for fear of harming his mate, and Usagi stopped worrying about what would happen to him if something went wrong during her battle with Zeke. Just a little more time, and she'd be ready.  
  
Tenshi was getting plenty of attention from the media, which was just what Usagi wanted. She wanted Zeke to know she was back, and hear of her power, and feel the same kind of fear that had been her companion day and night for five years. The press loved her, the beautiful, angelic warrior who made the Sailor Senshi look like childish fools. She even let them take pictures of her, which the senshi, as a rule, never did, and answered some, but not all, of their questions.  
  
Just a little more time.  
  
"Usa-momma, are you all right?"  
  
Usagi raised her head, wiping off her mouth and tucking her hair behind her ears. "Fine, baby. I just ate something that didn't agree with me last night." She stood up, knees cold from kneeling on the bathroom linoleum, and washed out her mouth at the sink. "What's wrong? I thought you were training."  
  
"I came back in for a glass of water, Dad's only working with Veggie right now."  
  
"Oh.well, was there something you needed?"  
  
"One of those stupid girls is here. The blonde one. She's at the door."  
  
"And you didn't invite her in?"  
  
"I don't like them."  
  
Usagi sighed and ruffled his hair, smiling down fondly at her beloved stepson. "I know, but that's no need to be rude."  
  
"They were mean to you."  
  
She smiled and passed him, going to the front door. "Mina-chan!" She greeted with false cheerfulness. "What brings you by?"  
  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out of something." Minako's voice trailed off as she stared at Usagi's arms. She had pushed up the long sleeves earlier in the day while dusting the apartment, and her scars were very, disturbingly visible. "Dear Kami, what happened? It's Vegeta, isn't it? He beats you, I knew it!"  
  
"No! No, he would never do that!" Usagi pushed down her sleeves self- consciously, averting her eyes. She hesitated. "Zeke gave them to me." She admitted reluctantly.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No. I'm not. I wish I was, but I'm not."  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan! What did we do to you?" A loud, annoying beeping interrupted the moment, and the two friends jumped. Minako opened her communicator. "Venus.. Another one? Is it just me, or are those freaks getting more frequent?.Yeah, I'll be right there." She closed her communicator and looked at Usagi apologetically, reaching out and squeezing her wrist. "I have to go. We'll talk later, okay?" She offered gently.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
Usagi waited until Minako had been gone several minutes before slowly blocking Vegeta from her mind. He always tried to take the pain from her when she transformed, but she didn't want him to suffer any more than he wanted her to.  
  
She clenched her teeth and doubled over, crying out in pain as the wings burst from her back. She despised the transformation, and vowed to never use it again after Zeke was dead. It was getting quicker, but no less painful. Finally, after a few more excruciating seconds, it was over.  
  
Panting, she righted herself, opened the window, and flew outside.  
  
Venus' chain snapped and she went flying back into a wall with a thud. Makoto clenched her teeth and sprung forward, lightenings ready in her hands. These kedemono never failed to infuriate her, and they were getting stronger with each passing day. She loved fighting, normally, but they ignored all the rules of combat she had learned in her time as senshi of the planet Jupiter. They even attacked before they had finished their customary speeches. The barbaric monsters were disgusting.  
  
At the exact moment her lightening struck, one of Mars' fireballs consumed the kedamono. Makoto felt the momentary thrill of triumph, before realizing the monster wasn't even fazed.  
  
"We could use that weakness reading about NOW, Mercury!" Mars shouted.  
  
"I can't find anything!" She cried desperately.  
  
Makoto caught a flash of white and silver from the corner of her eye and cursed. It was that Tenshi chick again. Did she have to come to every battle? The girl was nice, she supposed, and she was grateful that she had rescued them, a little anyway, but Tenshi was just too annoyingly perfect. Beautiful, athletic, powerful.  
  
Ugh.  
  
"Tenshi! Thank Kami!" Venus exclaimed, rising painfully.  
  
The silver-eyed warrior began to gather shimmering, white-hot energy in her hands, but before she could launch the attack, there came a loud cry.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
To Be Continued Could someone give me all the Outer's special attacks? I've forgotten most of them, and the one I remember, I'm not completely sure who they go to. Thanks. 


	28. Chapter 27: The Greeting

Thanks so much to everyone who sent me the outer's attacks. Wow, that was a lot of response. I only wanted them to keep them in mind in case I needed them, because as of yet, I haven't really found a very graceful way to have people shout out attacks, but since so many people answered, I'll try to use them more. I've also had lots of calls for Mamoru's death. I hadn't really thought about it before, but now I'm considering it. If anyone wants to plead for his life, or offer suggestions on how to off him, they should act now. Thanks so much for all the encouragement, I would have updated this sooner, but I didn't get the chance.  
  
Usagi spun to stare at the sandy haired woman in the too-short skirt who had launched the attack as it flew harmlessly past her and hit the kedamono. Before the beast had time to react, it was pummeled with attacks on all sides, attacks signature to only one group of girls.  
  
The outers had returned.  
  
The other girls gaped or smiled triumphantly, whichever fitted them, at seeing the four newcomers close ranks around the monster. Usagi felt as if her heart would beat out of her chest at seeing them. She was completely unprepared to face them. After all, the outers had been in another country when she had been captured, and had distanced themselves from the other senshi when they had found out about her being abandoned. She wasn't angry at them, didn't want to hide herself from them. As far as she knew, they were still her friends.  
  
Would they attack her? They wouldn't recognize her, and they might consider her a threat. Wouldn't be the first time they attacked without first asking questions. Usagi steeled herself for the worst.  
  
The outers being much stronger than the inners, the kedamono was reduced to a fine dust in short order, blowing lightly in the breeze.  
  
"Wow, great job, you guys!" Venus congratulated enthusiastically, walking as if to hug them. "It's so great to see you again! I can't believe you're back!" Neptune accepted the embrace coldly, with a stony silence, but Uranus stepped out of the way before the blonde even so much as touched her.  
  
"We aren't here for you." Uranus spat scornfully. "We couldn't care less if that youma had you all for breakfast. We're here, because of her." She made a motion with her chin toward Usagi, whose blood ran cold at the sight of her friend's eyes. No recognition, none at all.  
  
"Me?" She managed to squeak out.  
  
Uranus nodded, crossing her arms. Obviously she had been chosen as spokesperson. That was a surprise, usually Pluto wanted to be the one in control. "We read about you in the newspapers. If you want to save the world, then join a worthier team, these good for nothing children aren't worthy of help from someone of your caliber. They don't deserve to help; they deserve to be left to die on their own. They abandoned their very own leader to rot, so stop helping them, or we'll stop you ourselves."  
  
"I just can't do that. Yes, they don't deserve my help, I know that. But I just can't leave them to suffer when I know there's something I can do to help."  
  
"Why show them mercy?" Pluto demanded, stepping forward. Uranus shot her a peeved look, and she blushed lightly, bowing her head.  
  
Setsuna? Showing meekness? What was going on?  
  
Usagi glanced at the inners, then at the outers. They had once been an inseparable team, and, she realized, it was her fault they had split. She had to right that, and there was only one way to do so. The same way she had kept them together before.  
  
"It is my decision to fight with them, however much I dislike it." She said finally. "I have every right to that decision, and you have none." Dende, but she really didn't want to do this. Usagi closed her eyes and bit her lip as her shoulder blades began to itch.  
  
The pain began the same as it always did, the wings retracting into her back inch by excruciating inch. It was worse this time, feeling the eyes of her former friends on her. She was only thankful there were no bystanders around. Of course the outers would have gotten rid of them before confronting their former teammates.  
  
She screamed, despite her best efforts not to, blind to the other changes taking place on her body as smooth, milky white skin became slightly darker, crisscrossed with scars. As the white uniform became jeans and an oversized flannel shirt, the cuffs of the sleeves unbuttoned. Her eyes and hair returned to their natural colors, the crescent moon and twin stars on her forehead vanished.  
  
And finally, the pain stopped. Breathing heavily, Usagi righted herself slowly, unsteadily, looking proudly, challengingly, at the outers. Minako hadn't recognized her, even in civilian form, the first time they had met, but she could see in her eyes that Uranus did.  
  
"Koneko?" She whispered, eyes going wide and, surprisingly enough, wet. The other outers looked at her in shock, and Saturn squinted at her, then drew back, shock registering on the face of the teenaged girl.  
  
"Serenity-sama!"  
  
Usagi was suddenly wrapped in a very tight hug, the breath being squeezed out of her as a rather emotional senshi of the air tried to flatten her into a pancake.  
  
"Haruka, it's okay.Ruk, I would like to breathe now please.Haruka?"  
  
Embarrassed, Uranus released her, glaring at anyone who dared make a comment on her behavior. No sooner was she free, then she was being embraced enthusiastically by the other members of the outers. She felt warmed by their genuine affection and relief to see her again. Strangely enough, she hadn't felt that way when she had greeted the inners at her door. She couldn't fool herself, no matter how hard she tried to forgive them; she still harbored resentment for the way they had treated her.  
  
As if the thought of them had reminded her of their presence, Usagi glanced at them over Neptune's shoulder. They stood together in a group, the inners and Mamoru, looking at her as if she had somehow betrayed them by not telling them who she was sooner. Truthfully, she hadn't told them now, she had told the outers, and the rest had just happened to be there. She tried to offer them a smile, but somehow it translated itself into a tight frown, and she turned her attention back to the friends who, she had no doubt, would have come for her had they been able.  
  
"I'll explain everything, I promise!" She laughed under their torrent of questions. "No, I', fine now, how have all of you been? Hota-chan, I swear, I can't believe how much you've grown! I love your hair like that, Michiru, it's adorable. Oh no, Setsuna, I don't know why you weren't able to find me in the time line."  
  
The laughter and questions stopped when they felt an alien presence in their midst. Mars stood just outside their little circle, frowning.  
  
"Usagi has a lot of explaining to do, and we're not going to leave until we hear everything. You go, we'll follow. We did what was right when we left you, Usagi. Are you so selfish that you'd want the world to end because its protectors were killed trying to rescue you? You all can't keep blaming us for what happened, and you won't keep us from hearing what all happened."  
  
The outers released their transformations, but still looked intimidating as they glared down at Mars and the other senshi. Finally, Haruka smirked. "Fine. We'll go to our house, and we don't really give a damn whether you children come or not."  
  
Zeke watched from his hiding place at the rest of those irritable sailor senshi lost their transformations and began to walk down the sidewalk, eyes locked on the small blonde who had been getting such attention. She had changed in the time since he had last seen her. More beautiful than ever, braver, stronger. Really, he had done her a favor. And that transformation!  
  
He'd known it was impossible for his magic to have not worked on her, that's why he had been so angry with her. To think she had such control over the beast inside her. She was truly an exquisite example of a living being.  
  
He had been afraid when he had first heard of her return, listened to the reports from high ranking Kedamono of the new warrior girl who held such amazing power, but after seeing her, he no longer felt any kind of fear. After all, her power had come from him, and he could manipulate it. If he were to get hold of her in her tenshi form, he could control that power, that beauty.  
  
And her weakness was oh, so easy to see. Her teammates, split right down the middle over her. The guilt must be horrible to bear.  
  
It would all be so perfect, soon he would have everything he had ever wanted, and he'd make those annoying little senshi pay for putting off his conquest of Earth for so long. Soon the Earth would be open to Elvenkind, and all of humanity would bow to their supremacy. The elders would reward him greatly, all would know of his power, and he would finally be more important in the eyes of the world than his older brother. After all, how often was it that a second son of a powerful lord fallen from favor clawed his way to the highest reaches of the social ladder?  
  
To Be Continued Hey, does anyone know what happened to Kenshin? Is CN planning to bring it back? I can't go on without my red haired former-samurai bishi!!! 


	29. Chapter 28: The Discussion

Okay, so they moved Kenshin? Are they showing old or new episodes? They better put his back on Toonami soon! Well, last night I had trouble falling asleep because I was trying to think of my plans. You may not have realized it, but we're in the home stretch, I'm nearing the end of this fic. (So sad.) Anyway, I'm thinking about a sequel. It would still be about Usagi and Vegeta's relationship, but it would predominantly be about Veggie, and the powers he possess as someone half Saiyan and half Lunarian. I dunno if I'll do it though, at least not for a while. Also, I don't know what fic to do next, I have so many. Maybe I'll have ya'll vote on it.  
  
Usagi fiddled with her hands in her lap, shrinking under all the unwanted the attention she was getting, and distracted by the feeling in her head of Vegeta getting closer and closer. He had realized, of course, that she had blocked him from her mind, and the moment she had let the wall down he had come flying in her direction.  
  
Which meant yet another argument over who got to feel the pain when she transformed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't know where to begin." She sighed, finding she was unable to meet the eyes of any of the inner senshi. She locked her gaze on Haruka instead. The sandy haired woman had always been like an older sister to Usagi, and she was just glad that she, and the other outers were there for her. "When Zeke captured me, he started to pour dark magic into me." She closed her eyes, clenching her fists against the memories, nails biting into the skin of her palms. This time without looking at anyone, she rolled up the sleeve of one arm, exposing the scarred skin. "As you can see, that isn't all he did."  
  
"Oh, Kami, Koneko!" Haruka was pale. None of the others were much better, not even the people who were angry at her. Interestingly, it was Michiru who shot the inners an accusing look, as if to say 'Look at this, this is your fault.'  
  
Self-consciously, Usagi re-covered her arm. "I shut myself away from the pain. It's made me stronger. Anyway, the crystal purified the dark power, and after five years, I managed to use it to escape, with help from the crystal, of course." She smiled bitterly. "I wanted to die in freedom."  
  
"And so you went to another dimension?" Minako prodded, biting her thumbnail.  
  
"Hai. I didn't want to be found by him again, and I, well, I didn't want to go home."  
  
"Understandably." Setsuna sniffed.  
  
"Anyway, when I arrived, the Earth of that dimension was under attack, and I could feel those fighting the enemy dying. I transformed for the first time, defeated the enemy all on my own, and made friends with the Earth's protectors."  
  
"So what made you come back now?" Hotaru asked, the look in her eyes as she gazed upon her princess similar to that of adoration.  
  
"Well." Someone pounded on the door, interrupting her. Usagi sighed. "You should probably get that, he'll get upset if it takes to long and break down the door."  
  
Michiru exchanged glances with Haruka. "He who?" The aqua-haired woman finally asked.  
  
"My husband."  
  
"Koneko, you're MARRIED?!?"  
  
The pounding on the door grew louder and more insistent. "You better hurry, he's trying to be polite. I tried to tell him I'm okay, but he's just so stubborn." The door burst open, spraying those unfortunate enough to be nearby with splinters. "Too late." Usagi groaned, leaping to her feet.  
  
Vegeta's eyes were locked onto her as if he plainly didn't see any of the other people in the room.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing, shutting me out?" He roared dangerously.  
  
"You know."  
  
"Damn it, woman, do you think I care??"  
  
"Can we discuss this later?"  
  
Vegeta finally deemed to take notice of the other people in the room, and his lip curled up in a sneer. "These people again? Why not just kill them, you don't like them anymore."  
  
Usagi sighed in exasperation. "Vegeta Badman, you behave yourself!"  
  
"Feh. Who are the others? Wait, nevermind." She felt him shifting through her memories. "I see. What makes these girls worthy?" Vegeta crossed his arms proudly, meeting Haruka's challenging glare unflinchingly. "Well?"  
  
The sandy haired woman barked out a laugh. "I like him, Koneko."  
  
"I usually do. Vegeta, sit down. Please."  
  
"So you met him in the other dimension?" Michiru asked, sounding amused, rather than frightened. Usagi realized the outers had relaxed at Haruka's approval.  
  
Usagi nodded. "I have a son and a stepson, too."  
  
"So, you're happy?"  
  
"Deliriously."  
  
"Good."  
  
"If you were so happy, then why did you come back?" Mamoru challenged. He didn't like Vegeta, Usagi knew. She was actually surprised he found the courage to say that in front of her mate. He could be rather frightening when someone wasn't used to him.  
  
"We went to Vegeta's home planet, and did a Saiyan soul bond. Afterwards, I had this dream that the inners would die if I wasn't there to help them, so I came back." Usagi shrugged. "Also, I want to kill Zeke. Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Not at all." Haruka shared a smirk with Vegeta. The two were definitely going to get along.  
  
"Now that that's over with," Rei began standing, "Why the hell didn't you tell us it was you? And don't try to hide behind that Saiyan beast of yours, I want a straight answer."  
  
A low growl sounded in Vegeta's throat.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to." Usagi answered simply, voice cold. "You left me to die. I don't care about your reasons, I thought you were my friends. Do you have any idea what it did to me, thinking no one cared enough to come for me? I almost gave up hope; Dende knows why I didn't. Fate maybe, or pure stubbornness. Who cares, the point is, though I've decided to forgive you, I will never trust you again. We will never be friends again, and the minute I kill Zeke, I'm taking my boys and returning home."  
  
To Be Continued 


	30. Chapter 29: The Stolen

All right, sorry the last chappie sucked. (At least, I think it did, I haven't read my reviews yet.) Anyway, I should have warned you that it was a transition chapter, but I didn't think about it. Not real interesting, just a quick retelling, but I needed it. I hate those things. Anyway, on with the fic. Oh, and as for Veggie, he's around a year old. They can kind of walk and talk a little around there, right? It's been seven years since my youngest brother was a baby, so I'm not sure. Therefor, I have no exact age for Veggie at this time. =P  
  
Usagi opened her eyes slowly, blinking up at the person who had gently touched her wrist.  
  
"Are you okay, Usa-momma?" Trunks asked, brow knotted with concern. He was a pretty mature boy for his age. "You don't usually take naps in the middle of the day."  
  
"Fine, baby. Just tired. All that fighting, you know? I'm not used to it anymore." Usagi sat up and stretched, neck slightly sore from sleeping on the couch. "Is there something you needed?"  
  
"Not really, I was just worried. Sorry I woke you up." The young boy hesitated, hand still on Usagi's arm. "Are you gonna' go fight that guy soon?"  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
He nodded, biting his bottom lip. "Well I..I just want you to be careful, Usa-momma. I know you're really strong, but I have a bad feeling, and you can't leave us, because you're dad's tenshi, and if he ever lost you it'd ruin him and I don't want you to die!" The last was a wail, as he threw himself against her in a hug.  
  
"I'm not going to die, Trunks." Usagi assured him gently, hugging him back.  
  
"I know," He sniffled, "I just can't stop thinking about it!"  
  
"Mommy, why Tru-chan cry?" A small voice asked.  
  
Trunks pulled away, swiping at tears, and offered his baby brother a forced smile. "I'm not crying, Veggie. Men don't cry, just babies."  
  
The little boy standing in the living room doorway accepted that, and walked into the room a bit unsteadily, dragging the Saiyan armor they had bought for him back on Vegetasei. "Mommy, dress Veggie, onna!" He commanded sternly, holding up the fighting suit. For a moment, Usagi was taken aback, then she caught her son glancing back at the hallway just as a very familiar face ducked out of sight.  
  
"Vegeta, are you teaching our son vocabulary again?" She called.  
  
His face appeared again, wearing an innocent expression that made Trunks break into laughter. "No." He answered quickly before ducking away again.  
  
Usagi sighed, making a funny face at her son, who giggled as she raised his hands above his head to slip on the body suit.  
  
"What onna mean, mommy?" Veggie asked, fingers in his mouth, as he watched his mother carefully strap on his armor.  
  
"It means female, but you shouldn't call women that, because it's offensive. Not nice. You should say please and thank you and be polite. Here, give me your foot for the boot."  
  
"Daddy say Veggie say it."  
  
Usagi touched her forehead to Veggie's. "Let's make a deal. Whatever your father tells you to do or say, you come and ask me if it's all right first, okay? You don't want his manners, right?"  
  
"Not want manners." He agreed, grinning.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
"Onna, what are you telling the brat?" Vegeta called, face again appearing from the hallway and his hiding place. "Don't tell him that!"  
  
"Onna! Onna! Onna!" Veggie squealed, running to his father.  
  
Usagi sighed and offered them a defeated smile. "More training?" She asked instead of saying what she wanted to. Sacrifices had to be made for the people one loves, after all.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hn." Veggie repeated, crossing his arms to copy Vegeta's stance.  
  
Vegeta smirked proudly, and Usagi felt his fondness for their child. She smiled, and got up, going to kiss him and ignoring some slight nausea. "You boys have fun." She commanded, kneeling down to hug Trunks and Veggie. When she rose, Vegeta was frowning at her.  
  
"You are not feeling well."  
  
"It's nothing. Go on now, before I kick you out." She kissed him again, and shooed her three "boys" to the door, closing it on them, and leaning against it. Her hand strayed down to the stomach that was still protesting the breakfast she had fed it, and she smiled slightly.  
  
She jumped at the all too familiar beep of a communicator. Minako had given her a new one after finding out she was Tenshi. She was the only inner senshi who wasn't completely angry at her. At least Usagi had succeeded in uniting the senshi once again. Her only concern was how long it would last once she left.  
  
When she arrived at the scene of the battle, it seemed no different from any other. This kedamono was no stronger than usual. The outers were there, so why had she been called? They didn't need her power for something so small.  
  
Then she spotted them. Sabine and Mal, Zeke's most prized Kedamono.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked Tuxedo Kamen, the fighter closest to her.  
  
He spared a moment to frown at her, then motioned toward Sabine and Mal with his chin. "They keep deflecting any attacks we throw at the youma."  
  
"Has anyone been hurt yet?"  
  
"No one, not even a civilian."  
  
"What are they doing here then?" Usagi asked quietly. There was no answer, Tuxedo Kamen had moved forward to attack the beast again. She frowned thoughtfully, stepping forward. She pulled a few feathers from her wings, feeling new ones slide into place as the ones in her hands became hard and sharp. She pretended to be aiming for the kedamono, but threw them at Mal, who she hated almost as much as Zeke. Caught unaware, he was hit, the feathers sinking into his shoulder as he cried out in pain. She reached for more feathers-  
  
"Tenshi, look out!"  
  
She spun, gasping as a sphere of black energy engulfed her. It was hard to breathe. She realized after several seconds of frenzied panic, trying to get out, that it was slowly draining her power. As the agony of loosing her transformation came upon her, a tall, pale haired man stepped out from an alleyway, smiling in triumph. He winked and gave her a small wave as, horrified, she fell to her knees, staring at him in disbelief.  
  
Not again!  
  
Not again!  
  
Black lightenings began to form in Zeke's hand. As he sent them streaking to her dark bubble, Usagi felt dread deeper than anything she had ever felt before. She opened her mouth to scream just as it struck. Pain raked through her body, and all grew dark.  
  
To Be Continued (Evil laughter from Kit-chan) Oh my, what have I done? 


	31. Chapter 30: The Discovery

WARNING: Well, this is the part where all of you start to really hate me. I seem to recall reading some of Yu Watase's author's notes in one of my Fushigi Yuugi graphic novels where she informs her readers that she plans to make Miaka and Tamahome suffer. Now I'm telling you something similar. I'm going to do a lot of really evil things, so I'm giving you fair warning now. I'm trying not to make this trite, so just remember I'm trying to put as many twists into it as I can. I already have the ending sequence all planned out, and I'm really happy with it. So, no matter how evil I get, or how much you think this will be like everything else out there, remember this: I'm Kit. I do my hardest to put forth original ideas, and hey, I might just surprise you if you stick around. (I hope. I can never tell if I make things that are going to happen too obvious or not, because I already knew what was going to happen…) Anyway, that said…  
  
He stood in the middle of an unfamiliar room, standing on a carped of grass and tile. There was something familiar about it all, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what. After a few moments of inner debate, he decided it looked like the room was a fusion of Earth, Vegetasei, Namek, and Frieza's spaceship.  
  
"You're dreaming, Vegeta." He jumped, turning to face the sound of the familiar voice. As if she had just appeared, Usagi stood near some columns in a section of the strange room he didn't recognize. She wore a white dress, and her golden hair was flowing down all around her. He was surprised to note that her scares were all gone. She grinned, planting her fists on her hips. "It took you long enough to fall asleep. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you?"  
  
"You look different." It was all he could say. He couldn't even bring himself to move towards her, all he could do was stare.  
  
"We can look however we want here." She touched the smooth skin of one of her arms and smiled. The smile faded slowly. "I know you're worried about me, Vegeta, but please, don't do anything rash."  
  
"Rash? Rash? They stole my mate!!"  
  
"But I'm fine, Vegeta. For the moment anyway." She took a deep breath. "I'm glad our bond allows us to meet here, because I can't let you inside. Zeke's trying to force me to transform. I don't know why, but I do know that I can't let that happen. I don't want you to worry about me; this will all be so much harder if you do."  
  
"If he's harmed you…" Vegeta let his voice trail off into a growl.  
  
"He can't hurt me again, I won't let him. I know I'm stronger than he is. Here." She touched her chest just over her heart and smiled. "As long as I have you and the boys, I'll never loose hope. Don't come after me, Vegeta. If you were to get hurt, I wouldn't be able to last another day."  
  
"That prissy peacock could never harm the Prince of all Saiyans."  
  
"In a battle where one combatant is using magic, and the other is using chi, whoever strikes first is the winner. I don't want you to risk it. Promise me you won't."  
  
"I won't promise you anything."  
  
"I didn't think you would, but I know you'll try to honor my wishes, right? Because you love me." She smiled. "I have to go now, stay safe. And keep the boys safe; don't let them be sad. The minute Zeke drops his guard, I'm coming home."  
  
How can he be sleeping at a time like this?" Mamoru spat in disgust, glaring at the man who sat on the couch, head pillowed against an armrest, sound asleep. He wouldn't dare make such a comment had the man been awake, but couldn't pass up on the opportunity now. "Look at him! His wife's been captured and he's taking a nap!"  
  
"He'll need his strength if he's going to help us get her back." Haruka snapped, eyes flashing. "You can't accuse him of not caring when you didn't even want to save her eight years ago!"  
  
"I had my reasons!"  
  
"Hypocrite."  
  
"Calm down you two," Michiru soothed as Mamoru leapt to his feet. "This isn't going to help anything. We have better enemies to fight than each other." She glanced at the sleeping Vegeta and frowned. "I'm going to get him a blanket." She decided, rising and going to the hallway.  
  
"You're lucky your girlfriend stopped us, or you'd be crying for an ambulance about now." Mamoru sneered quietly, sitting back down.  
  
Haruka raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Well, at least my girlfriend didn't choose a Saiyan over me." She countered, just as quietly. Neither wanted to anger the senshi of the seas, both knew that as a bad idea.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes and continued to tap away on her mini computer. "The tracking device on Usagi's communicator still works. I can use it to discern where she is being held. That being done, There is a chance I will be able to find out about the place's security in order to more thoroughly plan our rescue."  
  
"Funny how they're so eager to save her this time, ne, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru whispered loudly.  
  
Rei frowned at her, but didn't say anything. She still insisted that they had done the right thing before, but she hadn't raised an objection when it had just been assumed that she would be rescued this time. There was guilt in her eyes.  
  
"Who's going to tell her sons?" Minako asked quietly, staring at the phone she had just hung up after calling for a babysitter for her daughter. Vegeta insisted Trunks and Veggie were fine home alone, but the boys still hadn't been informed yet.  
  
Michiru returned with a blanket, shooting a cursing Makoto a stern look before unfolding the blanket and bending to drape it over the sleeping Saiyan prince.  
  
His glittering obsidian eyes shot open and he grabbed her wrist, glaring at her so fiercely she gasped. After a few moments, he released her and sat up a little more, challenging anyone to make a comment about his little nap. "My mate says she is doing well." He announced. "She would like to handle her escape on her own, so I will not participate until my hand is forced."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"So now you don't want to rescue her?"  
  
He glared. "Fools. I didn't say I don't want to, I said she doesn't want me to. I'm leaving now, try not to harm yourselves. I know very well how inept you are. Stay away from sharp objects."  
  
Three days.  
  
She was doing fairly well keeping track of her time this time. She had been there three days. Strangely, she hadn't been put into a cell this time, but a nice, richly decorated room. She was fastened to the bedpost by one wrist with a long chain, but she had considerably more freedom this time. It would have been so easy to escape, had not Zeke set a guard waiting for her transformation. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she was sure that something horrible would happen if she were to transform in that place.  
  
So she waited. Zeke was bound to grow careless sometime, and she hadn't been hurt yet. Besides, every night she could meet with Vegeta and talk or kiss or do something else. Her captivity wasn't that hard this time, and she intended to defy Zeke until the day one of them died.  
  
She hadn't even been harmed yet. She had woken up in the room, unharmed. Zeke had come to try to persuade her to transform, and then had left. He came every day, but was strangely calm when she told him to do rude things to a porcupine and refused to take her other form. He had had her examined by a doctor her first night there, and aside from being embarrassing, the visit hadn't been harmful.  
  
What was he planning?  
  
Her clock showed four o'clock when her door opened and the pale haired man walked in, same as he did every day. Today he wore a strange, triumphant smile.  
  
"Good day, my dear. Feeling well? I see you didn't get sick today." He greeted.  
  
She smiled and showed him how flexible her middle finder was.  
  
Zeke laughed, sitting in a chair in a corner of the room just out of her reach. "Yes, still as feisty as ever. And I take it you still do not wish to accept my offer of improving your form?"  
  
Still smiling, she politely told him where he could put his offer.  
  
"Oh, no. I don't believe that would be a good idea at all. Let's try to be civil, shall we, my dear tenshi? Words like that are so unladylike. You see, today I am here because I have finally figured you out. All that spirit, well, it simply needs to be broken. And we know pain doesn't do that. Nor solitude, nor generosity. Not with you; that's what makes you special."  
  
Usagi agreed, then told him to go somewhere very hot.  
  
He merely laughed again. She didn't even seem to be annoying him today! "Dear, dear tenshi. I have received some rather surprising news recently. I thought your magical energy was fluctuating strangely, so I had you thoroughly examined by one of my physicians, and you'd never guess what he told me. It seems that you, my dear, are going to have a child. A joyous occasion, usually. I'm positive you would be a wonderful mother, however," His smile grew as three men in strange uniforms walked into the room. He stood, tossing a long strand of hair over his shoulder. "However, I fear the child will not come to full term."  
  
To Be Continued I told you I was evil. (Winces) Don't hate me forever, just for a little while. 


	32. Chapter 31: The Lost

Well…ff.net won't let me in, and I really want to post the chapter that comes before this. I'm really bored, so I guess I'll go ahead and type up this one and submit them both together when the stupid page starts showing up again. (Sigh) Well, at least you aren't left a long time with that last cliffhanger.  
  
He found her where she had been before; sitting on a white column that had fallen horizontal, staring at the ground. She kept drifting between solid and nearly invisible and then back again. Vegeta's joy at seeing her again shrank to a cold worry when she didn't look up to greet him.  
  
"Usagi? Onna, what it is? You're barely here."  
  
"They drugged me." Her voice was quiet, hollow. "I'm only half asleep." Tears filled her unseeing eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she continued to stare blankly out in front of her. "I can still feel, a little. And hear…"  
  
Vegeta grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. "Usagi!"  
  
She blinked, seeming to come into herself. Recognition filled her eyes, along with more tears. "Oh Vegeta!" She was in his arms, crying against his chest. He could only try to hold on while she slipped from solid to mist and back again. "I've done a horrible thing!" She cried. "I was pregnant and I didn't tell you and now it's gone! It's just gone!"  
  
His heart sank at her hopeless wail. Usagi was never hopeless, never let herself be beaten. He didn't want to ask, he already knew the answer with a certainty that chilled him, but he asked anyway. "What's gone?"  
  
"They took it. They killed it, Vegeta! That's what they're doing right now, and I can't stop them! I can't! They're already done, it was so quick, but I couldn't fight and it was just too fast and it's gone!" She was sobbing uncontrollably and raving like a mad woman, words barely understandable, but Vegeta knew.  
  
A child of his, killed by that monster…  
  
"That isn't your fault." He assured her, but she heard the anger in his voice and mistook it, he knew, for anger at her. He forced his voice to gentle. "Onna, listen to me-"  
  
She gasped suddenly, pulling away. She stared at something he couldn't see. "How?" She whispered, voice shaking in fear.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Her voice had once more taken on the hollow, distracted tone. "My body transformed." Eyes widening in fear, she turned back to Vegeta, grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Vegeta! The darkness!"  
  
"Darkness?"  
  
She was panting, staring around her as if ghosts chased her. "I can't get away, there's no anchor this time."  
  
"Anchor?"  
  
"It won't be me anymore. You can't come here again!" She pushed him away violently, only succeeding because he was caught unaware. "Go! You have to go!"  
  
"Usagi-"  
  
"I'm sorry for what It does. It won't be me. I love you. I always love you, don't forget, but kill It. Promise you'll kill It." And then she was gone. Vegeta stared all around him, but there was no sign of his mate anywhere. The landscape he had come to view as a paradise retreat where her could be with his mate now seemed dark and cold.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Vegeta, the mighty Prince of all Saiyans, felt truly afraid.  
  
"But none of that makes any sense!"  
  
"I know that, you imbecile, she's the one who said it, not me!"  
  
Ami frowned, offended both by his tone of voice and by being called an imbecile. The last thing she wanted was to deal with the raging, frightening man who had come barging into the senshi's temple meeting, but the others had shoved him on her and left. "The fact hat you have been meeting in the world of dreams is strange enough, however, Usagi's state of mind perplexes me even more. It is only natural that she would be upset after loosing an unborn child, however this talk of an "it" is a complete enigma. Why would she be hallucinating? Perhaps the medication they used to put her under? But that raises another question, why drug her in the first place?"  
  
"So she wouldn't fight!" He snapped.  
  
"Usagi? Fight?"  
  
"She would have never allowed them to take her child, she would have fought them to the death and then beyond." Vegeta sat down, hiding his face in his hands. For the first time Ami realized that he was in pain. Could it be that the monster Usagi had chosen to wed actually loved her in return?  
  
"Still, I think there must be another reason." She insisted, going back to the notes she had taken of Vegeta's retelling of the dream. "Perhaps…"  
  
"What? Perhaps what?"  
  
"There are some who believe that a person is more susceptible to suggestion when he or she is sleeping, most successfully when that person is in the middle of the REM cycle." Ami shuddered, she had seen how much power Usagi now possessed, and it seemed endless. "It is possible that-"  
  
"Don't you dare even suggest it."  
  
"Why couldn't they convince her to give her power up to some other warrior? It is conceivable. She may be lying dead, drained of all energy she possesses. That could be why she said that this "it" wouldn't be her."  
  
"I would know if she were dead." He snarled, thumping his chest right over his heart. "She's still there, I just can't get to her. I just don't know why the wall grew higher after I woke up…"  
  
"Vegeta-san, why don't you go home, eat some food, get some real sleep. We senshi will take care of our enemies, we've been doing it for a long time." She suggested soothingly.  
  
"Can't. The brat would know something was wrong. Stupid boy knows me too well."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, that's beside the point. Would Usagi really want you leaving the boys all alone at a time like this?"  
  
"I don't do what she tells me to, I do what I want!"  
  
Ami sighed, and excused herself, turning away to answer her communicator. After a brief conversation with Hotaru, she turned back. "I must leave."  
  
"I'm going with you." He decided, standing. "I'm through with sitting out while you amateurs screw everything up. I want my mate back."  
  
Vegeta touched down in front of the library, the sight of the latest youma attack, and set Mercury none too gently down beside him. He was fed up with the senshi pretending to know what they were doing when they were just making everything worse. He would take control now, Usagi would soon be back where she belonged – in his arms and helping him raise the boys to be strong warriors any Saiyan could be proud of.  
  
There were three monsters this time, an oddity. As Vegeta understood it, usually there was only one. The senshi were having problems dealing with splitting up their attacks between the monsters and weren't having the impact they had wanted.  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
Vegeta scowled as he watched the so-called battle with a critical eye. They should be embarrassed for such a pathetic display, really. No wonder they had been too afraid of loosing to go after Usagi the first time.  
  
He suddenly remembered what she had told him. In fight where magic was going up against chi, whoever struck first won. She had also said that the monsters fed off energy. But it was always possible to eat too much, wasn't it? Yes, hadn't Kakarrot once done something similar? He hated to be copying his greatest rival, but there was no one here who would know that's what he was doing. None of these things could be anywhere near as strong as one of Babadi's henchmen.  
  
Smirking, Vegeta brought his power up to its highest level.  
  
"Tru-chan?"  
  
"Hush, Veggie. Dad just went Super Saiyan 2."  
  
"Supah Sayah?"  
  
Trunks stared out the window, frowning. "Something must be wrong." He decided finally. He stood and pried the wooden building blocks they'd been playing with out of his brother's small hands, picking him up. "Come on, we gotta' go see what it is."  
  
"Fly! Fly!" Veggie laughed.  
  
Vegeta smirked in satisfaction as the third and final kedamono exploded from too much energy, almost preening under the gaping stares of the senshi. It sure hadn't taken very much energy to blow the things up, and, interestingly enough, he had gotten it all back once they were dead.  
  
"I thought these things were supposed to be a challenge." He sneered arrogantly.  
  
"I tried to allow you to meet you ends in a less humiliating way, but since you insist on stubbornly staying alive, I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." A silky voice purred. From the shadows stepped a small woman, her skin ghost pale, lips painted black. Her eyes were pupiless orbs of ruby, and long midnight hair cascaded to the ground. She wore a long black dress, skintight, low cut, with slits clean up each thigh. From her back arched wings like a bat or a dragon might have.  
  
Vegeta felt dread as his mind instinctively reached for hers.  
  
"Usagi?" 


	33. Chapter 32: The Offer

Okay, I don't know what's wrong with the quotation marks in the last two chappies, my guess is that is had something to do with ff.net being down over the weekend and let's just hope it get fixed. Also, I really hope this one doesn't mess up. Ugh, this thing has been giving me such a hard time lately. Wow, I didn't get yelled at as much as I was expecting, that's good.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
She looked over him with her glowing red orbs, no twinge of recognition present anywhere on her countenance. Vegeta's search for her through their bond came up blank as he met a high, solid wall impossible to break through.  
  
Her mind was completely closed to him.  
  
She turned her glowing gaze from him to the senshi, a slight sneer on her full lips as she looked them over contemptuously. "So now you're employing the help of mere civilians? Really, I expected more."  
  
"Who are you?" Uranus challenged, redefining her fighting stance.  
  
She tossed shimmering Midnight hair over her shoulder, a picture of confidence. "Tenshi no Kuro." She stated coolly, smiling. "Not that it matters, the lot of you won't be alive for long enough to need to remember my name anyway. This world is for my master, all who resist his rule have no choice by to be destroyed."  
  
"We'll see about that!" Mars growled under her breath, gathering fiery energy into her hands. Vegeta's eyes widened as she shot it at the dark girl.  
  
"You fool! Don't you see who she is?"  
  
"Oh, have no fear for me, mortal." The girl laughed, brushing away the attack as if it were a mosquito and sending it flying at some helpless bystanders unfortunate enough to have not have been able to get away from the fight. "Your concern is better spent on yourself, these embarrassing so- called super heroines, and tux boy. After all, I'm not the one about to perish painfully."  
  
"Usagi, what the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I do not know this name, except that it belongs to a girl who is no more." She tilted her head to the side, pursing her lips. "Well, I suppose it does not matter as to why you insist on such pointless drivel. If you'll excuse me, I'm not much for conversation." She raised her hands above her head, and a dark disk of magical energy began to form, crackling with power and menace.  
  
"Vegeta, you're sure this is Usagi?" Venus called desperately, leaping over the first of the disks.  
  
"Fool, you would expect me to not recognize my own mate?" He demanded, upping his power. He grunted in surprise as the disk struck. Not enough to hurt him, really, but it depleted a fraction of his energy. Too much of that and it could prove a threat.  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"Has she been brainwashed?"  
  
"Usagi! Usagi, we're your friends!"  
  
"Please, desist in this course of action, princess."  
  
Tenshi no Kuro laughed as she ran out of disks, crossing her arms. "Master Zeke told me you all were amusing, but I had no idea I would enjoy this so much. If you were destined to live longer I would advise you to learn more about an enemy before leaping into combat with her."  
  
"What do you mean, Usagi?" Jupiter asked slowly.  
  
She laughed again. "I mean that this pathetic excuse for a battle is already over. Did you really think I was so slow that you could dodge my projectiles so easily? Or that my aim was so bad?"  
  
Zeke watched in satisfaction from the shadows as the disks that had found their mark on the ground grew into dark spirals and reached out to each other with thin threads of his newest weapon's very own energy. It would be impossible for anyone within the confines created by the flickering back power to escape, or get in and offer help. She was far more useful to him than he could have ever imagined.  
  
It had been pure luck that they had discovered the girl's unborn child. Tenshi had been a worthy foe, and nothing else he could have done would have weakened her barriers as much as taking that small, insignificant life from her. He regretted the loss of what could have been a great warrior slave for his army, but having complete control of Tenshi was more than worth the price.  
  
Zeke chucked at the expression of shock that crossed the face of the man who had been foolish enough to let himself be hit by one of the disks as the black wires of power rose from the ground and encircled him, trapping all of his energy, and whatever magic he may possess, inside his body. Eight years of waiting for the Earth to belong to him, and now his Tenshi was going to give it all to him in a single day.  
  
Zeke felt a twitch of alarm as, rather than destroy them all as she had been instructed, Tenshi began to stride toward the short, muscular man who fought against the wires furiously.  
  
"Don't struggle, it will only make them drain you more. I am sorry for the inconvenience." She purred as she reached him, lightly tracing the lines of the power that held him with her index finger.  
  
"You know who I am?"  
  
"Wouldn't I recognize my own lover?" She laughed, a sensual, sexy laugh Zeke doubted the girl would have never had the confidence to utter without his help, and ran her tongue over her lips. "What do you think, Vegeta?" She asked, stepping back to give him a better view of her new form. "Your memories tell me of a time when you wished to return to your former state of evil. Is not this form perfect for that very end? We can rule the cosmos together, destroying whatever we wish. Nothing will stand in our way if we fight together. And the power! Think of all the power we can possess! People will quake at our names. Say the word my love. Say it, and we'll destroy this pathetic excuse for a planet together."  
  
What was she doing? He didn't want that man in his employ, or the Earth destroyed! It was to be a new frontier for his kind! Zeke clenched his fists, fighting the urge to stride in and break up the little gathering. How did she remember the man anyway?  
  
"What have they done to you, onna?" Vegeta whispered in a broken growl.  
  
"Don't you like it? Doesn't it excite you?" She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him down into what looked like an extremely thorough kiss.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Tenshi pulled away abruptly as two boys passed through the barrier, the older one holding the younger. Zeke's frustration grew. It was supposed to be impossible for anyone to pass through the wall of dark magic. It was impossible, unless one or both of the boys contained Tenshi's own blood.  
  
Could the little whore actually have had more children than the one he terminated?  
  
Tenshi's eyes clouded as she looked down at the small brats, the older of which was staring at her in horror and recognition.  
  
"Usa-momma." He whispered.  
  
She shook her head, pulling away from Vegeta with a half-hearted seductive smile. "We'll have to continue our conversation at a later date. Wait for me." She laughed again, blew him a kiss, and vanished. The black cording of power holding the people Zeke had waited so long to destroy vanished as well.  
  
Cursing, he transported himself back to his palace.  
  
"What were you doing? Why did you leave the fight? I told you to destroy everyone who got in your way and you killed no one. A few worthless humans you didn't have the sense enough to get out of the way might be in the hospital for a few weeks, but you didn't even manage to kill them!"  
  
"My concern was not with the humans, but with the senshi." Tenshi stated coldly, continuing down the hall as his her master's rage wasn't the least bit important.  
  
"And yet you left without killing them!"  
  
She spun, grasping the lapels of his satin jacket in her hands and glaring. For the first time since gaining control of her, Zeke felt fear of his creation. She was too strong, he realized. He could never have complete control; she needed to be destroyed.  
  
She smiled suddenly and released him.  
  
"Be patient, Master, I'm only playing with them."  
  
"Couldn't you have at least injured one of them before leaving?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.  
  
"I will not involve children in a battle." She stated, turning and beginning the walk back to her quarters again, not even bothering to glance at him.  
  
What right did she have to an opinion? She was his creation; he had made her what she was. He commanded complete loyalty from his creations, without it they were useless to him.  
  
He gathered his most deadly energy into a crossbow and let fly. Tenshi pitched forward and fell to the ground with a strangles cry. Zeke waited a few moments, breathing heavily from the adrenaline of a fresh kill before approaching.  
  
"What a waste." He grumbled, kneeling beside her body and rolling her to her back. With much regret, he reached out to brush away stray strand of Midnight hair from the lovely face he had hoped to show off at court. "What a complete and utter waste."  
  
He froze in horror as a hand caught his wrist in a steel grip and ruby eyes snapped open. "A waste, Master?" Tenshi sneered.  
  
To Be Continued 


	34. Chapter 33: The Plan

Argh! So frustrated! I got a letter a few months back telling me that I needed to renew my Marvel Comics subscription, so I did. Today I get another letter telling me that I need to renew and that this month's issue is the last, so I called and they said they never renewed it, but I can't fill out the form yet cause I need my daddy's credit card and he isn't home! (Wails for a while, then stops) Perhaps they renewed it, then cancelled it when they were planning on canceling the title and then didn't? Maybe that's it. Anybody read Spider Girl? I swear they've tried to cancel it like four times all ready, but we fans just won't let that happen. If you haven't read it, I recommend you check it out. It's really good. Well, anyway, I'm trying to end this without rushing it. If I rush, I'm sorry. I'm good at cliffhangers, not endings. (Sniff sniff, they're always so sad.)  
  
Tenshi stepped delicately over the body on the black marble floor as it writhed in pain, mouth open in a wordless, soundless howl, as she accepted a glass of rich, dark wine from a very nervous looking servant. Sipping from the beautiful goblet of black crystal, she looked down thoughtfully at the writhing man and a small smile slowly spread its way across her face.  
  
There was something strangely fulfilling about watching him suffer. She felt a sense of deep satisfaction she couldn't name, as if repaying an old dept. Killing him would be a shame, she was so glad she had decided to keep him around for her personal torment.  
  
"Have a bath drawn for me." She ordered the gaping servant, tired at being stared at. When the frightened kedamono didn't move, Tenshi flung the no doubt expensive wine in his face. "Did you hear me? Would you rather join your master on the ground?" She demanded, throwing down the goblet and letting it shatter on the marble floor.  
  
She smiled to herself as the servant scurried away, and returned to watching Zeke suffer. Strange, he was foaming at the mouth. Couldn't he at least suffer in a more attractive manner?  
  
It didn't matter, she supposed.  
  
With a tinge of annoyance she reached behind herself and pulled the dark crossbow bolt out of her back, shivering as she felt her skin close and heal itself around the wound.  
  
"Did you actually think an attack formed of the very magic that created me could harm me?" She asked softly, kicking him in the side. "You were a fool, weren't you? But no more. I think I shall allow you to by my dog. A loyal hound. I think I'll call you Fluffy. How does that sound?" Fear filled his eyes and she laughed. "Oh, don't worry, you won't have the mental capacity to be embarrassed. This all has left me with a problem though, hasn't it?" She knelt down and patted his head, careful not to get any of his spilt body fluids on her.  
  
Without Zeke to guide her, she had no purpose. What did she care for ruling a world? She had been created to destroy. She supposed she could do that; become an angel of death rather than just an angel of darkness, in a sense.  
  
But she couldn't destroy the planet yet, not until she took what she wanted. That man. Vegeta. Just the sound of his name sent shivers up her spine as she remembered the way he looked and moved, the arrogant tilt to his chin, the sheer power he represented.  
  
She remembered him, from the time before she had been Changed. Not much, just that they had been lovers, but it was enough.  
  
She could imagine the rest.  
  
He was all she remembered from Before, she realized. She supposed it didn't matter what came Before, only the future was important. A future of glorious death and blood and destruction. She laughed and rose, turning to face the servant who approached.  
  
"See that he's cleaned up. And get rid of all this broken glass." She ordered, returning to her rooms in high spirits.  
  
With a cry of rage, Vegeta flung the bed up against the wall, not quite hard enough to hurt the wall, but with more than enough force to splinter and shatter the bed. He ripped off the sheets, shredding them into bits and burning them to cinder.  
  
"Dad."  
  
He met his reflection in the mirror and slammed his fist into the glass, ripping the wooden frame from the wall and crushing it into sawdust.  
  
"Dad."  
  
Vegeta grabbed up the rocking chair that Usagi had kept in the corner to rock Veggie with at night and flung it through the window, raining glass on those below. The dresser soon followed.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Finding no other furniture in the room, Vegeta tore open the closet door and reached inside, freezing as he pulled out a familiar pink shirt. Trunks watched as his father brought the garment up to his face with trembling hands, breathing deeply of the scent of Usagi's favorite perfume, which had been imprinted on it. He watched as the man's eyes hardened, became steel. Gripping the shirt in one hand, he roared his rage, a yellow light engulfing him. Trunks stepped back, instructing those with him to do the same as the golden aura grew brighter and stronger.  
  
The remaining windows were blown out, but still he continued to grow in power, screaming at the top of his lungs, a wordless howl of rage and pain. The paint on the walls was melting, the carpet beneath his feet was being scorched as the spiky blonde hair on his head grew longer and his mass increased. Finally the scream trailed off and Vegeta continued to stare at the ceiling. Motioning to one of the girls beside him, Trunks approached cautiously.  
  
"Dad. Look."  
  
He blinked, staring at his oldest son as if he had never seen him before, then looking to the wide-eyed Minako, who held out the small mirror she had taken from her purse. Breathing heavily, Vegeta took it, staring at his reflection. He slowly reached up to touch the long golden hair, then scowled dangerously and threw the mirror, which passed through the wall and the apartment building on the other side.  
  
"You think I care about that?!?" He raged.  
  
"Dad, please. You're too angry."  
  
"I have every right to be-" His voice cut off as one of the girl's stepped forward, staring up at him through dark, soulful eyes.  
  
"We loved her too." Hotaru informed him quietly, once he had been silent for several minutes. "We want her back as much as you do. But anger will only cloud our judgement, we need to sit down and think of a way to bring her back. If we can get close enough to her, I can heal her, but you are going to have to behave yourself."  
  
"You can heal her?"  
  
"Hai. With your help. I have an idea."  
  
"It won't work." Vegeta glared at Mamoru, who held up his hands defensively. "Don't shoot the messenger, it's true. To heal Usagi, we'd need to defeat her. She'd need to be weakened to the point of death, or else she'd just be too strong."  
  
The senshi all grew silent, thoughtful looks on their faces.  
  
"You would listen to this puny coward?" Vegeta glared.  
  
Rei shifted uncomfortably. "Mamoru's sort of our resident expert on being brainwashed."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"This is what we have to do." Ami said suddenly, resolve in her blue eyes. "Vegeta is the only one she'll let get close to her. I believe her display at today's battle proves that. A small part of her remembers him, he is our anchor, whatever we do, we must not forget to include him."  
  
"Fair enough." Haruka acknowledged. "So what's the plan?"  
  
Ami frowned. "I'm afraid Mamoru is correct in his assertion that Usagi would need to be severely weakened before she could be healed. All of my studies on brainwashing have agreed with this thesis. And healing takes time and patience. If Hotaru were to move too fast, she could do more harm than good. Vegeta will have to be the one to wound Usagi."  
  
"WHAT?!? I will NOT attack my mate!"  
  
"She is not your wife anymore, Vegeta, she's a monster. And you will not be the only one hurting her, of course. The betrayal she will feel will be enough to weaken her spirit to accompany the weakening of her body." Ami explained. "I'm afraid you have no choice. Either attack her or lose her forever."  
  
The dream world he had met Usagi in during her captivity now seemed dark and tainted. Vegeta explored it with distaste, wondering if his mate would even come to this place. It was the only way he could think of to get a message to her aside from waiting for another youma attack.  
  
Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, she came.  
  
"I hoped I would find you here."  
  
Vegeta quickly turned in the direction of the silken voice, forcing a smile to his face. Despite the fact they shared the same fact and body, Tenshi no Kuro was so different from his mate he might not have even seen the resemblance if not for the tug in his soul.  
  
"I hoped the same thing." He told her in his smoothest voice, taking her into his arms. She didn't even feel like Usagi, she was cold, like death. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the battle."  
  
"Oh, and have you considered my offer?"  
  
"I accept. I would like nothing more than to travel the universe with you, destroying whomever we please. Where should I meet you? I don't want to waste a single day."  
  
"I'll send someone to get you." She purred.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Hey, I was thinking about getting the .hack//sign video game, anyone know if it's any good? Ciao. 


	35. Chapter 34: The End

Okay, starting a new chappie. Not to sound vain or anything, but I was really pleased with the last one. I just posted it, so I haven't seen what everyone else thinks, and I don't really know why, but I just like it. Um, if I remember to, at the end of this chappie I'm going to list some options for my next fic that I would like you to go through if you don't mind and tell me what sounds good. I have no idea what to do next.  
  
Vegeta watched his mate's friends as they shifted uncomfortably in the darkness. He could almost smell their fear and uneasiness, and felt even greater dislike for them than he usually did. They had reason to be afraid, he supposed. They were in the dark waiting for their enemies to come pick them up so they could go to their secret headquarters and fight the girl that had once been their leader in a form that just could be invincible. So, yes, perhaps they had a reason to fear, but he couldn't respect them for it.  
  
As for himself, Vegeta felt a very different kind of fear. He could lose his mate, and if he stayed blocked from her mind then there was little chance she would take him with her.  
  
But he wanted to go with her.  
  
Even without a soul-bond, the ties between a Saiyan and his chosen mate were incredibly strong. The love a Saiyan felt for a mate had to be strong for him to risk a fall from pride to make himself vulnerable for her. Even had they never gone to Vegetasei and experienced the binding, Vegeta wouldn't have wanted to live without her. If she died, he would do all he could to follow as soon as possible. The dragon balls didn't exist in this world; he wouldn't be able to wish her back. Not even the knowledge that they would probably go to very different places in the afterlife could deter him.  
  
And suicidal thoughts just before a battle were never a good thing.  
  
Besides that, if they died, they would be leaving Trunks and Veggie in Usagi's world; to be raised by her parents or the senshi, neither of which prospect was very appealing to the proud Saiyan prince. He would rather have his brats raised by Goku than by the unimpressive humans he had met in this world.  
  
"At least Kakarott is Saiyan." He grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something, Vegeta?" Venus asked, glancing at him in the dim starlight.  
  
He grunted, knowing it was too dark for his glare to have full effect. He had, once again, left Trunks to baby-sit Veggie. He didn't like leaving them alone so often, it reminded him too much of his own childhood. If he lived through the night, or rather, if Usagi lived through the night, he would do whatever he could to be a better father to the boys.  
  
But he couldn't do it without his mate. She made him strong, strong enough to forget his pride and allow affection for another living being to show. He needed her.  
  
"They're late." Uranus growled, standing over with the other outers. Even now they kept themselves slightly distanced from the inners.  
  
"They're just trying to make us sweat." Tuxedo Kamen grumbled.  
  
"Usagi always liked this park…"  
  
"Shut up, Mina-chan." Jupiter sighed.  
  
"I was just saying, it's kind of strange she would tell us to come here, when she liked it so much when she was still herself, you know? Like, maybe she's still in there somewhere." They all stared at her. "What?"  
  
"You know you need sleep when Minako starts to make sense." Mars snorted.  
  
They stepped back as, with a large flash of light, a hole opened in the air directly in front of them, a long stone corridor on the other side. A Kedamono they had never seen before waited for them, a slightly fearful cast around her eyes.  
  
"I am to bring you to Her Excellence." She said quietly in a voice like sandpaper, motioning them to walk through the portal. Vegeta walked in without hesitation, pulling harshly on the chain that bound the others to him, and followed the beast girl down the long hallway. They finally reached a pair of large wooden doors that were carved with all kinds of pictures of grotesque scenes when his guide stopped. "Through here." She informed him, obviously reluctant to journey though the portal herself.  
  
Normally Vegeta would have forced her to go through, just for pure spite, but he didn't care about watching fear fill a lesser being; his mate was behind the door.  
  
He pushed it open, and strolled into a lavishly decorated throne room with forced confidence, eyes immediately locking onto the small, dark form draped seductively over the throne. After a few moments he noticed the man who sat on the ground beside the throne. His once silky platinum hair was now tangled and dirty, almost as dirty as his once-fine clothes. He watched Vegeta blankly, with eyes devoid of any intelligence whatsoever, tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
  
Smiling slightly, the being that had once been Usagi reached down a pale, graceful hand and patted the man's head.  
  
"You admire my pet?" She purred. "Zeke is a much better lap dog than commander of an invading force, don't you think? Poor fellow merely needed a small lesson on who was really in charge, didn't you?"  
  
He looked up at her with eyes full of admiration, rubbing his head against her hand as if asking to be pet some more. She frowned and withdrew her hand when he tried to lick it, turning the frown on the Senshi, who had followed Vegeta into the room.  
  
"I told you I wanted you, Vegeta. Why are these people here?"  
  
He gave a jerk to the chain that was connected to shackles on each of their wrists and smirked. "Merely a present for you, my dear." He assured her.  
  
She smiled as if pleased, standing up and walking to him, eyes rolling over him as if he were a dessert. "How thoughtful of you."  
  
It almost felt like cheating when he reached forward and took her face in his hands, kissing her, watching as he did so as Saturn slipped off her shackles and slipped behind. Tenshi smiled as she pulled away, looking very satisfied. Vegeta forced himself to smirk.  
  
"That was-" Her voice cut off in a scream of pain, arching her back, as Saturn's scythe cut into her shoulder from behind. Vegeta fought the urge to attack his mate's assailant, fought the hurt over the betrayal he saw in her eyes, watching as Saturn winced and withdrew the blade from her friend. Tenshi spun just as she did so, dark energy instantly in her hands, and shot it at her. Saturn flew back, striking the back of the throne and breaking it, falling bonelessly across the seat.  
  
Everything erupted then. Zeke had bound forward and was actually biting at Vegeta's ankles as the senshi ganged up on Usagi. He kicked him, and sent him flying out of the throneroom by way of a wall and several others behind it. Vegeta turned back to the fray, watching as the senshi sent attacks at their former leader, attacks she swatted away and retaliated against. Venus went flying back, sliding across the floor, and Vegeta could to nothing but watch as she staggered to her feet, chi already down by half.  
  
"Damn you, Vegeta, help us!" She panted, gathering an attack with all her strength that wouldn't have the power to bruise Tenshi. "We don't want to hurt her either, but we have no choice."  
  
But they weren't hurting her, and unlike them, Tenshi had no qualms about keeping them alive. Without really realizing what he was doing, Vegeta powered up as high as he could, gathering chi in his hands, waiting for a space to clear. The power flooded him, filling him with the enhanced senses he was so used to in a battle; his blood pumped in his ears as the adrenaline surged through him. All his hurt and anger grew stronger, multiplied by the power. All his pride, all his confidence, grew with the power and through it all surged the pure joy of such strength and a battle to use it in, the joy only a Saiyan could feel.  
  
For a moment, just a small moment, Vegeta forgot he was fighting his own mate. The black clad woman was the enemy; she had threatened the happy life he had worked so to build, strived so endlessly to deserve. For a moment she was nothing to hi but an opponent who must be dealt with, and in that moment Pluto and Mercury were simultaneously throne back, leaving an opening to Tenshi. In that moment, he let the blast fly.  
  
Time seemed to slow. Vegeta's head cleared as the energy struck and Tenshi's glowing red orbs, wide with surprise, met his eyes. The chi blast had full impact, and the battle of chi versus magic, chi struck first.  
  
Tenshi crumpled.  
  
The senshi watched him as he realized what he had done. He let go of his power and approached slowly, staring without contemplating the meaning, kneeling down and gathering the broken body into him arms. He couldn't breathe, his chest felt tight. He stared down at her in disbelief.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, red and glowing and filled with loathing. "You." She rasped, weakly reaching up to tear off part of the ruined mess that had once been her wings. The tatter hardened, became as long and sharp as a dagger. Hand shaking from the effort of even holding it as her life drained out of her, she brought it to Vegeta's heart, and missed. Her hand slipped, and it slid into his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, kill me too." Vegeta said quietly, helping her push it in, knowing it wasn't a fatal wound. He wanted to hurt, wanted to feel pain, anything but the numbness overcoming him as he watched his mate struggle for breath. "Kill me, and I'll join you." Saturn was down; there was no way for her to be healed, not after what he had done. He had to tell her, let her know the truth before she died. And so, for the first time in his life, Vegeta dropped his pride and said the words. "I love you." He rasped, throat tight.  
  
Her eyes flickered, slowly became silver. Her skin took on more color. Vegeta barely noticed as her black dress became Tenshi's white body suit, midnight hair became silver starlight. He was staring into the face of his mate, watching her die. What did he care that she had changed back? He had said it too late. He had waited too long, and now she was lost to him.  
  
She smiled softly, mouthed the words 'I love you,' and closed her eyes, turning her face away.  
  
Vegeta felt the tears come and couldn't stop them anymore. He gathered her close, clutching her against him, and for the second time in his life, he cried, heedless of who saw. As far as he was concerned they were the only two people in the world, and the only person who mattered was gone.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Vegeta, there's still time."  
  
He looked up, realizing belatedly that he was hearing the voice of Saturn. She stood by the throne, weakly propping herself up with her scythe. He, and the others, had all thought she had died after the blow she had taken. The senshi seemed just as surprised to see her as he did.  
  
"Her heart still beats, though weakly. I can bring her back."  
  
He nodded, carefully laying his mate's body down, reluctant to let go. Saturn approached with the help of Neptune and Uranus, glowing slightly. Her adoptive parents helped her to the floor, where she sat, reaching out a trembling hand to Usagi. The glow increased, surrounding both of them so brightly he could make out nothing more than two figures, clothed in light. The glow abated slowly, and Saturn lost her transformation, slumping forward just in time for Uranus to catch her and life her up.  
  
Vegeta reached out a trembling hand to Usagi. She, too, had lost her transformation. He tucked golden strands of hair gently behind her ear, staring in wonder as he chest rose and fell steadily.  
  
"Hotaru and Usagi-hime will both be fine after a few days rest." Pluto smiled, standing a bit unsteadily. "Vegeta, I think it's time you and your family returned to your home."  
  
"Yes." He agreed, pulling Usagi close. "Yes, it's past time."  
  
Well, that's it. The end of this incredibly long fic. Thanks for sticking around for so long. (Sniffles, I almost cried writing this, I can't believe it's over) If you want more fics from me, give me some suggestions as to what to write. Here are some choices.  
  
Sequel Another DBZ/SM (If so, who would you like to see together?) Fushigi Yuugi/SM Kenshin/SM Yu Yu Hakusho straight fic (warning, it's yaoi, contains really big multi- crossover in later chappies) YYH/Inu Yasha Gundam Wing straight fic (warning, yaoi)  
  
Um, that's about all I can think of, but it's certainly not your only options. If you have an idea or an anime straight fic or crossover you would like to see from me, let me know. I really don't know what I'm going to do next. Also most of the fics I write now are song fics in the first chappie, so give me some suggestions there, if you want, too.  
  
Ciao! 


	36. Epilogue: The Departure

Okay okay okay, che, fine! I'm doing an epilogue. Happy now? Jeeze. (Laughs) Well, it looks like I'm going to be continuing both the sequel and my YYH fic. I've received some really good suggestions for the sequel that I'm going to use. Anyway, there's no point to this chapter other than to make you all stop yelling at me. Oh, and when I put down three dots in a row, you know, like someone hesitating, it doesn't show up. I can't not do it, it's one of my writing tools, so if you see a word with periods on one or both sides and no spacing, like..this.just know the person speaking or thinking is hesitating or whatever. Unless it starts showing up again, which I really wish it would.  
  
"Are you sure you can't stay just a little longer?"  
  
Usagi looked up from packing her subspace pocket and offered the blonde girl who had once been her closest friend a small, insincere smile. "I need to be getting home. Trunks' real mom will be getting worried, and Vegeta's going to go insane if he doesn't get back to his regular training regime soon."  
  
"I suppose it's too much to ask you to visit."  
  
"Why even pretend, Minako?" She asked, suddenly very tired. "Things will never be the same as they used to be. I have fond memories from that time of my life, but that life is over, now. I've moved on. I don't want to ever think about this place again. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I'm done with saving the world. Zeke's dead now, the next enemy who comes won't be my concern."  
  
"But if you stayed we could fix things! I know you and Rei and Mamoru will never see eye to nose on whether or not we should have rescued you, but don't you think we could get past that?"  
  
"It's not even about that anymore." She sighed. "I just want to go home."  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
Usagi didn't answer. She didn't have the heart to lie to her old friend. She finished packing the last of her small family's things and closed subspace. "Well, Setsuna will be waiting for us." The senshi of time would be taking them back to Vegeta's dimension; Usagi hadn't yet recovered enough power for the strenuous task. Thankfully, she remembered very little of being under Zeke's power, nothing but her sense of triumph when Vegeta sent him flying through the wall and she had felt his life end. She had spent a week in bed, unconscious for the most part, and even now found herself exhausted by the simplest tasks. Healing took a lot out of both the healer and the one needing to be healed. It would take Usagi a long time to recover from the physical, mental, and emotional damage Zeke had caused, but at least she was finally ready to let go.  
  
"I'm sorry." Minako blurted suddenly, eyes full of tears. "I heard about the baby.and I'm sorry."  
  
Usagi ducked her head as the one thing she didn't want to think about came flooding back. She fought back the tears, but couldn't stop a bitter response. "Well, sorry isn't going to bring it back, now is it?" It was going to have been another boy. Vegeta would have been so proud.  
  
"No. But I.I just thought I should tell you I'm sorry for your loss. Are you going to try again?"  
  
"No." She couldn't bear to lose another, and was afraid what Zeke did might have messed up her body so she could never carry another full term. Veggie had brought such joy into her life, but she wouldn't take the risk again.  
  
Trunks poked his head in through the doorway, the perfect distraction from Usagi's pain. "You about done, Usa-momma? Dad's about to blow a gasket. You know he's been drooling over the gravity room ever since we decided we'd leave today."  
  
"Yes, I'm finished." Usagi walked to the doorway and put her hand on her small stepson's head, smiling down at him. She paused in the doorway, turning back to offer Minako a smile she didn't feel. "Goodbye, Minako. Tell the others I said so, too."  
  
She left the girl gaping and went to the living room. The Outers had come to see her off. Minako had been the only inner Vegeta had permitted into the apartment. She hugged each of them tight - she would miss them, unlike the inners - and finally turned to Setsuna, taking Vegeta's hand one of hers. She cast a smile over her friends, a smile that grew when she looked down to see Trunks holding his baby brother's hand, then took a deep breathe.  
  
"Okay, Setsuna. Take us home."  
  
All right, that's the end this time, and no more. If it's not any good, I'm sorry. I can't do endings. Hate them. I'm not any good at them because, truthfully, I hardly ever actually finish stories. THE END. 


End file.
